Trust
by chickypeg
Summary: She didn't trust him and he didn't love her. But they were married. Mainly Sasuke/Sakura, includes other canon couples such as Naruto/Hinata. Rated 'M' just in case. Contains spoilers up to the end of the manga. -Temporary Hiatus
1. Truth and Lie

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

**A/N: Inspired from Naruto Chapter 635, so it will contain spoilers if you haven't read it yet.**

* * *

**TRUST**

_**Chapter 1: Truth and Lie**_

* * *

"I'll be home tomorrow evening," he informed her quietly as he shrugged on his ANBU gear before heading out for his mission.

Under the silhouette of the full moon, he seemed like some sort of dangerous villain.

The tall, dark handsome sort.

Sakura paused before smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Sasuke-kun."

He frowned his handsome mouth at his pink haired wife.

Sakura blinked her green eyes and gave him a look of concern. "Sasuke-kun?"

He sighed before placing a hand on top of her head.

"I promise you I'll be back."

Sakura's smile became uncomfortable at his strange words. "I trust you, Sasuke-kun."

_Liar_.

* * *

"Your fake smile makes you even uglier, Ugly," Sai remarked as he dug into his bowl of ramen.

Beside him, Sakura calmly indulged in her own bowl of yummy food while saying, "Call me Ugly again and you'll be eating that bowl and not the food, Sai," she threatened.

Sai paused.

Ah, perhaps he better watch his mouth today. _Ugly_ might rear her gruesome head of rage today since her temper seemed to be more volatile.

She released a heavy breath before explaining, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Be honest."

"What do _you_ know about honesty?"

"Honesty is defined as being truthful and fair."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his definition. No doubt he had been into Konoha's vast library again, learning all sorts of strange things about people's behavior.

"I am truthful, _all the time_," Sakura insisted.

"But not with Sasuke-kun or yourself. You don't trust him."

Sakura scowled before shoving some noodles into her mouth.

"Of course I trust him."

"Now you're not being honest."

Sakura glared at Sai. He wasn't deliberately heckling her. What he was saying was the absolute truth and that was what made her all the more pissed off.

* * *

She was dreaming of _him_.

His eyes were bleeding and his body was bruised. He was scarred, he was dangerous and he reeked of madness.

He lifted an arm that gathered lightning around it.

He was going to kill her.

He was going to destroy her.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Her eyes flew open and were greeted by the sight of her husband's handsome face. There was a smear of mud on his cheek, and his hair was slightly disarrayed. He must have just come home.

Sakura shrugged off his hands that were on her arms.

Hastily, she got out of bed.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. You're home!"

He watched her silently before responding quietly, "Didn't I say I was coming back today?"

"Yes, that's true! Do you need to be healed? Are you alright, I can-"

"I'm fine," he replied sharply.

Sakura was stunned by his tone, but he didn't seem to care for he headed to the bathroom to shower.

She lowered her eyes sadly. He knew she was being fake just now, and that had pissed him off.

Sasuke was too intelligent a man to not know how she truly felt.

It was a _mistake_.

Their marriage was a mistake.

Because she didn't trust him and he didn't love her.

* * *

_A/N: Not sure where I'm going with this, but let me know if you like it. _


	2. So Why?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

**A/N: PLEASE READ:**** I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately, but not only that, I wanted to see how Naruto ended before continuing because I'd very much like to adjust the story to fit the canon world. I've decided to do so with the chapters. There aren't many changes to be done, so if you re-read this chapter you might only notice a couple minor changes, and some small additions here and there. **

**I've taken down the others for now, but I will edit them and post them again soon, God willing. I also have the newest chapter nearly done, so once that seems okay as well, I will post it. **

* * *

**Trust**

_**Chapter 2: So Why?**_

* * *

So why get married?

It was pretty stupid to get married to someone you didn't trust.

And it was pretty stupid to get married to someone you didn't love.

Sakura blamed herself.

Sasuke never forced her to marry him.

And, given all the hell he had been through, he probably had a warped view on things like 'love.'

For him, the truest taste of love he had was from his big brother Itachi, which was sibling love.

Quite possibly also from their knuckleheaded friend, Naruto who had even lost his arm to save him, and never once had the blonde haired fellow ever felt resentful to Sasuke for the loss of his limb.

Love between a man and a woman was something that was probably far from the last Uchiha's mind.

At least that was Sakura believed.

_She_ was also different from him.

Both her parents were alive. They weren't perfect as they could be suffocating and annoying at times, but they loved her.

They loved each other.

Sakura's life had been _normal_.

It was normal to have a crush. It was normal to fall in love.

It was _normal_.

_Disgustingly_ normal.

And with that knowledge, she knew how things were supposed to be when you get married: love shouldn't be one-sided; trust was important.

Unfortunately, this was hers and Sasuke's dilemma: he trusted her, but he didn't love her. She loved him, but she didn't trust him.

"Sakura, come on," Tsunnade's voice broke into her thoughts.

Sakura looked up from the medical reports sin her hand, and blinked in surprise.

Apparently, she had been staring blankly at the same page for the last twenty minutes or so.

"Come where?" Sakura asked.

Tsuade released a heavy sigh. "We need to talk Sakura."

This made the pink haired girl uneasy.

Talk?

Talk about what?

Was it work-related? She was doing a pretty good job lately, wasn't she?

"You've been perfect for the last two months," the older woman soothed her, as if reading her mind. "I just want to chat with you. You know, have a little '_girl-talk_'."

With that, the former Hokage left the room.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow.

_Girl-talk?_

* * *

"You're not happy," Tsunade stated.

Sakura remained silent. They were at a park where little children were running around and playing. Many of them were under five years old. They were adorable and cute and made Sakura's green eyes glow with warmth.

"In your age group, you and Sasuke were the last couple to get together, yet the first to get married," Tsunade went on.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and thought back on the past. It had been three years since the war had ended.

Both herself and Sasuke had gotten married just three months ago.

And both were barely even twenty years old.

"Things happen, shishou," Sakura said quietly after reopening her eyes.

Just because Sasuke had assisted them during that big fight didn't mean he had been let off the hook easily.

His case had to go to Court. It had been a complicated case involving unusual, unique issues which caused it to be drawn out for a lengthy amount of time. He had been to prison twice, under home arrest when he wasn't in prison, put on trial several times, before he was finally given his freedom. Even after he had gotten his freedom, he had left to wander the world for a while, returning only on rare occasions.

"Is it because when he finally came back, everyone else had already paired up? You and him were the only ones still single. Even Lee finally got over you and Naruto had noticed Hinata as a woman."

Sakura smiled at the thoughts of her comrades who had finally found love elsewhere.

How ironic that those two had been obsessed with her, while she had been obsessed with someone else.

And in the same way that she didn't return their affections, _he_ didn't return hers.

At least, not in the way she had wanted him to.

"It wasn't like I didn't have offers...or him."

Tsunade let out a heavy breath. "Sakura, I know I'm getting personal, but I can't ignore the way you look. You work your fingers to the bone and you smile even when you're half-dead. Everything seems perfect on the outside, but I have a feeling it isn't. You act this way to hide up the fact that you're really unhappy."

The words struck home. Every bit of it was truth. Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger; most people didn't like like the truth because it revealed things about themselves they didn't like.

"Shishou-"

"Sakura," her teacher said her name in a very simple tone, which made the girl's ire melt away.

She couldn't hold it in any longer.

She should just tell someone before she went mad.

"I was selfish," she admitted.

"Selfish?" Tsunade repeated in surprise.

Sakura nodded as she watched two toddlers chase a red ball. One of them fell down, but didn't cry. Instead, she stood up, grinned. picked up the ball and ran away with it.

"I didn't trust him, but I didn't want anyone else to have him. Despite everything, I loved him still."

Tsunade was quiet for a long moment. She could yell and berate her student all she wanted for making a dumb choice, but the older woman knew what it was like to be in love.

The heart and the brain just wasn't in sync.

Besides, shouting at the young woman right now was like kicking a person when he/she was down. It would be cruel.

"Want to tell me more?" the former Hokage coaxed.

Well, why not? It didn't make much sense to keep quiet about it anymore anyway.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Start with how you two got together."

* * *

Like Tsunade had said, everyone had already paired up from their age group.

Sakura hadn't any expectations from Sasuke.

Sure, she was his comrade, as Naruto was. She had supported him as much as possible, being a friend at his side whenever he needed one. But there was so much inside of him, so many things going on his mind. Sometimes he might confide things in her, but those were only small things, little snippets of the volcano of thoughts in his mind.

She had been his _friend_.

Nothing more than that.

"One day, he asked me to spar with him. For a moment, I nearly refused," she whispered and shut her eyes. The only fear came back. "Because I didn't feel important enough to him for him to want to spend time with me alone."

"Then why do you think he asked you?" Tsunnade asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"I thought he was bored. I mean, I can't compare to him or Naruto. Even if I could put up a fight against Sasuke, I'd only last long enough to find a way to escape him."

"Did you think he might kill you if he tried when you sparred together?" Tsunnade asked softly.

Sakura was surprised. She glanced a her teacher with her wide green eyes. Then, she lowered her head, as if ashamed.

"Maybe," she admitted quietly.

Her heart had frozen at his invitation. Her breath had stilled. Her eyes must have widened visibly. Maybe he had thought it was surprise.

Sure, it was surprise.

And fear.

Perhaps a foolish sort of fear.

But sound of his chirping chidori was all too real in her mind, from when he tried to kill her that time.

In a different world, she might have been excited.

That wasn't the case anymore it seemed.

"But I knew I couldn't be like this. Sasuke isn't that man anymore. He isn't cold, or cruel and he's no longer on a path of insanity driven by vengeance."

She had summoned up the courage to go with him. But it had rained that day.

The grounds would be wet.

"_We can still go, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as they both sheltered under the ramen shop, gazing at the heavy downpour of rain._

_Sasuke was wearing on a Konoha vest with a black shirt underneath and black trousers. Around his forehead was his headband. He had been issued a new one after being promoted to jounin._

_There was no need to dwaddle in forcing him to do Chunnin and Jounin exams when everyone knew his power was equal to the Hokage's._

_And the village needed powerful shinobi at the time. The only exam he had been forced to do was the ANBU. In the village, that exam was the most important one which was a measure of every little detail a shinobi had._

_Details including his ability to lead a team, be loyal to his village, and to be a trustworthy comrade._

_He had passed with flying colors. _

"_Aren't you afraid of getting dirty?" Sasuke queried. _

_Sakura laughed then. "What's a little mud, Sasuke-kun? I've been through worse!"_

_He was silent for a moment. His black eyes bore her face for such a long time that she lost her happy smile and gave him a curious look. _

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_You have, haven't you?" he murmured softly. His tone was almost...**understanding**. _

"_Have what?"_

_He didn't say anything but turned to look at the rain instead. _

"_I'll buy you lunch."_

* * *

"Sounds simple enough to me. He started dating you," Tsunnade said.

Sakura nodded. And she had been stunned, excited as a puppy!

She had tried not to go all crazy and fan girly because she wasn't like that anymore.

But she was so thrilled that he wanted to spend time alone with her.

And relieved that he didn't want to spar again.

When she had realized her thoughts, her spirits had become dampened considerably, which made her uncharacteristically quiet.

If Sasuke noted her unusual behaviour that day, he hadn't commented on it.

"So he took you out again?" Tsunnade queried.

"Yeah. We just ended up spending more time alone because everyone was paired up. Kakashi-sensei was now the Sixth, and Naruto had started dating Hinata so he had become more difficult to pin down. Sai is around sometimes, but he's with Ino now and she tends to...er...take all of his attention."

Tsunade chuckled.

"Is that a nice way of saying she brainwashes him?"

Sakura smiled. "Well, she's been feeding him romance novels, hoping that he'll turn into a romantic sort of guy."

"I can imagine how _that's_ turning out."

The image of Sai bringing Ino a bunch of red roses while telling her in a very unfeeling tone, 'I love you' was quite funny.

Especially since he brought roses to a girl who was working in a flower shop.

"She tried to get him to read Icha Icha Paradise," Sakura told her mentor who grinned.

Then frowned.

"Don't sway from the topic. Tell me about you and Sasuke," the older woman ordered.

Sakura smiled at her strictness. Even if Tsunnade wasn't Hokage anymore, she still retained a lot of her leadership qualities.

"I wasn't disillusioned into thinking Sasuke might fall in love with me...but I did hope."

* * *

His interest in her as more than simply his teammate or friend must have come up slowly, or so she assumed.

There were little things that she realized over the course of a few months.

Sometimes Sasuke stared at her without proper reason, and he wouldn't even realize until she called out his name. He tapped her forehead on occasion, especially if he was leaving to go on a long trip.

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Come back safely, Sasuke-kun," she told him at the entrance of the village gate. She would miss him severely when he left, and maybe a part of her feared that he would disappear and never come back. _

_In response, he lifted a hand and tapped her forehead gently. His face was serious, but his expression was softer than normal, almost gentle._

_"I'll see you soon, Sakura."_

_This served to reassure her that he would indeed come home. _

**_-Flashback End-_**

She couldn't say she wasn't hoping that this meant something, especially since he never did such a gesture with anyone else.

Maybe she should have tried to understand better his feelings for her-maybe he felt nothing more than mild fondness for her as she was one of his oldest friends.

Perhaps she should have protected her heart from the start.

But she didn't.

She was young.

And she was still in love with Sasuke Uchiha.

Ever since getting married to him, she had come to realize that there were many walls around his heart that he wasn't going to let down. Being around him so much more often taught her that there was so much going on inside of him that she was afraid he would one day break.

_**-Flashback-**_

_He hadn't realized yet that she was observing him, watching the way he gripped the handle of his sword with his good arm. The way he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, indicating some sort of distress. When he opened his eyes, she could almost see rage inside of them. _

_She didn't dare ask what was wrong, and silently went back to making them breakfast as he took his seat at the table, once more expressionless, not showing a sliver of what inner turmoil had just affected him. _

**_-Flashback End-_**

Incidents like these tended to happen frequently and she developed a fear of him since their marriage, a mistrust in him that one day he would abandon them, or turn into an avenger again one day. She didn't feel like this on a daily basis, but there were times when she walked behind him and the steps between them seemed so far. Other times she watched him fight and she would remember what he had once been capable off.

Sometimes she had nightmares of his strong hand wrapped around her neck as he lifted her easily with one hand.

She would hear the sound of a thousand birds as he moved to kill her.

Before getting married, she couldn't deny she had been uneasy around him occasionally.

Despite this, she couldn't deny the love she had in her heart for him either.

Jealousy served to remind her of that fact.

_His home was in the same direction as hers, so he often walked her there. One day, after dinner together, she informed him that she had to go to the grocery to get a few things. Although she had told him he could go on without her, he had surprisingly shrugged and said that he would come with her._

_Sakura had felt herself blushing at his casual insistence..._

_Until they entered the grocery store and a bunch of girls nearly trampled over her to get to him. They were pretty damned annoying._

_Because when Sakura was with Sasuke, she wanted his attention to be on her, and her alone. She didn't want anyone getting in the way._

She couldn't deny that every small touch of his thrilled her.

_They were sitting at the ramen shop with a bowl of steaming hot, yummy food placed in front of each of them. The little stand with all the chopsticks was set in the middle of their bowls. _

_The pair reached for the eating utensils simultaneously._

_Sakura felt Sasuke's warm fingertips touch her own. She stiffened and flinched back, as if touched by lightning. _

_He paused, frowned, and then pulled out a set. He held it out to her. _

_Almost timidly, she accepted it. _

"_T-Thank you, Sasuke-kun."_

And really and truly, she wished that he would stare at her longer and more often.

_Sakura paused in her eating and noted a pair of beautiful, dark eyes looking at her. She glanced up and almost blushed at his unconscious scrutiny._

"_S-Sasuke-kun?"_

_He blinked those beautiful eyes of his, as if startled out of his thoughts. _

Of course, this was Sasuke.

She couldn't be foolish. She couldn't be full of expectations.

And she _shouldn't_ have hoped.

Otherwise, she wouldn't be in this state right now.

* * *

"Did you ever get around to sparring with him?"

Sometimes Sakura wondered if he knew she was somewhat afraid of him.

"Never. He hadn't asked me since that day."

If he knew, that was probably why he had never asked.

"So how did you two become you know...boyfriend and girlfriend, and eventually marry?" Tsunade asked.

The wedding had only been three months ago. A small, pleasant wedding.

Sakura smiled.

"We actually didn't become boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm not sure if all the time we spent together would count as dates."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura shook her head.

"He walked me home one day. And when he stopped off at my door..."

"_Are you seeing anyone?" he asked her in front of the door._

_Sakura was shocked by his his question. _

"_Eh? **Me**? Seeing someone?" she asked, totally bemused._

_She saw him look a bit irritated. _

"_Yes, you," he said. _

_Sakura almost commended him for not snapping at her as he seemed to want to do. He was never known for his patience with anything, especially people, and not with his ninja training, or becoming stronger. He always pushed hard, strived hard, for he had wanted to kill Itachi._

_His goal had been an avenger._

_After that had gone, he had wandered the world to find himself._

_But now that he was home again, what was his new goal?_

"_I'm not seeing anyone," she answered carefully. Then smiled brilliantly, "Sasuke-kun, you're the only guy I've spending so much time with. Are you worried that there might be some jealous boyfriend in the background?"_

_When they were together, they normally didn't get personal. Sometimes they ate in silence, not saying a word._

_Sometimes Sakura felt that there was no need to, and maybe, it was what he also wanted. She didn't mind. Silence was good._

_But sometimes she wanted a real conversation with him that wasn't polite and about missions. _

_Sasuke had his hands shoved into his pockets. _

"_Yeah...something like that," he replied on a flat tone._

_Sakura's mouth dropped open. _

_Sasuke sighed when he saw her reaction. _

_"Sakura, I do need a wife. You're a great shinobi, and a fantastic healer. If I have children with you, they will become powerful. I want you for that."_

_A part of Sakura itched to slap him and ask if he was a total jackass._

_Another part of her got all soft and squishy and stupid._

_Why?_

_Because for the first time ever, he had acknowledged her._

_Told her she was a great shinobi._

_A fantastic healer._

_And he wanted...**children** by her?_

_**Wait**._

_Something was wrong here._

_Sasuke never spoke like that to anyone, much less her!_

_He was often short, curt. _

_He gave irritated grunts, used the fewest words possible. Sometimes he hung out with the guys, sometimes he had lunch with her, but he wasn't really a sociable sort of person._

_Sakura pulled out a kunai then._

_Sasuke frowned. _

"_What's with that?"_

"_You're **not** Sasuke."_

_He gave a lopsided frown, as if realizing how odd those words seemed coming from him. He dodged when she threw the kunai at him._

_She made a fist and gathered chakra in it. The pink haired beauty moved swiftly while he was distracted, to land a punch in this person's face!_

_However, he caught her wrist easily and twisted hard enough to almost crack it. _

_And he did it all without showing any emotion on his face._

_Sakura was bewildered._

_No, this was definitely Sasuke._

_Only he had this kind of power!_

_And that was why she hadn't retaliated and continued fighting._

_That and the fact she was uneasy about the power running through the man in front of her. Even with the simple touch of his strong hand on her wrist, she could feel his strength._

_And thinking back on what he had just said, he had complimented her, told her he needed a wife and he wanted children with her, because, they would be powerful. _

_But never once had he uttered the word 'love.'_

_Sakura turned her wrist and tried to free it from his hold, but he only tightened his grip, silently telling her to stop. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to let her know he wasn't letting her go unless she stood and listened to him._

_He remained calmly looking down at her with that one hand still gripping hers, while the other was shoved casually in his pocket. He was a broodingly handsome sort of man. _

_Inside of her, Inner Sakura had hearts in her eyes._

_**Cha! Sasuke-kun's so manly! He's a MANLY man!**_

_Sakura ignored her inner and gave Sasuke a cautious look. _

"_Release me," she ordered._

"_Are you going to run?" he asked quietly._

_Mutely, she shook her head._

_Slowly, he complied._

_Sakura rubbed her wrist for it ached lightly. _

_"Just why are you telling me this, Sasuke-kun?" she questioned with wary emerald eyes._

_He shrugged. _

_"I want you as my wife and the mother of my children. I just said that."_

"_I know you just said that," she snapped, exasperated, "but why me? There are hundreds of other girls who would fall at your feet."_

"_**You** would have," he pointed out._

_Her face went red as she recalled the night he had left the village when they were twelve. _

_"That was a different time. I'm not the same person!" she snapped and she could have sworn she saw him smirk._

_Yet, he managed to keep his face carefully concealed of emotion. _

"_You could ask Karin. I'm sure she'd be happy," Sakura added. She wasn't yelling and she didn't sound angry. _

_In fact, she was quite interested to hear his answer to what he had just said._

"_Well, I could do that," he admitted slowly. Suddenly, he took hold of her hand that he had held tightly a moment ago. There was a fresh bruise gathering on her wrist._

_Sakura stared in shock as his hand began to glow green. It soothed over her flesh and gently chased away the beginnings of the bruise. However, it couldn't quite be completed because the chakra flickered and died like a weak flame. _

_Sasuke let her hand go and she pressed her hand that he had partially healed to her chest as she continued to watch him like a wary animal who was being coaxed with food. _

"_I don't have your chakra control," he informed her. That was why although he had somehow copied the healing jutsu with his sharingan, he couldn't actually carry it out properly. Copying jutsu was one thing, having the skill to actually carry out the jutsu to perfection was another. In the case of healing jutsu, perfect chakra control was required._

_And perfect chakra control was rare. _

"_Neither Karin nor any other female I've come across has it the way you do," Sasuke continued. _

"_So you want your children to have my chakra control," Sakura continued. _

"_And my sharingan," he agreed._

_It seemed typical that Sasuke would want his children to be powerful, just like his clan had been. It was his pride._

_Perfect chakra control and the sharingan meant unique, dangerous abilities. _

_Yet, it felt so wrong to marry for such a reason!_

"_You can't expect me to agree to this!"_

_Sasuke shrugged. She was starting to get irritated by how perfectly normal he was about it. _

"_I don't. I'm not forcing you, and I don't expect you to agree either. I just threw it out there because you're the best candidate."_

_The **best** candidate?!_

_A wise part of Sakura wanted ask if he thought himself some sort of stud._

_Another part of her went all a-quiver because he just told her that she was the best person for the job._

_But if that meant that she was the best choice, then it also meant he had others in mind._

_She was uneasy about Sasuke Uchiha. She loved him still._

_And he knew it. She may not wear her heart on her sleeve as she used to, but he was well aware of her feelings. _

_But a part of her couldn't forget how he had tried to kill her in cold blood more than once. It wasn't simply because she was afraid of what he could do to her if he tried. Knowledge that your next breath could be your last was normal in the world of shinobi._

_But being killed by someone you cared very much for was something else. _

_It was the very betrayal, the fact that she had been so unimportant to him that bothered her._

_And if she died at his hands, knowing she didn't have some significance to him, would be a terrible way to die._

_She didn't want that. _

_However, she also couldn't accept the thought that he would and could so easily marry someone else. _

_Her dream had once been to marry Sasuke._

_And here he was offering it to her._

_So why the hell not take it?_

_You live only once right?_

But in the end, the question always came back to her:

Was it worth it?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. If anything feels off, please let me know and I will fix it accordingly. Thank you. **


	3. Hope Maybe?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

**A/N: So here's the third chapter. Once again, only mild changes compared to before. I'll post the rest soon. **

* * *

**Trust**

_**Chapter 3: Hope Maybe?**_

* * *

_Sasuke had never treated her like a girl. He probably didn't really know how to. Most guys held open doors for girls, pulled a chair out for her to be seated it - just general chivalry._

_Sasuke would leave the door to slam in her face if he could help it._

_But sometimes, when he spoke to her, his tone did become a bit gentler than it did with anyone else._

"Does he treat you well?" Tsunade asked carefully.

The former Hokage didn't trust the Uchiha.

Okay, she knew he was dependable as a shinobi now.

But not with Sakura. Could he still be retaining some madness and willingly lashed out at Sakura to hurt her?

"He treats me well. Quite well actually," Sakura informed her. Then her mouth twisted ruefully, "probably as well as Sasuke Uchiha is capable off."

"What does that mean?"

"He tells me where he's going, and always comes back when he says he will. If he's running late, he'll tell me. If I'm working late, he'll cook dinner for us both..."

"And?" Tsunade prompted.

Sakura shrugged. "That's about as good as Sasuke-kun gets."

Tsunade released a heavy breath.

What a troublesome situation her student had gotten herself into!

One of the children playing with the softball threw it so that it landed close to Sakura. She stooped and picked it up.

At the same time, one of the toddlers approached her.

Sakura looked at the little boy.

He was a chubby child and having learned to walk recently, he was still a bit clumsy as he tried to run around.

But he was adorable nonetheless with his dark hair and eyes, and the cute overalls he wore on. He smiled at Sakura for he recognized her; she worked in the hospital where his mother took him in for check ups.

"Ah hello there, Tora-kun. Is this your ball?" Sakura cooed at him.

He merely giggled for he was a little shy sometimes, and quickly grasped the ball. He ran away with it and nearly fell, but he caught his balance and started playing with his friend again.

"Cute brat," Tsunade remarked.

Sakura merely continued smiling as she stood up.

"Sakura, if Sasuke says he wants children, then you aren't using protection, are you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"And I've been through a lot of check ups to check my fertility. I should be pregnant already," she almost whispered.

Tsunade could tell she was worried.

She probably believed Sasuke would divorce her if he felt that she was infertile.

He probably would, given the cold blooded, business-like arrangement that he had proposed to Sakura - which she had naively accepted.

"Sometimes when you want things too much, you don't get them. It's psychological."

Sakura remained silently for a long moment as she watched Tora play. There was obvious longing in those vivid green eyes.

She closed them for a moment. When she reopened them, she asked softly, "Do you really think so, shishou?"

"You do the routine health check that kunoichi's have to go through and everything was alright, including your fertility."

Given that female ninjas could get wounded sensitive areas, they were often required to take check-ups to ensure that there was nothing wrong with them on the inside that could affect their future in having children.

Tora was laughing happily with his friend now, and was quite oblivious to the two females looking at him.

"I think so," Tsunade replied.

There was another round of silence as Sakura's pink eyebrows cringed slightly, revealing her inner turmoil.

"Or maybe I'm desperate for a baby for all the wrong reasons, maybe Sasuke and I want a child for the wrong reasons. He wants a child to revive his clan, I bet he knows nothing about the joy of having one. I want one because then it would secure my position as his wife, not for the baby itself. That's wrong."

"It is," Tsunade agreed quietly. "You do get along well with Sasuke now, don't you? Maybe you can ask him to hold off for a little while."

Sakura smiled self-derisively.

"Then I wouldn't be of any use to him."

Tsunade said nothing. It was painful to hear her student utter such words. Even if she agreed to marry for foolish reasons, the emotional burden it had brought her was tremendous and Tsunade could only pity her.

She was young, being young involved making mistakes.

But some mistakes you only wished you hadn't made that choice in the first place. It seemed like this was how Sakura was feeling right now.

Her eyes seemed to become dead as the wind picked up and blew through her hair.

"It's wrong isn't it?"

"Wrong?" Tsunade repeated, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Wrong to bring a child into the world, and into a marriage like that. Maybe if I trusted Sasuke-kun, maybe if I believed in him, I'd think there was a chance for us as a couple. We won't last shishou. _I_ won't last, and I can't bear to have a child born into a marriage like that."

"But you don't want to let go, do you?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura shook her head and tears gathered in her eyes.

He still gave her that gentle tap on her forehead before he left to go anywhere, and this gave her a little hope that she truly meant something to him. But he had a tendency to turn away from her and shut her out, which made her feel dismal. These conflicting emotions were stressful.

"No, but I have to. I can't let any child of mine be born into a marriage like that, one where there isn't love, or any trust. Any child of mine deserves better than that."

Tsunade smiled inwardly as she thought about what a good mother her apprentice would make; even though she didn't have any children yet, she was already protective.

"What are you going to do then?" Tsunade asked instead.

"Let go, but I wish I knew how."

* * *

_There was one question that plagued Sakura's mind:_

_Did Sasuke-kun even know how babies were made?_

"_Of course I do," came the man in question's reply._

_Sakura was startled as she hadn't realized that she had spoken aloud. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun! S-sorry, it's just that you spent so much time at Orochimaru's base and then you got caught up in other things that I didn't think..." her voice trailed off as she realized that she was babbling like an idiot._

_Sasuke just shrugged. _

"_Orochimaru used to bring in a girl once in a while when I was there. He said it was to get rid off any pent up tension."_

"_Tension?" Sakura repeated._

_She saw him twist his mouth as if pouting. It was dark, so she couldn't really tell, but she wondered if his cheeks were red. _

"_Sexual tension," he clarified and her own face went red. _

"_Ah, I see! I guess...then...have you...you know..."_

_He was frowning now as he looked at her with his hands shoved in his pockets. _

"_Have I what?"_

_Sakura was blushing furiously. _

"_Have you er...gotten rid off your sexual tension recently?"_

_His features seemed to soften although he remained blank of any expression. Maybe he was secretly smiling. _

"_No."_

"_Er...neither have I," she said to him. _

_He glanced at her. _

"_You've never had sex," he stated blandly and once more, she was blushing furiously. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun! What a thing to say!" she gasped._

_He smirked and she became irritated._

_With her hands balled into fists, she glared up at him, "How would you even know?"_

_He lost his smirk as he turned toward her. There was a sort of menacing aura that seemed to come over him._

_His face, his entire body seemed to go rigid as he became very serious._

_Sakura felt herself become uneasy._

_Warily, she stepped back from him and found that her back hit against a wall. She glanced to see it and was startled when Sasuke's palm slapped into the wall beside her face._

_She turned wide emerald green eyes to gaze at his face. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun?"_

_His free hand reached to grasp hold of her chin in a tight grip as he forced her look directly into his eyes. _

"_Have you?" he questioned._

_She shook her head quickly._

_He nodded in approval and lowered his hand. For a long moment, he continued to look at her with an almost clinical expression on._

_Maybe he realized that his actions had frightened her._

_He hesitated, and then lowered his head._

_Gently, he touched his warm lips to hers. It was only a brief, slight touch, which stunned the fear out of Sakura._

_As quickly as he touched her, as quickly he let her go and turned away. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun?" she voiced his name in shock._

_He shoved his hands in his pockets. _

"_I know a lot more about it than you."_

* * *

As Sakura slowly made her way home, she thought about the way the conversation had ended with Tsunade:

"_So why don't you trust him exactly? Is it because he tried to kill you more than once? He isn't that man anymore," Tsunnade pointed out._

_Sakura lifted her head and looked up at the clear blue sky. Blue skies and sunshine reminded her of Naruto._

_His eyes were just as blue. His spiky hair was as yellow as the sun._

_But Sasuke, Sasuke was the night. Dark hair, dark eyes._

_**Darkness**. _

"_He's not that man anymore," Sakura agreed quietly, "but maybe I'm afraid that somewhere inside of him, he could become that person again. Somewhere inside of him, is that man who lost his soul to madness. His heart is so far from me, he has so many walls built around him that I feel like he's so far away from me still, even when he's standing right in front of me."_

"_He isn't that man anymore," Tsunnade assured her. She didn't hate Sasuke, but she couldn't say she loved him either. He was intelligent, but he a damned hot head sometimes. She recalled when she had to stand in as Hokage temporarily when Kakashi went off on for a lengthy trip to another village at the request of another Kage. _

_The black haired brat had wanted to take on a mission and she had denied him. While she had yelled at him, he had coolly argued with her._

_Oh, he never raised his voice. He didn't seem the type to do so unless something really triggered him off. Or maybe he held it in as she was a person in authority and could have him thrown into jail._

_Tsunade doubted that though. She had a feeling that he didn't raise his voice with her because he didn't see any real reason to. _

_But he was damned stubborn and he did have a bloody hot head that he displayed in a cool way._

_Damned brat. _

"_He isn't that boy you were in love with years ago either," Tsunnade pointed out._

_Sakura was surprised at her words._

_She stared at her teacher._

"_Shishou?"_

"_Is it really love that you feel for him, Sakura? Maybe you're looking at Sasuke right now, and not seeing him for who he really is. Maybe that's something you need to think about."_

Sakura stopped at the front door of the home she shared with Sasuke.

Yes, maybe Tsunade was right.

Maybe she was failing to see Sasuke as the man he was now. Maybe she was searching for the young boy she had fallen in love with, and that boy was now grown up and was also a different person.

Maybe, just maybe, she needed to look past that.

The door opened and her husband's figure filled the doorway. He had a silent way about him, yet at the same time, he somehow left the impression of a man who possessed great power.

He frowned at her.

"Where have you been?"

Sakura gave him a gentle smile.

Maybe it was time she really took a good, long, hard look at the man who was standing before her, and maybe it was time to accept him as he was. If she did that, then maybe she could survive this marriage and learn to trust him.

"I've been out with shishou," she responded.

Then, she tiptoed and pressed her lips against his cheek. Her quick kiss took him by surprise and he gave her a frowning, inquisitive look.

Yet, she continued smiling.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. Let's have dinner, Sasuke-kun."

Maybe, just maybe, there was _hope_ for them.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. **_


	4. Deluded?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

* * *

_**A/N: So here's the fourth chapter, I should be re-posting the fifth one again a little later today, God willing. **_

_**I rated this story 'M' for a reason. Although I have mentioned that I do not write graphic lemons, I tend to do more limish stuff, please be responsible for what you read, especially if you are aware that you are underaged. **_

* * *

**Trust**

_**Chapter 4: Deluded?**_

* * *

Sasuke was a suspicious man. He had seen too much death and betrayal to not be on his guard all the time.

Now, he shouldn't have a reason to feel uneasy about his wife, but the way she was behaving was making him wary.

Over the course of their three month marriage, he had noticed that she smiled less frequently, and much less sincerely. He could sense she was troubled.

And then suddenly, she comes home today, positively _beaming_ at him.

This was _not_ normal.

It made him feel like something was amiss, that something was going to break.

* * *

There was laundry to be done.

Sakura sighed wearily. She was supposed to do this when she came home, then prepare dinner, but she had spent time with Tsunade instead.

Dinner itself had been a bit of a let down today:

_Sasuke didn't question her when she came home. He just wasn't really the sort of guy to query about his wife's day. Sakura believed that was because he didn't really care to know. _

_He just silently walked back to the kitchen, knowing she would follow._

_And she did._

_As expected, he had made dinner for them seeing as she wasn't home. It wouldn't be a big deal to him because he had the day off. Had he come back after a tedious mission, he might have been irritated._

_Because a hungry man was an angry man, and not every man was willing to settle for cup noodles like Naruto._

_Of course, Sasuke's idea of food was anything tomato or rice based._

_Today he made some sort of weird seasoned tomato balls that were stuffed with rice, along with steamed fish._

_Sasuke Uchiha was a very creative man, but it seemed that when it came to food, his creativity was limited to the things he liked._

_Which were rice and tomatoes. _

_Sakura was shocked he even bothered to add any fish. She smiled inwardly as she thought that maybe he added it for her sake._

_At least the good thing was that no matter how odd the food Sasuke cooked was, it still tasted pretty great. _

_Sasuke moved to sit opposite her at the table with his own food set before him. _

_After they both gave their respective thanks, they began to dig in. Meals were normally very silent affairs between them. _

_She should be used to them, but they still made her feel uneasy. She had tried to strike up conversations in the past, but always, the conversation would fall flat._

_Figuring that maybe she didn't try hard enough, she decided to do so today, "Sasuke-kun, how come you added fish?" _

_He focused on his food as he used his chopsticks to dig some rice out of his tomato. _

"_Goes great with tomatoes."_

_So much for **her** being the reason. _

"_Oh, I see," she said and tried her best not to sound downcast. _

_And that was how the conversation would normally fall through. From there, she would start getting caught up in her negative thoughts as she would start thinking she was not significant in his life enough for him to give her some sort of consideration._

_But, she decided to dispose of such bad feelings today. He had waited on her to eat, hadn't he?_

"_It was nice of you to wait on me to have dinner."_

"_I had ramen with Naruto before."_

_Oh. So he wasn't that hungry. That was why he had supposedly waited. _

_Sakura went very quiet. It was hard to not be consumed by negative thoughts when he acted like this. _

_At first, she had been enthusiastic about eating the yummy food because she thought he had made it with extra thoughts toward her._

_But now, it was like cardboard in her mouth for she realized he hadn't really cared. He just made what he wanted, and not really thought about her. _

_She lifted her barely touched plate of food and took it over to him. Only when she came to stand next to him did he look up at her._

_She smiled kindly, and maybe a little sadly, "Here, Sasuke-kun. Please have my share. I'm not very hungry tonight."_

_She set it beside his plate and turned to go._

_Sasuke pressed some rice into his mouth as he watched her leave through the door. Then he glanced down at her barely touched dinner, and frowned._

* * *

Sakura lifted up one of her husband's black shirts from the laundry basket. It smelled like him – like sweat and musk.

She used to think that when they got married, she would wake up in his arms, wearing on his shirts. There was something simply intimate about wearing a lover's clothing, knowing that you were wrapped in what he was wearing.

Like an embrace of sorts.

But Sakura didn't have that sort of closeness with Sasuke for her to feel comfortable enough wearing his clothes. Oh sure, the sex was great with him...but it wasn't affectionate. She had quickly learned this on their wedding night.

_He had kissed her once, and only very briefly at the wedding ceremony. They had chosen to have a sort of Western styled wedding._

_Sasuke hadn't wanted a honeymoon because had a mission in two days' time. He was only granted leave due to his impending marriage, but after that, he would be back on track as ANBU Vice-Captain. Sakura had been uneasy, and she had almost runaway._

_But the fact that all her friends and family were out there, feeling happy for her that she had gotten the man of her dreams, had made her stand her ground._

_When they had returned to Sasuke's home, which was now her new home as well, he hadn't carried her over the threshold the way a husband would his new wife._

_Instead, he had her follow him. He simply showed her around. When they finally got to the bedroom, Sakura hesitated once she stepped inside._

_She knew Sasuke would want her now. He was already shedding his black jacket and tearing off his tie. _

_He seemed to sense that she was uneasy. Taking her hand in his, he kept his dark eyes on her as he calmly assured her, "You'll be fine,"_

_He was silently telling her to trust him._

_And surprisingly, she did. Maybe what she really needed from Sasuke Uchiha was reassurance. _

_He carefully drew her against his body and she was shocked at how unfamiliar it felt to be held by him. _

_Sasuke was not an overly muscular man. He was built, but as a ninja, his body had perfect proportions for speed and coordination. She could feel strength running through him. _

_And in some kind of way, she could also sense power coursing through him._

_Too much dark, brooding power._

_And it almost scared her._

_He lowered his head to hers and covered her mouth with his. His kiss was slow, soothing almost. At the same time, his free hand moved to her back and unzipped her dress._

_It fell to the floor in a pool at her feet._

_She stiffened and pulled her mouth from his._

_She looked up at him with doubtful green eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest which was clad in a white lacy bra. This was the first time any man had seen her so close to naked. _

_Even though Naruto had tried to peek at her in the past at a hot spring, he hadn't succeeded (and had wound up with several broken bones and ruptured organs as a result)._

_Sasuke's black eyes narrowed slightly, and without warning, he suddenly grasped her elbow._

_Before she knew it, she was shoved unceremoniously on the bed where she lay flat on her back with her young, vulnerable body free to Sasuke's dark gaze. _

_He towered over her pale figure, observing the way she had grown up. Her legs were long and slender. Her stomach was flat and toned, with gentle curving at her hips before it flared out to her thighs. Her breasts were firm. Not too big, not too small._

_Her arms moved to quickly cross over her chest again as almost frightened emerald eyes gazed up at him._

_But he wouldn't let her hide herself._

_Instead, he pressed his knee into the bed beside her and leaned his larger, warmer body over hers. He grasped her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head. _

"_No!" she protested, but he ignored her._

_He gave her a brief, hard kiss where his tongued plundered the depths of hers, before he moved to nipping at her neck._

_He released one wrist and used his now free hand to slide along her stomach. Sakura shivered at his touch._

_She moved her now free hand to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She gasped as his hand covered one of breasts and began to gently caress it._

_His touches were so foreign to her, and she wanted them to stop! _

_She gathered chakra in her wrist now, and moved to hit him, but he caught her hand again._

_Cold black eyes glittered down at her. _

"_You agreed to this," he reminded her._

_She swallowed hard._

_Yes, she did. _

_On a gentler tone, he said to her, "Don't fight what you feel. Just let it happen."_

_And she did._

_When he resumed stroking her body, she felt her lower stomach tighten with desire. She moaned when he removed her underwear and used his hands and his mouth to touch her in her most intimate places._

_From his touches, she knew that he was ensuring that she felt pleasure, so that she would be more comfortable with him. She appreciated that, and it softened her heart so that she was more welcoming to him. _

_She cried out his name and begged him for more, and finally, he entered her._

_And it hurt._

_She gripped his shoulders tightly and squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip at the pain._

_She could endure it. She had endured worse: stab wounds, poison, bites, scratches bruises._

_But this was different. This was inside of her, a part of her was being taken and filled by a man._

_A man who was her husband._

_And that man was Sasuke Uchiha._

_She opened her eyes and gazed up at Sasuke who was looking down at her intensely. It seemed that he was unwilling to move if she was hurting._

_However, she nodded, letting him know it was alright._

_He began to move then, slowly at first. She began to moan his name and cry out softly. Finally, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and buried her face in his neck, so that their bodies were practically sealed together._

_It was so intimate, feeling his naked flesh against hers, skin to to skin as he filled her with himself. The pleasure she felt with him built and built until it burst like an exploding star._

_Sasuke had collapsed atop her, breathing heavily while Sakura idly stroked his thick black hair. She wanted to stay like this forever._

_But then, Sasuke suddenly moved._

_He rolled over to his side, facing away from her. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun?" she voiced his name. _

"_Go to sleep," he ordered and pulled the blanket over himself._

* * *

Sakura wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek.

He was a cold man. Dark hair and eyes suggested that he was like the Winter; icy, frozen. She had thought that if they had sex more often, things would change a little.

But it didn't.

Instead, she noticed that he didn't kiss her often. He preferred to move away from her as soon as possible, sometimes showering immediately after. This made her wonder if he disliked her in some kind of way since he was so quick to wash away the feel of her from him.

And this only served to make her realize that she was nothing but a tool to him.

* * *

_In her dream, a large snake slid slowly through the empty room around her. It was a copper color and had a frightening aura. It's body was at least three times the side of her thigh._

_She was cornered in a room as she gazed at it frightfully._

_Slowly, it wound its way around her, wrapping its cold body around her. _

"_Let go!" she begged as it tightened its hold on her._

_Its face came up to hers and it stared at her directly in the eye._

_They were black eyes, familiar eyes that slowly became blood red. Three black commas began to appear. _

"_No!" she cried out as it began to move around her neck. So cold, so suffocating..._

* * *

"_Sakura_!" Sasuke's voice called out.

Her eyes sprang open and she found herself staring up at her husband's handsome face. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

He frowned at her and moved back when she sat up.

"You were tossing and turning," he informed her.

"Bad dream," she mumbled as explanation. Lifting a hand she pushed back her thick, pink hair that had fallen onto her face.

"I know that. You had one last night too," he reminded her.

"I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind," she replied. He remained staring at her as only silence passed between them.

Wanting to desperately get out of the room because of it, she mumbled, "I need a glass of water,"

However, her head began to throb when she moved.

Sasuke sighed.

"Stay there, I'll get it for you."

She was a little surprised at his consideration, but then again, what mattered to him was that she just go back to sleep because she had already disturbed his.

Sasuke was a handsome man. She observed him as he came into the room again with her water. Over the years, his strange hairstyle had remained with thick bangs that fell to the sides of his head, and with some that stuck up to the back. His face was long with dark eyes and an almost too perfect nose and mouth.

He was wearing on an armless shirt that showed off his toned arms. He also preferred to sleep in boxers.

He _did_ have a gorgeous backside.

'Buns of steel' Ino had once called it, which had made Sakura laugh and blush at the same time.

When Sasuke handed her the water, his fingers brushed her own. She was stunned at how cold his hand was.

She fought hard to hide how repulsed she was.

Slowly, she drank her water as Sasuke went over to his side of the bed.

She knew for sure that they couldn't carry on like this.

Well, maybe _he_ could, but _she_ couldn't.

Based on Tsunade's advice, she was trying to see Sasuke for the man he currently was, rather than the young boy she once knew.

To be honest, she didn't like who she was seeing.

She saw a man who was emotionless, and uncaring toward his wife. He did things for his own benefit rather than her own. Maybe in some way, he had a very slight fondness for her.

But truly, he didn't really consider her a significant existence to him other than to give him powerful children.

She viewed herself as stupid for even marrying him in the first place.

Yes, that was true: she had been trying to find that young boy she had once known. The pre-teen Sasuke Uchiha had been cold, yes, icy, yes.

But he hadn't been uncaring.

He didn't hesitate to save her if she was in trouble. He had harsh words sometimes, but he did say things to build her up at times. Like when they had first entered the Chunnin exams.

She had known, even back then, even when he was leaving the village that she had been somewhat important to him.

But this man who she had married was none of those things. He was stronger, more powerful now, but he wasn't the Sasuke Uchiha she had once known.

This man had done cruel things after falling into a grip of madness.

Things like leaving the village.

Trying to kill everyone.

Abandoning _her_.

Being willing to murder _her_.

Yes, he had apologized for it all and she knew he had been sincere.

He _had_ changed, and he had changed toward the village but sometimes she felt that there were things lurking inside of him that no one knew about, and this made her uneasy...

Because she didn't know this man. She didn't know _who_ he was. Before they were married, she thought she did.

But now, it was different: she didn't know where she stood with him, not as his comrade, but as his _wife_.

"Sakura?" Sasuke voiced her name with a bit of hesitancy. It seemed he realized that something was truly bothering her.

Thinking back, she had reached a breaking point too, hadn't she? She had also tried to kill Sasuke.

But she hadn't been able to go through it.

Now, she was going to do something, to get him to talk and understand what was going on underneath those unfathomable dark eyes.

"Sasuke-kun," she voiced his name.

He eyed her uneasily.

"I'm sorry," she informed him.

He gave her a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you that time," she responded.

Sasuke blinked.

Giving her a strange look, he adjusted her his blankets.

"It was a long time ago, go back to sleep," he said and turned the other way.

Ah, so he wasn't even going to ask why she had said that. She felt like he was shutting her out, tuning her away and ensuring she didn't get into his heart anymore than he wanted her to.

Now, was the final question, the one to confirm if she had truly deluded herself into thinking he actually cared for her.

"Sasuke-kun."

"What?" he snapped, clearly annoyed and wanting to go back to sleep.

Ignoring his ire, she continued, "If I said I wanted to hold off on having children, what would you do?"

* * *

_**A/N: I got the chapter all angsty. Sorry! And sorry for the cliffhanger too. Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**To all those new to the story, thank you so much for reading!**_

* * *

_****Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. **_

_**Thank you for all the support I have received so far, especially from those who have supported me since my K Project Growing Pains fanfictions. This means a lot to me :)**_

_**To answer a few questions, as it seems I haven't really done so yet:**_

_**Guest: Will this be a pro SasuSaku? Definitely ;)**_

_**I LOVE Sasusaku: Are they sleeping together? I think this chapter answers your question ;)**_

_**ineversleep123: Y not put a third party nd dont impregnated Sakura to soon? I kind of didn't understand what you asked, but I'm assuming you're asking me why I don't put in a third party to complicate things, and have Sakura get pregnant soon? Don't worry, I have my plans laid out already ;)**_

_**xNightDreamerx: I know you didn't ask anything, but I just wanted to rant with you: I totally agree with you. My brother used to be a huge fan of Naruto and he actually told me the same thing as you, that it should be named 'Naruto and Sasuke' or even just 'Sasuke.' **_

**Thank you again, God bless :)**


	5. Punish

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

**A.N: And here's Chapter 5. Tomorrow I'll try to repost as many as possible, and then I will deal with the new chapter. Thank you so much for reading :)**

* * *

**Trust**

**Chapter 5: Punish**

* * *

"Sasuke! You're holding back on me!" Naruto snapped angrily.

The pair were in their old training grounds which was more or less burnt, scorched and relatively damaged from the fight Sasuke and Naruto just had.

Well, it should have been a little bit of basic sparring. After all, they were two of the greatest shinobi of all time, who better to fight with than each other to ensure their skills remained sharp?

Unfortunately, Sasuke had deliberately pulled out his sword and had run chidori through its blade. As it was sparring - basic taijutsu - this was something uncalled for and Naruto, with his temper, had retaliated by coming at him with a full blown attack.

Naruto was stupid in many ways.

But he was also very smart, especially on the battlefield.

He recognized quickly that Sasuke deliberately aimed powerful attacks at him, but not for the purpose of _actually_ hitting him. Instead, he was sort of egging Naruto on to come at him.

As such, Naruto was unscathed.

Sasuke was not.

His body was bruised. He had a couple of cuts here and there.

One did not fight with Naruto Uzumaki and expect to come out unwounded.

Sasuke was kneeling on the ground. One knee was pressed into the earth while one of his arms was propped over his thigh. His sword was in his free hand and he was breathing hard.

Naruto grew agitated when his friend did not respond.

The blonde reached down and grabbed Sasuke by the shirtfront.

"What the hell, bastard?! Are you using me to punish yourself for something?!" he demanded.

Sasuke's breathing evened out, and to Naruto's reply, he nodded.

Shocked, the blonde stared at his friend's admission.

Sasuke slapped his hand away from him and stood up.

"Thanks for the fight, dobe."

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"Home."

"Tell me why you're trying to punish yourself! Asshole, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me what the heck this is about! You think it's easy for me to make time from my busy schedule just to uselessly beat the crap out of you?! Hey, are you listening to me? Hey! _HEY_! COME BACK HERE BASTARD...!"

But Sasuke was already walking away, ignoring his friend's ranting and yelling.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his bedroom. Inside, he knew his wife was there.

But she wasn't asleep.

She was pretending to be, but she wasn't.

He didn't call her out or acknowledge her.

Instead, he grabbed a towel and headed straight for the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura's body was bruised.

It was battered.

But it wasn't because Sasuke had hurt her. He hadn't raised his hand to physically harm her. He hadn't _abused_ her.

Instead, he had screwed her senseless.

Maybe that should qualify as sexual abuse of sorts, but to be honest, Sakura knew it had been far from anything like rape.

Although it might have started out something like that.

* * *

**_A few hours ago..._**

In the three months of their marriage, Sasuke hadn't shown much feeling toward Sakura.

But the moment she said, _'If I said I wanted to hold off on having children, what would you do?'_ she saw his eyes narrow slightly.

Just a little downward turn of those black eyebrows.

But there was coldness in his gaze and the formation of a glare, and despite this iciness, she sensed a heat rising in him.

Like a black, foreboding chakra that was going to wrap around her like a snake, and _choke_ her to death.

Her eyes widened for she knew he was angry.

It wasn't like the brief bouts of irritation he had displayed to her when they were in their pre-teens. No, this was different.

It was true _rage_.

The kind she occasionally saw lurking behind his eyes when he got lost in his own thoughts.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He reached over and grasped her chin in his hand. He jerked her face upward and forced her to keep gazing at him.

Sakura grasped his wrist with both hands, wanting him to let go.

"And just why," he began with deadly softness, "are you asking me this?"

Sakura felt fear rising up in her.

That terror that he would willingly kill her.

But Sakura was not a coward at heart, not even before this man who terrified her.

Standing her ground, she responded, "Because I don't know if I want any now,"

Sasuke eyed coolly.

"You agreed to this."

Sakura tugged his hand free from her and pushed it away. "Yes," she agreed slowly, cautiously. She had to be careful, lest she awakened a monster. "But I'm starting to regret it."

Before she could even continue, she was suddenly shoved onto her stomach on the bed. Sakura gasped.

Sasuke was so quick!

His strong thighs straddled her hips, gripping her tightly.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, alarmed.

In response, he caught the back of her head and pressed her face into the mattress so that her cheek was forced hard into it.

He wasn't being violent and merciless, but she could sense tension in him that was being controlled by a very thin line.

She shivered when she felt his warm breath at the base of her neck.

"Suppose you're already pregnant?" he pointed out.

"I saw shishou today. I'm not," she assured him and tried to push herself upward and away from him.

However, he easily grasped her wrists and pinned them behind her back. She was like an enemy, trapped on the ground, being interrogated for answers.

All that was missing was a kunai pointed to the back of her head.

"Then I'll fix that," he promised.

Sakura was stunned by his answer.

"No, Sasuke-kun, you can't!" she protested, but he ignored her as he used his hand that was behind her head and began to slowly, almost sensuously slide it down her clothed body.

Sakura gasped at his touch. She tried to wriggle away, but he only tightened his hold on her wrists while his hand reached her naked thigh and encircled its slender length. His calloused palm moved inward, rasping her flesh.

Sakura whimpered when his hand covered her sweet spot and began to softly caress her.

"You want this," he whispered as he felt the evidence of her arousal.

Sakura shook her head and fought of the feelings of pleasure that began to draw up in her. Gathering chakra in her fists, she broke his hold and moved onto her back. As fast as she could, she aimed a powerful punch at him, but he easily jumped back.

He was like a panther sometimes, for his moves were so graceful and swift.

He now stood in front of the bed. Emerald green eyes glared at him.

Sasuke smirked and looked like a handsome devil with that black silky hair and those glittering obsidian eyes.

"Hn. I didn't know you could be such a wildcat."

"Get away from me," she hissed.

Sasuke lost his smirk. His face became serious as he remained standing with his legs apart. Sakura felt the room's air become lighter, the atmosphere heavier.

And Sasuke seemed to be exuding some sort of feeling, a feeling of power and it was oppressing her.

"Strip," he ordered.

It was the first time he had ever commanded her to do anything.

A part of her felt compelled to obey out of fear.

Another part of her was enraged at his audacity to think that she would submit to him. Instinctively, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"No," she denied.

"Do it," he ordered menacingly, "or I will do it for you."

He would carry out his threat, and she knew it.

Yet, pride stopped her from giving in.

"Prove it," she challenged instead.

For the first time since they had married, they were angry at each other.

And for the first time, Sakura had blatantly denied him anything.

And he seemed to be enjoying it from the way his beautiful black eyes danced with dark amusement.

"Fine."

Sakura could feel an spike in his energy as he lifted his hand.

_A scarred, bloodied hand reached out to her..._

Sakura blinked at the unexpected memory as she saw her husband's hand coming nearer to her.

_It reached out and grabbed her neck..._

The memory jolted Sakura and she immediately recoiled. In a moment of sheer terror, she slapped his hand away from her.

Sasuke was clearly stunned by her behaviour, for her stared at her, taking in her pale frightened form.

She wrapped her arms around her body and turned her head away from his, not wanting to look at him.

"Don't touch me...please," she requested quietly.

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment and frowned.

She was trembling slightly, as if afraid.

Sakura was surprised when she felt Sasuke's hands gently cup her shoulders. Startled, she looked up at him, but his expression did not give way to what he was thinking.

As he wasn't handling her roughly, she did not resist when he lowered his head and kissed her slowly. It was the first time in days he had kissed her.

It seemed he wasn't a big fan of mouth to mouth intimacy.

As such, she was surprised.

She whimpered softly as one of his hands drew down to the side of her body while he buried his face in her neck, nipping and sucking the flesh there.

She sighed, enjoying the warm feel of him, his strength, his hardness.

She pressed her hands on his shoulders, bracing herself as he sweetly touched her, and made her feel good.

He bunched the material of her nightshirt in his hand and whispered hotly in her ear, "Take it off,"

She drew back slightly to look at his handsome face.

His face was blank of expression, but she could see desire lurking in his dark eyes. Knowing he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him, sent a strong jolt of desire into her.

Almost meekly, she nodded, and caught the ends of her nightgown. She drew it over her body and let it drop off the side of the bed.

With that gone, Sasuke pushed her to lie flat on her back.

As her husband continued to make love to her, Sakura realized that there was a bit of sweetness in the way he held her.

As he rocked her body with his own, she held onto him, as if her life depended on it. Tears almost came to her eyes, because this was the first time they had ever had sex and it felt like they were _really_ married.

Like he actually _cared_ for her.

* * *

But such feelings were short-lived.

Sakura lay beside him, breathing hard. She was flat on her stomach, trying to recover.

However, her breathing had barely evened out properly before Sasuke caught her arm and pushed her on her back.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she voiced his name.

He was silent and serious again.

Cold even.

Just like how he was when they had sex before. He was touching her again, but that sweetness wasn't there anymore.

"Don't-" she protested but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't argue with me. You agreed to this marriage. Don't forget that."

Sakura hated herself for responding to him, but Sasuke was a man who had quickly picked up on her weak spots and he knew exactly how to exploit them and make her beg him for more.

Throughout the night, he took her.

No matter how much she protested, he ignored her.

No matter how much she wanted to rebel against him, her body betrayed her and gave into him.

* * *

During the early hours of the morning, when she was completely worn out, she stared at her husband with her emerald green eyes.

"Why me?" she asked softly as he got out of bed. He had a lot of stamina, and as he was never the type to cuddle with her after sex, he was obviously going to the shower.

He looked at her from over his shoulder.

"You know why. You agreed to have my children. You're probably pregnant now. Don't even _think_ of leaving me."

Sakura now looked at him with vacant eyes.

With complete truth and sincerity, she whispered, "Marrying you was a mistake. If you got me pregnant, then that's an even bigger one."

Sasuke was clearly annoyed as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You should have thought about that before you agreed."

"Sasuke-"

"Enough Sakura!" he snapped and turned away.

She blinked and the emptiness of her eyes were gone.

"You're annoying," he muttered and trotted off to the bathroom.

* * *

When Sasuke came out of the bathroom, he saw his wife standing by the window of their room. Around her body was wrapped a white blanket that she pressed to her chest.

The morning sunlight lightly touched her face, giving it a slight incandecent glow. With her pretty pink hair and vivid green eyes, she looked unworldly.

_Beautiful_.

But on her face, a crystal teardrop slowly slid downward. It caught a ray of the sun, and for a moment it shone brightly before it dripped from her face and fell to the floor.

Sasuke turned from the sight and walked out the door.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki hated paperwork.

He wished he could just hire someone to do it for him.

Like, since when did being ANBU Captain require him to review reports from every damned ANBU mission's team, before forwarding it to the Hokage?!

It was so frustrating! He wanted to be out there, fighting, meeting new people and making new friends!

Not in this damned claustrophobic office.

Suddenly, the door to the room flung open.

Naruto looked up to his best friend and rival standing there, with his hands in his pockets.

"Oi! You can't barge in here like that!" Naruto snapped. The bastard walked around like he owned the damned place!

"Me. You. Fight."

"Whaaaa...?! I'm not coming! Do you know how busy I am?"

"I'll be waiting at the training grounds," Sasuke stated as if he hadn't heard him, and walked out the door.

Naruto scowled.

"What the hell? You bastard, you can't tell me what to do! I'm your ANBU Captain, show me some respect! I'm not coming, do you hear me?! I'm not!" he declared, despite knowing no one was there.

Naruto continued stamping the documents and muttering about Sasuke under his breath.

Then, he slammed his palms on his desk, knocking over the stamp and rifling some papers as he stood up.

"_Arrgh_! Alright, I'm coming damn it!"

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Thank you so much for all the support. I really, really appreciate it! If I could hug everyone who has followed, favorited, reviewed this story, I **_


	6. Value

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

* * *

**Trust**

_**Chapter 6: Value**_

* * *

_The cuts and bruises to his body weren't enough. He deserved much more than this._

_Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and remembered the sight of his wife standing by the window. She had looked so beautiful, like a mythical nymph. So unworldly._

_But so sad._

_And he had been the cause for her tears._

_**Again**._

_Unable to touch her, in fear that he would break, he had walked out the door to find Naruto._

_To get his friend to **punish** him._

* * *

He couldn't force her to stay.

No one could.

It was her decision to marry him, and he didn't force her to. If she wanted to leave him, then he shouldn't force her to stay either.

She didn't think she was pregnant from last night, but one could never tell. From the way they went at it until the early hours of the morning, there was a high possibility that she could be.

But at this moment, Sakura didn't care.

Child or no child, she wasn't staying.

This was her error, her fault.

But he had a part to play in it too.

And Sakura Haruno soon-to-no-longer-be Uchiha had finally had enough.

This was the last straw.

Sasuke had just come home and gone to the shower. He was acting as if nothing had happened. Sure, she might look like she was sleeping, but they both knew she wasn't. He had an opportunity to speak to her, and talk it out.

Clearly he was going to act as if nothing was wrong.

Well, to hell with him!

He wasn't going to talk about it, well she wasn't going to accept that.

Sakura was putting her foot down.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. To his shock, he saw his wife pulling out what seemed to be a large suitcase. She tossed it easily onto the bed before she turned and flung open the doors of the closet.

From there, she grabbed a whole rack of clothes and tossed them – hangers and all – into the suitcase.

"Sakura," he voiced her name.

She seemed to twitch when he called to her, but she ignored him and reached for another bundle of clothes.

"Sakura," he said, louder this time.

She paused and shot him an acid green glare. Sasuke was so stunned at how vicious she looked at him! He could almost swear that she might _spit_ at him.

Never, ever had he seen her watch him like that.

"What?" she demanded and went back to grabbing clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, angry now. She wasn't the only one pissed off in this moment.

"I'm packing, what else does it seem like?" she shot back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, showing anger on his face.

"We talked about this," he reminded her.

In response, Sakura grabbed the lid of the suitcase and pulled it over so that it slammed shut. Furiously, she pulled the zip around it before spinning around in a whirl of pink fury. Hand on one hip, a finger pointing accusingly, she retorted, "_We_ talked about nothing. You just reminded me that I'm your baby vessel."

She reached into the closet and pulled out a duffel bag.

"You are _not_ leaving me," he stated.

Sakura dumped the bag on the bed, beside the suitcase.

"Watch me."

Sasuke was shocked at her how stubborn she was being.

He took one furious step toward her so that he came to stand right beside her. He towered her body by a good couple of inches.

Folding his arms, he glared down at the angry _little_ woman.

Yes, she was shorter than him so she was 'little'!

"You aren't getting one foot out of this house," he warned her.

Sakura lifted a defiant face up to him. Her pretty mouth formed a straight stubborn line.

"What are you going to do? Lock me in here?" she demanded.

He tsked and scowled.

"Don't tempt me to."

"Go to hell, Sasuke-kun," she spat and reached into the closet to pull out a black silk dress. She eyed it for a long moment, as if wondering where it came from and then tossed it at the duffel bag.

Sasuke felt his anger boil.

She was ignoring him!

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. For a moment, he saw her eyes widen, as if with fear. In that short few seconds, he was taken back to last night when she had begged him to leave her alone.

She had looked so pale, so frightened.

However, as quickly as it appeared, traces of it disappeared as only outrage marked her expression.

"Leave me alone Sasuke Uchiha! We're _finished_!"

Sasuke grabbed both her arms and shoved her against the wall to the side of the closet.

"We are not finished. You're an Uchiha! Uchihas _do not_ divorce," he informed her in a cold tone.

Sakura tried to shake off his hands unsuccessfully.

"Damn it, I'm not an Uchiha! I'm not a wife, I'm just your baby-making screw-toy!"

"If you don't hold that poison tongue, I will lock you in here," Sasuke threatened her as he glared down at her balefully.

Yet, she managed to look up at him with defiant fiery eyes. Inside of her, that coil of fear lay, but she desperately held on and tried not to let it unravel.

"I'll escape. I'll knock down the wall if I have to."

Sasuke believed her.

She was quite capable of it.

"You could be pregnant with my child. Do you think I'd let you leave then? Is that what you want Sakura? A child who grows up having to be shuffled to and from both parents? Do you think I'd allow that?"

Sakura, who had grown up with the love of both parents, knew that he was aiming very low. She would want their child to have both father and mother, just as she had. But, in a relationship like this, there was no point in that.

"It won't work! Do you think I can let my child grow up seeing how insignificant I am to you? Knowing that I believe that one day you could kill me, hurt me without a second thought?" she blurted out.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

Then narrowed as he took in what she had just admitted.

"What did you just say?" he demanded.

Sakura bit her lip. Sasuke was clearly bewildered at her confession. She regretted speaking her mind.

"Sasuke-"

His grip on her shoulders tightened.

"How could you possibly think something like that? What sort of monster do you think I am?!" he demanded as he lifted her to her tiptoes and _shook_ her.

Sakura reached out and caught his biceps, stopping his angry motions. She was upset at the way he reacting and as such, she reacted with her own bouts of rage.

"Why not? You tried to do it before!"

"That was a long time ago!"

"You don't give me reason to believe otherwise!"

"I came back here! If I wanted to kill you or anyone else, then I could have done so a long time ago! Don't you trust me, Sakura?"

Her reply was written in her eyes.

To her surprise, he let her go slowly. He turned his head away, as if he betrayed.

"Why did you agree to marry me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke-"

"Why?" he cut her off. He lifted his head and eyed her furiously. "why marry a man you don't trust?"

Sakura smiled then, but it was bitter.

"I ask myself that everyday. Because I'm stupid. I thought I was still in love with you, and I didn't want anyone else to have you, so I gave into your request. Even though I told myself I didn't have expectations, I still had hope."

Her expression had moved from ire to absolute sadness.

"I can't live with a man like you. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm alone. You never promised to love me, but I had hoped you would. I'm trying to make do with what little there is between us, but I feel like any intimacy you give me is like a man throwing scraps for a starving dog."

Sakura's voice became clogged with tears. She didn't look up at Sasuke's face as she turned away and walked over to the bed where she began to fold her clothes.

"I can't have a child with you. I don't think I'm pregnant, and if I am I will let you know so we can work something out. But I can't live with you anymore. Being with you is painful."

Sasuke tsked.

"That's not good enough. You agreed to married me. It's only been three months and you're already giving up. Stop being annoying."

His tone was rough and condemning.

Without understanding.

Sakura became infuriated again.

_Annoying_ was she?

"Forget it Sasuke Uchiha! I am _done_ with this! I told myself I'd try to see you for the person you are today, and not as the boy I once knew, but there is nothing, _absolutely nothing _I like about you!" she yelled at him. "At least the young boy I once knew was reliable! Even if he was cold hearted, he would protect me! At least I knew he cared, even a little!" Her voice broke off into a sob and she covered her mouth momentarily.

She managed to get control of herself before she swung back at him:

"I don't know who _you_! I don't know this Sasuke Uchiha! And I did try to get to know you, but you didn't let me in! I can't live like this!"

"Sakura-"

"I can't have children with someone I can't live with! My child doesn't deserve to grow up with an unloveable man like you!" she raged.

"Sakura-"

Sakura ignored him as her voice trembled when she continued, "I tried you know. I try to talk to you and you ignore me. I try to get to know you, but you push me away. You have sex with me and walk away from me afterward as if you can't stand my touch! Do you know it makes me feel?!"

Tears were streaming down her face.

"There's a reason for that-"

"I know I'm not pregnant right now! I can't be!"

"You're not."

"Oh, the great Uchiha knows everything now!"

"You're not pregnant because I did a special birth control jutsu to prevent you from getting pregnant."

"So you say and...!" Sakura snapped. However, before she could continue her ranting, her jaw dropped open.

She looked at him from over her shoulder.

"What?!"

* * *

Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pockets. He lifted a hand and ran it through his thick black hair.

"I use a jutsu that stops me from getting you pregnant."

A pin could have dropped and it would have echoed throughout the room.

Sakura held the black dress she had been folding in her hands. She turned her head and watched him uneasily over her shoulder.

Sasuke met her gaze steadily and didn't look away.

However, Sakura scowled and returned her attention to her dress.

"Liar. You're just saying that in case I'm pregnant."

"I'm not. I don't care for kids either."

Sakura paused.

She glanced at him again.

"If you're not Sasuke Uchiha, I give you to the count of three to get out of this house. 1-"

Sasuke sighed. "It's the truth."

Sakura forgot about counting now:

"You're the last of your clan, of course you'd want kids to carry your bloodline!"

"It's a tainted bloodline."

Sakura flew at him suddenly and slammed a fist on his chest.

"Then why, damn you? Why did you marry me?!"

Her voice was full of anguish.

Sasuke caught her elbows in his hands.

With words that echoed with absolute truth and sincerity, "Because I didn't want anyone else to have you either."

* * *

Sasuke saw his wife's eyes gaze up at him with shock and confusion.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

Sasuke wanted so badly to touch her more, to wipe away the tear that was sliding down her face. But he couldn't.

He was afraid to.

Releasing her, he stepped back and turned away so that she wouldn't see his tense expression.

"If you want to leave, I won't stop you," he informed her as calmly as he could. Forcing his face to relax, he looked at her from over his shoulder, "I won't force you to stay if you want to go."

Sakura lowered her hands and balled them into fists.

"Not until you tell me what this is about! I deserve to know."

* * *

"_You should just tell her the truth. What's so difficult about that?" Naruto asked. They were sitting at the ramen shop. After Sasuke had his friend unwittingly 'punish' him, Naruto had chased after him to find out what exactly was wrong. _

_Given the blonde's ability to get a person to talk by nagging them, Sasuke let him in on what exactly was happening. _

"_I was selfish."_

"_So what else is new?"_

_Sasuke tsked and moved to get up. "It's a waste of time talking to you."_

_Naruto grasped his shoulder and pressed hard on it, "Sit down, Sasuke."_

"_No."_

"_Do it, or I tell Sakura everything myself," Naruto threatened. _

_Sasuke scowled and shoved away his hand. _

"_You wouldn't."_

"_I would!"_

_Sasuke muttered 'idiot' under his breath and sat down again. _

_Naruto smirked at how he was able to get the last Uchiha to obey to him. Most of time, he tended to be like a wild dog who was difficult to control, but threatening him like this, regarding Sakura, was like putting a leash on him._

_It seemed that his wife was his weak point. _

_Naruto kept note of this for future use. _

"_Sakura understands you better than you think."_

"_So what? It doesn't change the fact that I deceived her."_

"_Whether or not you deceived her, she still married you, didn't she?"_

"_Yeah, but-"_

"_But what? Don't you think she married you because she has feelings for you still? I mean come on Sasuke, you can't **really** think that having Uchiha brats was the real reason she agreed."_

"_It was considered a great honor in the past for a woman outside the clan to be asked to have Uchiha children."_

_Naruto cocked an eyebrow. _

"_Sounds like a nightmare to me."_

_Sasuke shot him an angry look._

"_I'm going home."_

"_Wait, damn it! My point is that Sakura isn't aware of that fact! I mean really, Sasuke. Are you that dense? Do you honestly think that a woman in this day and age thinks it's an honor for a man to ask her to have his children? Sasuke, women these days want love. They value themselves as more than just being baby makers."_

_"Since when do you know so much about women?"_

_"Since Hinata's father started having 'man to man' talks with me about getting engaged to Hinata...and hey, you're changing the subject! Sakura probably thinks you want her as a baby-making machine..."_

"_I don't think of her as that-"_

"_But she doesn't know that, does she?" came a new voice._

_Naruto yelped in shock and grabbed onto Sasuke._

_Apparently, sitting to his left was their pale skin, dark haired comrade, Sai. The young man was sitting as motionlessly as a statue and in his hands was a book which his eyes didn't even seem to blink at as they took in its words. _

"_Where the heck did you come from? And how long have you been standing there?!" Naruto yelled. _

_Sasuke shoved him away. _

"_And you want to be Hokage," Sasuke muttered._

"_Gimme a break, the guy popped outta nowhere!"_

_Sai closed the book shut and turned his head slowly to meet Sasuke's gaze. _

"_Naruto is right you know."_

"_He heard everything!" Naruto gasped in an overly dramatic way. Then, he smiled like a troll as he put his arm around Sasuke, "See, even Sai agrees? There's a reason why I'm gonna be Hokage someday."_

_His head met with Sasuke's fist. As he nursed a bump on his head and muttered about Sasuke being a cold hearted 'bastard' and an 'asshole,' Sasuke eyed Sai keenly with his hands on his pockets. _

"_You heard everything?" Sasuke asked._

_Sai nodded, and smiled._

_But it was his was a type of smile he had never showed anyone. It was a sad sort of expression he had. _

_This surprised Sasuke. He hadn't interacted overly much with the guy who had replaced him on Team 7, but he did know that Sai wasn't really known for showing such emotions. _

"_People need to feel valued by their significant other. I don't know about relationships, but my girlfriend makes it known to me that she is a treasure."_

"_Is that why she's always got you buying her expensive stuff?" Naruto asked. _

_Sai cocked his head and blinked. _

"_She told me she's worth it."_

_Naruto smiled painfully._

"_Man, that Ino sure brainwashes that guy, doesn't she, Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sasuke snorted and turned away._

_However much Sai seemed emotionless, dense and unfortunately somewhat brainwashed, Sasuke couldn't deny the logic in his words._

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I appreciate how many people are interested in this story. _**

**_So, there's only been a few minor changes here and there to make the story into the canon world as much as possible. _**

**_To answer a few questions:_**

**_Fried Chicken: 'Does this mean yur quitting GP?' LOL. No, I'm not. I'm just randomly updating. I don't think a lot of people are interested/actually know there's a part III out...Thanks for your support though :)_**

**_Angelus Erreare: I know you didn't ask anything, but if you see this, thanks very much for your words. I was wondering if my story sounded like too much of a typical SS marriage fanfic, and you unknowingly assured me it wasn't. Thank you :)_**

**_Strawberrys0000: 'Also, do you write lemons not to sound like a total perv just really wanted one' I think I mentioned in an A/N at the beginning of Chapter 4 that I do more limish stuff. I'm not comfortable writing lemons. Sorry :/ _**

**_mun3litknight: 'Is there going to be a happy ending, or is there going to be a twist?' I can't tell you that now, I would ruin it for you ;)_**

* * *

Thanks again. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

God bless :)


	7. Sasuke's Side

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

**A/N: I probably won't post tomorrow because I'm working late. Maybe the following day I can try to finish posting up to 11 again, and then get to work on the new chapters. Thank you for all the support. **

* * *

**Trust**

_**Chapter 7: Sasuke's Side**_

* * *

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his wife.

She was wearing on one of those black shinobi shirts that had the orange swirl on the arms. Hers was a bit long, so it covered her thighs. It didn't show too much of the slenderness of her body, but it did hint at her breasts and the flair of her thighs.

Her fair, slender legs were marred with red imprints, as if someone had gripped them hard.

Her neck had a darkening mark, as if someone had nipped and sucked at it insistently. Her mouth was bruised, her lower lip slightly swollen.

She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly loved all night long, whose lover had imprinted himself onto her, carved himself into her.

Held her with possessiveness.

Loved her with madness.

Sakura's body was young and sweet, like nubile fruit, just on the verge of being fully ripe.

That was exactly how Sasuke liked them, and that was _exactly_ how he liked his pink haired wife.

Sakura eyed Sasuke warily. He was silent for a very long moment, but there was something stirring in those dark eyes that reminded her body of how sensitive she was to his touch.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered his name, but her voice trailed off.

The breathless way she spoke somehow cut into Sasuke's thoughts, for he blinked, his desire for her momentarily abated.

He frowned instead. He was quite sure there was a 50% chance that he could touch Sakura now and have her melt.

But there was still that other 50% chance that he got pummeled for his efforts. Sakura was kind of scary sometimes, and even though he had never had to feel the brunt of her rage, he was certainly getting some of her anger today.

It was possible that she could flip like a switch and punch him.

"What do you want to know? If you want to leave, _go_. I'm not stopping you."

His tone was hard, cold almost.

Sakura watched him carefully despite this. She was an intelligent girl with fantastic analytical skills. She was going to put her talents to use now.

"Is that what you want, Sasuke-kun?"

She saw a slight twitch of his jaw, but it could have been her imagination.

"Yes," was the hard response.

Sakura took a step closer to him. With wide green eyes, she asked, "Are you willing to let me just walk through that door, and never come back?"

He clenched his fists and turned away. She could practically hear him speak through clenched teeth, "Yes,"

Sakura was silent for a moment.

"Okay," she finally spoke and walked over to her suitcase that was on the bed. Maybe Sasuke half-expected to her to not so readily agree. A bit baffled by her behaviour, it was on the tip of his tongue to refute.

However, pride held him back from saying anything. Sakura pulled the zipper around the suitcase, slapped her hand on top of it and turned to Sasuke.

"I'm ready to go Sasuke-kun."

"Fine."

There wasn't a trace of hesitancy on her face. However, there was hesitancy in _him_. Watching her now, he asked carefully, "What will you tell your parents?" It was the only place she had to return to.

Sakura shrugged, then smiled.

"The truth. Nothing less."

Because Sakura was an honest girl.

Or _was_ she?

She was good at hiding what she felt. He had come to realize this over the past couple of weeks. Sometimes her smiles were so fake. He could often sense wariness in her. Before, he would dismiss it, because he simply didn't understand.

However, he knew the truth now.

The sickening truth:

She thought he would kill her without a second thought if she became that insignificant to him.

_What a foolish woman_, he thought.

"But before I go Sasuke-kun," she continued, still smiling.

Now, something was off. There was something about the way she was beaming at him that didn't seem right.

"Yes?" he prompted, cautious now. His guard was up.

And he was good for doing so because her face immediately became an angry mask with eyes that spat green fire.

Her hand that was on the suitcase formed a fist as she glared at Sasuke.

"You better tell me what the hell is going on."

* * *

He wanted to tsk badly and tell her to just go.

Sasuke had a feeling that he shouldn't click his tongue and dismiss her. After all, that was a problem, wasn't it?

It was this sort of shoddy behavior that landed him like this.

"You owe me, Sasuke Uchiha. You never struck me as a man who liked to be debt to anyone."

He narrowed his eyes at her. This alone showed how much he loathed the thought of having to owe anyone anything.

"I owe you nothing."

"You broke our agreement: we got married for the purpose of having children, something you didn't mind browbeating into me last night. Yet, here you are telling me that you've been doing a birth control jutsu. You broke our contract. You owe me for the damages I incurred because of this."

"What damages did you incur?" he demanded, irritated with her choice of words.

Sakura looked at him with pain filled green eyes, which was a stark contrast to the angry fiery green embers she spat at him before.

She turned to her suitcase.

"Damages to my heart," she whispered in response.

* * *

Sakura sensed a mood change in Sasuke. She half expected him to tell her she was annoying, and to just leave.

However, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and rocked back on his heels. It was almost as if he was..._dwaddling._

As if he was unsure, uncertain.

He pressed flat onto his feet again. His head was lowered so that his bangs covered most of his face.

Then, slowly, he lifted his dark eyes to her.

A little emboldened, she pressed on in a soft voice, "You told me you didn't want anyone else to have me. Is that true?"

He gave a slight nod.

As if coaxing a wild animal, she gently prodded, "How?"

Sasuke suddenly turned his head the other way.

However, she could make out the reddening of the top of his ear that was exposed to her, as if he was embarrassed.

"It was Naruto's fault. And yours," he accused in an almost sour tone.

Sakura blinked twice.

"Eh?"

Sasuke turned his attention to her.

"Hn...he did some kind of perverted jutsu and you got all stupid."

Sakura cocked her head to the side and raised a perfectly arched pink eyebrow.

"Eh? What are you talking about Sasuke-kun? Did I hit Naruto for turning his shadow clones into a bunch of naked women?"

Sakura was clearly confused.

Sasuke scowled at her.

"No, his reverse harem jutsu-the one where he changes into a bunch of naked _men_."

Sakura went silent.

She knew about that jutsu _quite_ well.

But what did that have to do with anything?

"Your nose was bleeding," Sasuke added, his tone hinting disgust.

Sakura watched him keenly.

"Sasuke-kun," she began carefully, noting how sour his mood had become.

"What?"

She almost smiled because he sounded like he was pouting.

"When did Naruto use that jutsu?"

"Sometime after the village decided I came back from that long trip and the dobe decided he was in love with the Hyuga girl."

That was quite recently.

Sakura was silent for a long moment.

So was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she began again.

"What?" he snapped once more, clearly irritated.

"The last time I saw Naruto use that jutsu was years ago, during the war."

Sasuke's eyes shot to hers. It was the only indication of his surprise.

Sakura smiled kindly.

"It looks like Naruto tricked you Sasuke-kun. He turned one of his shadow clones into me and made it look like I was drooling over those naked guys."

Sasuke almost swayed.

This was a blow to his pride!

Had he fallen so low to have been fooled by that cheap trick?!

"No," he whispered. His uncharacteristic look of shock was almost amusing. However, Sakura held back her soft chuckle. That would only serve to ruffle him.

Slowly, cautiously, Sakura approached him.

His bewildered state was cut when he felt his wife take hold of his prosthetic hand in between her two smaller ones. Her presence was very gentle, her touch almost soothing.

With kind emerald eyes, she looked up at her husband.

"Shall we talk about it more?"

Something inside him couldn't refuse.

In fact, he _didn't_ want to refuse. He knew that this could bring about change for the better for them both. He cared enough about Sakura to try, but...

"I'm not good with feelings, Sakura," he confessed.

Sakura's face was showed tenderness as she looked up at him. She placed her warm hand on his cool cheek. He was like winter sometimes, cold to the touch.

Yet, whenever his wife occasionally gave him just a tiny bit of affection, he felt himself warm up. And just this little gesture was starting to make him feel a bit more human.

She gently stroked his face. His black bangs were so long that a strand of it shifted with her soothing movements.

"Sasuke-kun, I want to stay, but I want a reason to do so. If our marriage matters to you, if _I_ matter in any way to you..."

Her voice trailed off when he suddenly grabbed her shoulders roughly.

Sternly he informed her, "You matter!"

His dark eyes had an unusual fierceness in them, as if willing her to believe him. It dawned on her that his behavior stemmed from his new knowledge that she thought she was insignificant to him.

Realizing his confession, his cheeks went red and he released her. Turning away, he muttered, "You matter to me."

Sakura felt herself grow very shy at his admission.

"I...oh," she murmured.

The atmosphere became very awkward. Or at least Sasuke did. He shoved his hands into his pockets again.

"Sakura, look at me," he ordered.

She obeyed and lifted vivid green eyes to meet his dark ones.

However, they were no longer that black color alone, they had changed to a bright red.

Sasuke had his sharingan on.

"Sasuke-kun?"

In response, the three commas in his eyes began to spin and the world began to bleed black around her.

* * *

_As if looking through a black and white television set that showed only the color red, Sakura found herself staring at Naruto and Sasuke as they walked down the street. Both were wearing regular ninja gear, as if they had just come back from a mission. _

_He looked at Sasuke rather slyly. _

"_Hey Sasuke, what do you think of Sakura-chan?"_

_Sasuke slid his eyes to his friend. _

"_What about her?"_

_Naruto frowned. "What do you mean 'what about her'? She's become very pretty, hasn't she?"_

_The blonde's voice had a hint of deviousness in it. _

_Sasuke shrugged. _

_Naruto became agitated. _

"_Come on Sasuke! Haven't you see her?! She's beautiful!"_

_Sasuke shrugged. _

"_Then date her."_

"_If she had feelings for me, I would have done so a long time ago! And anyways, I have Hinata now. She's so pretty, she's got such long dark hair and such-hey, where are you going?!" Naruto demanded as Sasuke walked off. _

"_I don't want to hear you mooning over your girlfriend."_

"_I am **not** mooning over her! And anyway, you can't ignore Sakura-chan, can you?" Naruto pressed as he caught up with Sasuke and threw an arm around his friend. Grinning like a troll, "I've seen you walking her home. You look **adoooorable** together."_

_Sasuke glared at Naruto and proceeded to throw his arm from him._

_Naruto recoiled and rubbed his arm as if badly wounded. _

"_Ouch! You're so mean, Sasuke!"_

"_Go away Naruto," Sasuke shot back as he shoved his hands in his pockets and proceeded on._

_"She still loves you!"_

_Sasuke remained silent. _

"_She could fall for someone else you know!"_

_Sasuke shrugged._

"_Oh, you don't believe me? Don't you think her heart would make place for romance with another guy, other than you? She's capable of loving someone else!" Naruto taunted._

"_Whatever dobe."_

"_Here she comes, I'll show you!" Naruto called behind him._

_Sasuke paused because sure enough, Sakura came walking down the road with a bright smile on her face. _

_Before she could properly wave to them, a bunch of handsome, naked men who had bodies that would put a male model's shame, appeared before her with only puffs of white clouds blocking their privates._

_Sakura's face became stunned._

_Her jaw dropped open._

_And a thin trail of blood ran down her nose. _

"_W-What?!"_

_Then, she seemed to try to get angry. _

"_Naruto! What do you think you're doing?!"she screamed. _

_The men disappeared in poofs and Naruto was left looking uncomfortable. He was standing a short distance in front of Sasuke now, because he had also changed in the jutsu. _

"_Ah hahaha...ah Sakura-chan..."_

_She lifted her hands and cracked her knuckles. _

"_You're gonna pay for that!"_

_Naruto turned and dashed off. He paused only to whisper fiercely to Sasuke, "See what I mean? She's attracted to other guys!"_

"_Naruto!" Sakura yelled._

"_Bye!" Naruto exclaimed and hurried off._

* * *

Sakura blinked as the world around her, this memory of Sasuke's that he showed her with his sharingan, dissipated. She was gazing up at her handsome husband.

"He really tricked you," were the first words that left her mouth.

Sasuke's mouth twisted because clearly didn't like the fact that Naruto had bested him like this.

"I was never there that day. He really changed one of his shadow clones into me."

A moment of silence passed between the both of them.

Sakura hesitated but she took her husband's hand in her own again. He never really rejected her during the few times she had been brave enough to show him tiny bits of affection. She had never realized that before.

Still wary that he might push her away from having physical contact with him, she decided holding his hand was enough for now.

She looked at him meaningfully and while quite embarrassed, she admitted, "I can't deny that had Naruto used that jutsu on me, I would have reacted the same way. Shockingly, he's quite an actor,"

She sensed Sasuke became irritated at her words.

With a gentler tone, she also added with a smile, "But if I saw you, none of those men would have had an impact on me. Even in a crowd of the most handsome men, you stand out for me, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke lifted his free hand and very lightly, almost as if afraid, he brushed his knuckle on her cheek. However, he quickly lowered his hand.

Sakura noted this.

It seemed that it was possible that Sasuke didn't really know much about tenderness. That could be an explanation for his often stoic attitude toward her. His physical contact with her outside of sex tended to be brief, and although it held a touch of familiarity, there wasn't much intimacy.

"Thank you for that," Sasuke murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. She was surprised at his words.

His hand that was in between her own moved slightly so that he could cautiously take hold of one of hers.

Sakura silently encouraged him by tightening her grip, and he responded by doing the same.

"You've always been important to me, and I've always known your feelings for me. At the time, I didn't really feel like I was ready to take any steps with you. Naruto woke me up I suppose. He showed me that you could fall for someone else. That's when I realized how much I didn't want anyone else to have you."

"I didn't know," she murmured.

"I didn't want to say it."

Because he would have been embarrassed.

However, the very fact that he was standing before her, confessing these things to her made Sakura realize that her husband was swallowing a lot of his pride to come clean to her. It took a lot for him to say these words, and she appreciated it.

"Is that why you married me?"

"Naruto said you had a fanclub."

Sakura was well aware that Sasuke would probably not admit everything in his heart, so she needed to actually read into what he was saying.

She understood that this meant that Naruto telling him she had a fanclub, meant that lots of guys were lining up for a chance with her. He didn't want to waste anymore time lest someone snatch her away from him.

Ironic that she had felt the same way about his fangirls.

Only, she had been careful because she didn't want to tread on the line of the friendship they had, especially since he had only come back for good recently. Sasuke had known that she still had deep feelings for him, and he probably took for granted that she always would.

"Then why did you say that you wanted me to have your children?"

He shrugged.

"That's how Uchihas propose to women."

Sakura looked as confused as Naruto had when he had stated that fact.

The pink haired woman frowned.

"That's a funny way of proposing to someone, Sasuke-kun."

"The Uchiha clan valued children. When an Uchiha man proposes to a woman, especially outside of the clan, it's usually because she has some talent he wants his children to have as well. It's a big compliment and was once thought of as a great honor."

That explained a lot.

"I didn't know that."

Sasuke shrugged again. "Not many people remember."

Because the clan was killed off long ago, except for Sasuke. Most people would remember them by their power, and not by their habits.

"But you told me just now that you actually don't care for children. I don't understand. You lied to me Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke had a faraway look in his eyes, as if his thoughts were elsewhere.

After a long moment, he finally answered, "Any child I have will be powerful. There are lots of men like Orochimaru out there. They may even be discriminated because of the sharingan. Itachi might have tried to make me a hero, and clean the Uchiha name for the new generation, but there are still people out there who think it's tainted and cursed."

Orochimaru had wanted Sasuke for his sharingan.

"Maybe it's best to not subject any children of mine to a life like that."

Sakura tilted her head to the side and observed Sasuke.

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

He glanced at her.

"Children aren't important to me. If they come along, that's fine. I just proposed to you the way the men in my clan used to."

"But the birth control jutsu?"

"It was wrong, but I wanted you to myself for as long as possible. There's a special jutsu that a man can do on himself to prevent himself from impregnating a woman."

It clicked with Sakura then.

She knew about that jutsu!

The realization came through in her voice as she spoke, "That's why you turn away from me after we have sex, isn't it? The condition for that particular jutsu to work is that you cast it before sexual intercourse, and afterward, you have to remove contact from your partner for a few minutes, otherwise the body's hormones will trigger a release upon physical contact and tamper with the jutsu's effectiveness."

Sasuke nodded. Sakura was truly a great medic for not many people were aware of the existence of the jutsu. It was highly unpopular because most people liked to snuggle with their significant other after a round or two of good old banging.

"Sasuke-kun, let me get this straight: you asked me to marry you to have children, but that wasn't your intent because what you were really trying to do is not let anyone else have me," Sakura said very slowly.

Sasuke gave a short nod.

"I shouldn't have deceived you," he said. She knew this was his way of saying 'I'm sorry.'

Sakura looked a little sorrowful as she smiled bitterly.

"I married you for the same reason. I was wary of you, but I agreed to get married because I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having you. We're both even, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's hands on his moved. She threaded her fingers through his and lifted up their joined hands.

_Many years ago, in a place known as the Forest of Death, Sasuke Uchiha had been kneeling on the ground, screaming in pain because of the cursed seal mark that had been forced onto him by Orochimaru._

_But a hand threaded through his. Smaller, more girlish fingers were touching his. It was soft, it was feminine._

_But it wasn't enough to give him any respite from his suffering. Still, somewhere, in some part of his mind, he acknowledged the touch of his teammate, and his heart was given out to her consideration, her concern for him._

Sasuke and Sakura shared a similar complexion, however, there was a certain tone about their skin that also made them dissimilar.

One could note this when looking at their joined hands: Sakura's smaller, more feminine hand that was endowed with long, slender fingers had a healthy sheen to it, adding to its lustre.

Sasuke's hands also had long fingers. However, Sasuke's complexion was pale, but there was something attractive about his still. His hands were larger than Sakura's, and bore the callouses and scars of a man who had fought too many battles.

One could almost feel power course through this person. It was enough to make a person cautious.

In this moment, Sasuke and Sakura simply looked at each other.

Green eyes met black as there was one question that lingered in the air. It was left unspoken, needed to be answered.

_Where did they go from here?_

* * *

**A/N: ****Am I the only one hyping over the latest Naruto chapter. At first I was like, "Aww...Kishi just disappointed us with Sasusaku again.." and then, THAT moment! OMG! Sorry, I don't really have anyone to fangirl with.**

**My OTPs are normally what seems to most likely be cannon. I think Sasusaku are. There was a lot between Sasuke and Sakura in Part I, and even though they tried to kill each other in Part II, I think that actually speaks a lot. Not in a twisted sort of way, but in a way that is meant to kind of get the characters to grow up a bit. **

**Or maybe, Sakura could die. There's something about how a cherry blossom's life is shortlived. It blooms and then it dies (correct me if I'm wrong, or maybe someone can elaborate). What if Sakura dies?**

**I don't mean to alarm anyone...**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. God bless :)**


	8. Making Decisions

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I hadn't removed the author's note from the bottom of the last chapter! That was from back when I first posted it, because I had just read the chapter when Sasuke had caught Sakura! Sorry for the confusion!**

**In case you're a new reader, what this means is that these chapters were up before, up to chapter 11 (story was incomplete). However, because I wanted to make the story fit the canon world now that the manga has ended, I took down the chapters to make a few adjustments, and that's why I am able to post so quickly. The story hasn't really changed, just a few things here and there had to be edited. Chapter 12 will be the brand-new chapter, that was never ever posted before. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: I said I wouldn't post, but here's chapter 8. Mild edits again. **

* * *

**Trust**

**Chapter 8: Making Decisions**

* * *

_She was in a dark room with a single bed. She lay on her side, clad in nothing but a set of black panties and bra. Her long, fair legs were exposed, along with her flat toned stomach, and those slender arms of hers._

_She felt hot, sticky. The room was humid._

_Suffocating almost._

_The door to the room was open, but only darkness pervaded. _

_Slowly, ever so slowly, something slithered. She could hear it, even though it was a bare whisper._

_Something huge, sliding toward her._

_It was massive._

_Her ears that had been fine-tuned to catch every little sound could pick this up._

_Sheer terror gripped her._

_The bed became depressed with its weight as it approached her. _

_She could feel its cold touch on her skin as its heavy body moved her, almost in a silent caress. Easily, it wrapped around her. She could feel its weight on her stomach. _

_It could **kill** her._

_Damage her._

_**Murder** her._

_For this reason, she dared not move until she understood the serpent's intentions._

_But suddenly, the room lightened up. A dim glow was cast, chasing away the pitch darkness. Then, it dawned on her that she was no longer wrapped by a cold snake._

_No; what she felt now was a warm, feathery touch. As if around her was a large bird with powerful wings._

_**Hawk**._

_Yes, somehow, that seemed fitting._

_Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, have expecting to see a feathered beast._

_Those emerald orbs widened instead at the sight of the handsome man behind her._

_It was her husband who was eying her silently._

"_Sakura," he voiced her name. She loved the way it rolled off his tongue. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun," she whispered._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly.

She had to blink a few times before she remembered where she was; she was home, in her parents' house. Then, she sensed a dark brooding presence.

Her eyes shot to the window, and to her shock, there sat her husband on the large window sill, looking like some predator in the night.

He was dressed in his ANBU gear with that armless black shirt and the body armour. He had two swords on his back.

In the moonlight, he looked like some powerful, unworldly warrior.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?" she demanded in a whisper.

"You ran away," he stated bluntly.

Her cheeks flushed as she became agitated.

"I did not run away!" she hissed lowly.

Sasuke slowly unfolded himself from the window so that both his feet landed silently on the carpeted floor of her room.

Like a panther, a large, sleek, graceful cat, he wandered over to her. He paused in front of her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You did," he said once more.

"I did not!"

He cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want my parents to know you're here!"

He frowned. "Did you tell them we fought?"

She glared at him.

"Of course not! My dad's old fashioned, he mightn't take too kindly to a guy being in my room!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"That's stupid, Sakura. We're married."

"I can't help that!" she whispered aloud again while glancing uncomfortably to the door. Noting this, Sasuke calmly walked over to it.

And locked it.

"What did you do that for?!" she demanded.

He glanced at her from over his shoulder. "You seemed worried that someone would walk in,"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Now you're talking loudly," he added.

She scowled.

Sasuke folded his arms and leaned against the door. Dark eyes took in his wife's beautiful figure that was clad in a thin, white nightgown.

On this humid night, it was likely she wore nothing put a pair of lacy panties underneath.

Or maybe nothing at all.

He gritted his teeth when he felt desire surge in him at the thought.

"Sasuke-kun?" she voiced his name, clearly concerned about his tense silence.

He released a heavy sigh.

"I asked you to stay."

Sakura blushed.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon...and...and..."

"Even if I did, you didn't think I would come after you," he finished off.

* * *

_They had been unable to say anything to each other for a long moment. Before either of them could speak, a bird squawked at the window. Startled, the pair turned to see a small, brown hawk there. It belonged to Sasuke, and it had become a regular way of the Hokage communicating with the last Uchiha._

_Sasuke let go of her hand and walked over to the window. He took the note that was attached to his bird's foot._

_Then, he calmly folded it. After giving the bird a quick, affectionate stroke on the head, it flew off. _

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Emergency came up. I need to take this mission," he informed her as he headed to the wardrobe and pulled out his ANBU gear._

_Sakura watched silently as he stripped off his Leaf vest and the black shirt underneath. His muscles rippled as he dragged on his armless shirt and armour. _

_Snapping herself out of her daze and hoping she didn't drool, her mouth turned downward slightly in disappointment. _

_She didn't want him to go._

_Suddenly, she felt a heavy hand on her head. Glancing up, she saw Sasuke. Although his expression remained serious, he told her, "Stay," and then he left._

* * *

"I was lonely," she admitted helplessly. It had been a trying night. There had been so much pressure built up until it finally exploded.

She didn't think she could bear to be alone. She needed to be home, to have the warmth of her parents distract her. Sure, they were suffocating.

But they loved her, and she needed that from them tonight.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Then you were planning to come back?"

"I said I didn't run away," she reminded him. Although, she had to admit, a part of her had wanted for him to secretly think she did. All this was contingent on him coming home unexpectedly earlier of course.

She wasn't disappointed with the result.

He reached down and caught her arm.

"Let's go."

Sakura tried to pull away.

"What? Where?!"

He stopped tugging at her to respond from over his shoulder.

"Home-_our_ home."

Sakura blushed. He had never acknowledged the house where they lived in as theirs, and she couldn't think of it as 'home.' Quite often, this made her feel displaced. Now, hearing him refer to the placed they lived in as something that belonged to them both, she didn't feel so much like that anymore.

"Sasuke-kun, I would like to come, but I just can't leave my parents at this hour! They'll want to know what's wrong!"

"Tell them your husband picked you up."

"Through the window? They won't understand!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"We're shinobi," he pointed out, meaning that he believed they should understand that shinobi sometimes resorted to unconventional means of entry and exit.

"They're civilians!"

Sasuke grunted. He was clearly irritated.

As Sakura freed her arm from his grasp, she shyly suggested, "You could stay here with me,"

He frowned.

"Won't they think it strange?"

"You can sneak out in the morning."

Sasuke felt annoyed now.

"You're my wife. Why do I have to sneak around with you like a horny teenager?"

Sakura smiled.

"I guess not many parents, especially dads, like the idea of their little girls having sex."

Especially hers. Her father was a nice man, but he was a bit overbearing sometimes.

Sasuke turned and with dark eyes that seemed to flare, he gave her a slow, probing look that made her go red from the tips of her toes to the roots of her pink hair.

She knew that look.

Sasuke had been communicating with her through sex since they married, so it was quite clear to her that he wanted her right now.

She looked like a nymph to him.

A beautiful, exotic, pink haired nymph whose body was ripe for loving. Those peach-like breasts seemed to almost swell under his scrutiny, and long for his touch.

Her skin seemed to beg for his tongue to taste it.

And he wanted to-he wanted to _eat_ her badly.

He reached for her again and caught her bare shoulders in his large hands. He dragged her upward to meet his mouth.

Sakura gave in under the pressure of his warm lips. His tongue plundered the depths of hers and she whimpered as it slid slowly over her own.

Ah, he was going to make her melt...slowly, he would seduce her with his hands and his mouth, and then he would-

"**Stop**!" she gasped and tore her mouth from his. Using her hands, she pushed at his chest, trying to get away, but he held her fast.

For the first time in many years, she saw Sasuke look genuinely surprised.

The annoyed as he narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

Sakura shook her head and pushed hard enough to get away from him.

"We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" he demanded and caught her elbows, pulling her toward him.

"It's my parents' house-"

"You're my _wife_!" he snapped and kissed her again.

This man had control over her. He could overpower her, sexually dominate her. Whenever he embraced her, she could feel how strong, how absolutely _powerful_ he was.

His grip on her loosened as his hands slid to her waist and fisted into her flimsy nightgown.

"Take it off," he whispered hotly in her ear. Then, he nipped her earlobe a little hard, enough to make her moan in pleasure-pain. "Or I'll _tear_ it off," he threatened.

No, she had to get a grip! If she let him make love to her now, then they wouldn't be going anywhere.

"No!" she gasped and this time, she used her chakra to give her enough strength to shove him away.

Sasuke glared at her while she breathed hard and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. His expression softened into a scowl, almost like a pout.

"Why are you acting like this?" he demanded.

"We haven't finished sorting things out between us," she responded. With fierce green eyes, she stated, "I _want_ to stay married to you, Sasuke-kun. I want to learn to trust you, to not fear you, but if it is that the only time you come in contact with me is because you want to have sex, then I can't accept that. This can't be our only form of communication."

Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not good with talking," he admitted.

Sakura watched him quite seriously now.

"Do you want to stay married to me Sasuke-kun?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Don't give me sarcastic answers!" she snapped.

He was taken aback by her tone.

She was the one glaring now.

"If this marriage means anything to you, Sasuke-kun, _anything-_then you need to learn to communicate with me. You don't need to talk my ears off, but you could spend more time with me."

"Are you going to hold off sex on me?" he questioned. He had heard stories from some of the older men about how their wives wouldn't let them into their beds because they were upset over something.

Sakura eyed him uneasily.

"If I did, would you go to someone else for it?"

He looked genuinely offended at her words.

Catching her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he forced her head upward so that she could stare directly into his obsidian eyes.

"Don't ever-_ever_ think that I would dishonour a marriage vow like that," he warned coldly.

A part of Sakura was glad, thrilled by his tone.

Another part of her was doubtful.

When he released her, she gave him a wary look.

"You can't blame me for asking, Sasuke-kun. You said you deceived me when you said you wanted us to have children, so then that leaves me the question about whether or not the purpose of this marriage is for you to use me as a sexual outlet."

"Wouldn't that be the same thing for you then? You married me, not trusting me and while being afraid of me. I wanted you because I didn't want anyone else to have you. You admitted your reason was the same."

"Yes, that is true," she conceded, "but the difference is that I love you, Sasuke-kun."

The room fell silent for a long time, but she sensed that Sasuke's ire had eased up.

"I didn't marry you just to have sex with you," he confessed quietly. He turned and walked over to the window, as he was well aware that Sakura's mind was made up on this matter.

He was smart person, so he could see the logic in her argument.

"But that's what it boils down to, doesn't it?" she remarked as he hopped onto the window sill.

There was a bit of sadness in her voice.

Sasuke stooped on the window sill. He now met her at eye level.

"Would it matter if I said I didn't want anyone else?" he asked her.

Sakura had her hands clasped in front of her almost demurely.

When Sasuke thought back on it, he knew he had caused her to shed many tears over the years. He always acted like it hadn't mattered that he had made her cry the night he had left the village and that for certain, he had caused her more sadness ever since.

He was also aware that she was good at hiding up her feelings. He had seen in the Forest of Death when she had lied to Naruto about why her hair was shorn off. He had known that she had faked her smiles when she married him.

He really did want her to be honest with him. She mattered enough for him to want her to be comfortable enough with him to not pretend that she was happy, when in fact she wasn't. He wanted her to _trust_ him that much.

He wasn't sure if he could be called a hypocrite as he didn't really show emotion. It wasn't like he deliberately hid how he felt.

It was simply that years of training had given him the habit of not showing it.

"It matters," she admitted, and he heard the sincerity in her voice.

She looked up at him now. Her cheeks were slightly red.

"Does Sasuke-kun want this marriage to work?" she asked softly, as if to a child.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he gave a small nod.

"I can't promise it will be like your parents'," he warned.

Sakura's parents were often together. They were a bit boisterous, a bit suffocating and kind of annoying too. Especially Sasuke's father-in-law.

But they were good people. They loved each other.

Anyone could see that.

Sakura smiled.

"I don't expect it to be," she assured him.

He grunted.

"Sasuke-kun, what was your parents' marriage like?" Sakura queried.

He frowned.

He wasn't too sure himself. It was a long time ago and he had buried the memory of them because it always brought up pain.

However, thinking back on it, he able to form a response, "My dad was kind of...quiet. He spent more time with Itachi. They didn't touch each other a lot in front of us, but my mom understood my dad very well."

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke was willing to divulge so much about his parents.

"Did they love each other?"

Sasuke frowned slightly before he gave a short nod.

"I think so."

_Without asking, Mikoto Uchiha always knew when her husband wanted tea. Sometimes she would look at him with a special kind of softness. There were times when his father was in a bad mood and she would just know._

_She would usher her two sons out of the room, and probably have Itachi take Sasuke out. Maybe she spoke to her husband about whatever soured his mood?_

_It was likely because when Itachi and Sasuke came home, their father would be back to normal. Fugaku Uchiha had been a bit of a stoic man._

_In that sense, Sasuke was very much like him._

_Yet, there was an occasion when Sasuke had been very small. Perhaps he had been a toddler, for the memory was so vague. All he remembered was that his parents had been speaking loudly. Only later on did he realized that they had been arguing._

_He walked into the kitchen, and perhaps they had made up for Mikoto Uchiha's slender body was being held tightly against her husband's as he kissed her deeply._

Hesitantly, Sakura used her small hand to cover Sasuke's cheek.

Even if she didn't use her power, there was a feeling of healing in her gentle touch. Sasuke almost closed his eyes at her small, affectionate gesture.

"Could you learn to love me?" she asked.

Sasuke blinked.

Yes, this was very important to her, wasn't it?

In response, he lifted his hand and lightly tapped her forehead-that one gesture of affection he showed to her.

And, as always, she found her cheeks going red at his light touch.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered his name.

Then, without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and tugged her to him. He used one hand to cover her mouth to stop her from gasping.

She whimpered behind his hold as his mouth attached her neck, nipping one particularly sensitive area, sucking insistently upon it.

When he released her, he told her seriously, "I can do that, but you'll have to learn to trust me and not fear me,"

Fair was fair after all.

Sakura, stunned by his abrupt actions, could only nod.

Satisfied, he gave her a brief, hard kiss before he slowly released her.

Noting how flushed her face was, with her lips swollen and bruised, as she covered the place on her neck he had given attention to, he smirked.

Oh, she was just ready to be embraced him!

But she made this decision to hold off on him. He could see that there was strong desire stirring in her. He could almost _smell_ it.

Almost vengefully, he was glad that she was going to suffer for choosing to hold back on him, just as he was suffering for her soft, sweet body.

"Later," he told her and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. **

**Also, to Kari who asked: ****'Will the story long? And how many chapters?' I want to make it a bit long, and at least 15 chapters. It could be more, it could be less. It all depends on how I'm writing, what I'm writing and what ideas I come up with. Hope this answer helps :)**

**Thanks for all the support. I truly appreciate it. **

**God bless :)**


	9. Kisses

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

_**Chapter 9: Kisses**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing home?" Sakura asked, quite stunned to see her husband in the kitchen. She had just come in from her parents' home, and she had expected to find her own house empty.

Lately, Sasuke was called out on assignments on Saturday mornings. Mostly to do some escort missions for a particular lord who had been granted refuge in Konoha, and who visited other villages on weekends for peace purposes.

Sasuke was eating a bowl of bran cereal. He didn't really like sweet things. However, cereal could be quite convenient on occasion, so he kept a box of a less sugary type.

Sasuke finished chewing the mouthful of the bland food before shrugging.

"The feudal lord had to be taken home on an emergency. That was the mission last night."

Sakura walked over to the table and stood behind the chair that was opposite to his.

"Oh, so that's why you're home today?"

Sasuke nodded and spooned some more cereal into his mouth. She knew her husband was quite capable of fixing a proper breakfast, but she had a feeling that he was probably feeling too lazy to do that this morning and that was why he had settled for such a boring meal.

Hiding up a smile, she offered, "Would you like me to make some pancakes?"

She observed the way his hand that was holding his spoon in the cereal paused. Then, he nodded, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Sakura was learning to read in a little more about her husband based on his actions. She had a feeling that he really wanted those pancakes.

Sasuke looked up when he saw his wife standing beside him. He could smell her sweet feminine fragrance, and he could sense the softness of her beautiful body.

She smiled at him, perhaps a little shyly.

"What?"

Her cheeks went red.

"Will you...kiss me?" she requested. They had both agreed to work on things between them, so this was a start.

Right?

Sasuke, not missing a beat, shoved another spoon of cereal in his mouth.

"No," he responded flatly while chewing a mouthful of his food.

Sakura was stunned by his response.

"Wha-? You're horrible Sasuke!" she cried as she spun on her heel and strode over to the refrigerator. She pulled out eggs and milk and placed a carton of eggs under her arm before she moved to the counter.

His refusal to kiss her really struck at her. Although she was trying to pan it off as nothing, she really was hurt.

She fought vainly to hide her emotions because she believed that he would think her silly.

This also made her feel like everything they had discussed, the fight last night, her leaving temporarily, had all been for nothing.

She picked up a large bowl and began to crack the eggs in them. Tears had gathered around the corner of her eyes.

She was glad her back was to Sasuke's gaze.

"I'll kiss you when you're done with the pancakes."

Sakura blinked away her tears, as the brief, sharp wound in her heart quickly healed.

"You're so mean Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura stiffened when she suddenly felt her husband's large body behind her own. He didn't touch her at all as he leaned around her to place the bowl he had been eating from in the sink.

All the fine hairs on her back began to stand straight, just from his presence alone. After their wedding night, she had become very well acquainted with his body, and unconsciously, she was crying out for him.

Last night, after he had left, she had regretted placing a temporary ban on their sex lives. She hadn't been able to sleep well for her dreams had been plagued of being in his arms as he made love to her. Only for her to awaken and know he wasn't there.

And her young body that was so hungry for his, was left unsatisfied.

Sakura went rigid when his hand reached around her. She felt his fingertip lightly brush the red mark he had placed on her neck last night.

It still throbbed pleasurably, and it certainly hadn't helped to appease that longing for him.

It didn't help either that her mother had questioned her about it.

_Sakura was heading to the door. She was thinking about Sasuke's visit last night. There was still a few things they needed to sort out, like him letting her into his heart a little by telling her what was really going on his mind._

_But she wouldn't push it with him. She was going to take things slowly with him. Sasuke was not a man who liked to be rushed after all-even if he had rushed headlong into marriage with her. _

"_Why do you have that mark on your neck, Sakura dear?" her mother asked her as she headed to the door. _

_Sakura froze. _

"_I left my window open last night...a mosquito must have flown in."_

"_Oh, is that so?"_

_Sakura nodded. _

"_Yes, it was a big one."_

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded as the hickey burned almost under his light touch.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked somewhere above her ear.

"Very well," she responded as she cracked another egg, hoping to freeze him off.

"Liar," he accused and slowly traced his finger down the middle of her chest. His other hand was now placed on the other side of the counter beside her, effectively trapping her.

"What are you doing?" she gasped when he reached her belly button. He lightly poked at it through her clothing.

In response, Sasuke nipped her bare shoulder and used his tongue to bathe the little wound he caused. His wife whimpered under his touch.

She was glad another egg wasn't in her hands, otherwise she would have crushed it to bits.

"No, don't," she whispered as his hand moved further, covering that special heated place.

As Sasuke rubbed slowly, ensuring that the friction aroused her, he whispered hotly in her ear, "Why not?"

"I said we wouldn't-"

"You placed a ban on the act of sex. This isn't sex-it's foreplay," he pointed out and now slid his hand into her pants, so that he could touch her directly.

Sakura cried out.

She wanted to grab his hand and pull it out from her shorts, but her own were messed up with eggs.

Another part of her wanted to leave it right there for his slow, sensual stroking was making her feel so good.

More, she wanted _more_...

Abruptly, Sasuke released her.

She spun around when she saw him heading back to the table.

"W-What are you doing? Why did you stop?!"

He shrugged.

"You said no sex."

"You said it was foreplay!"

"It leads to sex."

"You started it!" she shouted, wanting to hit him with an egg right now for being such an asshole!

"Payback," was his answer.

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"You mean you did that as revenge? For the sex ban?" she demanded.

He didn't reply.

Sakura's face went red, possibly with rage.

Or lust.

Or both.

"You're a bastard, Sasuke Uchiha," she hissed.

He smirked at her, and he looked so damned sexy when he did that!

"Hey bastard! Sakura-chan!" came a voice from the window.

They turned to see Naruto's face in the window beside the kitchen table. He seemed to be googling at them like a child watching a pair of animals in a cage at the zoo.

"What's wrong with you men? Don't you know how to use a door?" Sakura demanded as she walked over to the window and opened it.

Thank goodness he hadn't seen what had just transpired between the pair.

Naruto grinned as he stepped in, one foot at a time.

"Did you run away from your Hokage duties?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto grinned.

"Of course not! I wanted to discuss something with you both, and..." his voice trailed off when he spied the ingredients on the counter. "er...are you making something, Sakura-chan?"

She smiled kindly.

"Sit down. I'm making pancakes."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

Sakura placed a glass of orange juice in front of him, and also poured some for her husband.

"Sakura-chan is so nice," he complimented her.

"She just feels sorry for you because all you have is expired food in your cupboards," Sasuke pointed out.

"I do not have expired food! My ramen noodles are good for another three months!" Naruto declared.

"You're able to keep ramen noodles that long?" Sasuke was genuinely surprised. He expected that Naruto stocked up on them every week, and that was why it surprising that he had been able to keep any for so long.

"They were on sale!"

Sakura smiled at her husband and friend's banter as she got to making the pancakes.

"Your milk is always expired."

"I can't help that!"

Sasuke gave him a genuine look of pity.

"Does the Hyuga clan know what sort of guy they're giving their heiress to?"

"What do you mean? They love me I tell you!"

Sasuke shrugged.

"So they say."

"What does that mean?!"

* * *

"Er...Sasuke, why do your pancakes look different from mine?" Naruto whispered to his friend.

Indeed, the plates of food Sakura had placed before them were not exactly identical.

Naruto's were lovely golden brown.

Sasuke's were sort of..._black_.

"It's a different flavor," Sasuke responded. He would rather choke on his own spit than have to explain to Naruto that his wife had deliberately burned his pancakes because he got her all hot and bothered and hadn't satisfied her. Naruto would immediately conclude some rubbish like, _'You didn't satisfy her because you couldn't! The great Uchiha has become impotent!'_

Sakura smiled innocently as she seated herself opposite her husband. He gave her a quick glare in response.

"What kind of flavor," Naruto asked he was really interested now.

"The Uchiha flavor."

"Sounds nasty," Naruto said and shuddered.

Sasuke growled an expletive as a retort.

He cut into his pancakes and glared at its glorified blackness before he shoved it into his mouth. He wasn't going to allow his wife the satisfaction of knowing how much he loathed his black pancakes by refusing to eat them.

"You said there's something you want to discuss?" Sakura queried.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. I want us to go on a mission," Naruto responded.

"A mission?" Sakura repeated.

"Yeah. Sasuke, you, me, Kakashi-sensei."

"But Kakakshi-sensei is the Hokage, and you're ANBU Captain," Sakura pointed out.

"Eh? Being Hokage or ANBU Captain doesn't mean that you can't go on a normal mission. There's no law against that," Naruto stated and shoved a huge mouthful of pancake in his mouth.

"Did you actually read the law?" Sasuke questioned.

"No."

Sakura sighed while Sasuke grunted.

Naruto wiped the his mouth with the back of sleeve before chugging down some juice. When he set down his glass, he said, "I asked granny and Kakashi-sensei about it and they said there's no law, but it isn't really a good idea 'cause Hokages have lots of work to do, and ANBUs are needed for their skill to take on S-class missions. It's gotta benefit the whole village for the Hokage and ANBU Captain to go on board."

"Then why did Kakashi even agree? He's lazy," Sasuke pointed out.

"He's fed up of stamping every piece of paper that comes into the village and he wants an excuse to get out into the field again."

"So what makes him think he even has time to go on a mission, given that the Hokage is always busy? And why would he even agree to take on a mission that involves his most ANBU members _including_ the ANBU Medic?" Sakura asked. In addition to working at the hospital, Sakura was often assigned as Team Medic to ANBU teams for the most dangerous S-class missions.

Naruto grinned.

"Because we got Baa-chan to stand in for him and Shikamaru and Ino on stand-by for us."

"Shishou agreed to that?"

Sakura was quite stunned. While Shikamaru and Ino mightn't kick a fuss from an order from Kakashi (aside from Shikamaru's 'what-a-drag' mumble), Tsunade was different.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke became suspicious then.

"What's this mission then?"

It had to be an emergency if Tsunade was willing to step in as Hokage temporarily, and use a guy even lazier than Kakashi as ANBU captain until they returned.

"Well, you guys know that Hinata and I are getting married soon. We just need to set a wedding date."

"I thought you guys might have eloped."

"Why would the heck would you think that, Sasuke?!"

In a strong voice to cut through her comrades' bantering, Sakura snapped, "Just what does this mission have to do with your wedding?"

Naruto settled down. He folded his arms and began again:

"Hinata's dad told me that the Hyuga clan normally marries the heir or heiress off to the most suitable person from within the clan. If there's a person outside the clan who wants to marry, he or she has to prove themselves."

"Prove themselves?" Sakura repeated.

Naruto nodded.

"What does that mean? You're the village hero and ANBU Captain. Plus, Hinata has loved you for years!" the pink haired female protested.

"Yeah, he did say that I'm more than perfect. But he also told me that it's sort of a tradition that something be done for me to prove myself. I can just speak to Kakashi-sensei and have him order Hinata's father to give her to me as a wife, or if I wanted, I can go through with it for the challenge."

Sakura looked exasperated.

"And of course you wanted the challenge," she stated.

Naruto grinned.

"You idiot. How can you think to even become Hokage?" Sasuke demanded, as in his eyes, he thought it demeaning that as the person who literally saved the entire world, Hisashi even had the audacity to suggest that Naruto still go through with it.

"By accepting challenges," Naruto responded.

Sasuke gave him a lopsided frown.

"That's a surprisingly smart thing to say. Did you finally grow a brain?"

"Come here and say that bastard!"

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura snapped, and he immediately quieted.

Sasuke smirked, until Sakura shot him a green eyed glared. "And stop provoking him!"

The Uchiha tsked and looked away. He clearly didn't like being berated like a child by his wife. Meanwhile, Naruto hung his head in shame.

They were both like brats with each other, and Sakura often had to scold them like a mother.

She took a deep breath before giving Naruto her attention again.

"So what exactly is this challenge for you to prove yourself, and what does this have to do with a mission, and why shishou even agreed to stand in as Hokage while we're all gone?"

Naruto continued his explanation now:

"There were five challenges laid down, doing stuff like fighting a dragon, or going to the centre of the earth...but I figured I would take one that would be useful to everyone."

"And that one is?" Sakura prompted.

Naruto grinned wickedly.

"A treasure hunt."

* * *

Sakura focused on tidying up the dishes as Sasuke saw Naruto out. She could hear them arguing their way to the front door.

In a way, she was pleased that they would get to go out again as a team. They hadn't been able to do so ever since Kakashi had become Hokage.

She didn't expect Sasuke to come back into the kitchen. On the days they were home at the same time, the only thing they ever actually did together was eat. Most of the time, Sasuke would either rest from his mission, go out and train, or if he was really bored, he would go find Naruto to heckle him.

As a couple, the pair didn't do anything together.

She wanted to ask him to spend time with her today, but she was still reeling a bit from the fact that he had so blatantly refused to kiss her. It was the first time she had come out and asked him for a tiny bit of affection, and he had outright rejected her.

He did say he would kiss her after she made the pancakes, but she had deliberately burned them in an act of revenge for _his_ revenge on her (really, did he have to go that far and fondle her?). Plus, Naruto had interrupted them.

It was quite certain that kissing her was the last thing on his agenda.

Well, that was what she thought, until Sasuke's hand unexpectedly caught her shoulder, and suddenly, his head lowered to his so that he gave her a quick, brief kiss. She felt his long bangs brush against her face as he drew back.

Sakura's face went red as she stared at her husband in shock.

"Hn, cat got your tongue now?"

"But..."

She was at a total loss for words.

Especially when he kissed her again. This time, it was slow and his tongue lightly stroked over the seam of her lips, coaxing it open before plunging in and invading the depths of her sweet mouth. She moaned and turned to face him completely, so that he could have better access to her.

Sasuke caught her hips now and pressed her against the kitchen sink.

He released her for a moment so that he could look at her face.

Her mouth was swollen and cherry red from his administrations. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her green eyes were glazed with passion.

Sasuke smirked inwardly.

He had her right where he _wanted_ her.

Lowering his head, he moved to kiss her again, but this time, she used her hands which were soapy from the dishes, to stop him by pressing against his chest.

She turned her head away and shook it.

"Sasuke-kun, no."

He glared at her now.

"You wanted me to kiss you," he pointed out.

"You're using that to your advantage to have sex," she argued.

Okay, that was true.

Sasuke scowled down at her.

He was seriously pissed off and she could see it. Even though a part of her wanted to cower, she stood strongly about this matter.

"Why the hell are you so adamant about it? We're married. Sex is a normal part of our lives."

She felt his grip on her hips tighten.

Sakura's soapy hands fisted into his black shirt as she braved his ire. She lowered her head from his dark gaze so that she could respond quietly, "A kiss doesn't always need to be about sex. I just want to be treated as a wife, and not a tool for sex. I just want you to kiss me sometimes, to show me a little bit of affection."

She lifted green eyes that had a plea in them, making Sasuke feel like he was looking at a sad, green eyed kitty, "Am I asking too much from you?"

She looked kind of cute when he watched him like that.

He also felt like he would truly be a monster if he denied her what she wanted. Were kisses really _that_ important to her? He supposed they were. It was a special type of intimacy after all.

Letting out a heavy breath, he responded, "You're not," he glared at her again, "but you can't deny us sex. You're not a tool, so stop this ridiculous sex ban."

"Sasuke-kun-"

He lowered his head to her ear so that he could whisper almost menacingly, "You know I won't listen anyway,"

Sakura's cheeks reddened slightly. It was true; he wouldn't.

He could have her right here on the kitchen table if he wanted.

And that was probably what he was aiming for right now.

He gave her tender earlobe a little nibble, making her moan softly.

When he drew back, he stared down at her meaningfully, waiting for her response.

Shyly, she lifted her face to his.

Courageously, she said huskily, "I got your shirt wet, Sasuke-kun. Perhaps you should take it off."

Sasuke smirked then. Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he told her, "I want you to do it."

This earned him the luxury of seeing her face get even redder, to the point of where he could almost see steam coming out from the top of her head.

She obeyed him and caught the ends of his black shirt.

Sasuke liked this.

Acting more like a married couple was more..._relaxing_. There wasn't any tension, there was no stiff atmosphere between them.

Previously, it was their familiarity with each other from over the years that had kept out any sort of awkwardness between them.

Now, after the arguing last night, and their discussion at her parents' home, there was a certain level of comfort between them that Sasuke liked.

Especially since it seemed that they could share more in terms of sex now. He could have her as a more active partner. Before, he was the one who initiated everything. From kisses to caresses, it was all on his part.

He was looking forward to teaching her more.

When Sakura pulled the shirt over his head, she found herself staring at the scars on his body. They were from all his battles.

He was fit, toned with a flat chest and perfect abs.

Unthinkingly, she touched her hand to his where there was a long, slanting line on his breast bone. It was an old scar. She didn't know what fight he got into that he earned it in.

She stiffened, realizing what she was doing, but Sasuke caught her hand and pressed it to his body. He wanted her to touch him more.

Her eyes met his in surprise and they gazed at each other for a long time.

Emerald met obsidian, and for some reason, neither could look away. Slowly, his face lowered to hers, and she lifted her face to his, knowing that they a kiss was to ensue. There faces drew closer slowly, until they were sharing the same breath. Softly, their lips touched, and then-

"Yo!"

The pair nearly jumped out of their skin as they spun around to see Kakashi Hatake sitting on the window sill that Naruto had come through.

Their sensei was smiling beneath his mask. He had removed his Hokage get-up and looked like a regular jounin.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped.

Didn't these men know how to use a damned door when entering someone's place?!

"What the heck do you want Kakashi?" Sasuke demanded, quite displeased that they had been interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt you both. Didn't Naruto tell you about the mission?"

"Of course he did!" Sakura responded.

"_What do you mean by a treasure hunt?" Sasuke asked._

"_Well, there's item called 'Moonstone.' It's supposed to be the most beeeeautiful jewel ever crafted and when it's under the moonlight, it glows. It's perfectly round, perfectly smooth and no one really knows what exactly it's made off. Its location is known, but no one has ever been able to reach it."_

"_Why not?" Sakura asked._

"_Too many traps."_

"_So your challenge is to bring back the Moonstone to the Hyuga clan?" Sasuke asked. "Aren't you just doing stuff for them?"_

"_Actually, you're wrong about that. I'll be giving it to Hinata on our wedding day as a gift."_

_Sakura smiled suddenly. _

"_That is kind of sweet. Even if you're endangering your life, it's nice that Hinata will get something so special from you. Whenever she sees it, she will know how much effort you put into getting it for her, and she'll know she's loved."_

_There was a special warm look that came to her green eyes when she spoke. _

_Sasuke observed his wife carefully as she spoke, and frowned. _

"_It will be!" Naruto agreed enthusiastically with Sakura's remarks. _

"_So what does this have to do with us?" Sasuke queried. _

_Naruto laughed uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. _

"_Well, I can bring along anyone with me, so I chose you guys. We're Team 7, the best there is!"_

"_Wait, so you're making us come along with you on a mission where we can all virtually lose our lives?" Sakura demanded._

_Naruto smiled, but there was a serious look to his determined blue eyes. _

"_That won't happen. We're strong." _

_Those few words along spoke volumes of how much faith he had in his comrades._

"_Besides, you can't tell me you guys aren't interested."_

_There was silence for a long moment, until Sakura broke it. _

"_Why did Kakashi-sensei agree?"_

"_Because there's a treasure trove of gold and other jewels in the place where Moonstone is. If we can bring back some, it will be really great. After the War, all villages have been struggling. Everyone's been just getting by, even us. I don't want to see any of our children running around the streets, begging for food, and I don't want that for any of the other villages either. If we get some of that treasure, we can really get a lot done."_

_That was true._

_"So I talked to Kakashi-sensei, and he liked the idea," Naruto continued. _

"_So it's an official mission with a personal attachment to it?"_

_Naruto nodded. _

"_I wanted Sai to come on board too, but he's already been assigned to another mission. I'm hoping he meets us along the way. So, what do you guys say? It'll be just like old times!"_

_Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. There was a silent agreement between them, meaning that yes, they both wanted to go._

* * *

"Oh? Did he tell you when we would be leaving?" Kakashi pressed.

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other, then at their former teacher.

"He didn't," the pink haired female answered.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled, indicated a grin under that mask.

"We leave in an hour."

"Naruto, that idiot!" Sakura snarled.

"Ah, he is thoughtless sometimes. You two better hurry up and get ready. We're to meet at the entrance to the village in forty-five minutes. We'll take fifteen minutes to check through and make sure we have everything," Kakashi instructed. Then, he teasingly added, "There's no time for a quickie,"

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the support, for following, favoriting and reviewing.**_


	10. Tears and Smiles

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

**Chapter 10: Tears and Smiles**

* * *

The fact that Sakura smelled very clean, and refreshing, like the pink flower petals she was so aptly named after, did not escape Kakashi's attention.

Oh, he wasn't deliberately being all perverted. Although Sakura was his student, and almost like family to him, he wasn't ignorant of the fact that she was very much a woman now.

And unfortunately for him, his ever observant ways let him know that by the way Sakura's skin had such a healthy luster, and by the sparkle in her pretty green eyes, his former students _did_ indeed have a bit of a er..'quickie'.

It was disturbing for him to see that red mark on his student's neck, as well as the way her mouth seemed so soft and sensual.

He felt like shuddering in disgust because he knew that it was _Sasuke_ who had made her that way. He sort of felt like a father who knew his daughter just had sex.

And that was plain _horrifying_.

But, being Kakashi, he easily hid up his feelings and prayed that something would come along and distract him from his thoughts about his students going at it.

* * *

"I was half expecting Sakura-chan to pummel me for not telling you guys we were leaving so soon," Naruto remarked as he led everyone down a path through the forest. He had his normal cheerful grin on his face as his blue eyes held that special joyful light of his.

Sasuke, to his left, didn't say anything while Sakura was speaking to Kakashi, so she didn't pick up on his words.

However, Sasuke was quite sure that _he_ was the reason why she wasn't in her 'must-kill-Naruto-mode' now.

Great sex did wonders to a woman's mood it seemed.

_After scrambling to get things together, Sakura stepped into the shower to have a leisurely bath. It was here that she tended to spend a lot of time. When the warm water cascaded down her body, cleansing her, she found herself immersed in her thoughts._

_There were thankfully two bathrooms in the house which were fully equipped with showers, tubs and toilets so Sasuke could always use the other one if she took too long. _

_She was aware that he tended to do that sometimes. _

_She released a heavy sigh and lifted her hands to her neck as she tilted her head back and allowed the water to run along her skin._

_She stiffened when she sensed a movement and suddenly, she saw her husband standing in the bathroom, searching through the cabinets, perhaps for some first aid items._

"_W-What are you doing in here? I'm showering!" she cried and pulled the shower curtain around her nude figure._

_Her husband glanced at her. _

"_You were taking too long and the door was unlocked."_

"_B-But-"_

"_Is it really necessary to cover up like that?" he continued as he cocked an eyebrow at the way she had rolled herself up with her shower curtains. _

_Slowly his eyebrow lowered and his eyes darkened, "it's not like I haven't seen any of it before," he added softly._

_In response, she took the detachable head and sprayed it on her husband._

"_Sasuke-kun, you pervert!"_

_Immediately, she regretted her actions, for standing before her now was a soaked Sasuke Uchiha._

_A soaked simmering Sasuke Uchiha._

_A soaked, simmering **hot** Sasuke Uchiha. _

_His clothes clung to his like a second skin, outlining every ridge of muscle on his lithe body. _

_That thick, black hair of his fell further down his shoulders with the weight of the water, and strands pressed against his forehead and partially covered his eyes. _

_Water drops rolled down his skin and slowly, he lifted his face, revealing his red sharingan. Sakura stiffened when she saw it, as his display of his bloodline meant he was not a happy man._

_Maybe the Uchiha sensed that he might frighten his wife for his eyes immediately returned to their dark colour._

_However, he was still an unhappy man. _

_Her husband walked slowly, ever so silently toward her as he stripped off the shirt he had been sleeping in. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?!" she protested and pulled the curtain around her more tightly. _

"_I'm wet," he responded. _

"_B-B-But-"_

_He shot her a hard look that immediately silenced her. _

_Oh, this was not good!_

_His trousers and briefs went next as he stood in all his naked glory before her. _

_He was so perfectly built, so fit with muscles in all the right places. Battle scars marred his body but in no way disfigured him. If anything, they only gave him a more manly, dangerous sort of look._

_The kind that made women drool and pant._

_And made Sakura blush red like a tomato. _

_Sasuke caught the shower curtain and pulled it from her in one strong movement. She gasped and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling vulnerable to his dark gaze. _

_Especially when she knew what was going to come, given the heat in those black eyes of him._

"_We can't, there isn't time!" she protested as she leaned against wall, away from him. _

_Sasuke stepped into the shower and towered above his wife. He took one hand and pressed on the wall beside her head and leaned over her. _

"_We're showering together to save time and water."_

"_I don't think that's how it goes, Sasuke-kun!" she argued and tried to push him away. _

_But he had already pressed her against the wall, his mouth was already on hers. Try as she might to protest, she eventually surrendered and softened her mouth under his, allowing him to gentle his forceful pressure and kiss her slowly, sensually._

_When he broke off the kiss, he reached behind her take hold of the soap. _

_"We don't have much time," she breathed out. _

_"We have enough time. You just take too long in here," he pointed out and l__athered up his hands with the soap, __which he used to roam all over the body._

_She protested about the time again._

_"I can do it for myself!"_

_"You'll take too long. I'm saving time."_

_And of course she lost all sense of what time even was, as she lost her mind to his heated touches, his sweet caresses, and the desire in his dark eyes._

_Eventually, she found herself with her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her. She cried out, whimpered into his ear, begging more until he gave one final thrust that made her cry out in ultimate ecstasy._

* * *

Sakura blushed when she thought about what happened earlier. Although she had scolded Sasuke lightly about it, she hadn't minded too much.

Of course he had responded to her reprimanding with a, "Hn," before grabbing his backpack and heading out.

She had followed after him and realized that this was the first time since they had married that they would actually be going on a mission together.

It was exciting!

Sure, they had gone on many before, but this would be the first time they were together since getting married.

Unfortunately, Sasuke had taken the liberty of leaving her behind. Maybe she shouldn't find his inconsiderate behaviour unusual, but it was still hurtful.

However, it seemed that he had developed a habit of surprising her because as soon as she stepped outside, she saw him leaning against the wall behind the door with his arms folded.

As this was not an ANBU mission, he was not required to wear the uniform. Instead, he opted for the black shinobi outfit with the long sleeves and orange swirls at the shoulders, and the green Leaf vest.

This was similar to what she wore on, only instead of long trousers, she wore on shorts instead so that her long, fair legs were exposed.

Sakura's green eyes blinked twice.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Did you lock up?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Good. Let's go," he said and leaned off the wall.

They didn't hold hands as they walked out of the village, but they were side by side, at the same pace. It was nice.

It was sort of like the way they were before they were married; comrades.

Only, this time they _were_ man and wife.

It was a little different, but a little bit nice.

* * *

"So why don't you fill us, Naruto? You were the one who came up with the idea after all," Kakashi said to his deceased sensei's son.

They had quickened their pace through the trees now as there was no longer a good path to follow through the forest.

"Moonstone is located around a canyon that has a river and a waterfall. That canyon is supposed to be huge. That place is somewhere dead centre between us and Suna."

"Then we should be getting there tomorrow evening," Sakura said as they were also taking into consideration a night break.

"Yes, that's correct."

"And all we have to do is get the moonstone?" Sasuke questioned.

"And as much gold and jewels we can carry," Naruto answered with a grin, and determined look in his eyes.

"How do you plan on helping the other villagers out with the gold, Naruto? If we're risking our lives to get it, it would have better if they had sent some of their people to assist," Kakashi pointed out.

Naruto shrugged, "'Cause people get stupid with wealth! There isn't a lot going around in the villagers so they might go a little crazy!"

"But there isn't much in Konoha either," Sakura stated.

"That's right, but I know you guys aren't really materialistic!"

Okay, that was quite true.

"Besides, I'm not just gonna give 'em the stuff. Some of their Kage mightn't like that. It would sort of undermine their pride and they might have an unwanted feeling of debt to us. They'll take it because they need it for their people, but they won't like it and might resent us."

"All part of politics, Naruto. Even if you have good intentions, you aren't going to please everyone. I'm glad you realize that," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement of his words.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Trade it with them. They've all got stuff we need; Suna doesn't have a lot of fresh water, so Gaara worked with some of his people to develop a good structure to pump water into their village from a special reserve. We've got a huge dam that we can use. I want to use some of the gold to get the structure from Gaara, and hire some of his men to build it and train some of people on how to maintain it. It will be more efficient than our current system."

"Whoa, that's smart thinking!" Sakura commented.

Naruto was was pretty dumb sometimes. Or rather, he was sort of oblivious to people's evil. Sure, he knew an enemy when he saw one, he knew better than to trust someone right away, but every person he met he treated like an ally until he had reason to fight them as an enemy.

His good intentions always made him seem a bit naïve, but it was his goodwill toward everyone that made those gears in his head turn.

"What about the other villages?" Sasuke asked.

"They've all got something we need. We'll sort of hire people from the other villages to teach us how to do things, and we'll use whatever gold we find to pay them well," Naruto had a huge smile plastered on his face now as he turned to Sasuke, "and I'll say they did an exceptional job and pay them **twice** as much!"

"Look out, stupid!" Sasuke shouted suddenly.

"Huh?!"

But it was too late; Naruto slammed face first into a tree.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she passed a healing hand over her friend's forehead. He had an egg sized shaped bump on it.

"Naruto, why can't you be more careful?" she chided him.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

"You go off making me proud by saying something smart, and then you get all excited and distracted and something stupid happens!"

"But Sakura-chan, I didn't get it _too_ hard."

"You idiot, it's only because your head's like a rock you didn't get a concussion or something worse!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Just pay better attention next time," she replied as his bump went down under the green chakra that was being emitted from her hand.

Naruto suddenly smiled.

"Can I rest my head on your lap, Sakura-chan?"

Her response was a whack on his head so that he was nursing yet another bump.

"Hinata won't like that, dummy!" she snarled.

Naruto rubbed his head.

"She won't mind! She'll understand my head was hurting and that I-"

Before he could continue, he was suddenly grabbed and his head was pressed against someone's lap. The person wore dark trousers and his thighs certainly did not have the softness of a woman's.

"Huh?" the blonde went as he turned his head upward to see whose lap he was using.

Naruto found himself looking up at Sai's pleasantly smiling face.

"Hey, when did you get here?! And why's my head on your lap?!"

"Sakura-san doesn't seem keen on it so I stepped in. You also said Hinata-san won't mind."

"But_ I_ mind!"

Sai proceeded to gently pass his hand over Naruto's hair. Naruto bristled, like an angry fox.

"Calm down, Naruto. I've read that patting one's head can be very soothing."

"I don't care what you've read, let me up!"

"I've also read that it's good to lie down after getting a nasty hit on the head which did happen."

"Go to hell Sai! I just wanted to spend time with Sakura-chan since the bastard hogs her all the time now!" Naruto turned his head to side on Sai's lap. In his frustration, he finally gave in to Sai's 'kindness'.

"I feel like my sister was stolen from me," he sobbed.

Sakura's heart softened toward their friend. She smiled gently at him, very warmly, although he wasn't paying attention to her to realize it.

Before she could speak to her friend, her husband was in front of her. He had a water bottle in his hand. Silently, he handed it to her.

"We've got to get moving again soon," he informed her.

She nodded and beamed up at her husband after accepting the bottle gratefully. He seemed a little taken aback by her expression, as if he didn't expect it, but lightly patted her head in response before he went off to speak to Kakashi.

Sakura drank from the bottle as she listened to Sai give Naruto a lesson on women, and how he needed to consider that Hinata might feel insecure about his love if he got all touchy and feely with his ex-crush.

The pink haired female giggled quietly, thinking it was funny that Sai, of all people, seemed to actually know so much about human feelings.

* * *

Along the way, Sai had told them that he was returning from his previous mission, and was therefore able to catch up with them on his way back.

He didn't really get along badly with Sasuke, but the two were civil to each other.

About as civil as he could get as he unintentionally said somethings without tack. In his own way, he was a bit oblivious to people's emotions still, even though he did try very hard to understand them.

So, sometimes he could tick off Sasuke, and sometimes, it seemed he did so deliberately. The pale skinned fellow did like to tease his comrades at times.

Sasuke would respond with a glare or a scathing remark, but not bother with him after that.

To Sakura, it was great to have her team-mates together one last time. It would have been nice to have Yamato around too, but he was out on his own assignments.

"You said the reason why no one's been able to get the moonstone is because there's a lot of traps?" Sakura reminded Naruto.

He nodded as they continued moving. It was getting dark and they would need to rest soon.

"I don't know exactly what kind since no one's been able to live to tell the tale of what happened, but it's all we can assume."

"There's a clearing up ahead. We can stop there for the night," Sai informed them.

There was silent agreement as they sped up to the area Sai had suggested.

The small clearing was surrounded by thick trees. They had enough space to light a fire and make a quick stew over it.

They were also able to set up a small tent that was more than large enough to fit one person, but would be a bit tight for two people.

"I don't need to sleep here. You can have it, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura was telling her former teacher as he pulled up the zipper up to enclose her in. The tent was the prism-shaped kind, and was blue in color. There was a straight zip to pull up in the centre of the triangular face of it.

He smiled underneath his mask.

"Now now, you're a female, Sakura."

"You're _older_."

Kakashi didn't bat an eye at her bluntness.

"I'm probably more resilient then. You should take a little rest. We started moving again right after you healed Naruto."

The female glared at her sensei.

"I'm not weak! My chakra can recharge fast enough!"

Kakashi sighed.

"I don't mean it as an insult, Sakura. Can't you let me be a little chivalrous? For old times' sake?" he pressed.

When she was little, he did guard her a lot more than Naruto or Sasuke. She had initially thought it was because she was weaker than the other two, but now a part of her wondered if he was actually being a sort of gentleman?

Who knew if those sort of men existed in the shinobi world?

"We can let Sasuke stay with her," Sai suggested.

She was actually going to sleep earlier than the others because the night before, she hadn't slept well.

Thanks to Sasuke.

"As if! I don't want any hanky-panky between them keeping me up!" Naruto scoffed.

Sakura's face reddened, but Sasuke seemed unbothered as he bit into his stew.

"Hanky-panky?" Sai repeated. The term was new to him.

"Never mind Sai," Naruto said quickly, not wanting to divulge into what exactly he meant.

"I've read that when a person says something, and does not want to explain it is because he or she is uncomfortable talking about it."

"That's true, so it's best to just let it go," Naruto agreed quickly.

"I've also read that when a person displays a degree of discomfort in speaking about a matter regarding another, it could be a clear indication of jealousy, meaning that you envy Sasuke-san and Sakura-san because they can have hanky-panky and you cannot," Sai stated, with a completely straight face and without batting an eyelash.

Naruto choked on his food while Sasuke coughed, possibly hiding up a laugh.

"You bastard! You knew exactly what I meant by 'hanky-panky'!"

Sakura laughed before she allowed Kakashi to zip her into her cozy little spot. She heard her comrades argue, but thoughtfully, they had lowered their voices out of consideration for her. She was glad she got the tent at Kakashi's insistence.

It was small, but it blocked her out from the outside world, and in a way, it would help her to sleep better, as opposed to out there, under the trees.

She closed her eyes, and quickly, she fell into dreamland.

* * *

Sasuke had done a bit of patrolling around the area they were staying in, just to be safe. Although this was an official assignment, it was a bit casual and laid back, almost like a trip with a bunch of friends. The need to get the moonstone wasn't pressing, and the gold and jewels were really just a bonus and not necessarily essential.

As such, they weren't in any real danger from any enemies. Still, one couldn't be too certain.

When he neared to their campsite, he was practically ambushed by Naruto who appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"What's your problem, stupid?" Sasuke demanded as he tried to hide up the fact that his friend had startled him.

Naruto pressed a finger to his lips and motioned for him to be quiet and follow him. Through the darkness, he was led to the clearing.

The fire was slowly dying out so that there were only bright embers and ash remaining. However, the moonlight was strong over the area as the trees did not cover it. The light was enough to reveal the tent under which Sakura was sleeping.

It also showed that the tent was shaking a bit, as if someone was moving inside.

Sasuke frowned. Sakura didn't roll around when she slept, unless she had a nightmare.

This seemed to be the case for she let out a familiar sound of anguish.

Sasuke nodded to Naruto who had pointed to the tent while Sai and Kakashi were sitting up from their sleeping bags, frowning with concern at the troubled kunoichi.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered softly and walked over to his wife's sleeping spot.

He stooped in front of the tent and pulled down the zipper slowly. Inside was revealed his pink haired wife who was shifting around in her sleeping bag.

Cautiously, but smoothly, he entered and reached around to pull the zipper up. He was glad that the tent had that back flap that could close as it would allow him and his wife some privacy.

He was kneeling as he paused to observe his sleeping woman.

Her pink eyebrows were furrowed. Her mouth twisted as she whimpered and turned her head the other direction.

This was a clear indication of distressing dreams.

Then, her voice softly whispered a name:

"Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

Sakura was roused from her sleep when she felt a familiar calloused hand on her arm.

She opened her green eyes slowly and turned her head, only to find Sasuke hovering above her. Her eyed widened when she became startled and the sight of him and she instinctively drew back at his unexpectedly close proximity.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Her husband was half lying at her side so that his legs were brushing the back of hers. His upper body was leaning over her so that her back was lightly pressed against his hard chest. One of his arms was curved over her head while the hand of the other was still touching her arm.

Dark eyes observed her quietly.

Disregarding the times they had sex, this was one of the few times they were so..._close_.

"You were having a nightmare," Sasuke stated.

She was surprised by this. However, she did not want to tell him what it was about.

Instead, she gave him one of these irritating forced smiles.

"Was I? It's nothing, I'll just go right back to sleep and-"

"Sakura," he cut into her flimsy excuse with a sharp tone. He was clearly annoyed.

She fell silent.

"You said a name. _My_ name."

She was clearly shocked and her emerald eyes showed it. Then, they lowered, as if in shame. She turned the other way so that he wouldn't see the tears that were brimming.

"I was dreaming you were leaving again. You said you were tired of the village. It was more exciting for you when you were with your other team-mates. You didn't want to stay...even when I begged you."

She covered her mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to come out.

She didn't want to look at her husband. He would probably think her weak, and that her tears were bothersome.

That she was annoying.

Suddenly, she felt him shift behind her. Peeking, she saw that he had moved to lie on his back with his arms behind his head.

She was taken aback with his abrupt movement.

"If I wanted to leave, I would have gone a long time ago. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me either."

Once more, he surprised her.

Cautiously, she turned around and faced him.

Warily, she pointed out, "Didn't you ask me kind of like in a spur of the moment?"

He looked at her now with meaningful obsidian eyes.

"No."

"Huh?"

Sighing, he returned his attention to the tent's ceiling.

"I decided I didn't want anyone else to have you. _Ever_. That means I want you in my life."

_Forever_.

That was the word he didn't speak but she knew that he meant that he wanted her with him for the rest of their lives.

Sakura was surprised.

"But wouldn't you grow tired of me?"

Sasuke shot her a lopsided frown.

"Is your opinion of me so bad?"

Sakura felt her cheeks grow red with embarrassment.

"It's just that you left once before, and-"

"And what? I didn't leave because I grew tired of everyone. I thought the village wasn't enough to help me grow powerful to seek my revenge. I did dream of a good future once, with friendship."

He was looking forward again as he closed his eyes, recalling what had prompted those feelings from him.

All three of members of Team seven had matured in the Forest of Death. Most importantly, they had learned the value of teamwork and treasuring their bonds with each other.

Sasuke had once looked down upon both Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto was this annoying, loudmouthed dimwit.

Sakura was this irritating lovesick girl who followed him around with hearts in her eyes.

But then they came to work together as a team, and had fought hard to protect each other. Sasuke had found himself valuing these new friends in his life.

He wanted to work more together with them, for when he was with them, the ache, the loneliness of having lost everyone dear to him once, was somehow eased.

He was at peace.

Yet, he had thrown all of that away because he couldn't see it being of any use to him. Friends, he believed, would hold him back.

Bonds would make him put his friendships before his goals and at the time, sacrificing his revenge was not something he could have stomached.

As such, it was a path he needed to walk selfishly alone.

After coming back to Konoha, he found himself valuing his friends once more.

This time, he had told himself that he wouldn't toss aside everything so easily again.

This time, he wanted to hold onto those close to him.

He didn't want to lose them.

Naruto would always be his best friend, even if they acted otherwise.

Even if Naruto got married to Hinata, the blonde idiot would _still_ be his best friend.

But if Sakura got married to someone else, would they still be so close?

Could he send for her in the middle of the night to treat his wounds because she was the only girl who didn't melt like butter at the sight of his scarred, lithe body?

Could he walk side by side with her, have her attention solely on him, when there was a husband lurking somewhere in the background?

Could they go on missions and be so comfortable with each other, if there was another man in Sakura's mind?

In her heart?

Sharing that sexy body of hers?

Oh, that was just a big **N-O** for Sasuke Uchiha!

He had wanted her, and he didn't want anyone else to have her either.

"I want a good future, and I wanted you in it too, so I married you. I won't do something so irresponsible and abandon you."

She didn't say it, but it was clearly written in her watery green eyes:

_'But you did it once before...'_

She lowered her head slightly, but Sasuke reached over with his hand that was closest to her, and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

There was a gleam in his dark eyes as he informed her in a dead serious tone, "Your name is Sakura _Uchiha_. Even if my clan ended in a bloody way, Uchihas don't abandon their family."

There was an underlying severe warning in his words: he was telling her that it would be a great insult for her to believe that he would leave her again. She was his wife now, not simply a friend or comrade anymore.

This gave her a whole new meaning and standing in his life.

Sasuke released her and turned the other way.

"Go to sleep," he ordered with a sigh, believing he got the point through to her.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura voiced his name as she shifted behind him.

"What?" he asked, irritated. He wanted to sleep now too and didn't want to be disturbed.

He was startled when he felt a warm pair of lips touch his cheek.

He looked at his wife who was leaning over him.

"Thank you," she told him with a cheerful smile.

"Hn," he grunted and turned away to hide the light redness of his cheeks.

However, Sakura seemed to realize it, even in the dark.

She lost her smile and her green eyes blinked.

"Oh? Sasuke-kun? Do you like it when I kiss your cheek?"

Sasuke scowled as his cheeks grew redder. It was dark, so Sakura clearly couldn't see it. However, she was learning to observe certain aspects of Sasuke's behaviour that were quite telling of his feelings.

And what she learned just now was that he seemed to be a bit of a _tsundere_.

Daringly, she leaned pressed her hand on his hard bicep and leaned over to kiss him again. Her pink hair brushed his cheek as she did so and she could almost feel his skin grow warmer under her mouth.

He lifted his hand and tried to bat her off like a bug.

"Stop it," he grumbled.

Although she was giggling on the inside, Sakura said with a bit of a disappointed tone, "Oh, I guess you don't like it then," and moved to lie on her back.

Sasuke tsked and shifted so he was on his side again, watching her.

"I don't dislike it," he confessed. In his desire to not see her hurt again, he failed to realize that she was playing around with him.

Sakura pretty mouth curved upward.

"Can I kiss you again?"

He sighed and gave a slight nod.

She leaned over and kissed one cheek. He felt her hair touch his nose as she shifted to the other. She drew back, as if wary that maybe she was overdoing it. However, seeing as he kept watching her silently and not shoving her off, she gave him a sweet one on his forehead, then his nose. Sakura's next location was his temple, but he caught the back of her head and forced her mouth onto his, and forcefully thrust his tongue past her lips and stroked it against her own.

Then, he released her, leaving her out of breath.

"Keep that up, and I'll have you right here, right now where everyone's sleeping," he growled.

Sakura swallowed hard.

Meekly, she nodded, not wanting to wake up that lustful beast inside of him. Sasuke lowered his arm so that it was stretched out.

"Go to sleep now," he ordered on a gentler tone.

Sakura nodded again and settled down to lie on her back.

"I'll sleep better now," she assured him softly.

He responded by giving her hair a little stroke.

* * *

Sasuke released a heavy sigh as he leaned on his elbow and observed his sleeping wife.

It wasn't like he didn't know anything about intimacy. He did grow up with love and affection from his mother and brother.

He just hadn't experienced it in such a long time that it felt strange and awkward to touch someone so much with some sort of tenderness.

Yet, when he thought back on it, touching Sakura hadn't been an issue when they were genin.

To protect her, he willingly grabbed her into his arms and took her out of danger. They had even reached a level of trust that was so deep while in the Forest of Death, that he had willingly taken her hand into his own and helped her up.

He hadn't given a second thought to what he had been doing back then, for he had come to care for her, and Naruto a lot. Their experiences during that time had taught him much personally.

And most importantly, it had taught him to treasure his comrades. He had come to think of them as friends.

But he had thrown it all away and left everyone behind.

Including Sakura.

He made her cry a lot. He recalled the tears she had shed for him the night he had left, the fact that her face had been stained with them as she attempted to kill him years later, and in the aftermath of the war when she had declared she loved him still, and when she had healed him and Naruto after their big fight.

How many more had dripped down her pretty face since then?

Even after marriage, he had caused her hurt and upset.

As Sasuke's thoughts began to sink in, he felt a sense of regret come over him for all the things he had done to emotionally harm her over the years.

Yet through it all, she had emerged to become an amazing kunoichi, braving disaster, danger and loss of comrades.

She was a kind person and she had a good heart. Not many people were blessed with someone like her in their lives.

Sasuke took a few short strands of her pink hair between his fingertips and rubbed them gently. Her hair was soft and they felt like flower petals. He released the silky strands and trailed his fingers onto her face where he gently stroked her cheek.

His eyebrows lifted slightly when her sweet mouth gradually moved into a tiny smile.

A cute sort of smile.

His obsidian eyes blinked, and his own features softened.

Truthfully, he loved his wife's smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! ****So, hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**God bless!**


	11. The Dragon's Riddles

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

**A/N: This is the last reposted chapter. The next one will be perfectly brand new, never posted before! **

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

**Chapter 11: The Dragon's Riddles**

* * *

_Sakura had awakened during the early hours of the morning to find herself curled up very closely to Sasuke's side. He was flat on his back and his head was facing away from her. His left arm was resting on his stomach while his other arm that was on her side, was curved behind his head. He might seem relaxed, but truthfully, he wasn't._

_As a trained shinobi, some part of his consciousness would be on high alert when on a mission, especially when camping outdoors. His blood was awake even if his body was not. The moment something shifted outside he would probably spring into action and automatically start investigating._

_Sakura was cuddled against his side in a fetal position. Her hands were gripping his black shirt, almost like a child clinging to an adult for comfort._

_Even if he didn't hold her to him, he hadn't turned away or pushed her aside. She almost blushed because most of the time, Sasuke slept facing away from her._

_From this angle, she could observe him in a way she never had before. From the curve of his strong jaw, to the prominent lines on his handsome face, to that thick, black hair that fell messily around his head._

_Sasuke was indeed a handsome man. With that honed body of his, that was so very warm, it was no wonder that women got all stupid at the sight of him._

_He had given her some more revelations about himself a few hours ago. This made her hope that he had become more honest with her. _

_**She** needed to also be more honest with him. Their agreement was that if she wanted him to learn to love her, then she needed to learn to trust him and not fear him._

_Given the way things had turned out last night, Sakura firmly believed that maybe he might learn to love her, for she was starting to trust him._

"_Go back to sleep," Sasuke told her before he even opened her eyes. _

_She was a little startled, for she hadn't known he was awake. _

"_Sasuke-kun?" she voiced his name._

_He shifted from beside her and sat up. _

"_I have to take over watch from Naruto," Sasuke explained as he grabbed his vest from the side which he had removed shortly after she had fallen asleep. _

_Sakura blinked._

"_Oh," she murmured and observed the way he shrugged on his green vest, the way his muscles printed out against the black long sleeved shinobi shirt that made his already pale skin look even lighter. _

"_Sasuke-kun," she called to him softly. _

_He merely glanced at her from over his shoulder as he zipped up his vest. _

"_Kiss me before you go?" she requested shyly. She had sat up as well with her hands on her lap._

_Sasuke gave her a long, silent look which she couldn't assess. _

_Then, without warning, he leaned over to her. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt his soft bangs brush her cheeks._

_However, they widened when realized that his mouth was nowhere near hers. _

_She felt it on the tender lobe of her ear when his sharp canines nipped her there. She gasped when he drew back and instinctively covered her ear, aghast. _

"_W-What was that?!" she hissed, not wanting shout and alarm the others._

"_Hn," Sasuke grunted and unzipped the tent to leave._

* * *

The canyon was huge. Sakura hadn't even known it existed! They were simply going through a huge thrush of trees, and she might have fallen off to her death had Sasuke not caught her arm in time!

This was because the trees were so thick that one did not realize that the forest, and the ground for that matter, came to an abrupt end!

"This is...interesting," Kakashi commented as the four persons stood amongst the branches of the many trees and observed the huge drop that was several hundred feet below and led down to a river that ran through the valley of the canyon.

"Interesting is an understatement! It's fantastic!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Where do we go from here, Stupid?" Sasuke asked as he still held onto Sakura's arm.

Naruto at his best friend's nickname for him.

"Down, Bastard, where else? We need to find the waterfall first."

"Waterfall?" Sakura repeated as Sasuke released her arm.

Naruto nodded.

"There's a special entrance to the back of the waterfall. We need to search around for it."

* * *

Thankfully, they all knew how to use their chakra effectively enough to climb down the sides of the canyon. There were rocks that broke under their feet, but they managed well enough until they got to the bottom.

Unfortunately, their hands suffered badly as a result. Their feet were protected well enough with their sandals.

But not their hands. The gloves they brought as part of their gear had become worn and thin quite easily. Naruto had muttered about speaking to the Rock village about getting their type of gear as they were used to handling such a climate.

Thankfully, Sakura was able to heal them. She started with Sai, then Kakashi, Naruto, and finally Sasuke.

As Naruto and Sai tried to catch some fish for lunch, Kakashi sat down on a boulder and calmly read one of his favorite stories.

Sakura held her hand over her husband's much larger one as she emitted green chakra over it to ease up the soreness and pain he was feeling-and not showing.

It was like a second instinct for shinobi to not show how hurt they were, whether it be physically or emotionally. To some, it seemed almost inhumane, but it was a defense mechanism against an enemy; showing pain showed some sort of weakness, and the enemy would exploit that weakness to their advantage.

As unfortunate as it was, this was their reality.

Sakura's chakra was always strong, warm and gentle. It was a reflection of the feelings that seemed to exude from her whenever she was near. She was a caring person, very loving, but she was far from a pushover.

She was highly intelligent, and she took her work seriously.

Just looking at the serious expression she had on her face as she healed his hand was enough to tell him this.

She was...special. _Very_ special.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura voiced his name with a hint of concern.

The young man realized he had zoned out for his wife had finished healing his hands and was blushing slightly under his unconscious scrutiny.

"Thanks," he said and tucked his hands into his pockets. He turned and wandered over to where Kakashi was, ignoring Sakura's confused look.

* * *

"Are you smiling, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked from behind his book.

"No," was his flat answer.

"Really? You looked like you were."

"Check your eyes then."

"How rude. Were you ever really my student?" Kakashi mockingly lamented.

Sasuke ignored him, but he was quite sure that his former sensei was very well aware that indeed, he _had_ smiled.

It was a very slight upward curve of his mouth, and it had been very brief.

The reason for this was because for the first time ever, Sasuke had consciously acknowledged that he was truly glad he had married Sakura.

* * *

The waterfall was beautiful.

Absolutely, breathtaking beautiful.

It sprayed down from the very top of the cliff that plunged into the deep canyon and flowed into the winding river. It was huge, and under the sunlight, one could see rainbows, depending on where one stood.

Following the direction the water was flowing from had led them to it.

"So the entrance should be behind the waterfall?" Sakura asked Naruto. Their friend had a grin on his face.

"Yup. Let's go!"

No one disagreed as using chakra in their feet, they pushed off on different sides of the cliff to find the entrance.

They did indeed find it, as the spray of the waterfall hid a long rocky ledge. They all entered it, and found that it led through a dark tunnel.

Everyone paused and looked at each other. Without needing to speak, they nodded as affirmation that they needed to walk down the tunnel.

It was pitch black. Even though Kakashi had lit a torch, walking down the small narrow tunnel made Sakura uneasy. Almost instinctively, she stayed near to her comrades, specifically Naruto or Kakashi.

Perhaps it was because of their hair color, which was so light, she could make it out better in the dark then Sai or Sasuke's.

She was walking in between Naruto and Kakashi when something let out a huge, deep roar.

"What the heck was that?!" Naruto demanded while Kakashi jumped slightly. Sakura moved back instinctively, but she bumped into someone. That person's large hands caught her shoulders to steady her.

Glancing upward, she realized it was her husband. He frowned at her.

It seemed he wasn't phased a bit.

Well, neither did Sai seem to be, but he just didn't know how to express surprise.

Before Sakura could say anything, a loud voice demanded,

"WHO GOES THERE?!"

And then what looked like a fiery blast appeared, but quickly disappeared.

"Whoa! What the heck?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura unintentionally huddled against Sasuke. However, realizing that she might actually be a coward, she quickly moved away.

Suddenly, balls fire began appearing all through the passageway as they appeared in a long rows along the entire tunnel.

It turned out that there had been unlit torches already constructed, but somehow, they were lit; they were the balls of fire that had just appeared.

As the entire place was now bright, they all looked straight ahead to see who had been speaking.

However, where the voice had come from the part that was not lit quite yet, and still very black.

And in the darkness, a pair of eyes opened, revealing a pair of yellow, reptilian eyes.

* * *

Sakura covered her mouth to stifle her whimper of shock.

"Now that's interesting," Kakashi remarked.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"If that's what I think it is, aren't they supposed to be extinct?" Sai asked.

"What? What are you guys talking about? What is that thing? All I see is a pair of big yellow eyes!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura lowered her hand shakily as the eyes stared straight at them, waiting.

"It's a dragon, Naruto," she whispered.

"_Eh_?! Are you serious?!"

She nodded and the eyes staring at them blinked.

"Yes. They were said to have been killed off a long time ago-by their own means. They were said to be violent, and terrifying and they fought with each other for territory. Then humans began growing in numbers and occupying more space. They were driven out. However, there have been rumors that they still exist all over the world. Giant lizards, some who could fly and breathe fire."

Naruto turned his eyes from her and gave the dragon one of his dumb looks.

"Dragon-san, is that true?"

In response, the dark area became bright as torches were lit, revealing that they were at the mouth of the entrance of a huge room.

And that indeed, they were in the presence of a dragon; a grand creature that was at least a storey high. Its flesh was scaly green and it even had a pair of huge, folded leathery wings behind its back.

"What do you think, Child?" the creature responded in a deep, but rather proper voice.

Naruto, ever the fool, drew closer before anyone could stop him. He circled around the dragon, and eyed it up and down.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Get back here!" Sakura snapped, believing her friend to be a complete and total moron.

However, the blond ignored her and told the dragon seriously, "You know, you sorta remind me of an oversized iguana,"

Sasuke slapped his hand to his forehead.

Kakashi sighed.

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"I think he said something really stupid just now, didn't he?" Sai commented.

"That dummy's gonna get us burnt to a crisp," Sakura stated and there were nods of agreement from her comrades.

However, the dragon didn't seem to be bothered. If anything, he rolled his large yellow eyes.

"Oh, it's another young dimwit who doesn't know the difference between a lizard and a snake."

"Well a snake's a snake and a lizard's a lizard. One just doesn't have any legs."

The dragon sighed.

"What an illiterate brat. The only one who seems to have a lick of sense is that lovely girl with pink hair."

Sakura was taken aback by his eloquence.

"Hey, are you _really_ a dragon? Dragons don't talk like you, do they?"

The dragon responded, "We can if we want to. There are not many of us in the world left, so we've taken it upon ourselves to get educated,"

"Whoa! There's a dragon school? I wanna go too!" Naruto declared.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back roughly.

"You can't go to dragon school, you idiot."

"I wasn't asking you!"

"We don't have a school specifically for dragons, but we do learn to read and write. I must say that you humans have some interesting bits of literature."

Kakashi chuckled.

"This is a first-a dragon that reads."

"Yeah, since when can a dragon do that? You're lying!" Naruto snapped.

The dragon looked at Kakashi now, "It's been years since I read Icha-Icha Paradise. I heard that the late Jiriya-sama wrote one last novel shortly before his death. Has it been any good?"

"How did you-"

"I recognize that book sticking out behind you, sir."

_Sir?_

"Wait a minute!" Sakura suddenly declared.

The dragon turned his attention to her.

"Yes, my dear?"

"How can you be a dragon? Dragons don't read! Especially perverted crap like that!"

If a dragon could smile, the creature was definitely doing that.

In response, its body began to alter, and shift. Everyone watched in fascination as it shrank and his limbs grew smaller until they found themselves staring at a tall, handsome man with yellow eyes and green, spiky hair. He wore on white and had a grin.

"There are many dragons who still exist, but we choose a human form to survive."

Everyone was incredibly shocked.

His expression became serious as his green eyebrows narrowed.

"Now, I'm the one asking questions. You will be the ones to answer: what brings you here?"

Everyone was stunned at his abrupt change of mood. What had seemed previously bored and harassed, was now dead stern and no-nonsense.

Meaning, fun and games were over.

"We're here to get the moonstone. Can you direct us where to go?" Sasuke spoke. The clear mild irritation in his tone was an obvious way to cause the dragon to feel a bit disrespected.

"You've got quite an attitude there, young man," the dragon said.

"Just answer us."

"No. I will _not_. Not simply because you are an insolent, arrogant brat, but because that is not the way things go."

"Then, can you explain to us?" Sakura requested.

The dragon looked at her now, and his mouth formed into a slow smile. Sakura was not blind-he made a quite a handsome human.

"For _you_ I shall."

She felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"You've made it thus far having found the waterfall and the first entrance. To gain entry into the second entrance, you must answer my riddles."

"Riddles?"

In response, the dragon morphed into his original huge, scaly, not-so-handsome form again. In a deeper, gruffer voice, he said:

"_Riddle-me, riddle me, riddle me ree, _

_Perhaps you can tell what this riddle may be,_

_As deep as a house, and as round as a cup, _

_And all the king's horses can't draw it up."_

"Wait, so we have to answer this and then we can go?" Naruto demanded.

"Answer me this one, then the second and then the third riddles and then you shall go."

"And if we can't answer them?" Naruto pressed.

The dragon lifted a clawed hand and pressed it to his scaly chin almost thoughtfully.

"Well, I could have human barbecue for dinner, but humans have such a nasty after-taste that I cannot find myself believing you're worth it."

Everyone's expressions, in some way or the other, looked more disgusted than frightened.

"Or, I can let you go and you may never return."

Sasuke, with his hands shoved into his pockets, stated, "Or we can fight and defeat you,"

Maybe the dragon grinned, for all his pointed teeth were showing. He lowered his huge face so that he could be eye to eye with Sasuke. Steaming hot air poured from his nostrils and onto Sasuke who remained unaffected.

"Perhaps you _could_, but you need the password to get into the next room. The only way you can truly win that password is to defeat me with words, not weapons. You must answer my riddles, or you shall never get through."

"Well we'll make a shot at it! Whose got the answer to the first one?!" Naruto demanded.

"It's a well," Sasuke stated easily.

The dragon was taken aback for he lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at the ninja.

"Why, yes it is. My my, aren't you bright?"

"A well?" Naruto repeated.

"Of course!" Sakura whispered enthusiastically. "It has to be a well; if a you shove a house underground, it would reach as far as a well. It's circular-like the mouth of a cup! And, no one can draw it up. Even king's horses can't draw a hole from the ground."

That was true.

"Well done. Now:

_Riddle me, riddle me, riddle ree me, _

_Perhaps you can tell me what this riddle may be,_

_What is that which has one voice, _

_And yet becomes four footed, two footed and three footed?_"

Naruto was clearly confused. He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know...a chicken?"

"How can it be a chicken, dumbass?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well what do you think it is?" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke's mouth formed a grim line. What could it be?

However, it was Sakura who answered with a grin, "It's a man,"

"Wha-how could that be?" Naruto demanded.

Sakura turned to him, "A man crawls on all fours when he is a baby, two when he gets older, and when he becomes old, he uses a cane, and therefore he becomes three-footed,"

"Whoa! You're pretty smart!" Naruto exclaimed.

However, Sakura shook her head, "This dragon didn't lie when he said he reads; it's actually the riddle of the Sphinx which came from a Greek story,"

"What's a Sphinx? And what's Greek?"

"Nevermind that," Sasuke cut in as he focused his attention on the dragon again. "What's the third riddle?"

The dragon sighed.

"And I did such extensive reading to find a rather difficult riddle. However, I am impressed, so here is the third riddle:

_Riddle me, riddle me, riddle ree me,_

_Perhaps you can tell me what this riddle may be,_

_I am round as a dishpan, deep as a tub,_

_And still all the oceans can't fill me up_."

Everyone seemed at a loss.

Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sounds a heck of a lot like Choji's stomach."

"I do not know who is this 'Choji,' but I would truly be grateful for a response. Otherwise, kindly leave my cave."

"I still can't get over how talks so posh," Sakura muttered and folded her arms.

Sasuke frowned slightly at her.

She glanced up at him at the same time, and tilted her head slightly.

"What?"

He ignored her and turned his attention to the dragon.

"A sieve."

The dragon clapped his talon-clan, scaly clawed hands together.

"For an obnoxious little brat, you are rather intelligent," the dragon commented.

Sasuke grunted.

"Wait, so he's correct? The answer's a sieve?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes, it is a sieve; a sieve is round, and even if you poured all the oceans in it, it wouldn't fill it up."

"Unless you submerged the sieve into the ocean," Naruto pointed out.

"That doesn't make any sense, Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

The dragon chuckled.

"And now that you have correctly answered, I will give you the password."

Sakura's expression was full of relief and happiness, Naruto's was bright with joy, Kakashi looked a bit relieved while Sasuke looked arrogantly pleased and Sai merely gave one of his usual 'Sai smiles.'

"So what's the password? Quit stalling!"

The dragon coughed, and cleared his throat.

"The password is an old rhyme. I will tell it to you only once, and when you go through the door, you must repeat each line, word for word. You must say it as I say it, lest you meet your doom."

"Doom? Aren't you being overly dramatic?" Naruto demanded.

"Ah, no I am not. You cannot expect to come hunting for gold and silver, and an item as special as the moonstone, without suffering the potential repercussions. After all, the higher the value, the greater the danger."

That was true.

* * *

_**A/N: H**__**ope you enjoyed, especially the riddles! None of the riddles belong to me. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**_

_**God bless!**_


	12. Lesson

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

* * *

**Trust**

_**by chickypeg**_

**Chapter 12: Lesson**

* * *

It was raining right now, several heavy drops that saturated his tattered clothing and leaked down his firm, masculine body. The material clung to his skin, just as his black hair did.

This sort of gloomy, forbidding weather suited Sasuke's expression; powerful and brooding as he towered over his wife's petite figure that was pressed against the trunk of the huge tree behind her.

She was on the ground, flat on her backside. Her own skin was was soaked with rainwater. There was a scratch on her cheek and her clothing was torn here and there.

Yet, those big green eyes stared up at her husband's quietly furious face.

Those emerald green orbs were a window to Sakura's feelings and he knew each and every single emotion she had coursing through her; a touch of defiance, a hint of fear and a whole lot of hurt.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

Sasuke's mouth curled into a snarl as his hand tightened around the handle of his sword.

"Because you didn't listen to me."

* * *

_**-Earlier that day-**_

_The dragon had said the rhyme only once. _

_However, he had warned them and said that it must be repeated **exactly** as he had said it: every word, every pause must be the **same** as the way he spoke it._

_Sakura had a brilliant, efficient mind and therefore she had memorized it quickly. Everyone knew they could rely on her as they bid the dragon farewell and entered the newly lit tunnel that had opened up to them._

_They walked for about five minutes in silence before Naruto spoke. _

"_You remember everything, don't you Sakura?" Naruto questioned._

_The young woman who had been eying the walls around her with unease nodded. _

"_It's not like I'm doubting you, it's just that this place is known for its traps. I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially you."_

_Sakura glanced at him with her green eyes, and smiled. _

"_Thank you Naruto, but I will be fine. I promise."_

"_But Sakura-"_

"_Haven't we fought enough battles together, Naruto? You know I can take care of myself."_

_Naruto frowned and looked a little sad. _

"_I know, but I worry."_

_They all did. _

_That was the unspoken line from the short conversation that no one said aloud, but thought in their hearts._

_It wasn't like they didn't trust Sakura._

_It was just that well, she was a **girl**. _

_They were guys. _

_Shinobi._

_**Men**._

_They protected their women even when they didn't need to be protected. _

_Sakura placed a kind hand on Naruto's arm. He paused and looked at her in surprise._

_She smiled. _

"_Thank you," she told him, and moved to the door that appeared as they got closer. _

_Naruto looked at her in surprise. He had expected her to yell at him for being overbearing, but she hadn't._

_Maybe marriage was sort of mellowing her out?_

"_Good job, Sasuke," he whispered to his friend as the dark haired fellow moved past him. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, wondering what in the world he was talking about. _

_Before he could ponder more, he noticed the door and narrowed his eyes._

_It was simply a large, brown, wooden door._

_But there was no handle or no knob to turn to get it to open._

_Sakura pushed at it._

_Nothing. _

"_Maybe you have to lift," Sai suggested._

_She nodded and both of them stooped to get their hands under the barrier to entry. _

_However, it was pressed flat on the ground. Even with Sakura's inhuman strength, it wouldn't budge. _

_Breathless from their efforts, the pair stood up. _

"_What now?" Sakura asked aloud. _

"_Maybe there's something you have to pull-like a lever," Kakashi replied as he carefully removed a torch from the side of the wall. _

_He ducked quickly as he sensed a shift in the air._

_Everyone was stunned to see a kunai sticking into the wall beside his head._

_Kakashi's eyes were practically popping out of his face. _

"_Naruto wasn't joking about these traps!" Sakura exclaimed. _

"_Yeah, we better be extra-careful!" the blonde agreed. _

_Sakura pulled the kunai out and lifted it to her nose. She sniffed it._

"_Poisoned," she stated. _

"_Whoa! Seriously! Man, Kakashi-sensei, it's a real good thing you dodged it!" Naruto said._

"_Yeah," Kakashi agreed but became distracted as he placed the torch close to what looked like a stick. "Looks like we've found the lever."_

_Everyone leaned in for a closer look._

_Sakura stiffened when she felt a familiar warmth behind her._

_It was Sasuke._

_He wasn't touching her, but he was so close to her, she could feel his heat, his breath on her ear. She almost closed her eyes pleasure for she wished that he would take her in his arms and hold her close._

_However, before she could get properly lost in her fantasy, someone demanded, "Password!"_

_Everyone except Sai and Sasuke cried out, but everyone did jump back._

_Sakura automatically grabbed onto Sasuke in terror. _

"_What the heck-?! It's a talking head!" Naruto screamed._

_Indeed it was._

_Or something like it._

_The top of the lever was indeed a head._

_A pretty ugly sort of thing._

_It's eyes were hollow and its mouth was toothless, sort of like the shrunken head of a zombie. _

"_It's so creepy," Sakura whimpered and didn't realize that her hands fisted tightly into Sasuke's clothing._

_She was startled when she felt his warm hand on her back. Glancing up in surprise, she met his unsmiling gaze._

_She expected to see irritation in his expression, but there was none._

_In fact, she couldn't tell what he was thinking, only that his hand was warm, and comforting as it rubbed gently, almost hesitantly on her back._

_Sakura blinked up at him._

_He wasn't pushing her away._

_If anything...was he trying to **soothe** her?_

_She couldn't ask, because now wasn't the time. _

_Especially since he turned his sharingan on and placed his attention on the head. _

"_There's chakra in there, but it isn't alive," Sasuke informed them. He looked at Sakura now and his hand stilled, "You need to do your part now."_

_Sakura nodded and stepped back from him as his hand dropped away._

_He wasn't pushing her away._

_Instead, he was letting her go and encouraging her to do her job. _

_She wasn't afraid at all._

_Sure, the head was creepy and gross._

_But her friends were around her._

_Her husband was with her._

_It would be okay._

_Sasuke followed behind her as she came to the lever._

"_The chakra in the head is sensitive to sound. Every time someone speaks, it moves in line with their tone, and as it moves up, we can assume it pulls the door up."_

"_Is that why she has to match the dragon's tenor from when he spoke? So that the chakra in the head can move in sync and unlock the door?"_

_Sasuke nodded._

"_There's a chance if something is said wrong, it all ends for us," Kakashi remarked. _

_Sakura swallowed hard. _

"_You're making her nervous!" Naruto snapped. _

"_I'm just pointing out the gravity of the situation. Sakura, we can turn back now," Kakashi said to her. _

_She shot him a defiant look. _

"_Do you think I will?"_

_Kakashi smiled under his mask. _

"_Not at all."_

_She nodded, despite her ire and turned to the lever. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. Concentrating, she focused her chakra on the head. _

_Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi crowded her while Naruto hung out to the side, waiting to see what would happen. _

_And thus, she began:_

"_**A man of words and not of deeds,**_

_**Is like a garden full of weeds."**_

_The door slowly began to lift on its own. _

"_**And when the weeds begin to grow,**_

_**It's like a garden full of snow."**_

_Everyone watched keenly as the door moved up. Naruto's eyes began to brighten with excitement. _

"_**And when the snow begins to fall,**_

_**It's like a bird upon the wall.**_

_**And when the bird away does fly,**_

_**It's like an eagle in the sky. **_

_**And when the sky begins to roar,**_

_**It's like a lion at the door."**_

_The door moved further and further upward. It was half way there already!_

"_**And when the door begins to crack,**_

_**It's like a stick across your back. **_

_**And when your back begins to smart, **_

_**It's like a penknife in your heart. **_

_**And when your heart begins to bleed,**_

_**You're dead, and dead and dead indeed!'**_

_Unfortunately, as Sakura ended, Naruto also spoke before anyone could stop him. He did not realize that if his voice picked up where hers left off, he could affect the chakra._

"_Great job, Sakura-chan!" he cried out._

"_No, Naruto!" Sakura cried out._

_But it was too late._

_The ground began to tremble and the door that had reached close to the top had paused._

_"What's going on?!" Sakura cried out. _

_"The ceiling's collapsing!" Sasuke responded and grabbed her wrist and simultaneously used his foot to kick__ an unsuspecting Naruto on the backside so that he__ was shoved through the partially opened door._

_"Bastard! What the hell?!" Naruto demanded when he fell through the doorway. However, the door began to descend before anyone else could get through, and the ceiling was crumbling away. _

"_Naruto!" Sakura cried out. She was about to reach for him, but Sasuke pulled her back. He grabbed her into his strong arms and sprinted out of the tunnel with Kakashi and Sai following behind. _

_It had been a split second decision on Sasuke's part to make sure Naruto got to the other side, but there wasn't enough time for the others to get through._

* * *

_They were once more in the room where the dragon been-only the scaly creature had disappeared (maybe he changed into his human form and went to find a library or something)._

_The tunnel that led from this room to the door which required the password(s) was quickly filling up with heavy rocks and dirt._

_Sakura watched in horror as the door in the distance shut completely, sealing them from their friend before the rocks and dirt completely obliterated it from their sight. _

"_Naruto!" Sakura cried out. _

_Sasuke caught her arm and pulled her back before she lost her footing and fell into the crumbling tunnel. _

_Sakura collapsed against his warm, strong body._

_She turned her head upward to his._

"_Sasuke-kun, we have to get him," Sakura said._

_However, to her shock, he shook his head. _

"_No."_

"_What?" she demanded, stunned. _

_He gave her a serious look. _

"_Naruto can take care of himself. He doesn't need us to babysit him."_

"_He's our friend and he asked us to come with him and complete this assignment as a **team**!" she argued. _

"_He can complete it on his own, or don't you believe in him?" Sasuke shot back as his grip tightened on his hold on her arm. _

_Sakura scowled, her eyes spitting green fire at him. _

"_Don't you dare imply that I don't!"_

"_Sasuke, Sakura, enough," Kakashi ordered with a heavy sigh. _

_Sakura yanked her arm from her husband's strong grasp and turned to their former sensei. _

"_Kakashi-sensei, we need to go after Naruto, don't we?"_

_Kakashi didn't like the idea of siding with anyone in a couple's argument, but this was more than simply a lovers' spat; it had to do with their team-mate. _

"_Sakura, while I agree with Sasuke that Naruto is capable of taking care of himself-"_

_Sakura promptly ignored her husband's smug, "Hn,"_

"_-Naruto took the lead on this assignment but he wanted us all on it for a specific reason, which was for us to all work together again. He is our friend, and I also agreed to this assignment for this specific reason."_

_Sasuke tsked. _

"_I know he did it because he's a sentimental idiot," Sasuke stated, "but that's no reason to start acting recklessly."_

_His gaze specifically fell onto his wife who was now standing by Kakashi's side. _

"_Then that means you understand that we're going after him, don't you?" Sakura questioned him. _

"_We will go," Kakashi cut in again, not wanting things to get out of hand because of a husband and wife who had a difference of opinion, and whose egos would be bruised if one admitted the other was right. _

"_But not yet-none of us got out of that unscathed."_

_It was true-they were all scratched and bruised, and it seemed that Sai was nursing a twisted ankle._

* * *

_Kakashi had received a long gash on his leg, and the side of his head was bleeding. Sakura spent some time healing his wounds at the entrance of cave, behind the waterfall._

"_I did my part, now you need to do yours and rest tonight," Sakura informed him. _

"_I will-just be sure that you get a good night's sleep as well."_

_Sakura smiled in response._

_She moved onto Sai next._

_His ankle was a ring of ugly black and purple. _

"_How can you keep a straight face? It must hurt like hell!"_

_Sai even smiled-but it was his fake one, a clear indication he really was in pain._

_Sakura scowled in response, but put her hands together and emitted green chakra. She healed up the bruising, but the muscles themselves would need some time to adjust properly. She suggested he keep it propped up, and not move around too much until the next morning._

_The final person she had to see to was the person she was dreading the most._

_Her own husband._

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

_She knew he was pissed with her, that beneath those dark eyes was a quietly burning anger. He didn't like it when anyone defied him, least of all her._

_However, when it came to those she cared about, Sakura would argue with anyone, push back, fight back. She could be as stubborn as a donkey and vicious as a dog. _

_Gathering her courage, she stooped beside the handsome man who was sitting with his back against the wall. _

"_Where are you hurt?" she asked quietly._

_He looked at her and frowned, then leaned back and heaved a sigh. _

"_I'm fine."_

_Sakura blinked. She didn't know what to make of his behaviour. _

"_Sasuke-kun," she began, as her own anger creeped upon her. _

_Without warning, he grabbed her chin between his thumb and his forefinger. His eyes bled red, finally revealing some of the ire he had so calmly hidden. _

"_I said I'm fine," he growled softly and released her. _

_He saw the hurt that flashed through her green depths, and just as quickly, her eyes shuttered, hiding her feelings._

_Standing, he told her quietly, "When you repeated the words to the shrunken head on the door, it absorbed your chakra to push it open. You reserves are low."_

"_Sasuke-kun-"_

"_You're feeling it, aren't you? You're drained. You had to heal Kakashi and tend the other idiot," With eyes that seemed to soften slightly, he added, "You're fatigued. It isn't good for the team medic to let herself run low. Rest."_

"_I..." her voice trailed off. How could she deny what he had said was true? She could feel herself being tired. She did need to rest. _

"_Yes," she whispered her agreement with great reluctance. _

_Sasuke gave her a long hard look. Her pink head was bowed, so he couldn't make out her expression. _

"_I mean it, Sakura and I'm telling you this as Team Captain."_

_She fought hard to not flinch at the cold, hard edge on his tone. It was true that he was Team Captain-Naruto had assigned them that way. Kakashi stood above them as he was Hokage, but it seemed that he preferred that Naruto lead, and Sasuke take over in case anything happened. He would intervene to mediate any disputes, as he had done earlier. _

_Had everyone not been so familiar with each other, it would have been gross disrespect on Sakura's part to have defied Sasuke and tried to turn Kakashi against him._

_However, situations like these were quite common among Team 7, except it was usually between Sasuke and Naruto where Sasuke always defied Naruto although he was Team leader, and Naruto would seek Kakashi and Sakura's favor over his decisions._

_In other words, their poor former sensei was always caught in the middle and normally had to mediate the situation. And most of the time it had to be done in his office because the trio were often put together in ANBU missions. _

_He had once remarked that he ought to be a diplomat after all the experiences he had as a part of Team 7. Perhaps that was why he had been called "Kakashi the Mediator Hokage" by all the Hidden Villages. In fact, he was called upon **specifically** by the other Kage to handle disputes under special agreements because he always found the quickest and easiest solution so that he could go back home and do his paperwork (meaning he wanted to read Icha Icha Paradise again)._

"_I understand, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Good."_

* * *

_She didn't have the chakra reserves to bust through the filled up tunnel and get to the door. _

_Sakura realized this as she leaned against the wall in the cave. Yes, she had ignored Sasuke and come here._

_But she was really concerned about Naruto!_

_She froze suddenly when she felt a shift in the air. _

"_You're a liar, Sakura," her husband's familiar voice stated._

"_W-What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a feigned air of innocence. _

_It was dark, but she could feel his presence behind her. He couldn't be too far for she could feel his warmth, even though he didn't touch her._

_She caught his musky male scent and felt the air shift again behind her._

_He had moved, and she realized that he had pressed his arm on the wall over her head as he leaned in closer to her._

_She felt her cheeks flush red from his nearness, his closeness, all the while her heart also trembled for she could feel his silent rage for defying him. _

"_You said you would rest."_

"_I didn't say that," she denied._

_She felt his other hand grip her upper-arm firmly, not tight enough to hurt her, but enough to for her to feel the anger burning inside of him now. _

"_When you said that you understood, it indicated compliance to me that you would go take a damned nap," he growled._

_Sakura tried hard not to flinch at his tone. But Sasuke was never one to mince words. He didn't play around, and always got straight to the point. _

"_I'm sorry Sasuke-kun," she apologized and moved away from him._

_However, he gripped her arm tighter, making her stay put._

_She looked at him from over her shoulder in the dark._

_Outside, there was a crack of thunder. There were caves all over the cliff and Sai and Kakashi were sheltering in one as they rested._

_Lightning flashed and briefly revealed her husband's expression-something she wished she hadn't seen. _

_The anger was blazing on his face, similar to the way it had the other night when they had argued. But this time it was different. His ire didn't stem from him as a husband, it stemmed from his role as Team Captain, which suggested authority and punishment._

"_I'm just worried about Naruto," she admitted, hoping he would understand._

_Sasuke remained silent and unmoving for a long moment._

_He didn't speak._

_He didn't blink. _

_Then, without warning, Sasuke tugged her arm and threw her on the ground. She cried out in shock and whimpered upon impact to the hard floor. She wasn't hurt, but she was very surprised. _

_Outside began to drizzle as she pressed her arms to prop herself up and look up at her husband with stunned green eyes._

_Lightning flashed once more and she saw grim determination on that cold, hard face of his._

_He stooped in front of her, and cold, pale fingers cupped the side of her face. Had she not seen the ire in his expression, she might have thought his gesture was almost tender. _

"_What can you do?" he asked her. _

"_Sasuke-kun?" she whispered._

_His hand slid slowly down to her long, slender neck and his head lowered to hers so that she could feel the warmth of his breath. _

_"What can this weak body do?" he pressed in a dark voice. _

_The air became thicker, and Sakura found that it was difficult to breathe. Was it because of his close proximity?_

_"I want to search for my friend," she forced herself to admit. _

_Sasuke released her, and moved calmly to his feet. He kept watching her with dark, cold eyes. _

"_If you want to brave going after Naruto, then go. But you have to get away from me first."_

_With that, his eyes slowly bled red, and she sensed his chakra spike. His hand remained on his sword handle._

* * *

_Sakura felt her world going black. Her heart began to pound so loud, she heard it in her ears. This was like her nightmare come through-Sasuke poised above her, ready to kill._

_She couldn't think then. _

_She had faced danger and death before._

_But nothing was like this. Nothing was like her own husband, who she was so familiar with, standing above her, reading to commit a horrible crime, the ultimate marriage betrayal._

_She didn't know how, but suddenly she was out in the rain, terrified. The waterdrops came heavier and soaked her skin as she scurried through the trees, away from her husband._

_And at some point, she stopped._

_Was this what she was reduced to?_

_A simpering female?_

_No, she was stronger than this!_

_She would face him._

_And indeed she did._

_She stopped in the middle of a thatch of massive trees and she gripped one. With a massive heave, she uprooted it with her superhuman strength and swung it at her husband as he came at her. He easily dodged, and Sakura felt herself go out of breath._

_Her chakra was really low and lifting the tree had further depleted her. _

_Dropping the huge log before she collapsed with it under her, she took a few steps back and leaned against the large tree behind her._

_Out of breath, she watched as Sasuke appeared before her, like some dark lord, ready to take her life with his sword in his hand. _

_Ah, he made quite a picture didn't he? Fully clothed in black, blood red eyes and a sharp sword displayed what an extraordinary person he was._

_Sakura's strength was gone as she slid down to the ground and watched her husband as she took deep heaving breaths. _

"_Why are you doing this?" she demanded._

_Sword at his side, he responded, "Because you didn't listen. You need to be taught a lesson."_

* * *

**_-Presently-_**

Sakura waited for the sword to come at her, to cut through her skin. She would bleed to death before him, and perhaps this what he had wanted. Had everything been a lie? Had both their efforts to work on their marriage been so short-lived, so in vain?

She shut her eyes when he lifted his sword.

She was so exhausted now. Chakra drained, emotionally drained...was Sasuke _truly_ going to kill her?

The reply came when she felt the air cut above her head and she felt something warm splash on her face as something dropped to her side. Startled, she saw a huge snake at her side. Well, half of it anyway. The other half was on her other side.

Pale, she turned shocked eyes to her husband who looked ever so casual, even with rain soaking him to the bone.

He flicked his sword in the air to get rid off the extra blood, before whipping out a white cloth and cleaning it.

"You really ought to stop thinking I'm going to kill you."

"W-What? Y-Y-You're not?" she whispered, still astonished.

He sheathed his sword behind his back as he replied, "No,"

Then, he stooped in front of her so that they were both eye level.

"There was nothing you could do for Naruto, Sakura. Not in your condition. You can't even use your strength now."

She blinked away the rainwater that came into her eyes.

It slowly dawned on her that his harsh treatment, the terror he had just brought up in her, had been done deliberately.

Because he wanted her to remember who she was-Sakura Uchiha (nee Haruno).

The most sought after medic in the shinobi world.

One of the most intelligent females to be born in the current era.

A power kunoichi.

A resilient, _brave_ woman.

He had done this to help her realize that the person she was did not disappear when she was with him, and that she shouldn't feel fear of him; she should gather her wits and realize that he wasn't going to hurt her.

It was cruel what he had done.

But sometimes the hardest lessons were the ones most well learned.

Sasuke lifted his hand, the prosthetic arm that he normally kept bandaged up. Gently, he tapped her forehead with it.

"Every shinobi has limitations."

Even he did.

Not recognizing his limitations had made him pay dearly in the past.

Sakura was stunned that he had silently admitted this, and suddenly she felt ashamed of herself. Looking at him now, she realized that for a while now, her own emotions had been clouding some of her judgement of her husband.

He seemed to be more mature compared to in the past, but inside of him there was still a lot of guilt. A part of himself was still trying to redeem himself. That night when they had argued, she recalled how upset he had become when he realized her fear of him.

In her own way, she had kicked him while he was trying to recover on his road of redemption. Now, she was starting to realize that she might have actually _hurt_ Sasuke.

As she thought more on it, she thought that perhaps she had been clinging to the past too much. She had come into the marriage with certain expectations, and when those hadn't been met, she was disappointed and had become depressed.

To be fair, Sasuke hadn't tried very much either, and they had both wound up wounding each other.

Sakura reached out and took his hand that was drawing back from her.

Sasuke didn't resist. She placed it against her cheek and looked at him with warm eyes.

Not pitying eyes, but loving green eyes.

Understanding eyes.

Maybe now, she was looking at Sasuke Uchiha for the man he currently was. Perhaps she was no longer expecting to see in him the boy he once was.

And honestly, she _liked_ the man before her.

* * *

It was still pouring outside when Sakura followed Sasuke into one of the caves located on the wall of the cliff, close to the waterfall.

There were some dried branches that the wind must have taken up from the trees below, and strewn inside.

"Take off your clothes," Sasuke ordered as he gathered up some.

"Eh?"

She was stunned at his command, and was blushing furiously. He _had_ developed a habit of ordering to get rid off what she was wearing.

But _here_?

_Now_?

Did he want to...?

"You're soaked," he explained as he piled the twigs and branches in the middle of the cave.

"Oh," she murmured, embarrassed, and began with her green Leaf vest.

Meanwhile, Sasuke did a quick fire jutsu to light the branches. Immediately, the cave brightened up and provided welcoming warmth.

Sasuke straightened up and pulled off his black cloak, followed by his green vest and shirt.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura voiced his name.

He glanced at her from over his shoulder, and frowned.

She was struggling with the zipper on her red top. She scowled and shook at the little metal clip before giving up and looking at her husband with bashful green eyes.

"Help?"

He released a heavy sigh and walked over to her. He used his good hand to tug at the zipper. Slowly, he drew it down her soft body, revealing the black inner piece that most kunoichi wore. It was like a bra, but it gave better support and was made of a special material that could protect from certain attacks. The color was solid over the breasts, but was netted over the wearer's stomach.

Sasuke didn't realize it, but he had unzipped her _veeeery_ slowly, and had now shifted his hands to the lapels of her top.

Without a sense of hurry, he carefully drew them down her smooth, damp shoulders. All the while, Sakura stared up at him, aware of the rising heat between them.

Against the firelight, his skin was glowed. It was dark, but she could make out all his battle scars. She knew if she touched her hands to his back, she would feel several - every bit of roughened and healed skin that only served to make him all the more dangerously attractive.

Sakura's shirt fell to the ground, forgotten.

She was starting to feel weak, dizzy even as her breath came in short pants.

Was it normal to feel like this?

From the many times they had made love, she had never once felt this way.

Ah, she just wanted his mouth on hers. She just wanted his tongue stroking against hers, with his lips moving harshly over her own.

"Sasuke-kun," she almost whimpered his name, hazy emerald green eyes looking up at his own.

Through her daze, she noted that the familiar desire that had been drawing up in her husband's eyes disappeared and was replaced with what might be concern.

His eyebrows had furrowed, and suddenly, his hand was on her forehead.

"Sakura, I think you have a fever."

* * *

Sasuke had thankfully brought his backpack, so they had a lot of useable gear-like a rope and a blanket.

Sasuke strung the rope up in the cave and was now hanging their clothes up to dry near the fire.

Meanwhile, Sakura was leaning up against the wall, wearing nothing but her underwear and a blanket.

After noting she had a slight fever, Sasuke had unromantically stripped her of her shorts, wrapped her like in the blanket like seaweed around onigiri, and unceremoniously dumped her near the fire and told her to rest.

"I'm sorry you have to hang my clothes," Sakura apologized as he hung out her top. The one good thing was that she at least got to see him strip-he unbuttoned his black pants and pulled the damp material from his body while responding, "You do it for me all the time."

Oh, and he did have a set of manly, muscled legs. Especially those thighs...

Somehow, Sakura had expected that he might have been more traditional in wanting his wife to handle anything household related, especially to him.

But it seemed he didn't mind, as he made dinner for them when she worked late, and even washed up if he had to.

She was starting to acknowledge that there was a lot she didn't know about this Sasuke. There was a lot to learn and she was quite sure that she was going to _like_ what she learned.

Sasuke wore on a pair of black shorts under his pants. In the dimly lit room, he looked like some sort of warrior-god for his body was so firm, so lithe with scars from battles that one couldn't help but want to drool.

And when he turned to her and watched her with those dark eyes, her heart skipped a beat.

She blushed a little and he walked over to her.

"Did your fever get worse?" he asked her as he stooped in front of her. He had seen her flushed cheeks and was concerned.

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm fine," she assured him, "just a little chilly," she added as it was cold outside and she did have a fever.

He remained silent and gently unwrapped some of the blanket from her so that he could join her underneath it.

He pulled it around his body before shifting her gently so that she was between his legs. Sakura was pleasantly surprised as he wrapped the blanket around the both of them and took her in his arms, so that she was snuggled warmly against his hard body.

She felt cozy here with him, under the blanket. Her head was against chest and she could hear the steady beat of his heart.

"I don't know why I got this fever," she whispered.

She heard his heard rate speed up slightly, and felt his chest rise as he took in a deep breath.

"It's because you've been working those extra hours at the hospital, and not getting enough rest at night. Your immunity went down and you were vulnerable when you went out in that rain with low chakra."

Sakura was shocked.

Lifting her head, she gazed up at him with her pretty eyes and raised pink eyebrows.

"You noticed that I worked late?" she asked, shocked.

He glared down at her.

"Of course I noticed. We live together," he reminded her. Then, he continued, "and you should have known better-you're a medic."

Sakura found herself smiling despite his light scolding.

So Sasuke took note of her, like he actually knew stuff about her!

She didn't live anonymity with him.

In his own way, he had observed things about her.

"When I get back, there'll be things waiting for me at my desk," she remarked.

"When you get back, you're going to _bed_," Sasuke corrected her.

Sasuke, meanwhile, wanted to plant a few slaps on her pretty backside. While he did acknowledge that she probably worked late to get out of the house, and away from him and his insensitive behaviour, and that he had been reason for her to run out in the rain today, it didn't mean he wasn't displeased with her.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek.

Feeling his cheeks go a little red, he looked down at his wife's pretty face that beamed up at him.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you."

He lifted an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For being a good husband."

Then she tucked her head under his chin and breathed in deeply.

Huh?

What was that supposed to mean?

Wasn't he a bad husband?

Unintentionally, he placed his hand on the back of her head, and lightly rubbed it, enjoying the feel of the soft pink strands.

Women were such unfathomable creatures.

* * *

Hinata stood behind the window of her room. She touched a long fingered hand to the pane and watched as water droplets splashed against it.

She wished Naruto hadn't gone on that assignment.

He didn't _have_ to.

He didn't _need_ to.

But she understood that Naruto was simply the sort of man who wouldn't back down from a challenge. It was his strength, and his weakness.

Today would have been wonderful for him to come over and cuddle with her in his arms. His body was so strong, and so fit. She loved when he leaned her against him and playfully kissed her ear.

He was still a goofball - a lovable goofball.

"_Naruto-kun, you're hurt," Hinata remarked when she saw the scar on her husband's face that crossed over all the whiskers on his right cheek. _

_Naruto shrugged._

"_Aww...it's nothing Hinata," he assured her and turned away with his hands in his pockets. Before Hinata could say anything, he suddenly turned to her with a bright blue eyes and a big bashful grin._

_She watched him with curious lavender eyes._

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"_Hinata."_

"_Yes?"_

_He made an uncomfortable chuckle as he lifted his hand and scratched his cheek idly. _

"_Can you...**kiss** it better?"_

_Then, his cheeks went red and he turned away hurriedly. Hinata herself was looking like a ripe tomato now. _

"_Ah, nevermind!" he exclaimed._

_But Hinata was suddenly in front of him, kissing his cheek. _

_Both of them became more embarrassed as she drew back. _

"_Ah...um..." she couldn't say anything, and couldn't quite meet his eye. Naruto was the same as for once, he was speechless._

_However, she was suddenly in his arms, feeling his warmth and strength around her. _

"_Naruto-kun?"_

_She felt him grin as he pressed his mouth against her temple. _

"_I love you, Hinata-chan." _

Naruto was also more serious with her than anyone else, more than even Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi. That was because he let her alone see certain aspects of himself.

"_Next time you see me, I'll be carrying the moonstone in my hand!" Naruto had exclaimed to her. _

_She had blushed._

_Oh, it was so difficult for her to cut out that habit! But she couldn't help it! Being around Naruto made her blush so easily!_

Even now, her cheeks were red as she recalled the way he had gently brushed her lips with his own and had hurried away before her father got a heart attack over their brief intimacy.

Really, the Hyuga clan's leader may have been a bit of a deadbeat in the past, but seeing his eldest daughter with her boyfriend did arouse overprotective feelings in him.

At times like these, Hinata fantasized that he might have ordered Neji to stalk them on dates.

Unfortunately, her cousin was dead.

But she loved him a lot and she always felt that he was her big brother in heaven, watching down on them.

Hinata smiled softly now as she thought about the man she was going to marry. He was a huge ball of enigmatic energy. There were so many different sides to him, but deep down, there was nothing but love and purity.

She was a lucky, blessed woman.

* * *

She wasn't well, but she felt so good in his arms. Her naked skin was so smooth, and creamy...and so easily bruised. A little nip, and it would turn red.

Experimentally, he touched his mouth to her sweet flesh, wanting to mar her skin with his touches and leave imprints of himself on her.

Sakura shivered when she felt Sasuke's breath on her naked shoulder. His lips softly trailed to the base of her neck and his teeth began to nibble there.

She shut her eyes and bit her lip, gasping but he began to suck insistently, moving upward and leaving a trail of red marks until he turned her head so that he could access her mouth.

His tongue plundered the depths of hers and she welcomed him.

Underneath the blanket, his hand worked on her black garment which he quickly disposed off so that his hands could now caress her soft curves.

His other hand trailed down to that special place of hers, and teased her through her black, lacy panties.

His devouring kiss absorbed all her sighs, moans and soft little cries.

Abruptly, he broke off.

He shouldn't.

She was sick.

But her body was so soft and supple.

The face that was staring up at him was flushed with desire. That soft swollen mouth beckoned his. Those acid green eyes begged for him.

"Please," she whispered.

And he complied.

Her hands gripped his dark head as he kissed her deeply again.

His hands were rough, but not cruel on her. She could feel insistency in his touch, a deep wanting, a deep need for her that triggered her own desire.

And suddenly, the blanket was under her. She was on her back and Sasuke was gripping her hips tightly as he thrust into her.

Her heavy panting matched his own.

"No," he hissed through gritted teeth and paused. "I'm being too rough."

Before he could withdraw, Sakura's hands covered his hands and shook his head.

"Don't stop...please," she begged.

Seeing her spread before as she was, drunk with desire and wanting even more, encouraged Sasuke to continue.

He wanted to hear her calling his name, pleading and begging for more.

And she did.

* * *

Sakura lay sated and naked beside Sasuke. He drew her against his body and pulled the blanket around them again when he noted that she had started to shiver.

Leaning on a strong arm, he watched her relaxed features. Her face had a special sort of glow to it. He wondered if she looked like this in the past when they had sex. For the first time, he started to regret turning away from her and not taking her into his arms.

She was so beautiful.

And her face, he could see love in her eyes.

Not the crazy, fangirl sort of look-no, it was a special, warm love. The kind he had only ever received from members of his family.

Without thinking, he lifted his hand and used the finger he would tap her forehead with to trail down her cheek in a slow manner.

Sakura couldn't tell what her husband was thinking, but lying next to him like this, naked and at ease in the aftermath of their lovemaking, and feeling a light, affectionate touch from him was pure bliss to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Her cheeks reddened a little, and she nodded.

Suddenly, they both stiffened when they sensed a presence.

Before they could even get up their guard, something appeared at the mouth of the cave.

Lightning flashed outside and their eyes widened in shock and the sight that was revealed.

"_No_! My precious eyes!" Naruto Uzumaki cried out in horror and blocked his vision.

* * *

**A/N: So now that I've reposted everything, and added the new chapter, I can squeal about the end of the Naruto manga! I'm so happy SasuSaku became canon! The fandom is rather extreme though, from what I've come across on tumblr. **

**Anyway, thanks again for reading, and I do appreciate all the reviews, and the support! I made this chapter a little longer, so there might be some errors here and there. My apologies.**

**PS: The password(s) Sakura repeated are actually a nursery rhyme. You might have heard it before. **


	13. Beautiful

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

* * *

_**Chapter 13:Beautiful**_

Sakura sometimes reminded Sasuke of a kitten. She was a strong woman, literally stronger than almost any man.

But when she settled down, and she wasn't in her 'kunoichi-mode,' she had a special air about her that made him think of a small, cute kitty.

Maybe it was her wide green eyes? Or perhaps it was that pink, delicate tongue of hers that flicked out to occasionally lick her dry lips?

Whatever the reason, when he had been helping Sakura out of her clothes, he could only see a cute, soaked kitten and all he had wanted to do was dry her off and make her purr again.

And _purr_ indeed he had made her.

Despite the mild feverishness of her body, she had been so responsive to him. Sasuke could never get enough of her-the suppleness of her skin, the sweetness of her flesh, and the physical manifestation of her desires in her expression.

Sakura was just..._beautiful_.

In the aftermath of their passion, she had been curled up warmly at his side and he had felt more content than he had in a very long time.

In these moments he lay with her, he observed that her longish hair was drying off. Only the tips were wet now. Pink hair was so fascinating. In the shinobi world, people had the wildest shades of hair colour, ranging from ocean blue to bright red. Yet, this shade of pink was so light, so soft and gentle. The texture itself was silky and he enjoyed rubbing the strands between his fingertips.

Sasuke's dark eyes moved to his wife's shoulder and then to her face which was looking up at him almost shyly. He noted that her skin was rosy, and her eyes were so warm, and full of love for him as they gazed upon him. All Sasuke had wanted to do was to just stay like this, _forever_.

And then, Naruto just _ruined_ it.

* * *

"My precious eyes!" Naruto cried out.

This idiot was Sasuke's best friend, but he was _such_ an asshole.

Did he really have to intrude on them in such a boisterous manner?!

"Go away, Naruto," Sasuke growled while Sakura moved to get up as she wanted see to him and ensure their friend was alright.

However, her husband grabbed her arm and pulled her down again. His hands were pressed flat on either side of her head, effectively trapping her under him - and surprising her with his sudden actions. He shot her a serious look and she was taken aback, but then looking down at herself, she was reminded of the fact that she was naked!

Blushing furiously, she turned and curled into a ball while burying her face against his strong arm that was still caging her.

"What do ya mean 'go away'?" Naruto demanded.

"I've gotta make sure he's okay," Sakura mumbled against Sasuke.

He glanced down at her, then sighed before turning his eyes to their comrade who was still standing in the dark at the mouth of the cave.

"Stupid, are you alive?"

"'I'm not ghost!"

"Can you walk?"

"I'm standing, aren't I?!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Perfectly healthy!"

"Then get out."

"_Huuuuh_?!"

"Sakura doesn't need to take care of you if you're alright."

Suddenly, there came a strangled noise.

"Wait...I think swallowed something, I'm _choking_!" Naruto wheezed and dramatically fell to his knees in the cave. He began to gurgle and when lightning flashed again, it revealed that the idiot was actually _foaming_ from the mouth. He proceeded to collapse onto his back and pretend to be dead.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No one's falling for that, Naruto," Sakura reprimanded him.

Naruto immediately got up and pointed angrily at the married couple.

"Bastard's touching you, Sakura-chan!"

"She's my wife, stupid," Sasuke reminded him.

"Says you!"

"Naruto, get out and let me change my clothes!" Sakura yelled, causing the blonde to flinch.

Oh, Naruto knew that tone alright.

And he certainly didn't want to get punched into oblivion – an angry Sakura was a _violent_ Sakura.

* * *

Sensing that their comrade had finally gone and left them in peace, Sasuke removed himself from his wife. She immediately missed the warmth of his body, but knew she had to get up as well before Naruto returned.

Before she could blink properly, the clothing she had worn early was dropped onto her lap in a soft rustle.

Startled, she looked up to see her husband towering above her, already in trousers.

"They're dry now."

"Oh. Thank you," she murmured.

Silently, the pair turned their backs to each other as they pulled on their clothing. Sakura was blushing furiously while Sasuke remained expressionless.

They had just made love on the floor right there, and yet, Sakura felt a bit more like an awkward teenager with a crush.

She had pulled on her underwear, followed by her shorts and red shirt. They weren't in any danger so she left off her protective vest.

"Sakura," Sasuke voiced her name.

She turned around and looked at him. He was fully clothed as well, but like her, had chosen not to wear the vest.

He was holding out the blanket to her.

"Your fever hasn't gone down. Rest," he instructed.

She nodded and accepted the blanket. Wrapping it around her, she settled onto the ground, then looked up at him a bit shyly, but with expectancy in her green eyes.

"Will you join me?" she questioned.

She was disappointed when he shook his head.

"I'm going to find the idiot and tell him he can come back now."

* * *

Sakura had been nodding off when she heard the sound of Naruto whispering loudly, "I don't wanna wake up Sakura-chan!"

"Keep talking like that and you will," came Sasuke's voice.

There were two other persons with them, but Sakura's eyelids felt too heavy for her to open them. Besides, she was well aware that the others had to be Kakashi and Sai.

"You left Sakura-san here all alone, and Naruto-kun mentioned she isn't well. Was that okay?" Sai asked.

"Sakura's a strong person," Sasuke stated.

Sakura distantly heard Kakashi chuckle, "I sensed a clone stationed outside the cave,"

"Oh? Bastard worries for his wife. That's so cute!"

"Shut up, stupid! You'll wake her!" Sasuke hissed.

In response, Sakura mumbled something under her breath in irritation. She did want to sleep, and she didn't care if they were around.

She just wanted them to shut up.

It seemed they heard her, for everyone's voices went silent. She heard rustling, an occasional murmur or two, what sounded like a kick and a curse (probably Naruto and Sasuke squabbling again), and then, the feeling of warmth around her.

She opened her eyes slightly and gazed up blearily at her husband who had taken her shoulders in his hands.

"Sasuke-kun?" she murmured his name as he lifted her slightly upright.

"You shouldn't sleep on the ground on the blanket alone, Sakura-chan. We got you your sleeping bag," Naruto told her to the other side.

Her eyes moved to see him grinning at her as he rolled out her sleeping bag for her. She let Sasuke carefully shift her and help her into the sleeping bag.

Once she had settled into it, she looked at her handsome husband who was searching around his backpack for a water bottle.

"Sasuke-kun."

He paused and looked at her.

"Stay with me?" she asked huskily.

He nodded and went back to searching for his bottle.

Sakura closed her eyes and went back to sleep, knowing he was near.

Meanwhile, Sasuke finally got his bottle and drank from it. His eyes softened when he noted that his wife had fallen asleep with a small smile on her face.

Truly, she was beautiful.

* * *

The rain had only lasted through the night and by the time morning had arrived, the sun was out again, but everything from the grass to the leaves on the trees were damp from the showers.

Sasuke had chosen not to use his sleeping bag. He had been content to sit beside Sakura and nap while she dozed on sleepily. He had awakened once or twice during the night to check her temperature.

It was lower, and her fever seemed to be receding, much to his relief.

Being who he was - Sasuke Uchiha, he had gotten up before everyone else. The others woke up shortly thereafter.

Except for Naruto; he had to be forced out of his sleepy state.

Kakashi and Sai were in charge of food this morning and had chosen to make some simple rice balls for breakfast.

Sakura was still asleep beside him. He hoped the fever had gone away completely.

The young man's thoughts were interrupted when someone plopped down beside him.

"You know bastard, it was nice of you to stick by Sakura-chan throughout the night."

"Shut up and go away, stupid," Sasuke growled.

Naruto chuckled as he munched on a rice ball.

"You try to hide how much you really care for her, don't you?"

Sasuke shot Naruto a glare.

They were interrupted when someone popped up in front of them.

"Sasuke-kun, you should stop sulking and enjoy your onigiri," Sai advised with his fake smile.

The Uchiha scowled at him from behind his riceball and almost growled.

Sai's smile became uncomfortable.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered his name as she sat up slowly.

She was rubbing her pretty green eyes with one hand, like a child.

But her mouth looked soft and sensual...her skin looked so creamy and white. He wanted to _touch_ her.

Sakura became startled when her husband suddenly shoved his onigiri into her mouth.

"Here," he said and stood up.

"I have to clean my teeth!" she protested and pulled the barely eaten rice ball from her mouth. Seeing that he was walking away, she asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

He didn't ignore her as she half expected him to.

With his hands deep in his pockets, he responded, "Need some fresh air,"

* * *

Sakura spotted her husband by the river. He was sitting on a large rock and was looking up at the sky wordlessly. His hair had gotten much longer over time, and he hadn't bothered to trim it. No longer did it stick up messily to the back, but he did need a haircut.

His prosthetic arm was resting casually over his propped up knee while his good arm was behind him as he leaned back.

He looked relaxed, but Sakura was sure something was bothering him.

Quietly, she sauntered up to him.

"You should be resting," he remarked without looking at her.

"I'm okay. My chakra built up after I got a good night's rest – and my fever's gone," she assured him.

He grunted. Sakura watched him for a long moment before finally asking, "Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine."

Ah, a typical response from him. She didn't want to push too hard or dig too deep. He could be like an animal still nursing wounds that hadn't quite healed, and therefore it wouldn't be right to just try to drag out everything she possibly could from him.

That wouldn't be fair to him emotionally, and could likely cause him to retreat more and more from her. Not only that, if there was one thing she always knew about Sasuke Uchiha, from ever since they were children, it was that he needed his own personal space. He wasn't a sociable person. He might not be outgoing, but he was not an introvert either.

However, he needed to be by himself often to deal with his own thoughts-thoughts she oftentimes wished he would share with her, even if they were the ones that made his expression go scary.

She walked to the riverbank and watched how the water ran over some smooth gray rocks.

Then, she lifted her face and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the morning sunlight. The wind picked up and blew some of her pretty pink hair. She also needed a haircut as her hair was just past her shoulders now.

Her body fit well in that red top that zipped up and those shorts that covered her firm, beautifully curved backside.

Her legs were long and strong.

Sakura might be a ninja, and a very talented one at that, but she was every bit a woman. Every inch of her sweet body was female.

And he knew it, because he had touched her, and memorized the taste and feel of almost every part of her.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she lowered her head and faced forward.

"Sasuke-kun," she voiced his name.

He cocked an eyebrow, wondering what she was going to say. He didn't respond because he knew she was aware he was listening. He frowned when he saw her expression become remorseful.

"I said a lot of terrible things to you the other night when I wanted to leave," her head lowered, "I was looking for someone who wasn't there and I got blinded and didn't see the person standing in front of me. I'm sorry."

She was startled by Sasuke's swift movement as he came to stand behind her. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her head, even though he didn't touch her. Sasuke was several inches taller than her, and she reached him only to his shoulders.

"I didn't make it easy for you," Sasuke reminded her quietly.

"I didn't make it easy for myself either."

The wind swirled a few dry leaves around them before it eased up.

"Look at me," Sasuke ordered.

She obeyed and turned around slowly. Hesitantly, she looked up at him with her piercing acid green eyes.

He lifted his good hand and tapped her forehead a little harder than he normally would. He didn't hurt her, but she was sure that there might be a red mark close to her chakra seal.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His expression was very serious. He drew his finger down the side of her face, before lightly touching it to her mouth.

"I did things to you," he said softly.

Her lower lip was so full and pink. He could help but brush his finger over her tender flesh. Sakura caught his hand and moved it so that it covered her cheek. It was cold, but seemed to be getting warmer against her skin.

She smiled gently up at him as she knew he was talking about that night he had sex with her so forcefully, dominating over her sensitive body.

Even when she had said 'no' that night, he had made her scream 'yes.'

"I could have stopped you, but I didn't."

Every time this man touched her, her skin would grow her hotter, and she would only remember the many times he had made her cry out his name in pleasure and beg him for more.

Sasuke couldn't deny he didn't feel a similar way to Sakura.

He lowered his head and covered that sweet mouth of hers that had been tempting him since this morning. He loved the stroke of her tongue against his own, the way her lips felt against him.

Before, kissing hadn't been important to him.

But now, the more he kissed this woman, the more he wanted to.

She was like a drug: the more he touched her, the more he wanted to drown in her.

Abruptly, he broke off. If they didn't stop now, they might end up 'blinding' poor Naruto again.

"Let's go back," Sasuke stated.

Sakura nodded and followed behind him.

* * *

Sasuke was a fussy eater. Sakura had noted this even before they had gotten married. He hated sweets, loved tomatoes and rice and had a tendency to leave back some of his breakfast. He was alright with eating enough for dinner. The issue was in the morning for the most important meal of the day.

He had the build of a strong man, but there was a leanness to his body that Sakura sometimes didn't like, especially given the fact that he was quite tall. As a medic, she couldn't help but frown at this indication of unhealthiness.

She always fussed with him over this and had been doing so ever since he had been in the hospital, recovering from the wounds he had obtained during the War.

"_I don't want them," Sasuke stated. His words weren't cruel or cold, just matter-of-factly._

_He was refusing a plate of sliced up strawberries Sakura had prepared for him._

_The pretty girl smiled at him, and he threw her a frown in response for he had half expected her to look hurt._

_In fact, she smiling rather sweetly._

"_Will you slap them out of my hand then?" she asked him._

_Sasuke stiffened, realizing it was a reference to one of the last times he had seen her before he had left the village. What he had done had been cruel, and looking back on it, he felt regretful._

_Quietly, like a reprimanded child, he took the plate and began to eat silently._

"_It's not like I want to force you to eat, Sasuke-kun. I don't know much of what exactly you have been up to in between the time you left the village and returned, but I know you've been through a lot of battles within relatively short periods of time between each one."_

_Sasuke picked up a slice of strawberry. _

"_What does that have to do with how I eat?"_

_Sakura sighed as she stood up. _

"_Every time you've had a serious battle, you haven't allowed your body enough time to heal properly. You need to consume enough nutrients to assist in this process, or you will damage your body permanently in the long-run."_

_Sasuke made a soft murmur of agreement and continued with the strawberries. _

"_You'll be out of the hospital soon so you can have ramen with Naruto and I. For the time being, is there anything I can get you?"_

_Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Sakura thought he wouldn't answer, until he finally said, "Apples."_

She was every bit the doctor as she made sure to sit by him as they had breakfast. She didn't say anything, she didn't bug him about it, but she did have this sort of atmosphere around him that made him feel like he was at the hospital again.

It was bit disturbing, so the Uchiha made sure to eat all of his food.

Like a good boy – he almost spat at this thought as he grudgingly consumed the last bite of his onigiri.

He appreciated Sakura for all her charms, but she did have her quirks. But he didn't hate her or dislike her for them, because he knew she acted like this for his sake.

This brought him back to what he had been thinking about outside before Sakura had joined him: that while he thought she was a bit nagging at times, he knew that she was just trying to take care of him.

Having lost so many loved ones before had made him appreciate all the little things Sakura did for him, even if she may not be aware of it.

The issue for him now though was that he didn't want to lose her. He had cared for her before as a friend, and he had thought that in their marriage, this sort of caring would be enough. Yet, as time passed, he found himself caring even more than he had ever thought possible. Just looking at her, he could recognize how beautiful a soul she possessed and lately, all he wanted to do was protect it.

Protect _her_.

But what if he lost her too? Times were more peaceful now, but what if something dangerous happened again?

She was a powerful kunoichi, but what if she died because her opponent was too strong?

What if someone hurt her again, and he wasn't there to protect her?

Sasuke took in a deep breath.

_No_, he chided himself; couldn't think like this.

He couldn't become such a paranoid being.

His wife was a strong woman. She had fought many battles and she had survived. Given that she was a medical ninja, her chances of survival were probably greater than his own.

He couldn't lose the faith he already had in her to be able to handle herself in fights. He trusted her to be able to take care of herself to the extent possible.

"Sasuke-kun?" her sweet voice interrpted his thoughts.

He glanced at her.

She was gazing up at him with that worried expression that was starting to become familiar to him.

"You're thinking too hard," was her remark.

Sasuke almost laughed.

But being Sasuke Uchiha, he grunted instead.

"Maybe I am."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow._ What a strange thing to say_, she thought.

"Did you get the moonstone?" Sasuke interjected through Naruto's energetic chatter with Sai.

Naruto put on a huge grin.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, when I got to the other side of the door, there was this another passageway and I think I got lost."

"How could you get lost? There was only one tunnel, wasn't there?"

"It was dark!" Naruto protested, then he sighed and became serious.

He was a lovable idiot and sometimes their ganging up on him was half-irritation, half-teasing. However, the moment he became serious, everyone became quiet and listened.

He folded his arms and began to explain, "It was pitch black in that tunnel. I had to change form with Kurama's chakra to get some kind of light, and it was a good thing I had – the floor was riddled with traps. A step in almost any direction would have meant death had I not moved fast enough."

_The light from his 9-tails mode brightened up only a small area, and it was only enough to illuminate a small circle around him. Naruto was tempted to create clones and have them use rasengan to light up the area, but he knew it would a waste of chakra._

_So, he stuck with this mode as he manuevered through the room. _

_Suddenly, his foot pressed down into what felt like a tile. He heard a movement and immediately ducked._

_Sailing over his head seemed to be at least a dozen kunai. _

_Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he straightened. However, as he took another step forward, his foot went down on yet another tile!_

_This time, what seemed to be a huge log came swinging forward at him!_

_With his enhanced strength, he was able to smash it._

_Another step and he heard something swishing through the air. It was a long sword! And so it continued as the poor blonde kept dodging and avoiding similar traps. The place was too dark, but thankfully silent enough for him to catch on which direction they were coming from._

_Eventually, he stepped on one tile but no attack came. Frowning, he looked around._

_Then he heard what seemed to be a soft whoosh._

_Startled, he saw that two torches were lit on either side of a door. Naruto grinned._

_Looked like he made it through the hardest part, and survived!_

_It was likely this was the last leg of his journey._

_Beyond that door **had** to be the moonstone!_

_As he stepped closer, the door slowly began to move upward and for a moment, Naruto was blinded for all the could see was sparkling light and glitter!_

_And as he blinked for his eyes to adjust, he saw a treasure trove._

_A literal treasure._

_It was a room piled with gold items!_

_Mounds upon mounds of gold coins and various artifacts! Ivory vases that were filled with huge valuable gems!_

_Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor._

_Rich, they were gonna be **rich**!_

_He was thinking of all the kids they were gonna help using this treasure, rebuild homes, feed the displaced families, get the villages' economies going-!_

_But as usual for Naruto, he got a little too excited and had lowered his guard for his foot went down on another tile._

_Before he could move, suddenly an arrow came shooting at him. He ducked but as he did so, he hit the nearby wall, which shifted behind him._

_And suddenly, he was outside._

_It was dark and pouring rain._

"So that's what happened. We'll have to find the place you were chucked out of," Kakashi said to Naruto.

He nodded.

"You did remember to mark the spot, didn't you?" Sasuke questioned.

"'Course I did," Naruto assured him.

"Ah, Naruto-kun took a piss-"

"It wasn't that kind of mark, Sai!" Naruto denied heatedly.

Sakura giggled beside Sasuke as Naruto threatened to beat up Sai. Her husband glanced at her and his expression unknowingly softened as he watched her face brighten up like that.

It had been a while since he had seen her so happy.

She looked up suddenly at him, still smiling.

He felt his cheeks redden slightly, for she beamed so beautifully that she lit up not only the room, but his heart as well.

Any darkness that was inside of him was chased away in this moment, and he was also glad because it was the first time in a very long time that Sakura showed such joy in front of him.

"Naruto and Sai are so silly, aren't they?"

Sasuke nodded and returned his attention to the bantering pair. Sakura proceeded to try to separate the two.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had been observing Sasuke and how _he_ had been observing Sakura. He noted his former student's expression. Sakura's attention was on Naruto and Sai so she didn't see her husband's face.

_You should smile like that more in front of your wife, Sasuke._

These were the Hokage's thoughts as he too found a special kind of warmth and happiness pervading his heart.

And this was what Naruto had wanted when he had assigned them to this mission, hadn't he?

For them to all to experience being Team 7 again, and all the pains, sorrows and joys that came along with it and only led to strengthening their bonds as friends, as family.

To Kakashi Hatake, current Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, this was truly _beautiful_.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed. **


	14. Lover's Quarrel

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

* * *

**Trust**

**_by chickypeg_**

_**Chapter 14: Lovers' Quarrel**_

* * *

Morning light filtered through the glass doors that led out to the balcony. Hinata, with a broom in hand, half expected Naruto to burst through the doors with a big smile on his face and his arms wide open to embrace her.

But he didn't.

Her heart was so close to his that she knew that he was still physically faraway from her. Smiling a little sadly for she missed him so, she returned to her sweeping.

Today, the Hyuga female was cleaning up the house that she and Naruto would be living in when they got married.

It had actually belonged Naruto's parents, given to the blonde on his eighteenth birthday as that was the date set for him to inherit it. He would receive it, along with a few other small mementos that had been entrusted to Jiraiya by Minato Namikaze. Jiraiya, in turn, had entrusted them to Tsunade before he went off on the mission that had claimed his life.

Tsunade had kept everything, until the time was perfect to hand them over to their rightful owner.

It surprising the house even still existed given the destruction the village had suffered a few years ago! Yet, some homes had survived the trials of the Konoha's damage, including this one because the families had put special chakra seals for protection.

Naruto had actually chosen not to live here, for he had been too attached to his old apartment (and he was also well aware that he wouldn't clean it since he couldn't even keep his small apartment tidy).

He had visited from time to time. However, upon deciding to marry Hinata, Naruto had changed his mind.

_His forehead pressed against hers as he held her hands in his. Behind them, the moon was full and bright. _

_She felt his grip on her tighten as he suddenly drew back and watched her with total seriousness, and almost a bit of desperation. _

_His expression bemused her because she had never seen him look like this. _

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"_I want kids, Hinata...right away if it's possible. I know you're a kunoichi, and you may want to hold off for a few years and..."_

_She ended his babble when she tiptoed and kissed him lightly. The pair was blushing madly now._

_Lowering her lavender eyes shyly, she whispered, "I want them too...right away. And I'll give them all my love." _

_With uncharacteristic fierceness, she suddenly looked at him and declared, "They won't ever feel like they're unwanted or have nowhere to come home too!" Embarrassed by her outburst, she went silent._

_Naruto took her into his arms and hugged her. In a voice that didn't need to be loud to speak the volumes of emotion he was feeling, he whispered against her hair, "Thank you, Hinata. It's all I want for our children."_

_They both had moments of feeling unwanted. Naruto hadn't know his parents' love and had experienced hatred instead while Hinata had endured her father's scorn for several years. Knowing the emotional scars these experiences placed on them both had made them both agree to never ever let their children feel the way they once had._

* * *

But children couldn't live in the one bedroom place Naruto currently resided in. His tiny apartment wasn't fit for two people, let alone any kids who might come along as well.

As such, they had decided to start using the house right away as a lot of work had to be done on the place that hadn't been properly used in nearly twenty years. They had both already started moving in their things, and furnishing the place.

Hinata also found that the place was still very dusty, so she did a lot of cleaning. Sometimes Hanabi and her mother helped her. On occasion, even her dad dropped by to give a nod or two of approval or disproval of the place where his daughter and grandchildren would reside.

Hinata, however, promised that she would make this house habitable. It would be somewhere Naruto belonged, with her; with the feeling the warmth of a family - a family of his own.

_Two weeks_, she thought with a warm smile: in two weeks time, herself and Naruto would be residing here permanently, because in two weeks time they would be getting married.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, you look happy," Naruto commented.

They were taking it a little slow this morning because the Hokage's leg was still healing. After breakfast, Sakura had used her medical jutsu on it again, but had advised that he rest it a little. Since this assignment wasn't dangerous, they could afford to be a little laid back.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Do I?"

"How can you tell? His mask covers half his face," Sai pointed out.

Naruto gave a cocky grin as he pulled up a red handkerchief and tied it around his face, creating a psuedo-Kakashi mask.

Then, he proceeded to make his eyelids droop a little. Pointing to them as he spoke to Sai, "It's all in the eyes, see? Whenever he's happy, they crinkle like this, around the corners, and they close a little more. See? See?"

"I'm seeing," Sai said.

"And when he's reading his pervy novels, you can see them turn upward like this-"

"I **do not** look like that," Kakashi denied.

As much as he tried to sound unaffected, he was really annoyed with his former student mocking him.

Naruto pulled off the handkerchief and grinned. "Of course you do! Didn't I do a good imitation?" he asked, turning to Sai now.

Sai glanced over at the Hokage. The older man looked on with a very serious expression. Sai knew him well enough, but he did not have the same familiarity with him as the others did as the white haired man had not been his sensei.

In the past he might have smiled and agreed with Naruto just to annoy the Hokage.

Thankfully, the years in the village had taught him a couple of things like being sensitive to the feelings of others.

"Ah...I'm not too sure," he wisely stated. While he might fool around and tease the others, he did learn that he had draw the line with the Hokage out of respect.

Naruto looked disappointed.

"Where's Sasuke and Sakura-chan? _They_ might be able to tell me."

Kakashi flipped open a novel now.

"The lovebirds are down by river," he replied.

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Hm..._lovebirds_ does seem to suit them now."

Everyone had noticed the change in the atmosphere between Sasuke and Sakura. Before, they were rarely found in a room together, and when they were, there seemed to be a bit of stiffness.

Now, things just seemed a little more easygoing between the two: it was a little warmer.

Maybe a little _too_ warm, as in _hot_ – given Naruto's experience the night before.

"I'll go get them. We should head out soon," Naruto stated.

Before he moved to go, he whispered loudly to Sai, "Watch his face, you'll see him giggling like a creep, and-"

The blonde ducked when Kakashi tossed a kunai his way.

* * *

The water was cool around her ankles. Sakura had just washed her face and sponged off lightly in this quiet spot. Little fish swam around her feet.

"We have to leave soon," Sasuke reminded her from the shore. He was leaning against a tree casually as he cleaned one of his kunai.

Neither of the two had initially planned to come here together. Sakura had just mentioned she wanted to tidy up a bit before they moved while Sasuke claimed he needed to clean his weapons, so he had followed.

Sakura was now smiling at her husband's words. She looked so serene stood in the river, with the morning light upon the creamy skin of her pretty face. She looked like a nymph of sorts, mystical; beautiful...exotic.

The black haired man returned his attention to his weapon, quite certain he wouldn't control himself if he looked at her for too long.

"Sasuke-kun, what will we do when we go back home?"

Sasuke glanced at his pretty wife again, a little taken aback by her question. Then he shrugged.

"We can have sex. Isn't that what husbands and wives usually do?"

Sakura shot him a green eyed glare as she was irritated with his sarcasm.

"Besides that, Sasuke-kun!"

He released a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

She stepped out of the river and sat down on one of the large rocks where she proceeded to put on her sandals.

"I was thinking along the lines of doing something together."

"Like what?"

She looked up at him, noting his disinterest.

"Like stuff that husbands and wives usually do – besides have sex," she couldn't help but snap.

Sasuke frowned.

"What do husbands and wives do besides have sex?"

"They spend time with each other."

"Isn't having sex spending time with each other?"

"Is having sex all you can think about!?" she demanded, exasperated.

His eyes became darker, if that were even possible, given their obsidian color.

"I want you now. If we didn't have a blonde, oblivious, idiot hanging around, I would have you."

Sakura blushed deeply.

"Sasuke-kun-"

He walked over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet in one swift move. Those heated eyes stared down at her, looking at her just as they had the night before when he made love to her.

He lowered his head to hers and pressed his mouth to the very corner of hers, as he growled lowly, while glaring almost menacingly, "It's taking all of my control to not take you right here,"

He lifted his prosthetic hand now, and lightly encircled her neck as he carefully slid his lips softly over her own.

"When we get back," he hissed against her sweet mouth, "you're not going to leave the bed until _I'm_ done with you."

Sakura's face became red as a beet.

If she was butter, she would have melted away.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered his name and shifted so that her forehead pressed against his and their lips were no longer touching as she looked down to the ground. Her hands gently pressed against his black cloak as she asked softly, "Outside of bed, do I have a place with you?"

Her question shook some of the lust out of him.

He remembered how she had wanted to place a sex ban between them because she had felt he viewed her as nothing more than a sexual object. Acting like this was only going to reinforce that ideal.

He had promised to make this marriage work with her, and he grudgingly admitted to himself that it couldn't be good if the only time they spent with each other was in bed.

"What do you want to do outside of bed then?" he asked her.

She lifted her head and she smiled up at him happily. Her emerald eyes even sparkled a little! She looked so cute like that, that he almost blushed.

"Maybe we can go to lunch together, and spar together-"

"That doesn't sound any different from before we got married," Sasuke stated.

Sakura grinned.

"Just because we're married, doesn't mean we stop being friends."

Hm...that _was_ true.

"Maybe you can teach me some of your favorite tomato recipes, so I can prepare them for you on the days you return home from missions," Sakura suggested.

Now she was hitting his weak spot. He did love his tomatoes, and unfortunately she didn't know many recipes with his favorite food, so this was probably a pretty good idea. Besides that, he did want to spar with her-they had never quite gotten around to doing that.

Also, truthfully, sometimes he simply liked having her around.

"I'm not used to talking a lot," Sasuke reminded her.

"I know, and I know you need your personal space. I'm only asking for you to share some of it with me," she told him.

Sasuke's face softened a little. He felt himself appreciating her understanding, and being reasonable about this. During his travels, he had run into men at local taverns who would gripe about their wives who were too pushy, too naggy and who didn't understand they needed time for themselves.

"Okay."

"Okay?" she repeated, surprised at his quick agreement.

He turned away.

"Pick something and we'll do it," he told her.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw her face brighten with happiness. He was glad, because he sick of the times he saw her face streaked with tears because of him.

"Let's go to lunch some time when we get back-"

Her words were cut off when someone appeared.

"Lunch sounds great! Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed as he appeared out of a thicket of bush, hands in the air with a cheerful expression on.

The blonde had shown up to bring them back so that they could get going with the assignment, and had happened to overhear the part of the conversation with Sakura wanting to go to lunch.

Sakura scowled.

"Naruto, this is lunch between me and Sasuke, _as a couple_."

Naruto looked disappointed.

"Aww...I'm not invited?"

He looked like a disappointed puppy and Sakura felt a little guilty. However, she couldn't help but demand, "Shouldn't you spend time with Hinata instead? Your wedding is in two weeks!"

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, but I thought we could spend time together as Team 7, especially since bastard here won't be attending."

The place went deathly silent.

Sasuke was very still. He didn't utter a word. Sakura was stunned, and Naruto sensed that he let slip something the pink haired female did not know.

_Shit_!

* * *

"Um...ah...I better get going..." Naruto began while grinning foolishly, but Sakura caught him by the back of his shirt.

"And just what-" she demanded as she dragged him nearer with her inhuman strength, "do you mean by that?"

Naruto, for once, seemed at a loss for words. Noting that he wasn't going to reply, Sakura turned cool green eyes to her husband.

Sasuke swallowed hard when he sensed the anger that was blooming in his wife.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, not wanting to show how affected her was by the pink haired girl's mood change.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She was undaunted by her husband's seeming lack of concern on this matter. She released Naruto who proceeded to scramble away.

As much of an idiot he was, he knew when to run (especially since he had spent a lot of time watching Shikamaru get beat on by Temari for his laziness).

Hands on her hips, pink hair blowing in the wind, she demanded of her husband, "Just why aren't you attending Naruto's wedding?"

Sasuke finally sighed. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away, "I have to go on a mission,"

"When?"

"Next week."

"For how long?"

"A month."

Sasuke frowned when he saw that a vein throbbing on Sakura's forehead.

"And just when exactly were you informed of this mission?"

She didn't bother to ask for details because she was well aware that it was an S-class mission and therefore highly classified.

"Five days ago."

If anything, Sakura looked like she was going to hit something, and that something was probably _him_.

"Did it _ever_, within these last five days, cross your mind to inform me?" she questioned with feigned calmness.

"Things have been messed up these last couple of days, Sakura," he pointed out.

They had argued, made up, and then gone on a mission.

"You had chances to tell me!" she finally snapped. "Just when exactly were you going to? The day before?!"

He didn't need to reply; his silence answered for him.

The wind picked up and a few leaves blew between them.

"I see," she whispered hoarsely and turned away.

Sasuke frowned and felt a bit uneasy...almost as if his conscience was poking at him. Something told him to follow after her as she began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he asked behind her.

"Back. There's no point in saying anything else, is there?"

"What do you mean by that?"

She spun around, and he noted that her eyes were moist. "It's not like you're going to grace me with a proper response are you?"

"I told you I'm no good with talking!" he snapped back.

"You talk when it _suits_ you to do so!" she shot back and turned away. He heard a sniffle and felt a twinge of guilt. "You are _such_ a jerk!"

Well, it was true that he used to mouth off about getting revenge in the past, and there were times he did so on about a new jutsu he had learned, and on occasion he did grumble about someone else getting the tomatoes he wanted from the farmer's market...

Okay, so maybe he was capable of talking, but just on topics that he liked.

She moved to go again, but his hand that caught her wrist from behind stopped her. Sasuke closed his eyes as he thought of how happy she had been since they started this mission, how she had smiled so beautifully, how her laughter had tinkled and lightened the darkness in his heart.

"Things are different now," he said quietly.

"They _are_ different," she agreed, then added coldly, "and had they remained the same, and you dared to inform me of your month long mission the day before, I would have walked out the door," she turned to him now and he saw her tear streaked face, and the absolute fury written on it, "and I wouldn't have looked back."

Sasuke believed her. She was capable of it.

Once pushed, Sakura could turn into a stubborn, pig headed woman.

But then again, it took a stubborn, ignorant person like himself to push her to that point as well.

"It's different now...and I'm glad it is," he admitted, surprising her with his words. He released a heavy breath, "I would have told you sooner, if I had remembered."

Sasuke felt a bit irritated now: he was _explaining_ himself. Since when did he _explain_ himself to anyone?

"What are you trying to say? Is leaving for an entire month that unimportant to you?" Sakura demanded as she spun to face him.

"That's _not_ what I'm saying," he growled at her, angry now at her.

"Then what are you saying?"

Sasuke was glaring at her, but she met it quite easily with one of her own. He bared his teeth at her.

"You're annoying."

His words obviously hurt her. He saw it in her eyes before she turned away and moved to go, only saying in a frosty tone, "Do what you want,"

He lifted a hand as if to reach and stop her. However, noting what he was doing, he withdrew it into a fist and decided that this time, he wouldn't go after her.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whispered loudly as they made their way to the area he had marked.

Kakashi glanced over at him.

"What is it?"

"Why does it feel like a blizzard?"

He was clearly referring to the married couple who was walking side by side, two feet apart from each other. It was a drastic change from what they had been like since they commenced the mission. The two would normally be closer, there would be an occasional touch, a little brush.

They shared looks unconsciously and sometimes conversed a little softly. Neither had realized at the time how much they had truly looked like a newly married couple.

Now they resembled a pair of enemies who had been forced endure each other's company. The atmosphere was so cold right now that Naruto had a feeling that if he stepped within that two foot distance they had placed between themselves, he would freeze into a block of ice.

"Probably a small squabble. They'll get over it," Kakashi assured him.

"I think I had something to do with it. Bastard didn't tell Sakura about the assignment and I accidentally let it slip."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"But I feel responsible! I want to-"

Kakashi caught his former student's shoulder and shook his head. "Don't."

"But-"

"This is a couple's argument."

"But they're my friends!"

"They're married now. This is an issue between the two of them. _Do not_, Naruto-absolutely _do not_ get yourself involved in a marital argument. This is something they need to work out on their own, and it is what will help them grow and comprehend each other better. Do you understand?"

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets. He was an idiot but he was still quite smart too. In a way, he felt sort of locked out due to the boundary placed between him and his friends now that the two of them were married.

At the same time, he understood because he had also separated himself a bit from them when he had started dating Hinata.

Yet, because he had a woman he loved, who was going to be his marital partner soon as well, he knew why he shouldn't get involved.

He wouldn't have liked it if Sasuke jumped into an argument he and Hinata might have – there were just certain boundaries that shouldn't be crossed.

Reluctantly the blonde nodded.

But that wasn't going to stop him from deciding to deliberately throw them together when the opportunity presented itself.

* * *

And indeed Naruto found the opportunity.

It happened when they found the spot he had appeared from the night before. It was clearly outside the tunnel they had been going through. As the area was located on a cliff, they had to follow a very narrow path away from the waterfall where the entrance had been.

Naruto had marked the sodden wall with a piece of wall using a rasengan. It was likely that he might have tried to use his rasengan to break through and couldn't.

The circular markings on the wall was definitely his.

"The wall might be reinforced with some sort of chakra to prevent us from breaking in," Kakashi commented as he observed it.

"But if Naruto came out, there must be a way in," Sakura pointed out.

The Hokage nodded before he turned to Sasuke.

"Can you look into this for us? Use your sharingan to see the direction of the chakra flows."

Sasuke nodded and immediately activated his doujutsu. They stayed on the wall for a long moment before he spoke.

"The chakra is flowing in circles around a door and creating a sort of forcefield that reinforces its strength."

"Can't we break through?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke frowned.

"Maybe. The circular flow is creating small whirlpools in certain spots which might be the weakest areas. Use your rasengan on those areas."

"I can't see the chakra flow, bastard!"

"I'll direct you, stupid," Sasuke snapped back. Then, he whipped out a dried twig and walked over the wall. It was soft from the rain, so he easily marked off three spots where the whirlpools were.

Naruto didn't need for him to tell him what to do next-he formed the rasengan and hit it into the three spots Sasuke had marked off.

Once he hit the third spot, the wall cracked apart slowly and then shattered to pieces, revealing a doorway. Everyone stepped through into a huge, dark room.

However, what was disconcerting was the fact this room revealed the entrances into two tunnels.

Naruto scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"This wasn't here before," then he sighed and turned to his comrades, "Sasuke, you and Sakura take the right. The rest of us will go to the left."

Before the couple could voice any protest, the others had hurried off-almost as if they _knew_ the pair had fought, and wanted in no way to be a part of any crossfire that could arise between the two.

* * *

She was giving him the silent treatment.

_Him._

She was giving him – the mighty Uchiha, her _husband_, the silent treatment!

Oh, this just roasted Sasuke's insides.

He was _furious_.

To make matters worse, he was aware that _she_ knew that _he_ knew that she was giving him the silent treatment.

Nothing, absolutely nothing pissed Sasuke off more. He had endured all sorts of irritations, given that he wasn't normally a patient man. But this – _this_ just took the cake.

He didn't know if to tear his hair out or scream at her.

Yes, _scream_. He wanted to yell at his silly little pink haired wife.

Oh, since Naruto had thrown them together, neither had uttered a word. Yet, Sasuke could feel these vibrations coming from her, as if to she was psychically telling him, 'I am not speaking to you right now because you have upset me.'

No, Sasuke couldn't take this.

He wouldn't.

It was _unacceptable_.

This sort of behaviour from her was just wrong!

Sasuke smirked to himself suddenly.

She couldn't keep that up for long anyway. She loved him! She was crazy about him! She would come around soon enough!

All he had to do was wait.

* * *

But she didn't speak a word to him still.

Sasuke was busy stewing in his juice about this. He was following behind her along the dark tunnel. Sakura had lit a torch which she held up as they walked along.

As pissed off as he was, as miffed and absolutely furious he was, he _could not_ take his eyes off her backside.

Just watching the way it moved in those shorts sent his blood racing. Hers wasn't too big, neither was it too small...it was just perfect.

Round like a sweet melon that he just wanted to fill his hands with and-

He paused when he realized that his rage was turning into lust. All the heat from his anger was gathering into his loins.

* * *

Maybe Sakura sensed something was amiss for she paused and turned to him, finally speaking cautiously, "Sasuke-kun?"

Realizing Sasuke had stopped, Sakura did the same. At first, she thought that he had noticed something she hadn't.

Then she began to feel a strange atmosphere around him. Although she was still upset with him, she couldn't help but turn to him and ask what was wrong.

She had only managed to voice his name, and it wasn't because he had done something to stop her.

At least not physically.

The dim glow from the torch revealed her dark haired handsome husband, glaring at her with a mix of fury and passion. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he adopted a stance that one could mistake as casual.

But he was brooding, watching her with the eyes of a predator.

Sakura almost ran, but he pinned her with his stare alone. She swallowed hard, her green eyes gazing back at him with uncertainty, even as she could feel herself reacting to the look his eyes. Knowing he wanted her, knowing what he was capable of doing to her made her stay right where she was.

But they had a mission.

And she was angry with him still!

Gathering her wits, she lifted the torch higher.

"Let's not waste time," she stated in a cool tone, and turned to go.

However, he caught her wrist that was holding the torch in a swift movement. Startled by his unexpected tight grasp, she dropped the their source of light. Upon impact with the ground, the flame doused and they were shrouded in darkness.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she whispered his name now, not sure about what was happening.

"You," he hissed.

"M-Me?" she repeated in small voice.

He growled, "Yes, _you_," and caught her shoulder with his other hand so that he pinned her against the wall of the tunnel with the front of her body against it while, the length of his own hard one pressed against her back, trapping her.

His hands began to roam her body, not seductively or sensuously, but hungrily. His hot mouth was on the side of her neck, sucking at her flesh and leaving a dark red mark.

She couldn't stop the moan that rose from her throat. He rewarded her soft sound of pleasure with a nip to her earlobe.

One strong hand found its way into her shorts and found evidence of her arousal. He smirked, pleased to know how turned on she was.

Deliberately, he stroked her lightly, teasing her as revenge for ignoring him.

"S-Stop," she begged, but couldn't find the strength to remove his pleasuring hands from her.

His strokes became slower, stronger and she moaned. Her head rolled back against his shoulder as her breath came thick, hot.

Sasuke licked the bead of sweat that rolled down the side of her head.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered.

"Do you want me?"

She made a soft, weak noise.

He caressed her deeply.

"You want this, don't you? Answer me," he hissed against her ear. She feel the hardness of his body pressing against her back, branding her flesh with its heat.

"Yes," she admitted and cried out when he rewarded her with one last tease of his hand. She whimpered at the loss of his touch, but he had other plans for her.

He pulled her around and caught her wrists in his hands, pinning them on either side of her head against the wall as he lowered his mouth to capture her own. His tongue plunged the depths of hers and stroked against hers thoroughly.

Never once did she resist.

Not when he touched her sweet curves.

Nor when her shorts were tossed aside.

Not even when he caught hips in his hands and lifted her against him so that he entered her in one powerful move.

No: she urged him on with her cries and pleas for more, and he gave her as much of himself as he could.

She licked the sweat on his collarbone and clamped her long legs around his hips. She was much of a slave to his passion as he was to hers. They moved against each other, kissing, nipping and suckling each others flesh until they both climaxed with their soft sighs of passion echoing throughout the empty tunnel.

* * *

Sakura slumped against the wall.

They were both breathing hard. Her face was buried against his chest, her hands clinging weakly to the front of his shirt.

One of his own was placed flat on the wall to the side of her head.

The other one was higher. It suddenly bunched into a fist as he demanded in frustration, "Why?"

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered her husband's name, not sure what was wrong.

He leaned back and in the dark, she could make out his troubled expression.

"Everything about you bothers me. Your hair, your eyes, your body."

"Sasuke-"

He interrupted her when he caught hold of the side of her face roughly, tilting it so that he look into those expressive emerald orbs of hers.

"Every time you're happy, it makes me happy. Every time you cry, it gets me angry because I don't want you to cry. Every thought, _every_ feeling of yours matters to me."

Sakura was stunned by his words.

"Why do you make me feel so much? And why do I care so much about what you feel, and what makes you happy? You're my wife, but it's on my mind so much that I can't think of anything else," he snarled.

He didn't understand why he felt this way, why he agonized and cared so much for her. Sure, she had mattered to him before.

But not on this level. These emotions she invoked in him were just indescribable.

Then, he noticed she was smiling. Throughout the entire passionate session they had shared, Sakura had never looked at him with fear in her eyes. There had been moments of shock, wariness and uncertainty, but she hadn't gazed at him with fright.

"And why aren't you afraid?" he continued angrily as his grip tightened. He was acting like a confused beast. This was good enough reason for her to fear him.

However, she smiled up at him so prettily as she took his hand that was on her face gently.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," she murmured and pressed her lips to his battle scarred hand. "I'm not afraid anymore, can't you see?"

He blinked, shocked by her words. He grappled with his feelings then. While he might look like an angry warrior on the outside, on the inside he was practically tripping over himself!

"You care so much for me, Sasuke-kun. I didn't know you were thinking so much about me," she whispered. Then, hesitantly, she placed her own hand on the side of his face. "Perhaps, Sasuke-kun, you love me too?"

Sasuke's frustration disappeared then.

He gritted his teeth and didn't respond.

Sakura saw his eyes shutter and she knew he was blocking her out now. Was it so hard for him to tell her that he loved her? Couldn't he admit it to her? She was quite sure he did.

He physically stepped away from her, and slowly became immersed in his own dark thoughts. Sakura knew this for she recognized this expression on him countless times before.

When he turned away, her hand caught the back of his dark shirt, much like a child. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at her.

Her pink head was lowered.

"Can't you tell me what you're thinking?"

Sasuke was silent. She took that as a flat out 'no.'

"Fine," Sakura whispered and released him. She found her shorts easily and pulled them on, feeling ashamed that she had acted like an animal with him in the heat of the moment.

Sasuke sensed something amiss in her voice.

"Sakura..." his voice trailed off as she quietly picked up the torch and relit it.

"I'm sorry," he apologized helplessly.

"It's okay," she told him in a tone that sounded oddly defeated. "I know you need time to come to terms with what you feel."

Her pretty mouth twisted suddenly.

"But I can't say I'm happy to know that you wish you didn't care so much about me."

Her words struck like a knife in his heart.

She moved to go, but he grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't," he said.

"Don't what?" she asked.

"Don't walk away from me," he replied.

She could feel the familiar heat of his body behind her, and all she desired at that moment was for him to take her in his arms and admit he loved her.

"We have a mission," she reminded him, and couldn't help but add with a little sting as well, "and you'll be going on one for an entire month soon."

His body temperature rose, meaning he was probably getting angry with her again, but she was too upset, or rather, too _sad_ to really care at this point. She was about to remove his hand and continue down the tunnel, but his grip tightened and suddenly, his hard chest was pressing against her back. She felt his warm breath on the tip of her ear when he spoke.

"What if I lost you one day too?"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I think this chapter was a little longer than others, hope it makes up for my slow updates! _


	15. I Trust You

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

* * *

**Trust**

by chickypeg

**Chapter 15: I Trust You**

* * *

His tone had been husky and soft, but she heard an edge of pain in his voice.

Acid green eyes widened at what he had just said.

Slowly, she turned around to face her husband whose words had shocked her to the core.

* * *

Both Sasuke's hands moved to grip her elbows tightly as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth angrily. He could see Sakura's surprised expression that had become so familiar to him over the course of the last few days.

He wanted to pull his wife tightly against him, but struggled not to, almost as if some part of him was desperately trying hard to keep her at a safe distance, lest he smother her by holding onto her and never letting go.

He had always cared about Sakura.

_Always_.

Even in when he had been in those depths of vengeful madness, he had fought off the cheerful memories of the pink haired girl and their crazy, blue eyed comrade.

Battling alongside them during the Ninja War had been like old times. He had seen how they had grown and improved themselves. All of them had matured and had become highly skilled shinobi. Their techniques were different, but in general, their personalities were the same: Naruto was overexcited and loudmouthed, Sasuke was stubborn and arrogant. The pair still bickered.

As for their female team-mate, well she had more or less remained the same. She did tend to agree more with Sasuke, and she did yell at Naruto, which she used to often do in the past.

However, he saw her come alive on the battlefield and had watched her save lives. She was braver, stronger and almost unshakeable, and she had saved his life more than once.

The fighting of Team 7 had been totally in sync that time, almost as if they had never been separated by years. Everything had been so..._natural_.

Before he departed the village again, he had taken a copy of the old picture he had of them, and some nights, he had woken up beneath the stars, homesick.

Yes, _him_, homesick for the place he had once vowed to destroy.

But not for the village itself really, but for the people who had made it his home: Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

And maybe the rest of former genin he had known from his academy days.

There had been so many things he had come to terms with still, like losing Itachi, losing his arm, and _true_ loneliness.

While he might claim his path as an avenger had been one to walk alone, he hadn't actually been solo all the time.

After abandoning the village when he was twelve, he had been with Orochimaru. When he left there, he had Team Hebi, and then he had come back the village again before leaving, truly, by himself this time.

It had been a good experience, and had made him think and refresh his view of the world.

And in that loneliness, in those feelings of missing those he cared for, he had come to appreciate them more.

He did love Sakura.

He couldn't deny that.

When he had first kissed her on their wedding day, he had told himself that while he did love her in some form or fashion, it wasn't _really_ the way a husband loved his wife. He liked her, he cared for her and she mattered a lot to him. In fact, she meant more to him than any other girl ever had. Perhaps some part of his mind just didn't fathom what his feelings for her really were, as he didn't really know-or care to differentiate-the feelings of love a man had for his woman.

He did value her proclamations of love to him, but in his heart, he didn't think he could understand or return the same kind feeling, and had believed that perhaps his own way of caring was enough to make their marriage work.

Things were different now though, in that he acknowledged that he didn't just love her-he was _obsessed_ with her.

He was driven daft to know he had such emotions for someone.

This was a different sort of obsession from revenge: revenge had been a thirst, like a beast hunting and hungering for blood to satisfy the insanity he had been driven to.

His obsession with his wife was almost a desperation-to be near to her, to hear her voice and taste her skin, and to simply know she was safe. In a way, she was like an anchor to his world, helping to keep him stable when he was on verge of tripping off.

She brought peace to his existence, and light to his darkened world. She filled up the emptiness inside of him, and made him feel whole.

* * *

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily as Sakura looked up at his handsome face, waiting patiently for him to speak. She was at a loss for words.

She could easily say he would never lose her, that she would always be there.

But his clan had been very powerful.

Yet, he had lost every single one of them, thus proving that one truly did not know what the future held.

When Sasuke reopened his eyes, he released her and leaned against the wall. He slowly slid down until he was sitting with his arms over his knees. His face showed that hooded look he got from when he was thinking too hard, but this time he spoke to her, letting her know what exactly his thoughts were.

"I saw my parents killed," he told her quietly as he relived the memories that had been so cruelly engraved into his mind.

"Itachi used his sharingan on me to see it over, and over and _over_ again. Then he made me watch how he murdered everyone else. He drove me to madness to make me stronger."

Sakura kneeled next to him. Sasuke was very tall, but in his sitting down her position and her stoop beside him, his head came up to her neck. She placed a hesitant hand on his bicep.

He stiffened at her light touch and before she could pull back he reached out and caught the side of her face in a strong grip. He glowered at her in the dark, and she wondered if he was angry because she had touched him.

But then he spoke:

"You can't die on me like that, Sakura," he ordered, physically displaying for the first time what was really going on his head. Her green orbs widened as his own darkened ones gazed hard into them.

Then without warning, she was pulled into his arms so that his face was buried into her neck, nuzzling through the pink strands so that he could catch the sweet scent of her skin. Sasuke was so tall, lean and warm. Even through his clothes, she could feel power coursing through him. The chakra inside of him was like a gathering of electricity in the center of his body. It coursed through him, in pathways similar to capillaries, powering each chakra point. He was slenderly built, but not skinny. There was so much strength in him that years of training and fighting had honed his body into the hard, tough, and strangely graceful figure it was now.

"You just can't," he pressed huskily as those robust arms wound around her waist. He held her so tightly that his hands bunched into red clothing until his fingernails were close to ripping through the material.

Sakura was surprised, but not upset by his actions. If anything, there was nothing but understanding and secret joy that he cared for her so much.

She placed her arms around his neck and held her to him. She only noted then that he smelled mildly of spice, cinnamon to be more specific. She supposed it was probably his natural body odor for this wasn't the first time she got a whiff of it.

Kissing the top of her husband's head, she whispered, "I won't leave you, Sasuke-kun,"

He tilted his head upward and his head rested on her sternum so that he could peer into her face.

"You can't know that for sure," he pointed out.

Sakura cupped his handsome face in her hands and smiled kindly at him.

"No one knows what tomorrow may bring, but I believe you will protect me, Sasuke-kun," she lowered her head to his so that she could touch her lips to his cool forehead, "I trust you."

Sasuke stared at her.

"_Why are you here, Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl asked. He could see the uneasiness in her eyes, the lack of trust in them. _

_He met her steady gaze with a recollection of their last encounter-when he had nearly murdered her in cold blood._

_Who could blame her for the distrust? _

"_Many things happened, but I decided to help the village."_

_At the time, it hadn't mattered if she believed him. He could sense she was suspicious of him, and rightfully so. _

Ever since then, no matter how many times she smiled or laughed, both before and after they got married, that uneasiness she tried so carefully to conceal didn't disappear. Sasuke picked up on it, and he had never bothered to question her about it, or her occasional tenseness around him. He should have done something before they had gotten married.

He was now starting to understand that being a husband meant more than having a companion to sleep and eat with. There was much more to it: compromise, understanding, accommodating the other person's feelings.

And perhaps it was this understanding that was slowly but surely making a better man, and what had certainly driven his wife to tell him honestly that she trusted him.

Sakura had this way about her where she did things to fill him with warmth, and make his existence so much less lonely. Saying those words 'I trust you' did that to him.

He hadn't realized how important her trust in him was, until he had made the connection that night they argued that the reason for her uncertainty and tenseness was because she didn't trust him.

It had torn at him.

It had made him disgusted to know that she thought he was capable of committing horrendous acts, like hurting her physically.

And that was when, reflecting on his actions, he realized that he needed to do something about himself or he would lose her. After all, he had never done anything to reassure her that he truly wanted her as wife instead of expecting her to know that when an Uchiha asks a woman to marry him and have his children, that was their way of saying that he wanted no other but her.

He really was bit of an oblivious heel, for he had expected her to understand things without explanation.

He knew better now.

In a way, he also felt hadn't actually done much improve his relationship with his wife and gain her trust, but perhaps to Sakura, it was all the little things he did that counted like showing her cared, and admitting it once in a while.

While she might be aware that he normally wouldn't speak about his feelings, he understood that communication on his part was important and that he ought to make himself more approachable to her.

In other words, he needed to be less cold with her.

"Thank you," Sasuke said softly, in response to her words.

His wife continued smiling and drew back. Sasuke watched the way her arms wound around her stomach. Her cheeks became apple red as she spoke again.

"I want to give you a family again, Sasuke-kun," she informed him. She had never really known what Itachi had put Sasuke through by making him watch his family be killed repeatedly. However, she had always wanted to give him a family. Even when she had been younger and her fantasies starred him, she had dreamed of giving him children.

This was one of the reasons she had been so upset when she hadn't gotten pregnant. Although he had admitted later on that having children didn't matter to him, she somehow knew that he needed more than just her to come home to.

"Sakura..." Sasuke began, but she shook her head for she didn't want him to interrupt her.

"You haven't been using that contraceptive jutsu since we started the mission," she added.

Sasuke went still at her words.

He hadn't!

It had been somewhere to the back of his mind when they had made love, but he had ignored it. His desire for her had been so savage on the last two occasions that he hadn't even thought about it. If anything, holding her in the aftermath of their passion had been too much of a warming, intimate experience for him to want to dislodge himself from her.

Well, that was a reference to the night before.

Just now, when he had just screwed her against the wall, they had argued and now it was too late to do the jutsu.

In fact, if her memory served him right, he didn't do the jutsu the morning before they left for the mission either!

"I haven't been using anything either...I could be pregnant," she continued softly.

He remained silent, but she saw something stirring in the depths of his dark eyes.

Hesitantly, she spoke again, "A baby...won't a baby be nice Sasuke-kun? We'll be a family."

He saw the way she looked with such warmth and hopefulness in her eyes.

She really did want to have his child.

Sakura saw an expression develop on Sasuke's face, one which she had never really seen before: _tenderness_.

Tenderness as his prosthetic hand reached out and gently brushed her hands away from her body before he gave her stomach a light stroke. He proceeded to press his palm flat against it. His prosthetic hand was almost totally like his own, and therefore she could feel its warmth through her clothing. He even smiled gently as his other arm wound around her to draw her close.

He gave a small nod in response before he leaned his head against her chest and shifted his hand from her tummy to cover her wrist.

A family sounded nice.

Sakura was a little shocked at how sweet he was being, but she knew from since they were genin that he wasn't really the type to shun human contact-at least from her (he did shove Naruto away if he got too close to him). His mother had been very loving, so had Itachi. It was simply years of not being close to anyone so physically, so intimately that he came across as being the type to not touch.

However, he didn't push her away those times when she hugged him, and he didn't mind grabbing her and carrying her to safety. Heck, even in the Fourth Ninja war, he had willingly caught her in his arms and held her close to his body until she recovered from overspending her chakra!

"Will I be able to protect you?" he asked quietly, referring to both her and their maybe-baby; their would-be-family.

"Yes Sasuke-kun," she assured him.

He frowned as he shifted his head so that his silky hair brushed against her lightly.

"I don't know what kind of father I'll be," he stated.

"I'm not sure about what kind of mom I'll be!" Sakura exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

"You'll be a good mother," he said with sincerity, as an image of his own female parent flashed to the back of his mind.

_He could see her in the kitchen with an apron on, doing dishes. The tall, beautiful, dark haired woman turned around and greeted her little boy with a warm smile. _

Sakura, he believed, might be an even better mother than his own.

"And Sasuke-kun will be a good daddy," she once more assured him. Her hands moved so that they threaded through his thick black hair.

He frowned.

"My dad was strong...but distant. I don't want to be like that. Itachi was probably more of a father to me..." his voice trailed off when he realized that he had started talking about his deceased brother so easily with her.

Sakura sat down beside him when he drew back his arms to himself.

"Itachi, huh? What was he like?" Sakura dared herself to ask him.

Sasuke didn't become cold like she expected him to. If anything, he seemed to be digging through his thoughts to find the right words.

"He spent more time with me than my dad did. He took care of me since I was a baby and often looked after me when my parents weren't around."

It was likely this happened when they went to one of those clan meetings that had to with betraying the village because Sasuke had memories of his parents coming home late with somber expressions on.

Maybe Itachi had spied on them too, using his clones, or ravens.

Or both.

"He taught me a few tricks using weapons, and he was there for me on the first day of the academy. But there were times he'd get this mysterious look in his eyes. I didn't understand what it meant then, but now I do."

That had been the look of a man who had the cruel role of a double agent; a man who was tasked with destroying his entire family, save for his little brother-someone who he had to torture to save.

Sakura had heard the truth behind the clan's massacre. It had saddened her, enraged her, and yet the circumstances had made her respect Itachi.

"Maybe you can follow his example," Sakura suggested.

"Maybe," Sasuke agreed.

Sakura was thoughtful for a minute.

"Would they have liked me?"

Sasuke glanced at her.

"Who?"

"Your parents."

Sasuke gave a short nod.

His mother definitely would have. Pink hair and green eyes were exotic in a clan of men and women with pale skin and black hair and eyes. His mother had liked colors, but the clan seemed resigned to a world of red and black, just like the sharingan.

Sakura would have been totally refreshing.

His father would have only approved once he knew she was a great medic, and saw that her skills were beneficial to the clan.

"And Itachi?" Sakura prodded.

Sasuke frowned then.

Itachi would have been the perfect brother-in-law.

He'd probably comfort Sakura every time Sasuke made her cry, and he would probably take her out afterward to cheer her up-_and_ mess with his little brother's head to make him angry. As much as Itachi loved Sasuke, Sasuke had a feeling he might have eventually considered Itachi a rival given the favor often showed to him. This was in the event the clan hadn't been massacred. Itachi might never have engaged in rivalry with his younger brother in return, but there was a chance he might have retaliated with some light teasing.

Thinking a little deeply, Sasuke suspected that if anything, Itachi might have liked Sakura in a way Sasuke may not have been very _comfortable_ with. Even if the older Uchiha might have drawn the line with his brother's love interest, he was smooth enough for Sakura to fall for him, even if it was unintentional.

Unreasonable jealousy began to draw up in Sasuke.

"Maybe too much," he muttered, quite sure Sakura had a personality and looks that appealed to his brother.

"Huh?"

"A family, huh?" he said, changing the topic.

"A family," Sakura agreed with a smile.

"I'll probably still have lots of missions..." he paused. "Sakura about that mission next week-"

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun," she told him. Then sighed, but not sadly, just a little wistfully. "I think going off on long term missions helps you to think a little more clearly. And there's a lot you need to on your mind now, isn't there?"

Yes, possibly a family.

And his love/obsession with his wife.

"If we have a child, I'll talk to Kakashi and reduce the time I spend outside," he promised her. This was something he should have done before they had gotten married.

But he was so stupid, so selfish, he hadn't once considered how much it hurt her when he was gone for too long. He knew it bothered her when he went on missions right after their wedding. She had never voiced any complaints, but she had a disappointed look that she couldn't really hide.

Quiet reassurances that he would be back soon hadn't been enough to satisfy her, and he hadn't really understood that. He had expected her to simply accept what he said and get over it.

"Write to me," she told him.

He smirked lightly, and to her surprise and pleasure, there was rare warmth on that handsome face of his. He used to write to her on occasion when he had disappeared for a few years. She probably still had the letters.

"I will," he swore.

"Sasuke-kun," she spoke again, a little more seriously than before.

He glanced at her.

Her green eyes looked at him with hopefulness.

"Do you...love me?"

Sasuke remained silent for a long moment. Then, he reached out and lightly tapped her forehead. She was startled by the familiar affectionate gesture and was stunned when he suddenly reached over and caught the back of her head. He brought her forward and pressed his lips against the top of her diamond shaped mark on her forehead.

"I'll tell you...soon. Just not yet," he replied, looking deeply into her pretty green eyes with his own dark ones.

Sakura wasn't hurt by his words, only thoroughly confused.

"Not yet?" she repeated when let her go.

He stood up and took her hand in his own, bringing her to his feet.

"The time isn't right, but soon," he promised.

The pink haired female was startled to know that he was actually thinking about 'timing' when it came to telling her that he loved her.

Still, Sakura trusted him. There was a look in his eyes that made her feel as though he was planning something, but she didn't know what.

Her hand tightened on his own and he glanced back at her, realizing she wanted to say something. With a simple cheerful smile, she informed him, "I love _you_, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke smiled.

He leaned over and once more surprised as this time, he touched his mouth to hers to give her a very sweet, gentle kiss.

"I know," he murmured against her mouth. When he drew back, he said quietly, "Thank you,"

Sakura was blushing at his gesture. She had waited many years for him to answer her feelings for him, and she figured that it was okay to wait a while longer, especially since she was at least 95% certain that he did love her.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

The torch he was holding up revealed Naruto, Kakashi and Sai with its dim light.

He and Sakura had been following the tunnel's path when three figures approached them. Despite being able to sense each other's chakra, everyone was still a bit surprised to have met up, especially since they had divided into two groups and had gone in opposite directions.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"These tunnels are like a maze," Kakashi remarked. He turned to Sai, "what about those rats you sent out?"

Sai had used his special drawing jutsu to create some rats to sniff around and find an entrance to the treasure Naruto had found.

"It seems they ran into some traps. Most of them have been destroyed," he responded. As the drawings moved around based on his chakra, he knew when they were obliterated.

Naruto shuddered.

"Not even a rat is lucky in this trap ridden place."

"We've been okay so far," Kakashi pointed out.

"We've only had the ceiling of a cave collapse on us," Sakura reminded him sarcastically.

"We're alive, aren't we?"

"Sensei-"

"Sakura-chan, why do you smell like that?" Naruto cut in as he wandered over to the female and began sniffing here and there, at her arm shoulder and hair, causing the pink haired female to recoil in repulsion and grip her husband's long arm tightly.

Sakura's cheeks flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"What do you mean, you idiot?!" the female snapped, about to punch him.

However, before she could do so, Sasuke stepped forward and shoved Naruto away.

Naruto, who landed against the wall straightened up and rubbed his head.

"What's the big idea, bastard?!"

"I think you were getting to close," Sai responded with a fake smile which Naruto proceeded to glower at before turning accusingly to Sakura.

"You smell like bastard, Sakura-chan!"

Her face was now the bright red shade of Sasuke's favorite type of tomato. Oh, she knew _why_ she smelled like him. They had made love not too long ago, so his scent remained all over her, lingering on her skin.

Naruto, despite being an idiot, did have a heightened sense of smell.

"Cut it out, Naruto," Sasuke admonished, getting irritated with his comrade's lack of focus on their mission, and poking his nose (literally) where it did not belong.

Naruto grinned.

"Oh, you guys made up? That's great!"

Sasuke scowled while Sakura was speechless.

Had their ire with each other been so obvious?

Perhaps so.

Naruto suddenly paused.

"Wait, if you guys made up and Sakura smells like bastard, does that mean-?"

"Moving along now, Naruto!" Sakura yelled and turned away with a huff.

Kakashi chuckled while Sai smile. Sasuke shook his head in exasperation at his friend before following behind his wife. Meanwhile, Naruto scratched his head and muttered, "I was only gonna ask if they had lunch together 'cause Sakura-chan smells like tomato and spice."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed!  
_

_P.S: Does tomato even have a scent? If it does, I hope it smells nice. If it doesn't...let's pretend that it does..._


	16. Treasure

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story.

**A/N: It's been many, many months. I am so sorry! So many things happened and I couldn't post anything for a while.**

**Anyway, thanks for keeping up with the story. I don't know when my next chapter will be, but please enjoy this one!**

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

_**Chapter 16: Treasure**_

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

_Kakashi Hatake's first impression of the only genin he had ever trained was that they were a trio of idiots. His team consisted of a hyperactive idiot, an arrogant brat and a lovesick fangirl._

_The white haired man knew that the hyperactive idiot was his own late sensei's son._

_He was aware that the black haired brat was related to one of his deceased team-mates._

_Oh, and the fact that the pink haired girl was supposedly brainy had not slipped past his attention. _

_Despite this, the Copy Ninja had in no way been merciful on them during their first encounter. _

_'They're all grown up now,' he thought as he stood at the entrance to the village. He had been mulling over how they had matured, not just in stature, or abilities, but as people with contrasting personalities. _

_Kakashi released a heavy sigh when he saw Naruto approach. The normally overexcited fellow was a little more subdued today and his cheeks were tinted red._

"_Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Are we all set to go?"_

"_You seem pleased. Did something good happen?" Kakashi asked his former student._

_Naruto gave one of his infamous grins, followed by a shout of uncomfortable laughter as the scarlet colour on his cheeks deepened. _

"_I just saw Hinata."_

"_Oh? Did she kiss you goodbye?"_

_Although Kakashi's voice had a clear tone of disinterest, Naruto continued to look shyly excited. His face went even redder as he pressed a finger to his lips. _

"_Shh! I don't want the others to know!"_

_Kakashi scratched the back of his head. Naruto was actually acting **embarrassed** about something?_

"_But there's no one here-"_

"_Sensei!" came the familiar voice of their female comrade._

_She was walking side by side with Sasuke. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets. Normally he would seem stiff faced and serious, but today he was a bit more relaxed. He glanced at his wife and Kakashi could see how the recently wed man's eyes became more heated._

_Sakura wasn't paying attention to him, but her cheeks were slightly flushed and there was a red mark on her neck. Her petal soft hair barely covered it._

"_Are we ready to go?" Sakura queried, unknowingly repeating Naruto's question from earlier. _

_The Hokage wondered if the normally responsible young woman had forgotten that they needed to go through their checklist to ensure they had everything. Naruto was the one who rarely remembered. _

_Not Sakura though. _

_She was a sharp minded young woman._

_Or at least she was **supposed** to be... _

"_We need to cross check our gear," Kakashi reminded her._

"_Of course, of course!" Sakura laughed off. The former sensei's face cringed under his mask and he suppressed a heavy sigh. Meanwhile the others started the checklist. Throughout the whole process, Naruto kept smiling like an idiot. He was obviously still on Cloud 9 with thoughts about the girl he was marrying._

_Sasuke kept exuding a subtle, but dark, sexual vibe when he was close to his wife - and he **did** stick very close to her (about as close as possible without actually touching her), while Sakura had a quiet smile about her pretty mouth and reddened whenever she met her husband's hot gaze._

_Now, Kakashi trudged behind the trio, deliberately slowing his pace._

_The poor man was close to tears right now!_

_No longer were his trio simply a hyperactive idiot, an egotistical brat and a lovesick fangirl, but **all** of them were now idiotic, lovesick (and somewhat perverted) brats!_

_Kakashi could almost see hearts spinning around each of their heads - even the arrogant Uchiha's! Heck, they seemed totally oblivious to anything, including the fact that for once in his life, Kakashi Hatake had arrived **earlier** than they had!_

* * *

_**-Presently-**_

Kakashi released a heavy sigh and stopped.

Everyone did as well and turned around to watch him, waiting for him to speak.

"We're slacking off."

It was a statement of fact.

They were some of the most powerful ninja in the shinobi world, and yet they hadn't been able to get into a lone treasure room that was in the middle of a tunnel somewhere. Truthfully, if the mission was of utmost importance, they would have found it already.

"Well, to be honest, we have been," Sakura admitted. Perhaps the fact that this was the first mission they all had together for the first time in years had something to do with their laziness. Maybe unconsciously, they didn't want their time together to end; they had so many fond memories in the past and the likelihood of them teaming up like this again was very slim. As such, they unwittingly began to drag their feet on this assignment.

Kakashi nodded to Sakura's words while the others kept an agreeable silence.

"I know this mission isn't imperative, but we all have responsibilities at home, don't we?"

"Since when did being responsible matter to you?" Sasuke scoffed.

"That isn't a nice thing to say, Sasuke," Kakashi reprimanded him in that tone which sounded like he was being reasonable, but was actually scolding him,"I'm a responsible guy. I looked after you three when you were kids, didn't I?"

"I have a vivd memory of us falling off a cliff while you were sitting on a tree reading one of your stupid novels, sensei," Sakura reminded their former sensei.

"It took us an entire day to climb up back that cliff!" Naruto chimed in.

"All part of your training, guys. Itt paid off, didn't it? You three are considered the best shinobi in the village - yourself included Sai," Kakashi added, not wanting their comrade to feel left out.

Sai merely gave him his usual fake smile.

"That's a lame excuse Kakashi," Sasuke told him with a frown that matched the other two original members of Team 7.

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, and you just want us to hurry up now 'cause the tunnels are too dark for you to read your pervy books!"

Sakura covered her mouth to stifle her laughter while Sasuke smirked. Sai's smile wavered with uncertainty, but he kept it on nonetheless.

Kakashi was never the type of guy to easily give in to any of his students' jibes. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get going," he ordered and grabbed the blonde by the back his black shirt's collar to drag him along.

* * *

"Another dead end?" Naruto asked as they came to a stop in front of a dark wall.

"I don't think it is," Sakura remarked as she got closer and observed the area in front of her. She glanced over to Kakashi who came to stand beside her.

"What do you think, sensei?"

Kakashi took the torch Sasuke had passed to him.

"There are some straight lines etched into the wall around here. Where they connect looks sort of like a doorway."

He lifted the torch higher, shedding light on those markings he observed. Indeed they ran straight and connected about an inch higher than his own height, forming what seemed to be a rectangular doorway.

Unfortunately, these lines seemed to be merely engraved into the wall. There was no guarantee that they actually formed an entrance.

Sasuke stepped away suddenly. With a serious expression, he walked from Kakashi's side, over to Naruto and Sai who were standing behind Sakura.

His eyes remained on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura warily voiced her husband's name.

He paused and lifted his head to look at her. His eyes narrowed slightly and his mouth lowered into a deep frown. On closer observation, she noted his sharingan was activated.

"The floor is rigged to crumble beneath us," he stated.

Everyone went still and didn't dare move a muscle.

"How do you know?" Naruto whispered, afraid that if he raised his voice, the floor would disappear from under their feet.

Sasuke looked down again and his gaze moved over the long expanse of ground.

"Haven't you realized yet that this entire mountain is full of chakra, even the traps?"

Naruto frowned.

"That explains why we needed chakra to open the first door to the treasure room-" Sakura began and was cut off when Naruto exclaimed, "-and why the other entrance into the mountain was reinforced with chakra!"

Sasuke nodded.

"The ceiling collapsed the last time because it lost sync with Sakura's chakra when Naruto spoke. I suspected there might be something here too; it's very quiet."

It certainly had been, compared to all they had been through before since arriving.

"If you can see the chakra, then maybe you can see the weak spot that would trigger the trap," Kakashi stated.

Sasuke shook his head at Kakash's words.

"It's not that easy. It's like a tangle of thin chakra lines upon another layer of thin chakra lines. I really can't find the weak sp..." his voice trailed off as his eyes went to his wife's feet.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

His eyes didn't shift from where they were.

"Don't move."

His voice was a firm order. Sakura trembled slightly.

"There's a weak spot right under your feet Sakura."

She gasped.

Naruto gawked.

Kakashi frowned under his mask.

Sai seemed unsure of what to do and kept on smiling.

"You were just saying you couldn't find it. How do you know that's where the weak spot is?" the Hokage asked.

"I was wrong: under Sakura's left foot there's a web of chakra lines that seems to be much less than the other areas. If there's a weak spot, it's gotta be there."

"But if she's stepping on it, why is the ground still intact?" Sai asked.

"It will trigger off when she lifts her foot."

"Let's break down the wall and grab Sakura-chan and go!" Naruto exclaimed and moved to gather chakra in his palm.

"For once that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kakashi remarked. He acted cool, but he was worried.

Sakura was afraid, but she was fighting hard not to show it.

Sasuke spoke, "You can't. Look at Sakura's position, Naruto. That wall is reinforced with strong chakra and there is no weak point for you to hit. If your attack rebounds and hits Sakura, she'll move her foot and we'll all be doomed."

The female in question was getting irritated as they were speaking _about_ her and not _to_ her although she was in the same room with them.

"Then you guys can leave," Sakura said firmly.

The others were startled by her words.

"Sakura, don't be foolish. It's out of the question," Kakashi told her.

She shook her head.

"It's not. Once you guys are safely out of here, I can take the chance and aim a punch and-"

"And if it rebounds?" Sasuke put in quietly.

The others remained instinctively silent.

They sensed that there was anger in the Uchiha's voice even though his voice was soft. Sakura noted it too, and she gave her husband a wary glance.

He walked over to her slowly, until he stood direct in front of her, towering her figure that was so petite in height compared to him.

In the dim light, Sakura knew he was just short of glowering down at her.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"No," he told her shortly.

She understood that meant there was no way they were going to leave her, that _he_ was not going to leave her here to fend for herself with an 85% chance of dying.

She lowered her head shamefully as she knew she should have thought twice before making such a suggestion, given that conversation they had earlier.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Sakura-chan, you look like a child who's being scolded," Naruto remarked.

Immediately, her disposition changed and shot her head around to her yellow haired comrade.

"Shut up, Naruto!" she raged.

"I don't think it's a good idea to rile up Ugly, she might lose her head and -"

"Can it, Sai or I'll tell Ino-pig about that waitress who was flirting with you during our last mission!" Sakura threatened.

Sai gave a confused smile.

"I wasn't flirting, she spoke to me. Was it not the polite thing to engage in conversation with her?"

Smiling evilly, Sakura responded, "Ino won't think it was simply 'polite conversation',"

Sai paused and appeared to be thinking very hard about this. Sakura couldn't blame him. In her opinion, Ino could be a beast when she was angry.

She quit her smiling when she realized her husband was standing before her silently. With green eyes full of shame, she peeked up at him.

He gazed back down at her.

"I'm really sorry, Sasuke-kun," she apologized again. Naruto, as ignorant as he might be, realized that Sasuke's cheeks were actually a bit red. Perhaps he thought his wife looked adorable when she apologized with wide eyes like that?

The blonde grinned. Sakura did look cute, and amusingly, Sasuke seemed to feel the same way.

Of course, the dark haired man would not comment on it. Instead, he muttered a quick, "Doesn't matter," and turned away so she wouldn't see his blush.

He directed his attention to the others who had wisely decided to stay a little away from the couple.

"There is a way we can do this, but we need to have perfect timing," Sasuke informed them more seriously now.

"How?" Naruto queried.

"The chakra touches everywhere except for the edges of this tunnel. If the ground breaks, then the edges will stay. You guys need to line up against the wall."

"But to what purpose? Wouldn't it make more sense to just get out instead?" Sai pointed out.

"The chakra in the ground is connected to the chakra in the door. Once it collapses, I believe the door will too."

"But what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto put in.

Sasuke looked down at his wife who was staring up at him.

His eyes probed hers deeply as one of his hands took hold of her hip.

"Do you trust me?"

Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke-kun-"

"You said you trusted me. Did you mean it?" he demanded.

Sasuke was normally a stern, stoic sort of man. At this moment, he was being even more serious, and underneath that seriousness, she could sense something that felt like desperation, as if he needed for her to trust him more than anything else at this moment.

Slowly, she nodded.

"Get against the wall," Sasuke ordered the others, never taking his eyes off his wife. Sakura couldn't break his dark gaze. It seemed like a thousand words were being exchanged between the two.

Yet neither could talk.

The others listened to Sasuke.

Sai and Kakashi lined up on the left side of cave with their backs flat against the wall. Naruto went to the right side, and assumed a similar position.

"Everyone alright?" Naruto asked out loud.

There were nods of agreement.

"Stay where you are don't move," Sasuke told them.

Once more they obeyed.

Now, the Uchiha instructed his wife in a calm tone, "Sakura, place your arms around my waist – and whatever you do, _don't_ shift your foot,"

Her slim, fair limbs went around his strong, hard body and she tried hard not to move either of her feet. They were going to die if she did.

"I'm going to lift you away from here. Understood?" he murmured against her hair.

She nodded with her face buried into the material of his shirt. At the same time, she felt his warm chest depress as he breathed out.

"Good."

To her own surprise, she did not feel afraid. She trusted him and knew he would get her to safety.

Without warning, his good arm wound around her easily and lifted her against his lithe figure. In a flash, they were on the other side of the room.

Sakura heard the ground rumble and start breaking apart as Sasuke pressed her against the wall. One of his thighs became wedged between her own while the palm of his good arm pressed her shoulder into the wall. The other curled into a fist above her head. In a sense, he had formed a protective cage around her using his own body.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, and just like everyone else, stared at the ground that had broken apart and crashed into some dark abyss. Now there was nothing but a giant space that ran to a depth no one could decipher.

Everyone had just enough footspace to remain against the wall.

"That was scary," Naruto remarked.

"What about the door?" Kakashi queried.

All eyes turned toward it.

As Sasuke had predicted, it had crumbled to reveal a dark room.

"What a shame. We can't see a thing," Sai commented.

Meanwhile, Sakura leaned her head against her husband's chest. Still reeling slightly from the shock of what had just happened, she managed to lift her face and gaze at the handsome man.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly so the others wouldn't hear. He glanced down at her pretty face.

"You said that already," he reminded her.

He didn't look angry or upset with her.

Sakura pushed upward slightly and kissed his cheek.

When she drew back, she peered up at him shyly. She noticed his eyes had widened briefly at her tiny bit of affection.

"You protected me, Sasuke-kun. You kept your word."

He blinked down at her, then snorted. He knew his wife could take care of herself, but he supposed that there might always be a little twinge of fear in his heart that he could still lose her.

"I did."

Sakura's hands were clutching the material of his vest. She removed one of them and lightly pressed her fingertips to his handsome mouth.

She wasn't smiling, but her expression was one of quiet adoration and love.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Naruto, who was on the same side, made a funny face and turned away, feeling uncomfortable by the small displays of tenderness. He scowled when he realized the couple didn't even know how lovey-dovey they were being!

He hoped he and Hinata never appeared that way in front of others. The blonde proceeded to turn his attention to Sai and Kakashi who were talking about the new room that had opened up to them.

Sasuke, ignorant of his best friend's uncomfortable feelings, wanted to take Sakura's fingertips between his lips and bathe them with his tongue. He wanted to ravish that pretty mouth of hers with his own.

Such a damn shame they were in this setting.

He shifted his thigh slightly between Sakura's and stiffened when she clapped a hand over her mouth to prevent a whimper from letting loose. Her wide green eyes gazed up at her husband with embarrassment.

He simply smirked down at her, looking like a very wicked, very handsome, black haired devil in front of her.

He could feel her heat through her shorts.

His wife may not know it, but she while she might have the face of an angel, her petiteness and the slender shapeliness of her body made a red-blooded man want to do bad things to her, _naughty_ things.

Sakura lowered her hand slowly from her mouth and pressed it to the wall behind her.

She mouthed stop when he deliberately shifted his thigh again, but couldn't help but close her eyes as a tremor passed through her body.

Ah yes, his wife was a damned beautiful sight alright. A sexual female whose responses to his touch drove him insane. He wanted her badly, wanted to have her naked and shuddering, flushed a pretty shade of pink as she begged him to touch her, take her.

Damn it!

He had to grit his teeth and silently curse because there was no way he was going to get any privacy to do what he wanted to her for at least another day.

He let out a heavy sigh under his wife's watchful gaze. She had no idea what he was thinking, but she did see desire flickering in his eyes. It was amazing, he thought, that he could feel this way toward this woman in such a dangerous situation.

He hadn't known how much of a sexual being he was until he married her.

* * *

Sakura went still when she felt something hard pressing against the side of her stomach. Oh, she knew what _that_ was.

Her eyes shot to her husband's but he shrugged, as if saying 'it's normal.'

Yes, it was normal and uncomfortable for that to happen to a guy, but this situation was different. He was getting her hot and bothered while they were in a room that didn't have a floor, and all of their comrades were around them!

"Sasuke, Sakura, are you guys paying attention?" Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke grunted and threw an annoyed look at his teacher from over his shoulder.

"I'm checking to make sure Sakura's alright."

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun," Sakura assured him out loud, not wanting him to tease her anymore.

"Well, if that's the case, perhaps either of you can contribute to the debate on whether or not we should go into the room," Kakashi told them.

"We don't know if another trap is in there," Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, and it's not even completely open. The top part of the door's gone, but half is still there," Naruto pointed out.

Suddenly, they saw a fiery blast.

To their shock, it erupted from behind the doorway and blasted out the remaining lower half. Then, someone stepped through.

Or rather, a familiar green haired, supposedly human man emerged with a torch in hand.

"Oh, how fortunate! You have survived!"

"Dragon-san!" Sakura gasped, recognizing his voice. She tiptoed slightly to see the humanoid reptile from over Sasuke's shoulder.

He smiled and waved to her cheerfully.

"Is it safe to come across?" Kakashi questioned.

"Hey, are we trusting this guy, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto demanded.

"Have I given you reason _not_ to trust me?" the dragon retorted.

"The ceiling collapsed on us the last time!" Naruto yelled.

"But that was of your own doing, was it not?"

"Well...er..."

"He does have a point," Sakura stated and was startled when Sasuke's thigh shifted again. His touch wasn't sensual like before, but more in the sense that he was trying to alert her. When she glanced up at him in confusion, she noted he wasn't looking at her, but was eying the dragon from over his shoulder.

Had he done that intentionally? Sakura did not know.

The dragon was speaking again to them.

"To answer your sensei's question: yes, you may come across. I can guarantee that it is safe."

"No more traps?" Naruto demanded.

"No more traps," the dragon confirmed.

Naruto turned to Kakashi who shrugged.

"We don't really have any other options."

Reluctantly, Naruto agreed.

Sai, as he was the closest, went first. The dragon stepped back as he pushed himself off the wall, and using his skills as a ninja, easily leapt across to the entrance.

Kakashi followed, then Naruto.

Sakura expected Sasuke to go ahead and then let her come across afterward. However, he caught her up against him and held her safely in his arms as he jumped toward the entrance.

They landed on their feet, directly in front of the dragon. Sasuke's good arm remained around Sakura's waist even when they straightened up.

The dragon grinned and reached out to touch Sakura's petal soft hair.

"Even when covered in dirt, your beauty shines through."

Sasuke seemed to not give any reaction, but his hand on her waist tightened a bit. Sakura tensed, noting this, and quickly pushed away the dragon's hand.

"Ah...thank you."

Her voice and her smile were polite. While she was acting cool, inside she was fangirling about the possibility that her husband was actually angry and jealous of the dragon.

Sasuke's arm dropped from her waist, but he remained at her side.

"Hey Dragon-san, you should keep your hands off. The guy next to her is her husband," Naruto informed him. He was protective of Sakura, and Sasuke was like his brother. For these reasons, the blonde felt miffed at the dragon's attitude on behalf of his best friend, and felt that the dragon ought to know what exactly the pair's relationship was.

Midori turned to Sakura with sympathetic eyes.

"I don't know if I should pity you or be happy for you."

She cocked an eyebrow, noting his previous friendliness had disappeared.

"You're married to a man like him."

Sakura frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" she questioned while Sasuke silently looked on with seeming disinterest.

With an almost distant look in his eyes, the dragon said softly, "A woman's love is a flower bud. A true man will make it blossom, a horrible man will let it die," he looked her straight in the eye as he continued, "you are aptly named after the Sakura blossom. Will you stay alive, my dear? Or will you die?"

Turning from her now, the dragon had no qualms pushing his head closer to Sasuke's. The pair were the same height and therefore look each other in the eye.

Amused forest green orbs met cold obsidian.

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

Suddenly, the dragon frowned stepped back. He shook his head.

"Even I know that there are some people I should try not to rattle."

Sakura was surprised.

"What do you mean?"

The dragon had turned away but looked at the pair from over his shoulder, his attention specifically set on Sasuke.

"I know when a man has suffered from madness and pulled himself away from it. I can see it in that black eye of yours. Suffering, pain, insanity." the dragon answered. Then, in a softer tone, the dragon continued, "Men like you are dangerous."

Sasuke grunted.

"Man, for a dragon you are a coward! Bastard's not like that anymore, he's pretty harmless-except toward his enemies!" Naruto exclaimed.

The dragon chuckled.

"Exactly: I do not wish to make _him_ an enemy."

* * *

His voice rang with finality and therefore everyone, even Naruto, didn't question him further on the matter.

"So how come you decided to meet us here?" Naruto decided to ask him as they all followed the dragon down a narrow corridor.

"Your activities are rather noisy and I despise loudness. I had high hopes that you might have collapsed with the ground."

Naruto looked repulsed.

"Man, you're heartless Dragon-san!"

"You may call me Midori," the dragon informed Naruto.

The blonde looked thoughtful.

"Hm...seems fitting, but it sounds so girly!"

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped behind him.

Naruto glanced back at her.

"What? I'm just saying the truth!"

"If he decides to fry you to a crisp, we're not helping you to escape!" she warned him.

Midori merely sighed.

"I shan't waste my fire on the likes of you, whose name is related to cured fish."

Naruto looked mortally offended.

"Oh, that's just mean Dragon-san."

"I told you to call me Midori."

"Dragon-san sounds better."

Midori was clearly starting to lose his temper from the way his viridian eyebrow was twitching.

Kakashi, noting this, decided to cut into the conversation.

"Where exactly are you taking us?"

"You survived the last trap, and therefore you passed the test. My intent is to take you to the treasure room, have you collect the valuables you wish to have, and then direct you _out_ of my cave."

"Man, you sure dislike people, don't you?" Naruto muttered. Midori flashed him a grin, revealing a set of perfectly sharp white teeth that glimmered under the light from the torch. Naruto was taken aback at the sight.

Smirking at the blonde's surprise, the dragon closed his mouth and continued to lead everyone to the treasure room.

* * *

They came to another door. Midori lifted his hand which he had transform into his dragon claw. The fingers lengthened and his nails grew longer sharper. The hand changed from pale human skin to rough green. He curled his appendage into a fist, then lifted his scaly index finger that was endowed with a large, sharp looking claw. He proceeded to tap the door three times with it.

Immediately, it lifted.

"Whoa, that's a neat trick! Is that claw magical?" Naruto demanded with fascination.

Midori chuckled.

"Perhaps it is."

"Your claw has a special type of chakra that easily severs the strings of chakra that reinforces door. Nothing special," Sasuke said in a rather off hand manner.

"I've been blessed with the ability to transform into a human and a dragon at will. Not special indeed!" Midori remarked quite merrily, "Ah, let us sally forth. I want you people out of here as soon as possible!"

"The door's up," Kakashi stated and entered the room behind Midori.

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto declared. He turned back to mouth to Sasuke and Sakura, _'Sally forth?'_

Sakura grinned and shrugged in response then motioned for him to go through the entrance. Herself, her husband and Sai came in behind him.

They were almost blinded at first by the light that came from the room. After blinking a few times, they realized that it was light reflecting off gold that caused such a glare.

"Please, enter and take what you need. I will lead you to the exit when you are through," Midori told them.

"Can't we go out back this way?" Sasuke questioned.

"You could barely find your way in. I highly doubt you will be able to find your way out."

Sasuke grunted at his words. Even if he disliked the snobby dragon, the creature did have a point. Naruto entered the room first.

He stood inside for a very long moment, gaping in awe at his surroundings.

His pink haired comrade folded her arms and waited for him to move from the entryway that he was blocking so that she could enter and see the room's contents as well.

She waited.

He gaped.

She glared.

He still gaped.

She tapped her foot impatiently.

He continued gaping like a goon.

Losing patience, Sakura bonked him hard on the head.

"How long are you gonna stand there gawking like an idiot?!" she yelled.

Naruto stumbled back and rubbed his head.

"Ouch Sakura-chan! There's no need to be so violent!"

Before the female could retort, her expression became identical to Naruto's 'gawking' one as she saw the inside of the room.

There were stacks upon stacks of gold bars everywhere. The room was lit with several torches on the walls. The light from these torches reflected on the bars of gold and also revealed several large ornaments made of other precious metals such as platinum and silver.

There were pillars in the room and upon each of them was a large ivory vase. These vases were overflowing with expensive stones such as diamonds, rubies and emeralds.

Kakashi entered behind Sakura, followed by Sasuke, Sai and the dragon.

Everyone, even Sasuke, couldn't help but stop and stare.

"Damn it, I don't know where to start! We've got to collect enough and-" Naruto stopped and cut himself off before he went crazy and started gathering up gold like a greedy grubber. He cast suspicious eyes on Midori.

"Is there a catch?" he asked carefully.

Midori smiled.

"None at all."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"Promise?" Naruto pressed like a child.

Midori grinned.

"Cross my heart and hope to die should I tell you a lie."

Naruto gave him a confused look. Who the heck spoke like that? That dragon really said some strange stuff.

"If you're lying, I'll fulfill your hopes," Sasuke told him.

Midori merely beamed at him, albeit a bit falsely.

"There shall be no need for that, my good man. I already told you that I wanted the lot of you to get out of my cave. You've done well so far, so now I just want you to get out and stop bothering me. You are encroaching on my peace and quiet. This is why I despise shinobi so much. You're much harder to get rid off than regular people," the dragon lamented. Then, he turned his eyes to Sakura.

"You, however, are welcome to stay."

Sakura's cheeks reddened slightly. She glanced at Sasuke, but he gave no outward reaction to the dragon's words.

She was a little disappointed because she had thought in some small ways, he had been acting jealously.

Sighing, she shook her head.

"No thank you."

Midori seemed genuinely crestfallen.

"Hey, quit flirting with Sakura-chan! Where's the moonstone? It's the main reason we came here," Naruto interrupted.

"I'm quite sure you can find it on your own. I brought you this far, don't expect me to do more than that," Midori stated.

Naruto glowered at him.

"Why you-!"

"It's okay, Naruto, we'll find it," Sakura assured her comrade.

"There's an exit on the other side of this room," the dragon added before they searched.

Sakura paused. She looked at Midori with a frown.

"So instead of all this trouble of going through these endless tunnels, we could have come in through there?"

"It's an exit, not an entryway. It's enforced with special chakra to get out only."

The pink haired female looked thoughtful.

"That's one of the reasons why it's so hard to get here, isn't it? Not so much because of the traps, but because of the chakra you put up in the doors."

Midori grinned, showing a pair of sharp canines when he did so.

"My, you are bright!" he complimented her. Grinning, he informed her, "Yes, it is. Dragons have their own chakra and we can do special things with it, like weave it into knots and create traps and entrances with it, but one must be very skillful to carry out such tasks. It took me years to fix up this cave this way."

"Don't you ever get lonely in here?" Sakura questioned.

Midori laughed.

"I appreciate your sympathy, but no-I don't. I have weekly meetings with my fellow dragons and we socialize with outsiders, meaning humans. I also have a house with a large fountain, and a koi pond...you must come visit-"

"We won't," Sasuke cut in.

The dragon sighed.

"Spoilsport," he muttered.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"You're really not what I thought a dragon'd be like. I mean, who'd think a beast would have manners?"

Midori merely smiled and showed off his pointy teeth.

"It depends on what your definition of 'beast' is, my boy."

"Well, you've got scales, claws and you breathe fire..."

"And I drink tea, read books and bake cakes."

Naruto's mouth formed a huge frown. He scratched the back of his head and gave the dragon a doubtful look. However, he did not say anything. For once the blonde was at a loss for words.

"Ah, forget it," he said and muttered something about cakes having human hearts and eyes in them.

His azure gaze turned away from Midori and trailed over a pile of gold coins. Curiously, he drew closer and looked at a tall marble pillar behind the coins. Atop the pillar sat something that seemed to glow with a blue hue.

Glancing back at the dragon, he asked, "Is that-"

Midori nodded.

"Can I-?"

Once more the dragon nodded.

With the look of an excited child, the blonde ran toward the pillar. Driving chakra into his hands and feet, he easily climbed the tall pillar and grabbed the item atop it.

It was a perfectly round orb that was as large as his palm. The blonde stared at it. It was no longer glowing, but was almost completely transparent with a iridescent glow. He found it strange as he had never seen anything like it before.

He scaled down the pillar and walked over the dragon with eyes full of questions.

"Where's this from?" he asked.

"It's from a Northern country, said to have been infused with rays from the moon itself," Midori answered.

"But what's it made of?" Naruto persisted as the rest of his team gathered around him to observe the moonstone.

"Moonstone," Midori responded.

Naruto scowled.

"That's what its called."

"And that's the material it's made up of – moonstone. It's found all over the world."

Kakashi interrupted then, "I've heard of it. But if it's found all over the world, why is this one so special?"

"The more transparent it is, the more expensive. Also, this one is a bit different from what is mined and sold commercially. There's chakra in it that makes it glow just like the moon at night. Place under the right light, and you will see it. It's quite beautiful. You saw it just now, didn't you?"

Mutely, the future Hokage nodded. It was very amazing to see something so reminiscent of the moon in a room, and not out in the sky.

Still in a friendly manner, the dragon said, "Now that you have it, take whatever treasure you want and leave,"

Naruto hesitated.

"You don't mind parting with it, Dragon-san?"

Midori chuckled, "It's simply an object, my dear boy. Material things come and go, but what you've got around you, the bonds of friendship, love and trust are more important. Don't you agree?"

Naruto smiled a little wistfully as his thoughts wandered over to the experiences he had in the past, the best of which involved his comrades who surrounded him at this moment.

"Yeah. Totally."

Turning to his friends, he said in an almost humble tone, "We better get started. Ready guys?"

Three heads gave brief nods and immediately they began. Everyone had brought along large sacks made of material that could hold the treasure without ripping. Naruto tucked the moonstone into a leather satchel that he kept strapped at his side before joining the others.

Given the easy of gold as a currency between and among nations, much of their loot was made up of it. They also gathered up several precious stones as they came in handy when trading.

While gathering a few jewels from one of the ivory vases, Sakura lifted a polished oval-shaped gem in her hand. It was black onyx and she found it quite remarkable that it resembled her husband's eyes when his sharingan wasn't activated. She picked up red stone now. It was a blood red ruby. Holding each precious stone in one hand each, she brought her palms side by side and observed them. They were not overly large, and probably about half the size of her palm.

She smiled at what they reminded her of.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from somewhere above her. She looked up at her husband and blushed slightly as she reminded of just how tall he was in comparison to her. Nevertheless, she held out her hands to show him.

Before, she would never have been so brave and forthcoming with him, as she would have been afraid of offending him. But she trusted him now, and therefore, she was more at ease with him to willing engage in conversation.

In fact, prior to this trip and their argument back home, he might have ignored her and not approached her as he just had. Appreciating the maturity both of them were now expressing toward each other, Sakura said shyly, "They remind me of your eyes, don't you think?"

Sasuke was silent for a long moment.

So long that her smile wavered as she was uncertain about what he was thinking. Then, he lifted his own hand and showed her what was in his.

Her eyes widened.

It was a lovely, beautifully carved emerald.

Somehow, she knew what he was thinking when he held the green stone out to her.

_Beautiful, like **your** eyes. _

Unthinkingly, her eyes grew misty.

How could she have believed such awful things about her husband before?! That he would hurt he so easily?

He was such a sweet man, he simply didn't know how to express it!

She noted the light blush on his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. He was looking away from her embarrassedly.

Oh, how he amazed her sometimes! This tall, fearsome, powerful man who was so handsome, hot and sexy was actually being bashful! It was even more fascinating because of how seductive he tended to be. Heck, he had gotten her all hot and bothered mere moments ago! Yet, here he was displaying a side to him that was quite contrary to his domineering, alluring self.

Then she realized that Sasuke Uchiha was a bit wary with tenderness. Perhaps his way of communicating with her before had been sexually because he didn't know how to otherwise. He didn't really know how to connect to her outside of bed, but he was trying right now, despite being so shy.

She pushed back tears and beamed up at him so lovingly that he was taken aback. That countenance of hers was like a shot of light in a room full of darkness that went straight into his heart. Sasuke pondered if this was what it felt like to be pierced by Cupid's arrow.

She covered his hand with the emerald with her own.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Observing how delighted she seemed with such a small gesture made the Uchiha's heart soften. Lifting a hand, he couldn't help but press a knuckle to her smooth, silky cheek and stroke lightly. Sakura paused and began to blush at his affection.

The little things counted with this woman who seemed to comprehend him far better than anyone else ever had, even more than Itachi and Naruto.

She was a complicated woman as well, but he was also beginning to understand her inner workings. Inwardly, he was pleased because this was a good sign for their marriage that had been on the verge of collapsing mere days before.

Naruto paused in collecting the treasure when he saw what the two were doing. Sasuke was touching his wife's face with his prosthetic hand while she held his good hand in her own.

Sasuke was so tall, and dressed in dark colors. He seemed like some dangerous lord of a dark castle that women drooled and had fantasies about. Meanwhile Sakura was so petite, and bright next to him.

Almost like purity.

They were a beautiful pair who contrasted so much physically and personality-wise, yet complimented each other so perfectly.

"Hey! Quit being gross!" he shouted.

The scene was so achingly sweet that Naruto had called out to them in annoyance - and perhaps a tinge of envy because he was missing his Hinata.

Sasuke's hand, much to Sakura's dismay, dropped her face.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly and glared balefully at his friend. Sakura, beside him scowled darkly. Naruto stiffened as he felt bolts of negative energy hit him. Wrapping his arms around himself, he felt an uneasy chill surround him.

He felt like this before, but where?

Slowly, the memory came back to him.

The Chunnin exams.

The written one.

The one where this same pair had been glaring so balefully at his back that he had physically felt it!

"Ah, I'll just get these here," he said meekly and began to gather up some gold coins.

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"He's hopeless," she muttered while Sasuke nodded in agreement. Not because he was hopeless as a person, but because he was damned tactless and hard headed.

"We better get back to it," Sakura added.

Once more, her husband nodded and turned to his bag. He paused and looked down at his hand that had the emerald. Beside it now was the onyx because Sakura had placed it in his hand when she held his.

Suddenly, he felt his wife's palm press on his shoulder. Before he could give her his attention, a warm pair of lips touched his cheek and pink, petal soft hair lightly tickled his face. His face briefly red. He looked down at her, only to find that she was bending over her sack.

He looked from her pretty figure to the stones in his hand, and smiled.

* * *

After gathering up much treasure, Midori led them to the end of the room where there seemed to be a dead end. Everyone knew by now that there was most certainly a doorway there.

And indeed there was; the dragon lifted his hand, showing a large scaly claw instead of a human limb, tapped the wall with a long, sharp looking nail and the door drew up.

The team expected darkness from outside, given the amount of time they had spent in the caves. Their surprise at the beam of sunlight that came in through the door was written on their faces.

Midori stood to the side of the exit.

"This is where we say goodbye," he informed them.

Naruto rushed toward him and clapped him hard on the back.

"Thanks a lot, Dragon-san! We had a great time, thanks to you!"

Midori had a troubled look on his face from Naruto's excitement and close stance to him, but he didn't push him away. The Dragon had heard stories of this young man's abilities, how he had been treated as nothing by his villagers, but was now their hero. His determination and his will was unbreakable.

He was sort of stupid and ignorant of many things, but Midori respected him because he was a hard worker.

Naruto turned to his comrades.

"Okay guys, let's head out!" he declared.

"Coming, coming," Kakashi said and walked toward the entryway with a satchel of gold bars on his shoulder.

He lifted a hand to give the dragon a brief goodbye. Then he paused and bowed politely. Midori returned the bow. He liked the Hokage. Anyone who was a fan of Icha Icha Paradise certainly had good character qualities.

At least in Midori's opinion.

Kakashi was followed by Sai who gave the dragon a huge, fake smile.

Midori merely nodded politely. In his opinion, that pale young man was very odd.

Sakura passed through next.

He did find the girl quite beautiful.

_It's a shame she's married to him_, he thought wistfully as the handsome Uchiha followed behind his wife. The dragon observed the way she smiled brightly at her husband.

"We got a lot of stuff, didn't we Sasuke-kun? Now we can try to help rebuild the villages."

While the black haired man did not smile, his only eye that was not hidden by thick black bangs softened on the pretty girl.

"Yeah," was his monotone response.

Sakura hurried after her comrades while her husband gazed after her. Then, to Midori's smile, Sasuke Uchiha smiled warmly.

"You don't show it, but she means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Immediately, the smile disappeared as the Uchiha looked at the dragon. He did not get angry. He simply glanced back at his wife who was chattering animatedly with Naruto while Sai and Kakashi listened. They were heading toward the forest.

Sasuke smiled again to see his wife so happy.

"I wouldn't have married her if she didn't," he replied.

Midori grinned. As much as he liked Sakura Uchiha, he knew she was contented with this man she had married. Had he believed for one second that she was truly unhappy, he would have tried to snatch her away from him.

But he even then, he suspected his efforts would have been pointless. She loved her husband too much, and it was unlikely this man would ever let her go.

God help the person who ever dared to steal Sasuke Uchiha's wife.

"I wish you all the best," Midori told him sincerely.

Sasuke glanced at him and cocked a black eyebrow.

Midori shrugged, understanding he had confused the young man given his attempts to flirt with his wife.

Before either could say anything, Sakura turned around and called out, "Hurry up, Sasuke-kun! We'll leave you behind!"

"Thanks," Sasuke responded to the dragon's earlier sentiments and disappeared using his ninja stealth from the dragon's side.

Midori chuckled as he appeared beside Sakura, startling her with how quickly he had moved. The dragon turned and disappeared into his cave. Behind him, the door shut and once more, he was in his peaceful cave where no one would disturb him for a while - hopefully.

* * *

"That was quick, Sasuke-kun," Sakura remarked to her husband as they walked behind the others.

"Hn."

She was accustomed to his one-word responses, but she knew he didn't mean anything bad by it. He was simply a quiet man.

Observing the way the sun had started to go down, she added absently, "We'll be home soon,"

"Our home," Sasuke corrected her.

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke.

He looked at her with warmth pervading his expression.

"We're going to _our_ home, Sakura," he explained.

Sakura's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red. She wanted to jump into his arms and hug him tight, but she didn't want embarrass him with her actions in front of the others.

Instead, she lowered her eyes and shyly reached her hand out to his.

Brushing her slender fingers against his, she clasped them in her hand. Sasuke's hand opened under her touch so that he held her entire hand in his now.

Surprised, she gazed up at him.

He wasn't looking at her, but his cheeks were flushed red too.

Her mouth curved upward as they continued walking hand in hand.

Yes, home.

A place she had sometimes been hesitant to return to.

Here she was toting a sack of gold and expensive gems, none of which would be for herself. Yet, she felt richer than anyone else in this moment because her treasure was the time she was going to spend with this man she loved and trusted so much.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading:)**

**PS-You probably will not be able to review if you are logged into your ffnet account because I had an A/N posted before as Chapter 16. If you reviewed it then, then you will not be able to do so again using your account. If you would like to leave a review, you may have to logout and review as 'Guest.'**


	17. Change

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only my own OCs and the plot of this story.

**A/N: Contains a large Naruhina scene. Hope you enjoy if you're a fan of this pairing :)**

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

_**Chapter 17: Change**_

* * *

"Aren't you coming inside?" Sakura asked in surprise.

She was standing at the front door of her home with her husband. Kakashi, Naruto and Sai were waiting on the street for Sasuke. It was nightfall. The village was quiet as most civilians were asleep.

Sasuke shook his head as answer to her question.

"I want to speak to Naruto about some of the gems we collected. I'll come home afterward," he assured her.

She frowned.

"Can't it wait?"

"No, I have that mission coming up and I may not have the time."

Confusion was written on her face. She was aware that the mission was next week, and therefore he would certainly have more time to do so before he left.

Before she could get upset and demand a proper explanation, he informed her, "Today is Friday, I leave next Monday morning. Once this is out of the way, I can have you for myself for the weekend. No interruptions."

_'I can have you for myself...**no interruptions**_.'

He had spoken casually, but what his words themselves indicated possessiveness.

Sakura's cheeks reddened slightly. She was uncertain of what to say. It took a full moment for her to finally give him a genuine smile and a humble, heartfelt, "Thank you,"

She was shocked when his handsome mouth curved upward slightly – but briefly – in response.

"I shouldn't take too long, but don't wait up for me. Have dinner and go to bed," he instructed seriously.

She nodded, delighted with his gentle consideration.

Sasuke's tall figure turned to go, but she caught the dark sleeve of his cotton shirt. He glanced down at her.

"Um...ah...will you kiss me before you go?"

Her pretty green eyes gazed up at him expectantly.

He looked at her for a long moment silently, then turned away swiftly.

"I'll see you later," was his abrupt farewell.

Sakura lowered her head in dejection as Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind the rest of men. She supposed she ought to not expect more from him. Little hand holding and occasional, brief touches were perhaps Sasuke's limit to public displays of affection.

Not that she needed him to outrightly grab her and kiss her in front of everyone – she preferred him not to...

But still! The guys had been facing his back, they wouldn't have seen!

Sighing, she decided not to become upset. Sasuke was trying in his own way to make things work between them. She had to do her part and compromise a little by understanding that he was doing the best he could given his personality, and even then he was giving more than she had initially expected.

She kept the housekeys in her satchel, so she stuck her hand into the bag to find it. After at last getting a hold of them, she shoved the front door's key into the lock and turned it. She stiffened when she felt a shadow fall over her. Before she could turn around, a large hand grasped her shoulder and spun her around.

She couldn't _think_, she didn't even get time to react, make a sound or anything of the sort as a hard mouth captured hers! She felt dominated not just because of her petite stature, but because of the force, the passion in that kiss that became deeper.

Tongue stroked against tongue in an erotic way.

There was the promise of more to come.

Hotter things; things to make her hungry, needy and wanting.

Abruptly, the mouth pulled away from hers and the pretty pink haired female gazed up in a daze at her handsome husband.

The pale moonlight allowed her to make out his silhouette. He was so broodingly handsome with his sharp features and black hair. The wind picked up and rustled the cloak around his body, making him look forbidding, like a villainous lord who had come to whisk her away.

His palm that was pressed against the door behind her head slowly drew back. He flicked her one last look with his dark eyes, then disappeared abruptly.

Sakura stood there for a long time, still dazzled by the kiss.

Eventually, she pushed the unlocked door so that it swung open.

Once inside, she shut it, and slid to the floor, still reeling from the deep kiss. She touched her lips that were swollen and slightly bruised. They were tender and she could still taste him.

Then, at last coming out of her daze, she smiled softly and stood up.

Ah, Sasuke Uchiha didn't like public displays of affection.

But he didn't seem to mind showing it all when he believed no one was looking.

Sakura lifted her hands to her hot cheeks and marveled at all these new things she was learning about this gorgeous man she had married.

* * *

"Did you give Sakura a proper goodbye?" Kakashi asked teasingly. When they had set off from the Uchiha's home after dropping off their female comrade, Sasuke had been behind them for only a second. He had disappeared for a minute and then suddenly reappeared.

Sasuke shot him an annoyed look, but didn't reply as he continued behind his comrades to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Sakura fell into bed, exhausted after her bath. She was so tired!

The mission had been relatively easy, but no one had gotten much sleep. Now, she just wanted to curl up in a ball under the warm blankets before heading into dreamland.

She did have soft, snuggly bedsheets.

They smelled spicy, like her husband. She was disappointed he hadn't come home with her, but not enough to let it keep her up.

She needed to rest, and rest she did indeed.

* * *

When Sasuke came home, he was pleased to see his wife already in bed. He was aware of how tired she had been.

She was only now coming to realize that paid much closer attention to her than she originally thought. He knew when she needed to rest. Lines would form under her eyes, and they would change from a vibrant green to a somewhat dull, glazed look.

He was accustomed to seeing her come home in that state from the hospital. She rarely left to go for missions these days with all the work she did helping out there, especially as she headed a programme that assisted war orphans from all the villages.

He thought about her as he took a quick shower.

Her heart was big and so full of warmth.

She was kind and breathtakingly beautiful.

Sasuke was glad he came back to the village and swept her away before anyone else decided to. Luckily, he had an advantage over all her other suitors; she had been in love with him, and thankfully, she still was.

The black haired man stepped out of the shower and dried his pale skin. He toweled his hair dry and noted it that it was starting to get longer now. It was no longer so spiky to the back, but had an even length that was crossing his nape.

He stared at himself in the mirror, then opened the cabinet it was attached to and pulled out a small black comb. He parted his hair a bit in the front and pulled some of it forward.

That strange, swirly blue eye was the reason he grew out his hair. Unlike the sharingan, it could not be turned off to a regular eye. Strangers did find him a bit odd once they saw that eye, and he didn't particularly like attracting attention.

He could disguise the eye with chakra, but he found doing that was such a waste.

He finally stepped out of the bathroom and pulled on black pajama bottoms. He didn't feel like wearing a jacket tonight.

He walked over to the bed and drew back the covers. Sliding as carefully under them as he could, he tried not to disturb his wife.

While she did not awaken, she did stir and murmur his name.

He paused in pulling the covers himself.

He waited for her to wake up, but she did not. Instead, she rolled over so that she was snuggled against his side. His body was still cool from the shower, but she did not seem to notice. Her pink hair leaned against his torso and she released a heavy breath that he felt on his ribcage.

He inwardly groaned.

If she didn't look so damn sweetly peaceful in her sleep, he would have woken her up himself to pick up where they had left off at the front door!

Calming himself, his arm came around her, banding her to his lean, strong body. Despite his tiredness, he didn't drift away as quickly as he had expected.

Instead, his memory drew back to a long ago day when this village had faced a serious crisis – the day when Orochimaru had attacked and the Third Hokage had been killed in the process.

It was the day Sasuke had reluctantly started to see Naruto in a different light.

And also the day when he realized just how much his comrades had meant to him.

Sakura had jumped in the face of danger for his sake, had almost been crushed to death under a weight of sand while being pinned to a tree.

Although they had all survived, shortly after that incident, Sasuke had left the village. The very few times he had cross paths with Sakura since then had shown him that she had grown stronger and had been willing to make difficult decisions.

Like lifting her hand to strike him.

Pointing a poisoned kunai to his back.

She had failed both times as Sasuke was more powerful than her.

Despite this, he knew she was strong on her own. He had been aware of it for a very long time. That was when he had proposed to her in the 'Uchiha' way, using their strength as an excuse, he hadn't been lying.

But there was a difference between knowing a person was strong, and actually accepting it. After this assignment, he realized that he fully accepted just how incredibly skilled and talented his wife was. She could protect herself.

He didn't have to worry too much about losing her. He would always have that concern but there was comfort in knowing she wouldn't die so easily.

* * *

Naruto was a bit scatterbrained, but it was a good thing he remembered that he had sold his one bedroom apartment shortly before he had left for this mission. Most of his things had been moved to the house. It was now just a matter of packing it all up in the room he was going to share with Hinata.

As he approached the front door, he felt his cheeks redden at the thought.

He was gonna share that bed with that beautiful woman soon!

In two weeks!

He was anxious, maybe even terrified!

But he was most certainly excited and looked forward to the future with bated breath.

Smiling as his blush faded away, he opened the door and sensed a presence.

He noted another pair of sandals and frowned. Slipping off his own quietly, he made his way into the hall and toward the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him was unfamiliar, but very welcoming.

He saw the silhouette of his soon-to-be-wife at the sink. Her body was slender, and lithe, but with beautiful curves.

She covered herself in long sleeved shirts and skirts with pale colors, but somehow she seemed even more attractive, and innocent.

Naruto had heard men make lewd comments about the Hyuga heiress previously, as well as the dirty things they wanted to do to her. They loved the fact that she had an innocent face and a sexy body.

Naruto had beat the crap out of those men. This incident had taken place months ago. Upon realizing who exactly Hinata Hyuga was dating, the men had freaked out and taken the beating, then ran off and never dared to utter a word or even have a thought about her, lest they recall their bloodied faces and black eyes.

Naruto frowned slightly.

As disgusted as he had been with the men, he couldn't blame them for thinking the way they did. Hinata was a very attractive woman. Oh, Naruto made sure to keep his distance from her physically. He respected her and he loved her. He liked their innocent kisses and smiled at how red and nervous she got.

Heck, she even made _him_ blush!

But there was only so much he could do to control himself when this delectable woman was so close to him.

She didn't know how hard he fought off thinking about touching her in ways that went beyond innocent kisses. Even if he pretended to ignore his feelings, his body didn't always.

He hadn't understood what a cold shower meant until he started dating her.

The blonde watched the way his woman's hair bounced as she moved around at the sink. She had it tied up into a bun, exposing the nape of her elegant white neck.

She was like porcelain with that fair skin and lavender eyes. Yet, her flesh was warm and alive. Naruto wanted to walk over to her and bring her into his arms. He wanted to kiss her deeply and run his hands over her delicious curves.

But he wouldn't.

He couldn't.

Not yet.

Hinata wasn't like the women he had seen his godfather, the perverted sage himself went around with. Naruto had been oblivious to them when he had been younger, but with age he had come to comprehend certain things - like the nature of males when they wanted a female.

Instinctively, he knew he couldn't treat Hinata the way he saw Jiraiya do. Jiraiya loved them too much and didn't stay with one woman. He often had many - at the same time.

"_I won't ever be like you pervy sage! When I become Hokage, I'm gonna settle down with the most beautiful woman in the village! She'll be the only one for me and I won't ever look at another!"_

_To his surprise, Jiraiya had patted his head kindly. _

"_That's a good idea, kid. Still, there's a hot chick I want you to meet. Maybe you can get some practice before you get married and-"_

_Naruto had proceeded to yell at the Sannin for that._

The blonde felt that he owed Hinata the respect of having her on their wedding night. She came from a traditional family who valued their women's innocence.

Besides, Hinata's father might try to castrate him if he ever found out, regardless of Naruto being the Ninja War's hero or not.

Still, these thoughts came to nothing when he saw this ripe, young female in front of him. Swallowing hard, he stepped through the doorway. He should turn and run away from here. He could go sleep in the forest in a tent and it would be okay!

But he had missed this woman so much.

All he wanted to do was _touch_.

Just get a little touch of her skin, taste it a little.

He could do that. He could control himself, couldn't he?

Hinata, sensing his presence, turned around.

The Hyuga female was startled to see Naruto in the doorway. The handsome man she was to marry was wearing on a long black shirt over orange trousers. He had his hands shoved into the side pockets of his pants and he was eying her in a way she had never seen him do before. His expression was serious and he was frowning, as if deep in thought.

"Naruto-kun?" she voiced his name inquisitively.

As if startled from his thinking, he blinked his bright blue eyes.

"Huh? Oh, Hinata! I didn't expect you to be here!"

He had his signature grin on.

Hinata smiled back warily as she was a bit uneasy about his expression from before.

"I was packing some things today and cleaning up. I hadn't expected you back."

Naruto stepped toward her.

Hinata felt a heat coming from his body, even thought he was a short distance from her.

"It's okay. This is your home too. Are you staying the night?" he queried.

"Um..." she murmured, unsure of what to reply.

She blushed slightly.

"No," she answered.

She was surprised when Naruto's hand cupped her chin, tilting it to meet serious blue eyes.

"You're lying," he stated.

"Naruto-kun..."

He lowered his head and kissed her cheek.

"This is your home from now on. Don't ever feel like you need to leave because of me," he told her when he drew back.

Naruto laughed a lot and he joked around often. It was rare to see him without his cheerful smile. However, he did get annoyed with her on occasion. She had a tendency to hide how she felt. While he was understanding of it sometimes, there were times when he did get irritated with her. He would become serious and gently scold her.

This when she saw the more mature side of this man she loved so much.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

He grinned and stepped away from her. Once more, he was happy.

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes. I'm making ramen," she responded and motioned to the pot on the stove where the noodles were boiling.

Naruto was almost be drooling.

"You're a dream, Hinata! I come home to the most _beaaautiful_ woman in the whole wide world and she's cooking my favorite for me!"

Hinata giggled.

"I missed you and our evenings at Ichiraku's, so I decided to make it," she answered as she moved to return to the stove. However, as she turned, her knee hit the side of one of the cupboards, causing her to cry out.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto demanded.

She nodded as she stepped away, but a sharp pain came from her injured joint, making her wince visibly.

Somehow, Naruto ended up taking her hand and leading her to the couch in the living room that was next to the kitchen.

Gently, he pressed her shoulders with his large hands to make her sit.

Stooping before her, his hand caught her ankle.

Once more, he was serious and Hinata observed the way he slowly pushed her skirt up with deliberate concentration. She could feel the bandages on his prosthetic hand touching her smooth skin in a place it never had before.

In their short period of courting, they had been limited to hugs and sweet kisses. This touch was foreign to her, but she couldn't push away.

She liked it.

Finally, her skirt was over her knees. The inner side of the left one had a small bruise and a light cut.

"It isn't serious," she assured Naruto.

He eyed it carefully before saying, "We should still put something on it in case you get an infection,"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. It's just a little cut. We also don't have any medical supplies here yet."

She moved to sit up, feeling uneasy about Naruto's touch. She didn't dislike it; she was more concerned about how much she actually _liked_ it.

Hinata moved to sit up.

"Sit down, Hinata," Naruto ordered in a stern tone he rarely used with her.

She was shocked and immediately obeyed.

Naruto was looking at her straight in her eyes with the same expression he had walked into the kitchen with when when he had first arrived.

She was startled, but those blue depths of his revealed a sort of heat like she had never seen before.

Naruto held her gaze until his tongue flicked out and his head lowered to her knee.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing?!" she gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She pressed back a whimper as his hot tongue touched the small cut. She jumped slightly when she first felt its heated wetness but settled once it lightly stroked her.

"We've got to disinfect it," he murmured her softly against her knee. His breath was warm and caused her to tingle nervously.

Abruptly, he covered the wound now with his entire mouth and sucked.

Hinata cried out and gripped his shoulders tightly. She wanted to push him away, but just couldn't! His mouth, teeth, his lips and that sucking motion on her body strange feelings develop in her lower stomach.

To Naruto, Hinata's flesh was was tender and sweet. She smelled of roses and he just wanted to bury his face against her. He shifted his head and felt her shiver at the brush of his soft, yellow locks. He couldn't help himself, moving his mouth higher, he nipped at her thigh with his sharp teeth.

His mouth was like burning coals on her that pleasured her instead of hurting her.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out, finding herself close to fainting with shock, embarrassment...and desire.

She quickly covered her mouth to prevent herself from moaning aloud.

Upon hearing her voice, the blonde lifted his head and in one swift movement, he pulled her hands away from her mouth and replaced it with his own. His tongue stroked hotly against her own as he pushed her to lie onto her back on the couch.

He had never kissed her so deeply before. There had never been such urgency in his touch as she felt his hands run down her arms and move to grip her small waist.

Hinata found herself returning his kiss, wanting it to be deeper, if that was possible. Her skirt was now rocked up to her hips. One of her long slender legs was propped against the backrest of the couch while the other was across Naruto's lap. He soothed his hand down her waist and over that shapely limb as his mouth continued to feast on hers. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly as she struggled hard to not rip the material apart and reach for his naked flesh.

Hot, it was so hot...the room was growing more heated...everything was going to reach a boiling point...

Boiling point?

Hinata suddenly broke free and gasped, "The ramen!"

Naruto drew back and watched in bemusement as Hinata untangled herself from his body and hurried over to the kitchen to check on the food.

* * *

The silence was unbearable.

Naruto loved his ramen, but the food wasn't enjoyable in this sort of atmosphere.

"I'm sorry," he told her heavily.

Hinata blinked at him. He wasn't looking at her, and seemed very unhappy as his chopsticks played with the noodles in his bowl.

"Why?" she asked.

He lifted his head.

"Because of what happened on the couch! I wanted to wait until we were married and-"

Hinata stopped him by placing a hand on his from across the table. Her hand was smaller, daintier than his.

He glanced at it, then her. She smiled kindly.

"I didn't dislike it."

Then, her face went tomato red.

"I liked it...a lot," she confessed.

Naruto felt himself cheering up.

"You did?"

She nodded.

"I've just never done anything like that and I was kind of embarrassed."

His hand turned from under hers so that he could return her hold.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, Hinata. I liked the way you reacted," he admitted, and then found himself blushing almost as much as she was.

They were awkwardly quiet for a moment.

"We'll make kids this way, won't we?" Hinata pointed out.

Naruto's face went completely red.

"H-Hinata! What are you thinking about?!" he gasped, then laughed despite how red _she_ got. He started to realize that she really did enjoy what happened.

And she wanted more.

Uh-oh.

His thoughts were going dangerous.

"_She's hot for you."_

Naruto nearly cursed. Kurama decided to awaken now and taunt him a little. Chiding the fox demon to be quiet, he smiled gently at Hinata who looked like she would die from embarrassment.

"_She's so sweet and innocent. Those are the kinds who are hot in bed. Imagine how her breasts look. They're like melons aren't they?"_

"_What the heck are you looking at you perverted fox?" Naruto yelled at his constant companion, "go back to sleep, damn it!"_

_He was greeted by a quiet laugh, and then silence. _

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata voiced his name uncertainly. She had seen strange emotions flit over her beloved's face.

Some of it shame, others rage.

He grinned at her and admitted, "It's not easy having a fox demon try to tempt you,"

"The Nine Tails?" Hinata asked, surprised.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah."

"What was he trying to tempt you with?"

Naruto lost his smile and looked her straight in the eye. He saw the way she quivered slightly under his gaze.

"_That's how a woman looks when she senses she's wanted. You're a predator. You're her prey. **Devour** her," Kurama voiced again. _

"You," Naruto responded quietly.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

_"Are still such a brat?" Kurama suddenly demanded, "do you not understand that sex isn't dirty?"_

Unable to finish his meal, he stood up and walked to the door. Hinata, surprised by his actions stood up quickly.

He knew sex wasn't dirty. He was a bit ignorant, but there was something the perverted sage had once said to him that made sense (even if it was a perverted thing to be telling a a boy in his early teens):

_"Making love is a beautiful thing, Naruto. You use your own body to show your woman how much you treasure her."_

_"What do you mean?" Naruto asked the older man who had come back stinking of perfume from a casino hall. _

_The Sage had merely laughed and patted the blonde's head fondly. With a cheeks reddened from alcohol intake, and a heart laugh, he responded, "You won't understand now. Maybe later on you will,"_

Naruto certainly did now. He wanted to touch Hinata in ways that brought her only pleasure. He wanted her to enjoy their physical loving. Spending three years with Jiraiya had taught him things about women, so he wasn't totally naive.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

An elegant white hand touched his shoulder.

In response, Naruto spun around and pulled her into his strong arms.

Hinata's gasp was smothered by Naruto's mouth on her own. His lips forced hers apart and his tongue delved into the hot depths of her pretty mouth, searching for hers. She moaned as one of his hands stroked down her back and moved to cup her generous backside.

Abruptly, he let her go and stepped back.

She was so red, so stunned, she could only stand before him with steam coming out of her ears.

Naruto kept one of her hands in his while he shoved the other one in his pocket.

"I want you so much, but I want to wait until we're married," he told her seriously.

Hinata blinked and pulled herself together at his words. Then, lowering her head slightly, she nodded.

He smiled, looking cheerful and normal again, much to her relief. Lifting her hand, he pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"You stay here. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he was suddenly gone before Hinata could ask where he would spend the night. She sighed and returned to the table.

There was only one place he _could_ go to.

* * *

Sakura's eyes flew open at a strange noise. She sat up and saw that Sasuke was doing the same, already alert. When he noted his wife had awakened, he pressed a finger to his handsome mouth, indicating her to be silent.

She nodded.

Sasuke threw back the covers, producing a kunai seemingly out of thin air.

Then, he cursed.

"Naruto," he growled.

"Naruto?" Sakura repeated.

"I'm sensing his chakra," he explained.

Sakura switched on the bedside lamp, allowing the room to become dimly lit. Sasuke was already out of bed, wearing nothing but trousers.

My, he did paint quite a picture with his naked, leanly muscled torso.

Her cheeks reddened slightly, but she managed to say, "What's he doing here?" She frowned suddenly, "I wonder if he's okay?"

"He's in the living-room. I'll go see."

Sakura threw off the bedcovers and stood up as well.

"I'll come too. What if he's hurt?"

Sasuke, who had already reached the door, glanced back at her from over his shoulder.

"Dressed like that?"

She looked down at herself.

She was wearing on a short white nightie that came just above her mid-thighs. Her long, shapely legs were exposed. The nightie held her svelte figure perfectly and had a plunging neckline, revealing a deep cleavage.

She gasped and her eyes shot to her husband's.

He narrowed his eyes slightly before turning away.

Sakura lifted a pink eyebrow.

She had a feeling that Sasuke wanted to do all kinds of things to and with her, especially now that he had seen properly what exactly she had worn to sleep.

After he left through the door, she rummaged around for a robe to cover up with.

* * *

Sasuke switched on the light to the living room.

He scowled when he saw Naruto camping out on the couch, having not even changed from his grubby clothing from the mission.

"What are you doing here, stupid?" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto was lying flat on the sofa with one arm covering his eyes.

Sasuke frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wondering if something bad had happened.

Naruto removed his arm from his face and lay it on his stomach instead. He smiled a little.

"Eh...I know it's kinda late, but can I crash here for the night?"

"You have a house now, why don't you go back to it?" Sasuke demanded. As ungracious as he sounded, he was actually very concerned about his friend.

Sakura came in wearing on an ankle length robe that hid up nearly every inch of her delectable body. Sasuke spared her a glance before returning his attention to his friend.

"Because Hinata's there. Alone."

Sasuke folded his arms.

"Isn't that all the _more_ reason for you stay there?"

Naruto sat up and scowled at him.

"That's easy for a married guy like you to say!"

Sasuke was about to open his mouth but Sakura touched his arm gently.

"Sasuke-kun...it's three in the morning. It's no skin off our teeth to give him a spare blanket and pillow."

Sasuke frowned hard at her.

"That's not the problem, Sakura. He's crashing here because he's afraid of being alone with the girl he's getting married to," he turned his attention to Naruto and gave him a genuine sympathetic look, "do you think you can't perform?"

"P-perform?" Naruto sputtered, then cursed Sasuke.

His black haired friend merely shrugged.

"What guy gets an opportunity like you and doesn't take it?"

"The kind of guy who waits until they're both married!"

Sasuke's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You still haven't done it yet?"

"Of course not! You want her clan to destroy me?!" Naruto huffed then, and settled back down, "besides, I want to honor Neji. I know he would have wanted me to take good care of her, not treat her like a sex object the way some men do to her with their eyes. Their clan's traditional and I have no problem upholding that tradition if it means showing how much I respect her."

Even if it was killing him.

Sasuke's expression softened as he, more than a lot of people understood what he meant. He had similar issues with his own wife recently, and therefore he could afford to be compassionate. He released a heavy sigh.

Turning to his wife, he instructed, "Get him the pillow and blanket – and a towel. He needs a bath."

Sakura smiled and nodded, then hurried away to get those things.

"I'll len...I mean I'll _give_ you some clothes to wear, stupid."

"Thanks Sasuke! Sometimes, you aren't such a bastard after all!"

* * *

"It's really sweet of Naruto to willingly wait until they get married," Sakura remarked as she shed her robe. Sasuke was already in bed.

He grunted in response.

"Now we'll have to get up early and look after him. He's like a leech sometimes. He'll latch onto us for the rest of the day," Sasuke grumbled.

Sakura joined him on the bed.

"He can look after himself. You know how easily he makes himself at home. He might be up tomorrow before us, making himself breakfast," Sakura gently countered as she pulled the bedcovers over herself. Sasuke's back was facing her.

She kept her eyes on it and listened as he muttered, "I doubt it. He'll probably sleep in until lunchtime,"

Sakura was a little surprised at how much Sasuke was annoyed by their friend's presence. Earlier he seemed fine about it, but now he was drawing up all sorts of unsavory images of Naruto being a parasite to them.

She pressed a hand to his back and gently stroked it, hoping to easy off some of his tension.

"It's not that big of a deal, Sasuke."

"I wanted to spend this weekend with you before I went off on that mission. _Alone_," he bit off. His face suddenly burned at his admission. He hadn't intended to confess his feelings, but he couldn't stop.

Somehow, he was being more talkative with his wife, willing to speak more about his feelings than before.

Sakura was shocked at his words as well. Twice now he had admitted to wanting for them to spend time together with just each other.

Perhaps she blushed as much as he did. Before she could think of what to say, Sasuke rolled onto his back.

He lifted one hand and cupped her breast in it.

He heard Sakura's sharp intake of breath at his action. Gently, almost idly, he stroked.

"But it mightn't be so bad. He has to go to the Hyugas and present the moonstone to Hinata's father. He might just leave earlier," he murmured.

"Sasuke-kun," she hissed when his thumb concentrated on a particularly sensitive part of her breast.

His expression darkened at her reaction. Softly, he queried, "Where did you get this outfit?"

"I bought it," she responded breathlessly. His onyx eyes never left her own that were darkened with desire.

"Where?" he asked ever so casually.

Sakura bit her lip and pressed herself deeper into his hand, wanting more. He deliberately stroked her slower, but more forcefully.

"Ah...at a store...close to Ino's place."

Suddenly, he shifted again so that he hovered above her. His hand never stopped caressing her as his head lowered to her chest.

His teeth caught hold of the ribbon at the centre of her cleavage, and pulled until it loosened.

The elastic band around the nightie's neckline became slack allowing him to easily freed her breasts from the nightie's constraints.

He pulled the straps from her shoulders and to her waist so that her naked torso was revealed to him.

Damn it, she was a sight to behold.

Milky white skin. Small breasts, but so perfect with their rosy crowns. She had a long neck and such a sweet, pretty face.

And a mouth that he wanted so badly to kiss.

Which he did.

Sakura welcomed his lips against hers, met his tongue with hers and stroked it back with her own just as sensuously.

Her hands gripped his biceps hard, her nails almost digging into him as the kiss deepened. He pulled away, trailing his mouth across her cheek and to her ear where he growled heatedly, "You're so hot. I've barely touched you and you're ready."

Indeed she was.

His hand had gotten busy under her nightie so that he knew just how ready she was. At the same time, he used his mouth on her exposed flesh, making her moan and whimper.

She cried out when he pulled aside her panties and thrust into her.

But before she could climax, he pulled out. His mouth was on hers again. His lips, hands, teeth and tongue ravaged her body. He whispered hot things in her ear.

Things that made her blush.

Things that aroused her.

Then, he flipped her onto her stomach and took her again. He pounded mercilessly into her. He showed no respite as he had her over and over again.

Only when dawn broke did he allow her to settle her head against his arm.

* * *

Sasuke observed his wife.

She was worn out. Her mouth was bruised, her body full of her marks from his passion. A part of him should feel sorry because he was a bit rough with her.

But every whimper, every moan, every time she cried out his name with such passion made him not regret a single second of it.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to be angry when he saw Naruto munching cup noodles in the kitchen.

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to get annoyed. He didn't really understand why. Perhaps there was something nostalgic about the way the idiot ate.

He always grabbed up a bunch of noodles between a pair of chopsticks, using them as a means of creating a pathway for him to expertly slurp up those noodles.

'Slurp up' was an understatement though. Sasuke swore his best friend inhaled it.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asked with a sigh as he walked into the kitchen.

Naruto swallowed the last of his cup ramen.

"Do you want me gone so quickly?" he queried with a grin.

Sasuke remained silent as he moved to the pantry to find something to eat. Not surprising, most of the instant ramen was gone. There was a loaf of bread.

Perhaps he could make a sandwich.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Asleep," Sasuke answered in a flat tone. He didn't really want the sandwich, honestly. Rice for breakfast didn't sound too bad. Maybe he could steam some and have a fresh tomato...

"Huh? At this hour?"

When Sasuke had opened his eyes this morning, his beautiful wife had in a deep sleep. She was sated and exhausted.

Her mouth was still swollen. Her neck had red marks and her body even had some black and blue ones. He hadn't come out unscathed either as his back was lined with scratches from her fingernails.

Sakura was not as resilient as her husband, so it wasn't too surprising that she hadn't risen before him. He didn't want to disturb her either. Instead, he had brushed his mouth against hers lightly. In response, she had released a soft sigh and had curled closer to him.

Sasuke had to carefully extract himself from her small, feminine form and replace himself with his pillow. She had hugged the thing to her the way a child would hug a teddy bear, but her mouth had curved into a beautiful, relaxed smile.

Observing her, Sasuke's normal expressionless face brightened into a handsome smile of his own. Tenderly he had brushed away a pink tendril of hair.

Lately, he felt more peaceful inside and it was because of this woman.

He had no regrets at all marrying her.

"I left early this morning to give the moonstone to Hinata's father," Naruto explained to his friend. Sasuke glanced at him from over his shoulder. He silently waited for the blonde to continue.

"I brought it back as proof that we had completed the mission. He said he knew I would succeed, he just didn't think I would take that long."

Sasuke smirked as he pulled out a small bag of rice.

"Is that so?" he murmured.

"Yeah, I guess we sort of slacked off."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and moved to the refrigerator to find a tomato. He loved room temperature tomatoes, but he absolutely adored cold ones.

"I have to formally present it to Hinata on our wedding day."

"Why just not give it to her now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to do that to. It's tradition apparently."

Sasuke frowned slightly. Had his clan still been alive, what sort of traditions would he have had to do before and after marrying Sakura?

Well, he had proposed to her the traditional Uchiha way by telling her he wanted her to have his children. That in itself had caused a big problem later on because Sakura hadn't known it was simply tradition and that he had wanted to marry her for her, not really so much for any off-spring.

"There's a reason for tradition. You probably just don't understand because you didn't grow up in the clan," Sasuke told him.

Naruto sighed and looked out the window beside the table.

It was a warm day. The sky was as blue as his eyes.

The often boisterous young man looked strangely mature. He acted childishly still, but Sasuke had noticed that there were times his friend was actual quiet and he would seem more grown up. This was sort of sad to the black haired young man because it reminded him that they could never go back to those days.

He had long since come to terms with the fact that he could never go back to when his clan was still alive.

Still, he missed those days when himself, his wife and his best friend were genin and doing those D-rank missions they used to abhor so much.

"I suppose you're right," Naruto agreed.

He turned to Sasuke with his trademark grin.

"I guess I'll just formally give it to her on our wedding!" Naruto lost his smirk and became serious when he realized Sasuke was just staring at him.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke blinked, as if startled from his thoughts, then responded, "No,"

He opened one of the cupboards to take out the electric rice steamer. He frowned then, wondering if he ought to make onigiri instead. Sakura would be hungry when she woke up.

No way was she going to be satisfied with tomatoes and rice like him.

Figuring he ought to make onigiri for her sake instead, he searched around for seaweed wraps.

"I never thought I'd see you so domesticated, bastard," Naruto remarked and ducked when a frying pan came flying at his head in response.

He was laughing while the pan sailed over his head and flew out the thankfully open window.

"What are you two doing?!" came Sakura's angry voice.

Sasuke stiffened mid-glare at Naruto while the blonde's mirth immediately quieted.

"Er...good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted her with forced cheerfulness.

Sakura was wearing on the same robe from the night before. She merely shook her head.

"Naruto, get my frying pan out of the bushes," she ordered. She was too used to both her husband and their friend to become seriously angry.

Especially not after last night.

She felt so relaxed, as if there was no more tension in her body.

"But bastard started it!" Naruto protested.

"You deserved it!" Sasuke argued.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she had a pretty good idea about what might have happened.

"You're closer to the window, so just get it!" she snapped at Naruto.

Sulkily, he obeyed and grumbled as he hopped onto the window sill, "You always pick up for Sasuke!"

Sasuke was about to retort something, but his wife was by his side and his cheek was in her hand. He glanced down at her and reddened slightly when she kissed his other cheek. His skin was very lightly bristled as he hadn't shaved as yet.

Blushing as she drew back, she greeted him shyly, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun,"

He returned a small, but gentle smile.

Naruto, having retrieved the frying pan, was stooping on the window sill.

Despite being a knucklehead, he could fully comprehend the image before him.

Sakura was looking up at her husband with adoration in her eyes. She was shorter than Sasuke, barely coming up to his shoulders. The tall man had his prosthetic arm wrapped around her waist and his face bore a rare, gentle smile on it.

Naruto never knew his friend to smile at anyone like that. Having had his own rocky road to romance, a lot of it being due to his own ignorance, he could appreciate that the pair in front of him were very much in love.

He was also aware that perhaps he was intruding today. He hadn't wanted to return to the house because he didn't know what would happen between himself and his future wife. That was why he had come back to his friends' home instead.

She hadn't been at her father's home when he had visited earlier, but he knew by now she would have returned.

He knew he couldn't avoid her completely until they were married. Figuring he ought to visit her at her dad's home where it was safe, he decided to say goodbye to his friends.

"Here's your frying pan, Sakura-chan," Naruto said and placed the item on top of the cupboard after walking past the oblivious pair.

His voice broke the sweet atmosphere between the two.

Startled, Sakura looked past her husband to her friend.

"Oh, Naruto. What would you like for breakfast?"

He chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I already had some instant ramen. I think I owe you a few cups."

"But Naruto-"

"It's okay," he assured her with a sincere grin that surprised her.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said his name too. Confusion laced his tone.

They had been expecting the blonde to be angry and throw a tantrum. Instead, he was leaving quietly.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night. I've got a couple things to do today," he paused as he walked past them, "I hope I see you before you leave."

He was referring to Sasuke.

The black haired man smirked.

"I'll make the time."

"Thanks, bastard."

With that, he bid them a last farewell and left through the door.

* * *

As he strode down Konoha's streets, Naruto's thoughts became similar to that of Sasuke's from earlier:

They could never go back to the way they had been. They were no longer little kids at the academy, or genin training under Kakashi-sensei. They could no longer do the same silly antics and none of them sure as heck wanted a D-rank mission.

Everyone was going their separate ways. Sasuke and Sakura were married. Naruto's own nuptials were coming up soon.

Even if by rare chance they got a mission together again, surely it would never be the same as it used to be. The recent assignment proved that from the way Sasuke and Sakura had been stuck so closely together, the way they had disagreed and made up back. There was an unspeakable air between those two that had made Naruto feel left out.

A first, it had bothered him, but now not anymore.

He had come to realize that change was inevitable.

And it wasn't bad.

Change was necessary for growth, something perhaps he understood more than anyone else.

Sasuke, who was sitting in the kitchen while his wife made them breakfast was pondering the same thing as his friend.

Funny how the two were so different yet their thinking was so similar.

Sasuke had once attempted to throw away his bond of friendship with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. But no matter how far away he was from them, they had never faded from his memory. Bonds were what brought him back home after he left a second time on his journey.

And these bonds were what would keep them together, regardless of how far apart they were, how their circumstances, or even if they themselves changed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I really appreciate the positive response to Midori as well! I'll bring him back into the story in a future chapter. Thanks again :) **

**Just to respond to a few reviews: **

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: 'I love Midori...I want to draw him SOOO bad...With these idiots, having cake and tea. Can we see more of him? He's such a cute OC!'**

-By all means, go right ahead if you feel like it! Yes, I will try to do future chapters with him. Thanks so much for your lovely response to him :)

**skittyscatter: 'Hmm, interesting development. There's just one thing I don't understand: if Sasuke did not want to get Sakura pregnant, why did he get so angry when she asked about holding off on children?'**

-Hi, thanks so much for all your kind reviews. I'm not sure if you might have gotten a response to your question in the other chapters, seeing as you left this review on Chapter 6. If not, no worries. It's an issue I intend to come back to in the future. I hope you won't mind waiting until then :)

**CHimidere: 'I love how your story includes Sakura being unable to trust Sasuke after all the incidents that happened in the past. Most other stories just dismiss it without elaborating on the lingering distrust that may arise as they get back together, so I got so hooked when I read this! Its so refreshing and makes me feel so warm as they slowly start to get closer, and learn how to love each other. I really enjoy all your stories, including Growing Pains :) Thank you for all these amazing stories!'**

-I know you didn't ask anything, but I just wanted to tell you thank you very much reading both this story and Growing Pains. It always pleases me to know that someone has been reading Growing Pains especially, particularly because the fandom is so small (compared to something like the Naruto fandom). GP was also like my baby at one point lol, so if someone mentions it now I still get excited haha. Thanks also for your kind response to Trust. I really, really appreciate it :)

**Thanks again for reading. My apologies if this chapter has more errors than usual. I upgraded my computer's operating system and now it's taking some time to get used to. El Capitan is cool, but it's bloody irritating at the same time lol. Anyway, not sure when my next update will be, but hopefully it will be soon :)**


	18. Opening Up

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot and my own characters of this story.

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

_**Chapter 18: Opening Up**_

* * *

The pair of shutters above the kitchen sink were open. Through their thin, white curtains, a quiet day was revealed. The sky was clear, save for a few wispy clouds.

Shinobi were taught to predict signs of weather change, and therefore Sakura was not fooled into believing that today was going to be a warm day. The air that blew into the room was cool, indicating that summer was leaving. Some dark clouds might likely appear eventually due to the heat from the sun and the cold air mixing together.

The pink haired female turned on the sink's tap and allowed the tepid water to run over her hands as she rinsed the soap suds from the plates and cups in the sink.

Behind her, her husband sat at the small, round table in the place Naruto had been seated earlier. The large window the frying pan had flown through was next to him. It was glass, and now shut as the air was a little too nippy for their liking.

Sasuke was wearing on black pajamas this morning. He was seemingly lost in thought as he gazed outside the window.

The silence wasn't odd or oppressive to Sakura.

She was used to it.

Previously, the quietness would bother her. She would wonder what was on her husband's mind, if she should say something, and if she did, would she be bothering him?

But, she knew better than that now. She had never understood the term 'companionable silence' until now.

It was nice.

Sometimes couples didn't have to say or do anything when they spent time with each other. Their presence alone was enough.

In fact, Sakura was loathe to break the silence, but she had to speak to her husband about their plans for today and for tomorrow.

She didn't really know what spending the weekend alone with Sasuke meant. As she washed up final plate and threw out Naruto's empty ramen cups, she asked her husband, "What do you want to do today, Sasuke-kun?"

"I thought you might have a better idea," he responded.

"We can go out for dinner later," she suggested while rubbing her wet hands on a dishcloth. She hung it on the stove's handle to dry, then turned to face the black haired man.

"Where do you want to go for dinner? The yakiniku?" he asked.

Sakura's disdain for the place was evident on her face.

"No way! We'll probably run into Choji there!"

Sasuke grunted in agreement. Choji frequented that place and if he saw the pair of them, he would invite himself over, eat most of their meat, then leave them with the bill.

"There's only Ichiraku ramen and the sweet shop left," Sasuke pointed out. He was aware that she wouldn't want to go to either place.

Seeing Naruto inhale ramen noodles was enough to put them off the dish for a while, and Sasuke didn't like sweets.

Sakura walked over to the table. She pulled back the empty chair beside his and moved to sit on it. She looked at her husband thoughtfully.

"There's a food festival this evening."

Sasuke's eyebrows raised.

"Food festival?"

"Yeah, I guess you don't know about it because you've had so many missions lately," she said this without any resentment in her voice, something Sasuke was glad about, "Kakashi-sensei feels that our village is frozen in time. The rest of the Fire Nation is advancing while we haven't moved."

"We're the Fire Nation's military force. This is a Hidden Village that trains ninja - soldiers for war. We can't afford to be frivolous like the rest of the world," Sasuke pointed out.

"I agree with you, but it doesn't mean that we ought to ignore technological advancements that could assist our military force," Sakura argued.

Sasuke grunted. He couldn't disagree with that. Not when he had travelled so extensively and seen the outside world.

The village really was a bit backward in comparison.

"What does technological advancement have to do with food?" he questioned.

Sakura smiled. Her eyes lit up when she did so. They were so vividly green, reminiscent of those beautiful sparkling emeralds they had retrieved from Midori's cave. Her hair was a soft, pink halo around her head.

Those two physical attributes of hers stood out more than anything else when one looked at her. When one finally noticed her perfect nose, and small, pretty lips they were given the impression that she was the embodiment of an unworldly being.

Perhaps like a dryad who resided within a sakura tree.

Sasuke didn't want to admit just how fazed he was by her.

With simply one look, her vibrancy just brightened up everything and uplifted his mood.

"Kakashi-sensei and the daimyo invited some of the nation's most prominent businessmen. They're looking at areas where the village can be developed. But for them to even come themselves, we've got to have something to attract them and nothing is more better than our delicious, authentic food."

"That's true," Sasuke concurred.

Konoha's food was made from the freshest ingredients. Always well-seasoned and extremely tasty down to the very last bite. With most persons having some sort of ninja training, they could easily catch their protein. They also had extensive knowledge of all the different plants and herbs grown around the village so they knew a lot about what was flavourful and beneficial health-wise.

"The main street that leads to the Hokage tower will be lined with booths that sells some of our best. The businessmen and their entourage are sure to enjoy it."

"Kakashi's smart," Sasuke remarked.

The village was basically located deep within a forest. Getting big shot, wealthy men to visit was like pulling teeth because there wasn't really an incentive to bring them in.

Food, however simple it might seem, was indeed a temptation. Throw in a challenge like, 'there's great food out there, but you've got to trek through a dangerous forest' might appeal to male pride. It was likely that this was what Kakashi had done to coax them, and indeed it had worked.

Sakura grinned.

"He sure is! That's why he's the Hokage!" she agreed with much enthusiasm.

Sasuke gave a lopsided frown.

He didn't really like when she complimented other men, even Kakashi.

In fact, he didn't like other men coming around his wife so much.

Men such as that dragon-guy, Midori. Sasuke had felt irritation down to his very soul toward the creature. He didn't like how he had stood close to Sakura, or how he had constantly plied her with sweet talk.

How he had so blatantly wanted Sakura Uchiha, but _only_ held back because she was married.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura voiced his name.

He was practically scowling at her, yet he also seemed lost in thought as if he wasn't angry toward her but at whatever he was thinking about.

He blinked and lost his frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hn," he grunted and pressed his chin into his palm, leaned on his elbow and looked outside the window again.

"Is Kakashi really that great?" he muttered.

Sakura was taken aback at his words.

"He was our sensei. You of all people should know that."

The sensei who was always there protecting her.

'_Was_' the word is '_was_,' Sasuke wanted to growl at her. Kakashi was _not_ their sensei anymore.

Sasuke could recall countless times when they were genin and the older man reached out to protect Sakura first during their most dangerous missions.

If they separated into pairs, he always made sure she was with either himself or Sasuke. He never let her be alone with Naruto because, well, the guy used to be a real knucklehead.

At the same time, he nurtured Sakura's abilities and encouraged her to work hard.

"Huh. He favors you," Sasuke snorted.

Sakura's hackles raised. She didn't understand why he was suddenly all grumpy, and over Kakashi of all people!

Favor _her_? As if! She damned well knew exactly who Kakashi Hatake had favored!

"_You_ were the one he chose to personally train for the chunin exams, Sasuke. Naruto and I always knew he focused on you more than anyone else," she snapped.

"That's only because I have the sharingan," Sasuke argued after sliding her a glance.

Sakura glared at him with acid green eyes.

Why in the world was her husband being such a...such a _prick_?!

He was acting so surly and stubborn, as if he was...as if he was...

Suddenly, a thought came to her. She blinked twice while her anger drained from her. Instead avid curiosity plagued her.

She didn't intend to ask so bluntly, but the words, "Sasuke-kun, are you jealous?" just slipped from her mouth.

She saw his eyes widen before his head turned to look outside again.

"Tch. Who'd be jealous of that guy?"

_Apparently you_, she wanted to say.

Instead, she hid a smile and explained softly, "If Kakashi-sensei showed me any favor, it was probably because I remind him of the girl who was a part of Team Minato."

Sasuke gave lopsided frown.

If he recalled correctly, that girl was very important to Obito Uchiha as well.

"I don't know much about her because Kakashi-sensei doesn't talk about her. I'm sure he might if I ask, but I don't have the courage to do so," she said.

"Because you're a female, you remind him of her?" Sasuke asked. He sounded gruff, but that was simply the way he spoke. He had a very blunt, straight to the point way of speaking.

Sakura was accustomed to his tone so she wasn't offended. Instead, she smiled sadly and explained, "She was a medic like me, and like me, she was adept at at genjutsu. I'm sure all those things remind him of her. I'm also sure it would have been a nightmare for that incident to repeat with another person important to him."

Sasuke leaned back against his chair and broodingly observed his pretty wife. He felt an odd twisting in his heart as a sense of empathy for Kakashi came over him.

He of all people knew what it was for something so terrible to happen.

"Is that true?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I only know bits and pieces. The shinobi from his generation remember her. Sometimes they mention her, but she died so young there isn't much to say."

Sasuke knew if he was in Kakashi's position, he probably would have done the same thing as well. Even if he believed it was wrong, he would given Sakura special consideration because she reminded him of an important person who had passed away.

Unthinkingly, he had become quiet and the air about him had changed.

"What time does the festival start?" he questioned, changing the topic.

"At six – sunset," she replied.

"We have until then to do other stuff," he said.

She smiled and tentatively, she covered his good hand with one of hers. Uneasily, she suggested, "Maybe, for now, we could talk a little,"

"About what?"

He wasn't being deliberately obtuse, it was just really, what _was_ there for them to talk about, and why did she seem so hesitant to ask as if she was afraid she might offend him?

"Like what you're thinking about sometimes when your eyes get dark and you get very, very quiet," she answered without looking at him. She focused her gaze on their hands.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"I do that?"

She nodded and finally lifted her head to his. She searched for any signs of annoyance on his expression, and did not see any.

Relieved, she answered, "Yeah, a lot. Like just now when I told you about Kakashi-sensei. It's like you're reliving something unpleasant."

Sasuke released a heavy sigh. He hadn't known his thoughts reflected on his face. Suigetsu had once declared him 'King of Poker Faces.'

Perhaps Sakura was very perceptive and had known him long enough to figure out when something was wrong.

Her hand on his tightened a little as she lowered her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me. It just sort of makes me worried," she said softly.

"Sakura," he said her name and caught her chin between the thumb and forefinger of his prosthetic hand.

He forced her viridian gaze to meet his own dark one.

"It's okay," he assured her.

"It is?" she repeated, surprised.

He nodded and released her chin. Instead, he moved it to cover her hand that was covering his other one.

"I was thinking a moment ago that I know what it's like to relive watching those you love die repeatedly," he heard her harsh intake of breath, but continued nonetheless, "it's what Itachi did to me when I was younger. He trapped me in the Infinite Tsukiyomi so that I would watch everyone I loved die, over and over again."

Sakura used her free hand to cover her mouth and bite back her sob, "Oh Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke didn't like anyone pitying him. She knew that, but she couldn't help but grieve for him, for the child he had been.

Her husband also tended to talk with passion about few topics, and when he did he often took a dark, hard tone.

These topics were always based on Itachi and his clansmen.

"Even though it's been years now, sometimes I can still see Itachi hovering above my parents with his sword in hand. I didn't know it at the time, but they knew he had come to kill them. And they just sat there, accepting death by the hand of their firstborn son while their second born looked on. Itachi cried when he did it. I didn't understand why until after Itachi himself died."

Her hand shifted so that her thumb was gently stroking the back of his, as if in feeble hope that this small action might ease his tension.

Her other hand lowered from her mouth, as she listened tearlessly to what he was saying.

Naruto and Kakashi had relayed the story to her, but had warned her to keep quiet about it.

Despite already being aware of what had happened, it was a totally different feeling hearing about it from her husband himself, instead of another person.

"I went mad when I learned that he had done it all for my sake, so that I would have a chance for peace in the village and be considered a hero after getting my revenge on him."

Sasuke lifted his prosthetic hand pressed two fingers to his forehead. This action revealed how distressing his memories were.

Sakura immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to her chest.

"Oh Sasuke-kun. You don't need to continue," she whispered.

He was a tall, slenderly built man, but he was larger than her, and very warm.

"I want to continue. I _want_ you to know," he insisted through gritted teeth.

She was soft, feminine and smelled so sweet. Her breasts were soft as they cushioned his head. For the first time ever, someone was holding him in an act of physical comfort over the massacre of his clan.

Sakura continued to embrace him as he spoke with his cheek leaning against her.

"I accept that my clan will never come back, and the days I had with them are gone now, but it sickens me to know the kind of position he was in. He was trying to create a bright and better future for this village – for me, but the price he had to pay was to slaughter his own family. His aunts, uncles, neighbors. His own parents. _Our_ parents. I can't stomach what he had to go through. It makes me want to throw up," Sasuke confessed as his arms went around her waist, banding her to his strong body.

She did not know if he was aware of it, or perhaps she was simply sensitive to chakra flow, but his chakra was moving slowly, like a large grim force throughout his body. His power wasn't the sort that spiked up energetically the way Naruto's did.

No, it flowed from him at his beck and call and he total control over such a large amount of power. But when he was upset, his chakra shifted and moved like a growling beast.

Wanting to soothe that large beast, Sakura responded by gently stroking his soft, black hair. Sasuke tightened his hold on her as he continued:

"He was a good man, Sakura. He was born with more intelligence than the average person. He could perceive things adults couldn't even when he was a child. He was full of love. It always gets to me that out of all the people there were in both my clan and the village, he was the one who had to carry out those heinous acts. But it's because of how he was that he ended up being the scapegoat."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, still stroking his hair gently.

Sasuke turned his face upward so that his chin was pressed against her cleavage through her robe. His dark eyes burned into her own.

"I understand why he had to do it. He wanted a better future for me, and for the rest of this village."

He pulled his head away from her body slightly. The air that passed between the space between their bodies was cold. Sakura, still feeling the imprint of his body, missed his warmth in the chilly air.

She shifted her palm from his hair to touch his cheek tenderly.

Sasuke could see absolute love for him reflected in her eyes.

He had seen adoration and obsession in others, but in these green orbs, there was something more special in there.

His good hand reached out and pressed against her flat stomach. His touch almost burned her, almost as much as his gaze as his onyx eyes held hers.

"If there's a child in here, I want him to grow up in this village and have a good life here. It's what my brother wanted for us."

"Yes," Sakura agreed.

Those dark eyes blazed with passion now.

"You're my family now, Sakura. _Mine_," he growled and tugged her down so that she fell onto his lap with a gasp. His large hands clasped her waist as she struggled to upright herself against his hard chest.

There was torment in his expression when she managed to look up at him, and she couldn't bring herself to turn away from his kiss.

His mouth moved with slow desperation against hers.

One hand tugged on her robe. He drew back and gazed down at her with darkened eyes.

"Take it off," he ordered.

Meekly, she nodded and obeyed. Her hands fumbled for the robe's belt as he leaned back and watched her loosen it.

Immediately the satin material slid off her shoulders, revealing the nightie he had so eagerly stripped from her beautiful body last night.

"Come here," he growled and caught the back of her head in one hand and pulled her head down to his for another deep kiss.

Sakura sensed her husband was in a different state of mind right now. She had sense how tortured he was, how his heart suffered. He needed comfort right now, and he was seeking it from her in the only way he knew how.

She moaned when his mouth trailed down her neck, nibbling her sensitive flesh while his hands busied themselves on her sweet curves.

He cupped her backside, and suddenly he lifted her easily and set her down on the breakfast table. Sakura, so lost in his kisses, hadn't noticed until she felt the table's hard wood under her bottom.

She broke her mouth free from his and looked down at where she was seated.

"Sasuke-" she was about to protest, but he was kissing her again, his tongue against hers as his lips slanted over hers again and again.

His strong arm wrapped around her waist and he pushed her to lie flat on the table.

She was laid out before him like desert.

The robe was opened, revealing her perfect figure still clad in the nightie.

He shed his pajama jacket and threw it carelessly on the floor. Sakura, sensing he might shred her clothing, quickly sat up and drew the robe off her shoulders. Her nightie followed next and she swallowed hard at the flare of desire and approval in her husband's eyes at her actions.

Indeed, her nude figure was a sight for him to behold.

He hated sugary foods, but she was certainly a sweet delicacy for him to saver.

He reached for her again.

She let him.

He caressed her, teased her and she cried out in pleasure.

He thrust into her, making them one.

As they moved together, somehow she felt that not only were they united physically, but emotionally as well.

She could feel his pain, his torture.

The madness he sometimes experienced, the injustice he still couldn't quite accept.

As they came close to coming together, she also sensed something beyond that. Something like peace, and odd contentment.

Connected with his emotions, she understood that this was what he felt when he was with her.

He was..._happy_.

Sakura gave one last sob of pleasure as he orgasmed deep within her. She joined it, rocked by the waves of pleasure.

Breathing hard, she expected him to collapse on top of her.

He did not.

Instead, like a pagan god hovering above her, he drew back.

"Sasuke-kun?" she choked out, still fighting hard to catch her breath.

His response was to reach down and gather her into his strong arms.

She gasped in shock and instinctively held onto his shoulders. Her face reddened with shyness at his unexpected behaviour.

When she was a child, she used to dream of him holding her this way.

Like a handsome prince come to whisk her away.

But he wasn't a prince.

Handsome, yes.

Princely, no.

He was more like tormented pagan god who was seeking to ease his soul with the virginal maiden who had been sacrificed to him.

He was no pagan god, but he was certainly a powerful ninja who wielded god-like power.

Sakura was no virgin anymore – thanks to him, but she was the person he was finding solace in.

* * *

It was late when Sasuke awakened.

They had forgotten to shut the window, so the cool air was blowing into the room.

Chillier now, given that it was close to evening.

Despite this, he was toasty and cozy. He was covered under warm blankets, and there was a tantalizing body lying next to his.

Sakura was sleeping was her pretty pink head cradled against his shoulder. The arm of that shoulder was wrapped around her slim figure.

Once more, he had exhausted his lovely wife.

Arrogant male pride took over as he was aware of the pleasurable heights he could bring his woman.

His pride eased away as he noted that he didn't feel such darkness in himself anymore

Their lovemaking had a cleansing effect on him.

He had sensed it too – that his wife had connected to him in a special and unique way. Somehow sharing that with her had taken away much of those negative feelings he had and replaced them with something more bright.

He didn't feel like he was going mad over what had happened to in the past.

He felt...light.

Like it was easier to look forward to the future, as long as this lovely female was by his side.

She was truly precious.

Humbled at this blessing in the form of a woman, he had received, he lowered his head and gently kissed that forehead of hers she used to be so embarrassed about.

Yes, she was precious, and he planned on treasuring her for the rest of his life.

* * *

If Sasuke hadn't gotten her pregnant before, she was quite sure he had succeeded this time. He had spent hours making love to her.

She hadn't thought either of them had so much energy after the night before, but apparently they had.

"Are you ready, Sasuke-kun?" she asked when her husband set aside the comb he had been using on his hair.

He was standing next to her, in front of the dresser where she adjusted her necklace with the cherry blossom pendant.

He had chosen to wear on his black long sleeved shirt with the orange swirl symbol on the arms. His trousers matched and he would likely wear his usual ninja sandals.

Regardless of what he wore, Sasuke was always incredibly handsome.

She had noticed the new hairstyle he was sporting. She was intuitive enough to know the reason why, but she found him more good-looking with it. He looked older, more mature now.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the way she was scrutinizing him.

"Ah, you look handsome with your new hairstyle, Sasuke-kun," she admitted and looked away while blushing prettily.

Sasuke was accustomed to being complimented by women all the time.

But when Sakura did it, he couldn't stop his cheeks from reddening slightly.

"Is that so?" he murmured, and added, "thanks," afterward.

To her surprise, he reached out and touched the tips of her pink, petal soft hair lightly.

"Yours is getting long," he said.

Sakura nodded.

"I wanted to try growing it out long again," she explained, then looked up at him shyly, "do you think it looks good on me?"

Her hair was a little past her shoulders now.

Sasuke responded honestly, "It always looks good,"

Sakura visibly pouted, disappointed with his response, "I wanted you to give me a more direct answer."

Sasuke leaned forward abruptly so that his face was closer to hers.

Sakura was taken aback and leaned a little away.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"It's the truth," he told her, and moved his hand from her hair and tapped her forehead affectionately.

He gave her a brief, rare, tiny smile and drew upright so that he was once more standing taller than her.

Her face reddened more, similar to the way Hinata's used to when Naruto got too close to her.

"Will you be warm enough in that?" he asked after glancing at her.

She looked down at herself.

Given how cool the air was, she had chosen a green cashmere sweater and long white pants. She would wear matching sandals with small heels to compliment her outfit.

"I'll be fine," she assured her husband.

"Hn," he grunted.

Sakura, overwhelmed by how gentle her husband was being, moved closer to him. He watched in silence as she tiptoed and pressed her mouth against his now-smooth cheek.

She gasped when he turned his face unexpectedly and captured her mouth in a deep, brief kiss.

When he drew back, he said quietly, "We ought to leave now,"

Red as a tomato, she nodded and followed behind him to the door.

* * *

The street was lit up with lanterns that had been strung overhead throughout the entire block. The area was crowded as nearly all of the village had come out for the festival.

Despite the many people, the scent of delicious food wafted through, reaching the noses of the couple who had spent lunchtime having sex instead of actually eating.

Sakura's stomach growled so loudly, Sasuke heard.

He had his arms folded as he looked around, and stiffened at the odd noise that came from his wife.

He glanced down at her with arched eyebrows.

She looked up at him with embarrassment.

"Ah, sorry Sasuke-kun. We didn't have lunch, so I'm _really_ hungry."

She swore she saw a glimmer of a smile around his handsome mouth.

"For a moment there, I thought Naruto had found us," he remarked.

Sakura pouted up at him and hit his arm playfully, "Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked when her stomach made another loud noise. She grimaced and scowled down at her tummy.

"Come on. There's a takoyaki stand nearby," Sasuke told her.

She nodded followed after him through the crowd.

However, there was so many people, several who knew her and kept calling her out that she lost sight of her husband.

She paused within the human sea and tiptoed to get catch sight of the black haired man. One might think it wasn't hard given his height, but she was so short...

"What are you doing?" she heard his voice from somewhere around her.

To her relief, she found him standing beside her. He took her hand in his own and tugged her along.

She smiled as they waded through the crowd together.

Sasuke's hand was large, and roughened from battle scars.

She had her own share of fights, but not quite like her husband's. The way he had confided in her today had given her insight into a completely new part of him.

She understood him better now.

She was also aware that he cared for her deeply.

If only he would admit he loved her...

* * *

The takoyaki stand was crowded, but they got through fairly easily as there were a few people making the octopus balls on large takoyaki pans in front of everyone.

Furthermore, the cooks were ninjas, so the rate at which they turned those balls around in their pans was quite speedy.

Sasuke paid for a dozen, had them smothered in takoyaki sauce and homemade Konoha mayonaise. He turned with Sakura to walk down the street together. As the crowds drew more to the pavement where the booths were located, the middle of the road was not as crowded so the couple had more freedom of movement.

Sakura had three on a bamboo skewer which she thoroughly enjoyed. It was hot, fresh out of the pan. The dough's texture was perfect, the octopus so tender and divine...!

Oh, this was just absolute perfection!

"Hn. You really like those, don't you?" Sasuke commented. He also had a few on a bamboo skewer.

Sakura was startled out of her food induced daze. She looked up at her handsome husband and smiled in response.

"They just feel really good in stomach since I'm so hungry," she explained.

He could understand that. Normally he didn't care for such oily, greasy stuff but it was like heaven on his empty stomach.

The air blew coldly and nipped at her exposed ankles, causing her to wince.

"I told you that you should wear something warmer," Sasuke said.

She frowned up at him. He wasn't even looking at her, merely munching calmly on his octopus ball. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You _asked_ if I would be warm enough in this outfit," she corrected him.

He shrugged and bit into another octopus ball.

"Same thing."

She opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. She sighed and shook her head instead.

In his world it was probably the same thing anyway – his words amounted to him being concerned about her.

"You really are something else, Sasuke-kun," she muttered and stuck her bamboo skewer into another octopus ball.

He remained silent, choosing to indulge in one of the last octopus balls.

"Sakwa-sahn!" came a shy voice from somewhere nearby.

The pink haired female and her dark haired husband paused at the sound of a child calling out what sounded like her name.

She turned around and saw familiar, cute toddler sitting atop his father's shoulders and hugging said man's bald head.

"Tora-kun!" Sakura returned and waved to him in delight.

The toddler squirmed around to get down from his father's shoulders. The older man sighed and swung him down and placed him on the ground next to him.

"Heya, Sakura-san. Tora-kun gets really excited when he sees you, even though he's usually such a shy kid," the dad told her.

Sakura smiled tenderly at the little boy.

"I was near the playground the other day and I saw him playing with another child. He was acting all bashful with me!" she agreed.

Tora's cheeks reddened as he gazed up at the pretty pink haired woman with obvious adoration. Sasuke looked on at the scene while calmly eating yet another octopus ball.

"We've been trying to get to the takoyaki stand, but it's so crowded. We decided to get yakisoba instead, and then head home. It's nearly bedtime for this young man."

Sakura grinned and took a clean bamboo skewer that had come with the takoyaki, and stuck it into the one Sasuke had been reaching for with his own.

He blinked when it was abruptly taken from him – by his own wife at that, and frowned when she handed it to the small child.

"Here you go, Tora-kun," she said, bending to hand it to him.

The child looked at her shyly, but still reached up to take it from her.

He glanced it, her, then Sasuke who was frowning at him.

Perhaps Sasuke realized he probably unintentionally glaring at the child because he quickly eased his expression and reached down to pat his head lightly.

Tora gave a tiny smile and hid behind his dad.

The older man let out a hearty laugh with his ball head shining from all the lanterns strung up above them.

"Tora-kun likes you, Sasuke-san! He might be shy, but he doesn't really smile at anyone like that!"

"Is that so?" Sasuke murmured, still eying the child.

Kids were so different. They were little people...but so very innocent.

This particular was sort of...what word could Sasuke use to describe him?

Cute?

Yeah, _cute_.

The last Uchiha had never used that word. At least not since he was a child and had come upon a litter of kittens on the way to the academy.

This child reminded him of those kittens. Something about his eyes was so very wide and pure. He was also kind of chubby and it suited him.

Yeah, this toddler was cute.

"He loves your wife too," Tora's father added in a gentle tone as he gazed down at his son with obvious love, "she's the only one who was able to coax him into getting his vaccine," he looked at both Sasuke and Sakura, "I'm sure you'll both be fine parents,"

Sakura blushed a little while Sasuke remained silent.

"We better get going. Thanks for the takoyaki. Tora, say thanks," the man urged his son.

Tora was acting shyly again, and was only able to manage a smile behind the octopus ball.

Sakura returned a grin in response, and bid him and his father farewell after that.

Once they were gone, she turned to her husband who was still staring after the two retreating figures.

"Ah, sorry about taking the last one. I hope you didn't mind," she said.

"Doesn't matter," Sasuke said. He turned away and tossed the paper boat that the takoyaki had been served in, into a nearby bin.

He was oddly silent, and Sakura wondered if he was still hungry.

She certainly was.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked him, sensing that perhaps his quietness had to do with the child they had come across.

He glanced down at her.

"If you find out you're pregnant while I'm away, you'll send word to me, won't you?" he asked her.

Sakura was about to respond 'yes.'

However, she changed her mind last minute. Pressing a long finger to her bottom lip, she said thoughtfully, "Hm...maybe I'd like to keep it as a homecoming surprise for you,"

Her husband frowned down at her.

"Sakura..."

She took both his hands between hers and looked up at him lovingly.

"Sasuke-kun, if I am pregnant, I will not tell you until you get home. I have a feeling the news might sideline you from your goal and you might end up rushing and doing something stupid, and get hurt in the process."

Sasuke tsked.

"I'm not that easily distracted, Sakura. I've had to deal with worst while on more dangerous missions."

Sakura lifted one of her hands from his to cup his cheek, "I know that, Sasuke-kun, but this is different, isn't it?"

He didn't say anything.

"I want to share the news with you in person," she firmly insisted.

Sasuke sighed heavily and covered her hand that was on his cheek with his own.

"I can't win against you, can I?"

She smiled gently.

"I think this is one of the few times I've won against you."

Sasuke snorted, "No, I think I've been losing to you since I came back,"

There was unusual affection in his tone.

A gentle manner of speaking that he rarely used.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura tilted her face more upward, expecting him to lower his head to hers. This was the perfect moment for one of his even more perfect kisses.

She closed her eyes, moved to her tiptoes...

"We should go now," Sasuke said abruptly.

Sakura's eyes flew open and she saw that her husband had pulled away from her and was now standing beside her.

"You're mean, Sasuke-kun!" she accused sullenly.

She thought she imagined the brief smirk on his face.

She sighed.

Maybe he was playfully provoking her. She had noticed that he had an odd streak in him to do or say strange things to Naruto with a completely straight face, when in fact, he was actually poking fun at his best friend.

Later on, he started doing it to her and more so in their marriage.

Truthfully, the black haired man had a twisted sense of humor.

And he was using it on his wife now.

Maybe if she was someone else, his strange ways of harassing her might have offended her. Secretly, she found it endearing because it was simply his way of showing fondness toward her.

So, instead of getting angry, she asked, "There are other booths, Sasuke-kun. Do you want anything?"

He caught her wrist in response and pointed in front of them.

"This way," he answered.

They came upon a yakitori stand – grilled chicken with spring onions. Sasuke got two skewers, one for him and one for her.

The chicken was grilled, but so tender it seemed to melt in her mouth.

"I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is? Those businessmen are probably having the time of their life here," Sakura remarked.

"I glimpsed him not too long ago."

"Maybe we should have joined him. As long as he's Hokage, he gets special concession – no waiting to get served. The crowds make way for him," she remarked.

Sasuke snorted in response.

"He was with a bunch of guys in suits. We would have had to wait for them to get served, _then_ us."

Sakura couldn't help it, she giggled.

"Yes, you're right," she agreed.

Sasuke managed a small smile in return.

This was the first time he had made her laugh a little. Smiles he had drawn from her, but not such mirth. He was pleased he was able to do so.

His wife deserved every bit of happiness from him.

"Sakura! Hey, and it's Sasuke-kun!" came a familiar female voice.

Sakura and Sasuke's attention was drawn to a female with long blond hair and ice blue eyes. Beside her was a man who was perhaps even paler than Sasuke, and who also had black hair. His was shorter though, and his face bore a smile.

"Oh, hey Ino, Sai," Sakura greeted them.

Sakura loved Ino, but her friend could be as intrusive as Naruto sometimes.

"It's great to see you! And why aren't you wearing a yukata?" Ino demanded, as she herself wore a purple one with a pink obi.

Sakura looked down at herself.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" she demanded when she returned her eyes to her friend.

"It's a festival, you ought to be wearing a yukata!"

"But it isn't that big of a deal-"

Ino suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Shut it, Forehead! You're coming with me!" she snapped.

"What? Hey, you just can't-!"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm borrowing your wife to dress her in something else!" she declared.

Sasuke merely shrugged and bit into his yakitori.

"Sasuke-kun! You can't leave me with her!" Sakura protested.

"Put her in something warmer," Sasuke instructed Ino.

"Will do!" the blonde promised. She grinned while Sakura looked on in horror.

"You turncoat husband!" she raged as Ino pulled her away.

The blonde cackled gleefully as she dragged her to her house that was located nearby.

"We'll be back soon, keep Sasuke-kun company, Sai!" Ino sang out, ignoring her best friend's somewhat feeble struggles.

"Women are strange things, aren't they Sasuke-kun?" Sai remarked as he watched the two females with a fake smile.

Sasuke grunted in answer, seemingly disinterested and more focused on his grilled chicken.

* * *

"Sasuke, did you come on your own?" Kakashi asked.

He was dressed in full Hokage garb with the white gown and matching red hat. Sasuke met him unexpectedly at the yakisoba stand.

"No," Sasuke replied and was glad when his former sensei handed him a serving of freshly made yakisoba and a pair of chopsticks.

"I've been plied with food all day. I can't handle another bite," Kakashi said quietly so that only Sasuke heard.

The younger man smirked.

At least he was benefiting from the Hokage's plight.

"Where's your entourage?" he asked as he dug into the fried noddles and cabbage with the chopsticks.

Kakashi nodded to a corner where plastic tables and chairs were set up. The group of men he had seen earlier in suits were sitting there, eating various foods quite merrily. They laughed loudly, talked loudly, but seemed to be in very good moods generally.

"They're having a good time," Sasuke noted.

"Yeah, they really like it here. They see it as having a lot of potential for internal development. They understand that because it's a Hidden Village, we can't have a lot of outside people coming in. But they're willing to invest in some decent restaurants to give the village a little facelift. They're also going to collaborate with Shikamaru to create some upgraded ninja gear. It's more than I expected since I thought they might focus more on the technology aspect."

"Sounds good though," Sasuke said.

"Yeah. So are you here alone? I thought I saw Sai with you."

"I think the crowd swallowed him up," Sasuke responded.

"What about Sakura?"

"Ino dragged her off to change her clothes," he replied.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. He could picture that happening.

As if sensing her very presence, Sasuke looked up from his yakisoba when a familiar female approached.

He saw no one but her.

Not the pretty blonde beside her, or the girls around who were trying to make mooney eyes with him.

No, only this breathtaking, exotic, pink haired beauty who was shyly approaching him.

Ino had forced Sakura into a dark pink, almost red yukata. The soft material had patterns of sprinkled cherry blossoms on it. The color brought out the creaminess of Sakura's complexion, and highlighted the very pinkness of her unique hair.

The obi that held the yukata together was plain white, but there was a full, pink cherry blossom pinned to it, giving it a neat, almost pristine look.

And Sasuke was a man who liked having things neat and pristine.

Sakura's vivid green eyes were bright on her face. Her mouth was full and soft...and so kissable.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi said his name when he noticed how distracted his former student had become. He was taken aback when Sasuke abruptly shoved the yakisoba and chopsticks into the Hokage's hands and walked over to his wife.

He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking deceivingly casual as he approached her. He silently looked down at her.

Blushing at the way he silently observed her, she lifted a hand and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

She was reminiscent of a traditional, shy maiden.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she, Sasuke-kun?!" Ino asked excitedly, breaking the quiet atmosphere between the two.

Sakura gazed up at her husband again, her cheeks burning at the intent way he was looking at her.

"She does," he admitted softly, eyes never leaving her face.

Sakura's face went even redder.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she stammered, feeling touched and quite pleased at his compliment.

Ino, starting to feel awkward with the way the two were just standing there, gazing at each other, suddenly pushed her best friend toward Sasuke.

Sakura gasped and Sasuke reached out and caught her up against him.

His body was strong and hard. The material of his shirt was soft.

His hands, large and scarred as they were, were gentle when they took hold of her and helped her straighten up.

Ino, despite being all for romance, rolled her eyes.

"You guys have been married more than three months and you're acting like you're out on your first date! Sheesh!"

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes fell on her. Both pairs blinked at the same time.

Technically, this was their first date as a married couple.

They hadn't really 'dated' before they had gotten married either, if those lunch trips even counted as anything.

They looked at each other again.

"Ah, shall we go, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

He nodded and took her hand in his. Sakura smiled up at him, and he returned a rare quiet one. Then, they disappeared into the crowd, oblivious to the stunned Ino and the sighing Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, did you ever think you'd see anything like that?" Ino queried.

"I've see worse," he muttered and wondered what he was going to do with this half eaten yakisoba.

* * *

"Oh, there's Naruto and Hinata," Sakura pointed out.

Not surprising, the couple was at the ramen stand.

"Looks like he decided to stop running from his girlfriend," Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke, that's not a nice thing to say," she gently chided despite grinning as well.

Indeed, Hinata and Naruto were sitting side by side at the ramen stand, with large bowls of noodles in front of them.

Naruto chatted animatedly while Hinata listened, smiled and laughed on occasion.

"Do you think we ought to go over and say 'hello'?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No."

They didn't look like they ought to be intruded upon even if they didn't mind it.

Accepting her husband's words, Sakura nodded and walked hand in hand with her husband down the street.

After getting a few more dishes and some sweets, the pair returned home together.

* * *

"I had a wonderful night," Sakura told her husband.

He had just shut their house's front door and was standing in front of her with one hand in his pocket. There was very little space between them and she could feel the warmth his body exuded. He smelled good too, like a combination of fresh air and a hint of spice.

"Is that so," he said.

Sakura tilted her chin upward. Her mouth formed a straight line. There was expectation in her eyes, but also a hint of uncertainty.

He knew what she wanted.

Bending, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her gently. It was a slow, sweet kiss. Sakura's body pressed closer, moulding into his hard figure. His strong arms came around her, banding her against him.

When they finally drew back, Sakura said softly, "Thank you, _anata_."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. **

**I have a question about the translation of Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage (don't read the rest of this if you haven't yet). In the end, when Suigetsu was asking Karin about the umbilical cord, what was the correct sentence she said? I read in one translation that Karin said that one Sakura chased after Sasuke and refused to leave his side, so Sarada was born at the hideout. In another translation, Karin said Sakura refused to leave Sasuke's side while they were all on a mission together, and that's why Sarada was born at the hideout.**

**Whatever information you give might be useful to me for future chapters. Thank you :)**

**Also, I appreciate all the reviews. Thank you so much :) I don't know when next I might update, maybe sooner, maybe later :)**

**PS: My apologies if I gave the impression that the story was ending/had come to an end. There's still quite a couple chapters to go. I don't want this story going on too long, but I have a tendency to write too ****much. **


	19. His Feelings

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story and my own OCs.

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

_**Chapter 19: His Feelings**_

* * *

"It's going to rain," Sasuke told her as they approached the training grounds Kakashi used to bring them to when they were younger.

Despite the war, it hadn't changed much. Some trees were missing, and there was a dip in the landscape caused from an explosion. Otherwise, it was pretty much the same from back then.

Sakura sighed at her husband who was looking up grimly at the darkened sky.

It certainly was not a glorious Sunday morning.

"We've been through worst," she told him. Then, she smirked a little, "Maybe you're afraid I might beat you,"

Her husband glanced at her sharply.

"Why are you so insistent about this?" he demanded.

"Why are you so stubborn about it?" she argued with her hands on her hips, "maybe I just want to see if I can best you at something."

Sasuke frowned.

"A little sparring isn't going to prove much," he pointed out.

"I promise not to hit you, Sasuke-kun," she informed him solemnly.

He grunted in response.

She smiled, knowing he had relented.

When they found a proper clearing, they took their stances. They did not to speak, and immediately, they immediately began.

Sasuke allowed Sakura to strike first.

As he expected, she aimed for his face. He moved aside swiftly and caught her arm. Using his free hand, he aimed a punch at her which she expertly ducked.

She moved to give a low kick, but he jumped out of the way. Sakura tried with a high kick.

He blocked with one arm and she withdrew quickly before he could strike her.

He came at her with his own highkick.

She ducked and barely missed getting punched.

The clouds above them darkened and a light drizzle began to come down.

Sakura barely noticed as she continued sparring.

Despite the many times Sasuke came at her, she was aware he wouldn't hurt her.

It was light sparring, the intent wasn't to maim.

And indeed her husband did not maim her.

As the rain came down heavier, it soaked her hair and the black shirt she was wearing that had the orange insignia on on the upper arms.

She watched as the water slid down her husband's handsome face and drip down his chin.

And all of a sudden, her vision was blocked by a fist coming right at her.

She didn't have time to move, to even think!

But the fist stopped just short of her nose.

Sakura, who had shut her eyes, reopened them.

Her husband lowered his hand.

"That's enough now. It's raining," he said to her.

She nodded, and smiled happily.

Her initial reason for wanting to spar with him, when she had been reluctant to do so in past, was because she had been afraid of him.

Today's intent was for her to test her current feelings for her husband, compared to before.

She was quite pleased with herself, as she was now completely certain that she trusted her husband and did not fear him. Meaning, she would never have that foolish concern that he would physically harm her or kill her. She could entrust her body to him without violent repercussions.

"We better go back," she said and turned to go.

She was stopped when Sasuke caught her arm.

She glanced at him from over her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His gaze darkened as he pulled her roughly into his arms. His face lowered to hers. She felt the brush of the soft, wet tendrils of his hair on her cheeks first.

Then the touch of his hot mouth on hers.

She tasted him, tasted the rainwater.

Without him speaking, she was aware of what he wanted.

Both of them.

Home.

Undressed.

Hm...violent repercussions were one thing.

Sexual repercussions were another.

* * *

Later, they made lunch together – something containing tomato of course.

After the rain stopped, they went for a walk. Sometime in the afternoon, Sasuke disappeared to say goodbye to Naruto. This would be the last time he saw his friend as a bachelor.

When he returned home, they enjoyed a companionable silence as they lay in bed beside each other. Sasuke was watching the television in their room, listening to a regional news report.

Sakura read a magazine quietly.

"Sakura," Sasuke said out of the blue.

She glanced at her husband with loving eyes.

He was sitting upright with one leg crooked upward at the knee, while the other lay flat. One arm was behind his head while the other rest on his knee, remote in hand. He was wearing on a black shirt with matching shorts.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Strip."

Sakura's eyes widened as her face went completely red.

"What? But-"

He switched off the television and tossed the remote aside. He turned to face her and caught her shoulder in one hand.

"I won't be able to touch you for a month," he told her seriously and pushed her to lie flat on her back. He pulled the covers away from her beautiful body.

No seductive nightie today.

Although she did look good in that blue satin nightdress.

"I'm going to make the best of this," he declared and proceeded to kiss her breathless.

* * *

"Don't make that face," Sasuke gently chided Sakura. He lifted his finger and gently tapped her forehead.

Sakura's cheeks reddened slightly, but she was still pouting. They were standing at the gates to the village's entrance.

They were out just after the sun rose. Sakura had walked broodingly at his side to this spot where they would separate as he departed for his mission.

"It will feel like forever until you come home," she couldn't help but whine.

Sasuke lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek. It was soft, and smooth.

His wife closed her eyes at his small bit of affection.

She was absolutely miserable at the prospect of him going for an entire month.

She was used to it.

Or at least she ought to be.

But they had gotten so close during their mission last week, and then especially over the weekend. This time was different.

Heart-wrenching.

"It isn't easy for me either," he told her quietly.

Sakura opened her vivid green eyes. She blinked away her tears.

She could not afford to be spoiled.

Being married to Sasuke entailed having to put up with his long absences.

"I love you," she told him.

He gave her a small, warm smile that made her want to bawl.

Instead, she moved closer to him and tiptoed.

Bracing her hands on his broad shoulders, she kissed one smooth cheek, then the next, then brushed her mouth against his.

"I love you, _anata_," she repeated, looking up at him meaningfully as she drew back slightly.

"I know," he murmured and caught the back of her head with one hand.

He gently kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, indulging in his sweet affection. She supposed he didn't mind showing it to her because there was no one else around.

His mouth was warm on her skin and she felt his bangs feather lightly against her temple, then her cheek as he touched his mouth to hers.

The kiss was long, slow and sweet.

His arms came around her completely as he embraced her. She snuggled gratefully against him, knowing she was going to miss the warmth of his body wrapped around hers during the chilly nights.

He drew back and kissed her one last time before forcing himself to let her go. Then, he turned and walked away.

Sakura stood for a long time, watching his retreating figure.

It was hard, but she had to accept it.

This was who she was now.

Sakura Uchiha.

She had to learn to suck it up and accept that her husband had important missions to do.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he moved through the forest. He was going to miss his wife.

Leaving her was like cutting off a limb.

He wanted to come back home to her, but this mission was imperative. His hand tightened on the sack containing the bento his wife made him.

At least, this time, he was taking away several beautiful memories with the two of them.

* * *

_Approximately 2 weeks later..._

Sakura had spent the last two weeks keeping herself occupied. She worked more shifts at the hospital and helped Hinata with her wedding. She assisted with the decorating, food preparation, and soothed the nervous bride.

She went out with the brunette and her blonde, best friend, Ino-pig a few evenings for dinner.

"What about you, Ino? When are you getting married?" Hint asked after discussing her nuptials that would be taking place the very next day.

Ino, sitting beside her at the ramen stand, smiled.

"Sai mentioned that we ought to get married. He didn't exactly propose."

"What?! When did that happen?" Sakura demanded.

Ino grinned.

"Just a couple days ago. He saw how you and Sasuke were at the food festival, then we saw Naruto and Hinata. Being Sai, he asked how come we aren't married yet when we're happy together."

"And what did you say?" Sakura asked.

"I told him to go learn about how to propose to a girl properly and then come back."

Hinata giggled while Sakura let out an undignified snort.

"Ha! That's why we've been seeing you around by yourself these days! Poor Sai's at the library doing research while you're here by your lonely self!"

Ino looked miserable.

"Yeah, I should have just agreed. I was teasing him you know! But you know Sai, he's so quick to want to learn more about human behavior that he goes off his rocker sometimes."

"So then we'll likely have another wedding this year?" Hinata asked.

Ino sighed again.

"Maybe. It depends on when that guy proposes. But there might be another wedding this year. Shikamaru and Temari."

"Oh?" Sakura and Hinata gasped together.

Ino grinned.

"Yup. They're still working out a few things with the Sand Village. I think there's going to be a ceremony here, and a reception at the Sand. Temari is their princess, after all."

"True, true. What do you think about Temari?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, she's great. We've been on a couple missions with her and she's managed to bully Shikamaru into doing his job when he looks for an easy way out."

"But what about Choji?" Hinata queried.

Ino quieted, but looked thoughtful.

"I think he may get married soon as well. Karui has been coming to the village more often."

"That's a lot to look forward to," Sakura remarked, then glanced at Hinata, "what about your team-mates, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled kindly, "Neither seem likely to get married soon,"

"The girls probably get turned off from Akamaru and from Shino's bugs," Ino muttered and visibly shuddered.

Sakura chided her, "Ino!"

"What? You're laughing too!" the blonde argued.

Indeed, Sakura was laughing.

Even Hinata's pale eyes danced with amusement.

"It's a terrible thing to say, but it's true," she agreed with much reluctance. The girls laughed again and continued chatting, enjoying their girls-evening together.

* * *

Time with the girls cheered Sakura up. She also visited Naruto and Kakashi.

Several times she had lunch with Tsunade.

But the house she came home to was always empty.

Her parents, aware of Sasuke's long mission, invited her to come back to their home a few times. She had politely declined, but did spend time with them whenever she could.

She chose to keep the house she shared with her husband tidy and neat, ensuring the laundry was done and their plants weeded and groomed.

Sasuke, she had observed, was a bit of a neat freak. She was quirky in that way too so she did have a habit of always cleaning up.

This time though, she wanted to keep this place of theirs always perfect.

It was _their_ home, their little nest.

* * *

All too soon, Naruto's wedding was upon them.

Hinata looked beautiful in her white kimono. Naruto himself looked quite handsome in his traditional black kimono.

The Hyuga clan spared no expense for their princess's nuptials. After the ceremony, everyone was invited to the clan's grounds where the reception was held in an open area where the sakura trees were blooming.

Sakura had chosen to wear a short, lavender dress with a belt at the waist. It was a simple style, but then she was also the sort of person who looked beautiful in anything she wore.

After taking a few photographs with her friends, and mingling with everyone, she suddenly found herself feeling lonely.

Most of her friends were paired off with their significant other.

Even Chouji; Karui had come along with Killer B to attend the wedding so she was able to spend time with the chubby man she had fallen for.

Unexpectedly, Sakura felt a hand on top of her head.

She glanced up to see Kakashi standing next to her.

He smiled down at her.

"Feeling lonely, are we?"

"As if!" she scoffed.

Kakashi removed his hand while chuckling lightly.

"I think the groom wants to talk to you. Better hurry up before he gets dragged away."

Sakura glanced around and saw Naruto standing away off from everyone, grinning at her.

She looked at Kakashi who merely smiled under his mask.

She hurried over to her friend.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I just wanted to say, thanks...you know. For everything. Hinata told me how you used to encourage her to not give up on me, and to try to be more confident," Naruto's grin wavered as regret flashed in his eyes for his past ignorance of the Hyuga heiress, "I think if it hadn't been for you, we might not be where we are today."

The pink haired girl smiled kindly at Naruto.

"You've really grown up a lot, haven't you, Naruto?" she remarked.

The blonde was startled at her words.

"You're making me blush, Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, going red.

Sakura laughed.

"You'll be a good husband, Naruto. And a great dad too," she told him gently.

Naruto beamed a bit bashfully.

"Funny, I told the bastard that before he left on the mission."

Sakura was surprised.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I just mentioned it in passing that you look a lot happier lately, and I think it was thanks to him. I also admitted he might be a better husband than I thought, and maybe in the future he might be a decent dad."

Sakura blinked.

"Oh? Is that so? What did he say?"

"Well, you know how that guy is. He just gave his usual 'hn' and walked away, but I saw him smiling when he left."

Sakura grinned.

"What about the moonstone? Did you give it to Hinata?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I formally presented it to her before we came here for the reception. Only her dad was present. It was more like saying, 'this is proof of my love for you. I braved great danger to get it.' Kind of lame if you ask me, but Hinata likes it and that's what matters."

"I think she appreciates more the effort you put into getting it."

"Yeah, that's true," Naruto agreed.

Sakura sobered suddenly, unaware that there was sadness on her face. She remembered the time she spent with her husband during that mission.

She missed him.

While she tried to consider their house a little nest, somewhere Sasuke could always return to, it was unbearable to go back to that cold, vacant structure.

"Sakura-chan."

She lifted her head to her friend's blue gaze.

"There's someone who wants to see you."

"Someone else?" she asked.

Naruto nodded.

His eyes were warm as he told her, "Take a walk north from here, turn left and head to the top of the building with the blue sign in front."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Is it-?"

"Go see for yourself."

Naruto chuckled as he watched his friend hurry away.

* * *

Sakura was breathless by the time she made it to the top of the building. She pushed the door to the rooftop open and bent to press her hands on her thighs while panting.

"Sure took you a while to get here," came a familiar male voice.

Sakura's head swung up.

There, sitting on the building's ledge, ever so casually was her husband.

His lithe figure was still dressed in the white shirt and dark trousers he had left home in. Around his shoulders was a light brown traveling cloak.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped.

He unfolded himself from the ledge and stood upright, just in time to catch hold of his wife's small frame against his.

Her arms went about his neck while she buried her face in his chest.

He hugged her back tightly.

"What are you doing here? Have you come back home?" she asked when she drew back. Her hands remained pressed against his chest.

"No. I wanted to see Naruto," Sasuke admitted.

**Flashback**

_"It sucks you won't be able to come to my wedding!" Naruto grumbled as he had a cup of ramen noddles while Sasuke drank some tea._

_They were at Naruto's house. Hinata was at her father's._

_"I will send the Hyuga clan my condolences," Sasuke told him._

_"Condolences?" Naruto repeated._

_"They're marrying their daughter off to you," he answered._

_"You bastard!" Naruto snarled._

_Sasuke continued drinking his tea calmly._

_"I want to come back before I officially complete the mission. I might be able to. If I can I will try to visit on your wedding day," Sasuke quietly informed him._

_Naruto frowned._

_"Would you be able to do that?"_

_"I don't know as yet."_

_"Is this about Sakura?" Naruto queried._

_Sasuke glanced at him._

_Naruto shrugged._

_"Come on, I know you and Sakura too well. I'm an idiot sometimes-"_

_"Sometimes?" Sasuke asked._

_"Sometimes!" Naruto snapped, and continued nonetheless, "but I know how you are. You'll probably grieve for each other so you wanna come back and assure her."_

_Sasuke tsked at his friend's perception._

_Naruto ignored that and continued, "I will be glad if you could come by for my wedding. The thing you wanted should be ready by then."_

* * *

And so, Sasuke had come back for two reasons: to see his best friend on his wedding day, and to see his own beautiful wife.

Well, three reasons actually. The third reason was because he wanted to give something to her.

"So you're going back? When?" Sakura asked.

"Tonight."

Sakura swallowed her disappointment.

Instead, she focused on the fact that he _had_ returned, if only for a short period of time.

Furthermore, he wanted to see her.

"At least you're here with me. When you went on that long trip, I only heard word of you returning by the time you had gone again," she murmured.

"I needed to make that journey to see more of the outside world," Sasuke explained quietly, "if I saw you, I wouldn't have been able to leave."

Sasuke wasn't a man to ply on sweet words just to satisfy the other party. He was blunt, honest and had absolutely no idea how much what he said just now meant to her.

His words had rung with sincerity and she could feel it in her heart.

Lifting her head from his chest, she looked up at him with adoring green eyes.

"I love you, _anata_," she whispered.

One of Sasuke's arms held her tighter, but the hand of the other slid overs.

She stiffened when she felt something cold glide over her ring finger on her left hand. She lifted it and under the pale moonlight.

Her eyes widened with shock at what she saw there.

It was a silver ring.

And not just any ring.

The silver band was a slim. What was interesting was that the top of it was shaped into a pattern resembling cherry blossom branches that were just budding.

It was tiny, but beautifully crafted.

What sat atop the pattern was a perfectly shaped, red ruby. The coloured stone was expertly tacked into place and clustered at each of its corner was a dark onyx stone. To compliment it was a series of even tinier white diamonds that ran along the sides of rubies, stopping only at the corners where the onyx was occupied.

Ruby and onyx.

Eyes like his.

Perhaps he had recalled what she had said about the gems in Midori's cave and had taken it to heart?

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as she gazed at the beautiful piece of jewelry.

Sasuke had turned his head away to hide his reddened cheeks.

"I have one too...I can't fit it on my prosthetic hand's finger though," he told her as he reached into the neckline of his shirt and drew out a pendant attached to a silver chain.

That pendant was actually a ring.

She took it between her fingers and observed it. It was a flat ring, silver like hers.

There were small green dots around the ring. Upon closer inspection, she realized they were actually emeralds.

Green like _her_ eyes.

Indeed, he _had_ kept their brief conversation about the gems in mind.

She blinked and stared up at her husband who was looking away from her, blushing furiously. She lay the ring against his chest and took his good hand between her own.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so romantic," she said.

His face went even redder, before her denied childishly, "I'm not romantic,"

Sakura merely continued to smile. She lifted his hand and pressed it against her cheek, turning his face to hers.

"The night we came home from the mission, you went to speak to Kakashi about this, didn't you?"

Sasuke sighed, and nodded.

"I paid Kakashi a full, fair amount for the silver and the jewels. He hadn't wanted me to since I helped retrieve them, but I insisted."

"But that must have cost a fortune!" she protested.

Her husband smiled at her gently.

"I'm not a exactly a poor man, Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun..."

He shifted his hand on her face so that he could stroke the plump, sensitive flesh of her lower lip.

Losing his smile, he told her seriously, "There's a Western tradition where couples exchange rings during their wedding ceremonies. You didn't have a large wedding like Naruto and his wife. I hope this somehow makes up for it."

He was surprised when she suddenly flung herself into his arms. Tiptoeing, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

"Sasuke-kun, I didn't want or need a large wedding. I just wanted to be with you!"

"Sakura..."

She drew back slightly and looked up at him with eyes that sparkled green like the tiny emerald stones on his ring.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. I always have, and I always will," she vowed.

Sasuke's handsome mouth curved upward.

He cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"I know. I love you too."

Sakura went still.

Her mouth dropped open.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, frowning at her dumbfounded expression.

"Sakura?"

"Could you repeat that?" she said, struggling to get the words out.

He grunted and turned his face away. His cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"I'm not repeating it," he grumbled.

Sakura, more joyful than she had ever been in her life flung her arms around him.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed, and then in suspiciously clogged voice, she repeated more quietly, "I love you,"

Sasuke cupped the the side of her face to see her expression. He had been suspicious of her tone, and they proved to be right as tears streamed down her beautiful face.

Taken aback and uncomfortable, he wondered what he did wrong.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," she responded and tiptoed to kiss his mouth, "thank you."

Sasuke, relieved she wasn't upset, returned her kiss.

He hadn't know such a small act of telling her that he loved her would get such a reaction out of her. He hadn't meant for her to cry but he was glad that, for once, they were tears of happiness and not tears of pain.

"I meant to tell you sooner," he explained when he drew back, "I just wanted it to be at the right time."

She was actually disappointed that he had chosen to tell her when he didn't have much time in the village, and she didn't really understand why it would be the right time in the first place, but she was grateful nonetheless.

"Come on," he said as one strong arm went around her waist and pulled her against him tightly. She braced herself by holding onto his shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"We don't have much time. Let's go home."

* * *

She hadn't had time to protest. All she knew was that one minute she was on top of a building, the next she was in her bedroom and her husband was kissing her under the pale moonlight.

Sakura pulled her mouth away from his.

This was too sudden!

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" she gasped while gripping his shirtfront tightly.

Sasuke frowned down at her.

"Hm? You don't want to?" he asked while cupping one firm, sweet breast. Deliberately, he stroked the tip, knowing it would making her moan.

"Sasuke-"

Her protest was silenced when he pulled down the dress's bodice to reveal the ripe, naked curve.

Indeed, she was like a fruit.

The kind he wanted to savor.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" she whimpered when she felt his wet mouth on her.

He was such a direct, blunt man.

Even sexually he was like that, meaning he knew what he wanted to do to her and where he wanted to touch her.

She may not want to be touched or fondled in certain areas, but he did not care because he was confident about how to bring her pleasure.

He pulled aside the rest of her bodice, revealing her other breast. He pleasured that one too before cupping them both in his hands and lashing them hotly with his tongue.

He straightened to observe his work on her.

She was leaning against the wall beside their open bedroom window. Under the moonlight, her skin had a translucent glow.

Her cheeks were red and she was covering her pretty mouth with the back of her hand while panting.

In her dress, she looked sweet, elegant and pretty.

With it half way down her body, revealing her ripe curves and their hardened tips, she looked like a sexual little creature that he wanted to do bad things to.

And he intended to do _very_ bad things to her.

Noting her shiver as a gust of cold air blew in, he observed the way her pretty breasts jiggled with her movement.

His mouth watered for her as he became filled with even more lust.

He had overwhelming love for this woman, and just as much passion for her. He lifted her into his arms again while she gasped in surprise.

His head lowered to her chest again.

The man was damned relentless!

He wouldn't let up, even when he placed her on the bed. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her, wanting to nibble at her breasts all night.

He found particularly sensitive spots and sucked at them, leaving dark marks that she would probably struggle to hide up.

Before she knew it, her underwear was removed. Sasuke slid them down her long thighs and past her shapely calves.

Finally, they were off her dainty feet on tossed into a careless pile of lace on the floor.

She was still wearing her dress when she felt her husband suddenly move away from her and kneel on the floor beside the bed, in front of her legs.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said his name uncertainly.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he caught her legs and pulled her petite form across the bedsheets until they were dangling over his shoulders.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped, but still he ignored her.

He forced her thighs apart with his shoulders and simultaneously reached under them to grab her wrists and pin them at her sides.

"You can't!" she cried out.

"I can't?" he murmured and deliberately licked her inner thigh with his hot tongue, making her shudder and causing her lower body to swell with anticipation.

"At least let me take off my dress!" she relented.

She saw a wicked smirk on his face.

Oh, that man looked like a handsome devil alright. A sexual, gorgeous male who knew how to please his female.

He nibbled on her inner thighs, the sounds of her soft little whimpers like music to his ears.

Finally, he reached his prize.

His hands pressed her wrists into the mattress harder when she moaned out his name and tried to free her hands to grip his head.

There was something about the way his tongue moved on her heated flesh, the way he held her down...the way he controlled her that made her desire for him grow even more.

She was just short of reaching an orgasm when he pulled away and lifted his head.

"More," she begged.

In response, he rose above her. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her so deeply, she could taste herself on his tongue. Rather than feeling repulsed, she was even more turned on if that was possible.

When he drew back, she knew he was going to enter her. But...

"Sasuke-kun, wait," she whispered and sat up.

He frowned.

"Why?"

Pressing her hands against his flat chest, and looking up at him with pleading green eyes, she requested, "I want to touch you too,"

He smirked then.

"Fine."

Delighted, she kissed him with much ardor. At the same time, she caught the ends of his shirt and broke the kiss only to help him remove it from his body.

She leaned her head against him now, both of them kneeling on the bed as she stroked his hard, lithe torso slowly.

She recalled that before they had left on that mission, Sasuke had wanted her to touch him, but then Kakashi had interrupted them and they hadn't had a lot of time together when they came home. Many times she had wanted to reach out and caress his figure the way he did to her, but she had been so shy.

Now, she was overcoming that shyness.

She nipped the side of his neck and heard his harsh intake of breath.

Oh, he liked that.

Sucking at his skin, breaking it, she knew it would leave a mark, just like the many he had already possessively placed on her.

He leaned back and allowed her hand to wander further until she touched his hard length. She drew back and he saw the way her eyes glazed over with lust.

Her reaction caused his blood to surge, and he hardened even more.

Sweetly, her mouth began to kiss him.

Softly, delicately, while her hand stroked him slowly.

"Do you like it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"I like it," he hissed in response and allowed her to kiss him again. When she drew back, he saw the movement of her breasts that were hanging out of her dress.

Those damned ripe curves of hers...!

They were his undoing.

He grabbed her wrist from his pants and pulled her forward for a long, hard kiss. His tongue stroked against hers while his hands caught the ends of her dress.

He pulled away and growled, "Take this thing off, or I swear I'll rip it,"

She obeyed, grabbing the hem and pulling it off while Sasuke followed suit with his trousers and underwear.

He pressed her thighs apart and thrust into her, listening to the way she whispered and begged for him to move harder, faster.

More, she wanted more!

And suddenly, there was an explosion.

Like a star shattering into a million pieces.

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, it was still dark.

She was warm and toasty under the bed's thick covers.

It was even better because she was snuggled closely against her husband's warm body. Her back was against the wall of his chest. His arms were around her, cuddling her to him the way a child would a teddy bear.

She was so comfy, so cozy!

She felt Sasuke's larger body move behind hers, and suddenly, a pair of lips had burrowed through her thick pink hair and was latched onto the nape of her neck.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed out.

Not surprising that he had awakened. Perhaps a slight movement on her part, or a change in her breathing pattern had roused him.

The dropping of a pin couldn't keep him asleep. He was always alert and Sakura swore he slept with one eye open.

His arm around her shifted until his heated palm found her thigh. He stroked her creamy skin slowly and removed his mouth from her neck.

She felt his hot breath against her ear.

"What are you doing?" he murmured sleepily.

"Ah, nothing. I just woke up," she answered. She was about to roll over to look at him, but his hand moved from her thigh to fill itself with her firm, full breast.

She winced on contact.

His hold gentled when he realized.

Lifting up slightly, he shifted to allow her to roll onto her back.

With concerned eyes, he asked, "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" he asked her softly.

She shook her head but looked away in embarrassment.

Lightly, he stroked his thumb across her nipple. She shut her eyes and winced. She felt both pleasure and pain at his touch and she couldn't decide which one was stronger.

Sasuke frowned and removed his appendage.

"It's...tender," she explained.

He narrowed his eyes as his expression became very serious. Then, he lowered his face to her chest.

Using his tongue, he lightly stroked the tip.

Sakura couldn't stop the whimpers escaping her mouth.

She was more sensitive now, thanks to his previous attentions. He was aware of this and was now taking advantage and exploiting it.

When he lifted his head, still eyeing her beautiful curves, he questioned, "Does that help?"

"Too much," she panted in response.

She gripped his arms tightly, wanting him to stop but continue at the same time.

He let her go and moved back to observed her young figure stretched out before him. She was a seductive little nymph and she didn't even know it.

The way her body writhed with lust caused Sasuke to blaze with passion.

He couldn't wait anymore.

He had to have her.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat beside his wife who was snuggled, quite sated, underneath the blankets.

He was fully dressed in a fresh shirt with clean trousers and a new traveling cloak. It was still very dark outside, but he had to leave soon.

Reluctant he was to go, but this mission was imperative.

Sasuke pressed his palm on the pillow beside his pink haired wife's head.

She was so lovely.

Shifting his hand, he pushed away the tendrils of her soft hair from her forehead so he could touch his mouth there with a gentle kiss.

"I love you," he whispered before moving away.

Her mouth formed into a sleepy, contented smile.

He returned it.

She made him happy, and he was so glad that when he came home, there would be someone waiting for him.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. He shut it, not wanting the cold air to get his wife sick.

Then, he moved to the door and left the room. He dared not look back lest he find himself in bed with her again, cuddling her against him.

* * *

"I thought I sensed Sasuke last night," Kakashi remarked.

Sakura stiffened at his words.

She had just reviewed a report for him from the mission they had gone on.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"The ring," he answered.

Sakura looked down at the beautiful piece of jewelry Sasuke had given to her.

"I wasn't sure if I should wear it out or not because it's so expensive," she admitted, "he told me it's a Western tradition."

"It is. But did he explain what it means?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura frowned.

She shook her head.

The Hokage smiled under his mask.

"The ring is round, endless you might say so in a sense, it represents eternity. Exchanging it with wedding vows on the day of one's marriage is a way of saying that those vows are forever, like the rings because they have no end."

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise.

He had also told her loved her last night.

In other words, her husband had given her a ring and told her that he loved her. This was his way of saying that he would love her for all eternity.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered to herself.

"He also came back to the village just to give them to you. He had them made specially through a member of the Hyuga clan who crafts jewelry. Naruto pulled a few strings to get the guy to do the job quickly," Kakashi chuckled to himself, "I never thought that guy could be so impatient. He could have waited until he got back."

"But he didn't," Sakura said, realizing that her husband had come back to give her these rings, and to reassure her that he loved her.

And that he would come back to her.

"The Uchihas are said to be greatly devoted to love," the white haired man said quietly, almost thoughtfully, "whereas Sasuke was once full of hatred, perhaps he has now become filled with love, and you are the object of his devotion,"

Overcome with emotion, she quickly handed Kakashi the report, gave a brief farewell and left through the door.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her sob.

Her feelings were so mixed up, she could barely describe them.

Happy, because she had never thought her husband could come to love her so much.

Grateful, because she felt blessed that the man she loved returned her feelings.

Relieved, because this was what she had wanted more than anything else in the world.

And sad, because her husband wasn't here and she wished so badly that he was.

She placed a hand on her stomach.

There was no sign that she was pregnant as yet, but she hoped that she was. She believed that the she could make her husband truly happy by giving him a child. Even though he had mentioned before that children weren't as important to him, when she had told him she had wanted to give him a baby, there had been undeniable tenderness in his eyes.

* * *

Somewhere far away, trekking through a thick forest, Sasuke Uchiha paused.

For some reason, his thoughts went to his wife.

He had been aware that he had strong feelings for her. Perhaps living for a long time with hatred had made him forget what it meant to love anyone or anything.

After his battle with Naruto, all his hatred had disappeared. Replacing those dark feelings had been desire to care for those around him, who had wanted him to come home.

Surely, that was love.

But the kind of love for a wife was something he hadn't acknowledged until that mission with Sakura and the others.

He had somehow become aware that he did indeed love her.

Too much perhaps.

So much that it made him apprehensive.

But it was okay now.

_They_ would be okay.

He was also glad that he had brought her happiness, and he hoped for a future with much more of it.

Feeling a sense of longing for her, he shut his eyes and remembered her beautiful smile.

His mouth curved upward, and he continued his journey, looking forward to coming home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Nope, the story is not finished!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following this story. **

**Also, thank you especially to Guest, IAmAlwaysRight, ILoveSxS, CHimidere, Guest, koolkidswaggy, Guest for trying to clarify the translation. I really appreciate it. I am still confused, but I will work my way around it and figure something out. I think the common ground is that Sakura did chase after Sasuke, but they were not on a mission with Karin although Karin did deliver Sarada at the ****hideout.**

***I don't write explicit sex scenes. I like to leave stuff up to the reader's imagination, so please expect more limish material from me. **

***My apologies, I've been re-reading some of this story and I notice that there's some stuff I might have unintentionally repeated. I'll try to fix it without changing the story. Sorry, it happens when you don't update for a long time - you lose track of what you wrote before. **

***I also saw on tumblr some character designs for the new Boruto comic. I can't say I'm a big fan of the hairstyles for Sasuke and Sakura, but I'm willing to give it a chance because I saw only two pictures. Plus, I saw some designs the mangaka did before (Kishimoto isn't writing the Boruto manga. Based on what I've read, it's one of his assistants), and the person's work is actually really nice. There's hope, so let's keep our fingers crossed for nice(r) designs and a great storyline :)**


	20. Baby Booties

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story and my own OCs.

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

_**Chapter 20: Baby Booties  
**_

* * *

_Mornings were so quiet and peaceful, and the sunlight that filtered through the windows was warm. _

_Sakura felt her husband's strong arms around her. _

_Warm lips touch her forehead. _

_Long bangs, black as a crow's wing, brushed her cheeks._

_And she could feel a loving gaze on her._

_"I love you," Sasuke murmured in that deep, sexy voice of his._

_She opened her eyes to respond, "I love you too," only to find herself in a large, empty bed that was fast becoming chilly._

* * *

She should have realized it right away.

But she didn't.

She shouldn't have assumed that her breast sensitivity was due to her husband's avid attentions. In fact, she hadn't paid much mind to her curves' tenderness for a few days until she realized that by now, her body ought to be normal.

As a medic, she was aware of the symptoms of pregnancy.

The thought that she might be hit her when she had come home to her cold, empty house:

Sakura had worked a long shift at the hospital and was bone weary.

She was too tired to even eat.

She was unusually grumpy today and her aching chest made her feel even more moody.

Stepping into the house she kept so tidy for when her husband came home, she locked the front door, removed her sandals and headed straight for the bedroom upstairs.

Blushing hotly, she recalled all the things herself and her husband had done during his last visit, and she wished badly that he returned soon.

After she stripped off her clothing, she went to the bathroom and she looked down at her overly sensitive breasts.

There were red marks that were fading away from her creamy skin.

Remnants of her husband's touches.

So if the marks were fading, why did her breasts ache still?

She lifted her hands and cupped them.

Hm...they were fuller now too.

That was when it hit her.

Her hands fell away and immediately they went to her waist.

What if...?

Could it be...?

Was it possible?!

* * *

Tsunade headed the hospital after stepping down as Hokage.

She was a woman who was old enough to be a grandmother and yet she had the look, beauty and strength of a twenty year old.

This did not mean she liked having extra work put on her, but this was the burden of overseeing a hospital.

Thankfully, she enjoyed her job.

She also had the pleasure of doing a quick, easy blood test on Sakura when her former apprentice had requested it at four in the evening, just before her shift ended.

Had Sakura been anyone else, the former Hokage might have been annoyed, or passed the excited young lady over to another person to handle.

But because it was _Sakura_, her former apprentice, the girl who was like the child she never had, Tsunade had absolutely no problem running a few tests on her.

In fact, she refused to let anyone else do it.

"You know as well as I do that you won't get the full results until tomorrow. However, it is likely, especially since you took one of those home kit pregnancy tests," Tsunade told her

"It's strange that I haven't had any morning sickness," Sakura remarked, still awed that there was a 99.99% chance that a new life was growing in her womb.

Tsunade snorted, "Don't wish for it. When it hits you, you won't be too happy,"

The pink haired female chuckled.

"No matter how bad it gets, I won't regret this little one," she said truthfully.

Tsunade observed her former apprentice.

The girl was a true vision of loveliness with her pink hair and vivid green eyes. She was radiant right now, like a female who was loved and pleased with her life.

If anything, she looked even more beautiful.

"I take it you would like to keep this to yourself and inform the child's father at your own suitable time?" Tsunade queried politely.

Sakura grinned.

"Yes. I'll tell him when he gets back, although he has a sneaking suspicion I might already be."

The former Hokage returned her smile.

"Things have been going well between you two?"

Sakura blushed a little.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not so long ago you came to work in a daze and worked your fingers to the bone. Now, you're more relaxed and you smile often."

The younger woman's expression became wistful, "Yes, things have been wonderful. We're...happy."

"And this baby, do you think it will make you both even happier?"

"I think it's what Sasuke needs. Someone besides me to come home to," Sakura responded.

Tsunade gave her former apprentice a long hard look.

"Shishou?" Sakura said her name, frowning at the woman's unusual scrutiny.

"It's nothing, Sakura," she answered and stood up, "I want you to go home and rest. Tomorrow we'll confirm with the blood tests and I can start you on your prenatal vitamins."

Sakura grinned, excited about the whole aspect about being pregnant.

"Thank you, shishou!"

"You really want this baby for you, don't you?" Tsunade suddenly commented.

Sakura blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that maybe you just wanted to have the baby for Sasuke's sake again. It sounds like that, but looking at you now, it's more than that. You really want this baby for yourself as well."

"For us both," Sakura corrected, not offended by her former teacher's words because she had more or less admitted that much a few weeks ago.

Tsunade chuckled good-naturedly.

"That's good. Now, get going. I want you home before dark."

* * *

The house was clean.

Not a speck of dust remained.

But it was empty.

Sakura really wanted to share this exciting news with her husband. How would he have reacted had he been home to find out? Certainly he wouldn't jump for joy, as Naruto might if he learned his own wife was carrying their child.

No, he wouldn't have done that.

He might have embraced her and whispered, "Thank you," instead.

The pretty female's mouth curved into a smile.

How was she going to tell him she was pregnant? She could make a candlelit dinner with his favorite dishes and then confess when he least suspected it.

Frowning to herself, she decided against it.

No, she couldn't do that.

He would know right away as soon as he saw how she spruced up their dinner table. Her husband was many things, including clever.

Hm...maybe she could act casual and normal when he came back. Knowing him, he would wait for her to admit whether she was pregnant or not.

If she did not say anything, he might assume she wasn't.

Then, out of the blue, she could tell him, 'by the way, Sasuke-kun. I'm pregnant.'

Oh, that sounded brilliant!

Perhaps she could put in a little more effort...maybe knit something for a baby and give it to him. That would make the surprise even more special!

Maybe a cute little baby sock, or some other adorable garment.

Wait, did she even _know_ how to knit?!

The female hung her head in dismay.

She didn't. Unlike Hinata, she hadn't found any use in such old fashioned skills, preferring to focus on honing her medical skills to save lives.

Sakura regretted that decision now.

Suddenly, her head flew up and she clenched her fist with determination.

She may not have any knitting skills but she could learn them from her mother!

* * *

"I'm glad you've taken an interest in learning how to knit, Sakura. I'm proud of you for becoming such an amazing kunoichi, but you're a wife now, and someday you may be a mother. Knitting, sewing and cooking are skills that help make a house a home," her mother told her as they sat together in the living room with balls of yarn.

Sakura hadn't informed her parents of their impending grandparenthood.

She wanted her husband to be aware of their baby first.

This morning, Tsunade had confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and was around three weeks along. After receiving her prenatal vitamins, she had been promptly kicked out of the office and told that she needed some time to herself.

Tsunade was like a mind reader sometimes. The older woman had been very much aware that Sakura had a lot of things to think about, and a day at the hospital wasn't going to help her sort it out.

Instead of going to her marriage home, Sakura had chosen to go to her parents' where she asked her mother to teach her how to knit.

It wasn't too difficult a skill to learn.

A little practice, and she would be perfect!

Sakura grinned to herself.

"Hinata knit a beautiful scarf for Naruto. She did a pretty good job," Sakura remarked as she worked a pair of knitting needles through some yarn.

"She's the daughter of a noble family. Such skills are bred into them from a young age. Unlike my daughter who is such a tomboy!" Mebuki Haruno teased.

"Mom!" Sakura protested, then laughed.

She hadn't always appreciated her parents, but with the thought of her own motherhood, she began to think about all the sacrifices and hardship they endured for her sake.

**Flashback:**

"_Mama."_

"_Yes dear?"_

_The small, pink haired child was standing outside the toy store, gazing at a wooden, handmade doll. Mebuki frowned when she saw where her daughter's eyes were focusing on. _

"_It's beautiful, dear but it's a bit pricey."_

_Sakura wasn't the type to throw a tantrum, but her large green eyes had grown watery with disappointment. With a sad little nod, she gripped her mother's hand and the pair walked home._

_Mebuki Haruno could not afford such a pricey doll for her child, but she could improvise. With her knitting skills, she carefully crafted a doll in similar likeness._

_It was woollen, not wooden, but Sakura would hardly notice. _

_It took her a week to complete, but the beautiful smile on her daughter's face had been worth every headache, eyestrain, exhausting hours and needle stabs._

* * *

"Mom."

"Yes?" Mebuki said, looking up at her daughter from her own needlework.

"Thanks," Sakura responded.

"For what, dear?"

"For being here," she answered quietly, thinking about all the villagers who had lost loved ones during the war.

Mebuki smiled.

Her daughter had matured over the years, and sometimes she said unusual things. The older woman accepted that her only child had seen and endured things that she never had, and therefore she might not understand where she was coming from.

Instead, she accepted what her Sakura said calmly.

"You're welcome, dear."

Because there was nothing more she needed to say, when her heart already understood.

* * *

The next few days were relatively quiet, even at the hospital.

Naruto had gone on a honeymoon with his new wife, but they would be home soon.

Sakura, practicing knitting a pair of white baby booties, smiled as she thought about her friend. How wonderful it would be if Hinata fell pregnant too. Her baby and Naruto's would grow up together.

Maybe their children might become genin together and be placed on the same team. The thought wasn't unlikely because the cells created were based on certain skill sets the members had.

Some went especially well together, that was why patterns in the cells repeated, like the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Their fathers had been team-mates, and had the same special abilities that were unique to their clans.

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata were similar to Obito, Rin and Kakashi.

So yes, if a new Uchiha baby was produced, and a new Uzumaki baby around the same time, they would likely be placed on the same team.

But who would be their third member?

Maybe Sai might finally propose to Ino properly and they could have a baby, and that child could be the new team-mate.

Sakura frowned at her thoughts.

No, that mightn't work out because Ino's child would likely be team-mates with Shikamaru and Choji's kids.

Wait, what if Naruto had a little girl and Sasuke and Sakura a little boy?

What if their children got married?!

That would be a very interesting indeed!

The pink haired female suddenly laughed at her own silliness. Here she was, barely three weeks pregnant with the Uchiha heir and she was fantasizing years into the future.

She placed a palm on her still flat stomach.

"I'm sorry, my baby. I just can't wait to see you. Papa's going to be so happy about you too. He's bad at expressing himself, but he will love you...just like I already do."

Sakura placed the booties she had been knitting on top of the kitchen table. She shut her eyes, envisioning this house filled with a child's laughter, cries and running footsteps.

Instead of just Sasuke and Sakura at the dinner table, there would be a third member. The baby would sit there in its own high chair first, before graduating to a normal chair or simply plopping down on mama or papa's lap.

Fortified baby milk powder would occupy the pantry, baby bottles on the dish rack and baby food in the refrigerator.

Their house had only one bedroom. When the baby was born, it could stay with them in their room in its own bassinet, but in the future they could convert another room for it to stay in when it got older.

Sakura's mouth turned downward suddenly.

'It' she was referring to her baby as an 'it.'

She frowned at that, wishing she could know its gender.

Maybe a boy would be nice. A protective big brother to his future siblings.

She recalled her husband's stories about Itachi. Sakura would love if this baby was just like him, only she envisioned a future of happiness instead of tragedy for him.

Yes, perhaps she was carrying a boy.

A male Uchiha heir.

A female was just as fine, but for now, Sakura chose to believe she was having a baby with dark hair and dark eyes like his daddy.

She glanced down at her hand that was adorned with the silver ring.

_Come home soon, Sasuke-kun. I need you._

* * *

Sasuke couldn't describe what he was suddenly feeling. He longed to go home, and at the same time, he felt as though he was being compelled to return to the village.

To Sakura.

"I'll be home soon," he murmured to no one in particular, perhaps hoping the wind carried his words to his wife who waited patiently for his return.

* * *

Another rainy day.

Sakura sighed, grateful it was weekend and that she did not have to work any shifts. Morning sickness had started to hit her.

She had awakened to a cold day and a queasy stomach. Despite her sickness, she was glad because it made the reality of her baby more believable.

She had spent her time thus far fantasizing about her husband's reaction to the baby. She counted down the days until he returned.

Recently, she had received a mobile phone from Tsunade. In their efforts to upgrade the village, Kakashi had what was called 'cell towers' instated at the top of the Hokage mountain. Apparently they sent signals throughout the village that allowed everyone to speak on these mobile devices without there being any need for a phone line.

Of course, the little things had to charge probably once a day, but they were still really cool.

Sasuke had one too, but he rarely used it.

In his travels, he normally went to places where cell phone signals could not reach, thus rendering the devices useless.

This saddened her.

Naruto had also received one from Kakashi.

The idiot now had a new toy and he spent his time calling and texting her – and everyone else in the village.

She had actually just spoken to him. He had come back from his honeymoon with his new wife and wanted to come around for a visit.

At the moment, only herself and Tsunade were aware of her pregnancy. Sakura did not plan on letting Naruto know, or Hinata but they were on the top list of persons she intended to inform once her husband became aware of her condition.

She wouldn't be too surprised if Naruto decided he wanted to compete with Sasuke by becoming a dad too. Hinata wouldn't deny her blonde husband anything, and she would go along with it.

In fact, Sakura wouldn't be too surprised if the newlyweds decided on having children right away.

Smiling at her thoughts, she set aside her nearly completed white, wool, baby booties.

She shivered when she stood up. The house was so cold.

Wishing her husband was here to snuggle her into his warm arms, she wandered over to the large window and slid it shut. Locking it, she decided she would have a warm bath upstairs. Maybe after Naruto and Hinata's visit, she might wander around Konoha's main business area.

She wouldn't go into any of the stores selling baby stuff – she dared not let anyone get so much as a whiff that she might be carrying the Uchiha heir because news spread pretty darned quickly in the village.

But she could plan which ones herself and her husband would use when he came home. It would be a nice outing for them both.

Oh, and she needed maternity clothes. She blushed, thinking about how cute maternity clothes were. Would her husband like her wearing them?

She giggled to herself and walked toward the step that led upstairs to her bedroom.

She paused at the staircase's bottom suddenly.

Something felt...wrong.

Her hand went to her lower stomach.

She did not recognize this feeling. It was like a twisting...like a bad menstrual cramp.

But worse.

That was when alarm bells sounded in her head.

"No, this can't be happening," she whispered.

She was all alone in this cold house.

Her husband wasn't home.

No other soul was in this place except for her.

And she couldn't move!

If she moved...

If she moved...

Oh no, if she moved she would hemorrhage!

And if she bled, then the baby would die!

But the pain was there, twisting her lower stomach.

She fell to her knees and cried out.

"Sakura-chan!" came a male voice from outside the door.

"Naruto!" she screamed, grateful that for once, he was earlier than expected.

The door practically flung off its hinges and there, in the door was the man who was going to be their savior – hers and her baby's.

Hopefully.

A bright haired, blue eyed young man.

"The hospital!" she gasped when he hurried over to her.

Hinata followed closely behind.

"What do you mean?! What's wrong?!" Naruto demanded, taking her shoulders in his hands.

Hinata realized right away what was wrong when she saw Sakura's thighs.

"We have to get her to the hospital now! She's losing her baby!"

"Baby?!" Naruto gasped, staring at his wife, then facing Sakura, "you're pregnant?!"

Tears streamed down her face as she whispered before blacking out, "Not anymore,"

* * *

Sasuke thought it a blessing that he was able to focus his mind on his job when he had a beautiful woman waiting for him at home.

He was about to head North, as he had two more days on this assignment, but something felt wrong. He couldn't describe it, but he felt more compelled than ever to return home to his wife.

It was like...he **had** to go.

Unquestionably, he turned on his heel and headed South, wondering what was wrong.

* * *

"Sakura-chan...is there anything I can do?" Naruto asked quietly.

The pink haired female remained dry eyed and quiet since waking up in the hospital.

Words could barely form from her mouth.

It was as if she was still in a state of shock.

In fact, she didn't even verbally answer her blonde friend. She merely shook her head and looked outside the window.

Looking, but not actually seeing what was going on in the outside world.

Naruto glanced up when a familiar woman entered. He had half expected Hinata or Tsunade.

Instead it was Kurenai, Hinata's former sensei.

"Oh-Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto started.

Sakura turned her head, vacant green eyes cast on the purple haired woman. She smiled at the young man.

"Hello, Naruto. Would you mind if I spoke to Sakura alone?"

He nodded abruptly and stood up.

Perhaps talking to another female might help.

Naruto touched Sakura's shoulder lightly.

"I'll see you later, Sakura-chan," he told her, then paused looking regretful, "and I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

He moved away before she could respond. Only then she understood that her dearest friend felt guilty about what had happened.

But he wasn't to blame.

No one was to blame.

At least that was what Tsunade had told her.

Her own knowledge of pregnancy and miscarriage was enough evidence that no one was to blame. That miscarriages were normal.

Yet, she felt like such a failure.

A failure as a wife.

A failure as a woman.

The pink haired female was pulled from her thoughts when Kurenai sat down on the visitor's chair beside her head.

"How are you?" Kurenai asked her.

"Fine," Sakura responded.

"You don't look fine," the older woman said.

Sakura glanced at her and released a heavy sigh.

"I'm not here to berate you or rub in your face that I lost my child's father so my pain is greater than yours so you ought to get over it," Kurenai added.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"I know you wouldn't do that. You're not a cruel person," Sakura responded.

Kurenai returned her smile.

"I'm glad you're aware of that. But I just wanted to tell you that it gets better," Kurenai told her seriously.

Sakura's mouth turned downward. She didn't quite understand.

Kurenai explained quietly, "The pain of losing something you wanted so much, something you loved so much feels unbearable. It's okay to cry, and it's okay that you're hurting."

"Kurenai-sensei..."

"To heck with that ninja code that forbids us from showing emotion. What you lost, you lost as a woman. It is your right to grieve as a normal person."

Her words made Sakura's eyes well up with tears.

"We wanted this baby so much," she confessed, "shishou said that I'm healthy, I will have more babies, but why did I lose this one? What did I do wrong?"

Kurenai sat beside her on the bed and took her into her arms, hugging her the way an older sister would.

"You did nothing wrong, Sakura. Absolutely nothing. Don't blame yourself."

Sakura buried her face in her shoulder, weeping.

"My husband-"

"-will be relieved to know you're still alive," Kurenai assured her while patting her back, reminiscent of the way she comforted her own child when she cried.

Sniffling, Sakura drew back. Her husband had told her he loved her, but she was such a distraught, emotional mess right now over having lost this baby they had been looking forward to, that she couldn't picture him not blaming her.

Kurenai placed a gentle hand atop her head, "Sakura," she said firmly, forcing the girl to listen to her.

"I saw you and Sasuke Uchiha at the food festival. I have never seen that boy smile the way he did when he was with you. Don't delude yourself into thinking he will hate you or blame you," her expression became wistful as she said, "when I was pregnant with Mirai, I went on a mission. I had been specifically told to stay home and have bedrest, but when you're accustomed to being active, the thought of being inside all the time drives you crazy. Asuma was still alive."

Kurenai's eyes flashed briefly with sadness, but she continued her story, "Thankfully, he always came to check on me because he knew that I liked hotfooting around," the older woman chuckled at the memory, "when he saw I wasn't home, he went looking for me. Good thing he did because just as I was shimmying through some trees, I slipped. He caught me before I fell."

Kurenai could recall slipping on that tree's mossy limb.

Falling, terrified not for herself but for the baby she had so carelessly assumed was strong enough to withstand a simple D-ranked mission.

She hadn't felt the impact of the forest's ground. Instead, she had found herself in strong, familiar arms.

And her own red eyes had met with very angry ones.

Asuma Sarutobi had been a ruggedly handsome man. He had been tall, muscular and tanned. He sported a beard and rarely went without a cigarette between his lips.

Big and hulky, a fearsome shinobi.

But had the sweetest, gentlest heart.

Until he got angry.

And Kurenai had been on the receiving end – and quite deservedly so – of his rage that day.

Oh, he hadn't physically hurt her.

He wasn't that sort of appalling man!

But he had lashed her with harsh words that she had deserved.

"_What were you thinking?! How could you be so stupid, Kurenai?!" he had yelled._

"I can't picture Asuma-sensei yelling at you," Sakura remarked.

Kurenai snorted in an unlady-like manner.

"Oh, he shouted alright. I apologized and told him that I hadn't meant to put our baby in harm's way. And then do you know what he did?" Kurenai asked with a strange smile.

Sakura tilted her head inquisitively.

"What?"

"He hugged me real hard and said it wasn't so much about the baby. When he saw me falling, all he could think was that I would have died, and that he couldn't live without me if something had happened."

Sakura blinked her pretty green eyes, and managed a small smile.

"He was a nice guy, huh?"

Kurenai's nodded, as her ruby eyes sparkled with memories of her late husband.

"The best. Men want children, Sakura but they also want their wives too. You're important to the Uchiha boy, don't ever, ever doubt that."

Sakura lowered her eyes, feeling much better now.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

"Any time, Sakura," Kurenai responded with a grin.

She got up from the bed.

"How did you find out about me, anyway?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. Tsunade had sworn Naruto to silence about what had happened to her, and Hinata wasn't the type to gossip.

Aside from them, Shizune had found out because she had been the one to assist the former Hokage with stabilizing her condition and treating her.

"I walked in on Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san discussing you. They're really worried," Kurenai answered.

Sakura couldn't blame them. Having treated women with miscarriages herself, she found herself in a worrisome state that reflected her patients'.

"They've also contacted your mother."

"Oh," Sakura murmured.

Kurenai frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"She would have been excited to have a grandchild," Sakura answered. She was thinking about the booties she had been knitting, how after she had told her husband about the baby that she would have shown it to her female parent.

Her mother would have been proud of how quickly she had learned to knit, and so excited about her oncoming grandchild!

"Perhaps you can discuss that with her. The most important thing for you to do is not shut anyone out, especially the ones who love you."

"My husband doesn't know. Should I even tell him?" Sakura asked softly.

It was easy to hide since hardly anyone knew.

"I think your blonde friend might let something accidentally slip. Even if you asked him to keep it quiet from Sasuke, he'll have a hard time doing it."

"That's true," Sakura agreed.

"But even so, it isn't something you ought to hold back from him. You might think there's no point, but you should let him know. He's your spouse, and this is something that didn't just happen to you. It happened to him as well."

Yes, that was true.

After thanking Kurenai once more, the older woman told her goodbye and left.

* * *

Sasuke had expected to come home to a warm house, lit house.

Instead, he found himself standing outside a darkened two storey building. He frowned as he looked at it.

Sakura wasn't home.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it.

As soon as he stepped inside, he felt cold.

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he wondered where his wife was. Sure, he had come home earlier than intended but he hadn't expected her to not be home.

He shivered under his cloak.

The very fact that it was so chilly meant she might have been gone for a while.

Sasuke stiffened.

She wouldn't have left him.

Of course not!

Thinking about it, he found himself pondering if she felt a bit lonely. The house really did feel depressing to return to when there was no one to greet him at the door.

Sasuke pulled out the cell phone Kakashi had given to him. It was night, but it wasn't too late. As the phone could now receive signals from the cell towers, he could contact his wife.

He put the little rectangular device to his ear and listened to it ring as it connected to his wife's mobile phone.

* * *

Sakura's mother had tucked her into bed the way she used to do when she was little. The pink haired female was surprised, but appreciative of her mother's warm efforts to comfort her. In fact, Mebuki Haruno had cooked her daughter's favorite foods, and prepared the sweets she loved so much.

Kizashi had been deeply saddened to learn of what had happened to his daughter. Mebuki had not informed Sakura that her father was aware of her miscarriage, but the sorrow on his face, his lack of puns was enough for her to know.

He still tried to act normally, as did her mother.

Naruto and Hinata had also come to see her before she left with her parents from the hospital.

**Flashback:**

"_I'm sorry," Naruto said to her as she finished packing her things._

_Sakura looked at him and smiled kindly. _

"_You saved me, Naruto. Everything else that happened wasn't...it wasn't anyone's fault," she told him._

_The blonde was sad because **she** was sad, and was unable to hide it._

_Hinata, standing at Naruto's side, took his hand in hers. She smiled up at him kindly, then reached out and touched Sakura's shoulder. _

"_We're here for you. If you ever need anything, please let us know."_

_Sakura, touched by her friends' concern, reached out both her arms and hugged the newly wed couple tightly. _

"_Thank you," she whispered._

* * *

Lying on her side on her bed in her old room, Sakura released a heavy sigh. She missed her husband, she wanted to be with him right now.

But at the same time, the thought of seeing him made her want to throw up.

She didn't know what to say to him.

What could she say?

And he was bound to find out anyway.

She shut her eyes tightly, grateful that he was gone for at least two more days. She had some time to think, to cope on her own.

Her eyes reopened when she heard a gentle knock. Her door cracked open slightly, and her mother called softly, "Sakura?"

"Yes mom?" she said and sat up. It was unlike her mother to disturb her when she was sleeping.

Her mother unexpectedly sighed, as if with relief, and widened the door more. Light shone in from behind her as half her body leaned inside.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake! I know it's late, but I didn't think you'd mind this visitor."

"Visitor?" Sakura repeated and switched on her bedside lamp. It partially illuminated the darkened room.

At the same time, the door fully swung open, revealing the tall, handsome silhouette of her husband, standing behind her mother.

Sakura's emerald green eyes widened with shock.

Her mouth dropped open.

Evidence of the toll of the mission was apparent on his clothing as parts of it were frayed and torn. There was a scratch on his pale cheek and his hair looked shaggier.

Sakura swallowed hard.

What was he doing here, wasn't he supposed to come back later?

She only realized she had voiced her words out loud when her mother laughed, "He turned up here asking if you were with us! I told him 'Of course, of course!' and brought him up to you! Even if you were sleeping, I thought him being here would be a pleasant surprise!"

More like you believe he needs to be with me now, Sakura thought suspiciously.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. You're welcome to stay the night as well, Sasuke-kun," she warmly invited.

Sasuke bowed politely.

"Thank you," he said.

Mebuki grinned and disappeared, leaving Sakura alone with her husband.

Sasuke stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You didn't answer your phone when I called," he told her while lifting his satchel from over his shoulder.

"My-oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering that it was probably by her bedside in their home. The battery was likely dead too.

"Sorry, I forgot it," she apologized and smiled.

Sasuke glanced at her.

She was startled at the way he frowned at her, as if he felt something was off about her.

Did he notice the dark circles under her eyes? Did she look sickly or out of the ordinary?

"You've lost weight," he remarked and set the satchel aside.

"I've been working too much. Shishou gave me some time off," she lied.

Well, half lied anyway.

She hadn't been working too much.

She had lost her baby and Tsunade had given her sick leave from work to allow her time to recover and cope.

"For working too much?" Sasuke repeated and sat down on her bedside. The bed depressed under his weight and she struggled with the urge to scuttle away like a terrified small animal.

Her room, which had been so girlishly decorated from ever since she was a child, seemed so out of place for her brooding, manly husband.

"Um...yes," she responded.

Sasuke continued to frown. He leaned closer to her so that their foreheads were almost touching. His bangs brushed against her face as he looked at her with his normal, coal black, Uchiha eye.

She pulled back slightly, taken aback by his proximity.

"Sasuke-kun?"

In response, he lifted his prosthetic hand and tapped her forehead in that affectionate manner she had come to love so much.

She blushed at his gesture.

"You need to take it easy," he told her.

She smiled, more genuinely than she had since her miscarriage.

Her heart that had felt so dead with mourning, brightened a little.

"Are you staying the night?" she questioned.

He shook his head as he straightened up.

"Oh," she murmured disappointedly.

He was frowning again and seemed to want to ask her something.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, come home with me?" he requested softly.

She was stunned that he had even asked her that!

He wanted her home?

_With him_?!

This guy who was so quiet, dark and unforthcoming was asking her to come home with him! This alone spoke volumes to her about the fact that he really did love her.

Waves of guilt washed over her.

She wanted to go with him.

She _should_ go with him...

But did she even deserve him?

Failure that she was, miscarrying their much-wanted baby.

A baby he still didn't even know had existed.

'_You're important to the Uchiha boy. Don't ever, ever forget that... He's your spouse, and this is something that didn't just happen to you. It happened to him too.'_

Kurenai's voice rang through the tumultuous thoughts in her head.

Yes, she should go home with him.

And at some point, admit what had happened.

Uneasily, she nodded.

She saw what looked like relief flash in his eyes.

"Good. Get your things. Do you need help packing?"

She shook her head. She still had stuff home like clothes and toiletries. There wasn't really any need for her to bring or take anything.

* * *

"Take care of her," Mebuki told Sasuke. Herself, her son-in-law and her daughter were in front of the house.

Mebuki was bidding them farewell.

"I will," Sasuke promised.

The older woman smiled and turned to her daughter.

"Thanks again, mom," Sakura said.

Mebuki smiled. The pair shared a hug.

"Give my best to dad," she added as she and Sasuke moved to leave.

Mebuki rolled her eyes.

"Your father's sleeping like the dead. He won't know you're gone until he wakes up at lunch tomorrow."

Sakura grinned, and with one last farewell, the couple left.

* * *

"Have you had dinner yet, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura queried.

They were walking down the dark road to their own house. It was only a few minutes' walk away.

He glanced at her.

"No."

"Oh. You could have eaten at my parents'," she pointed out.

"I had something on my way here," he said.

"I see," she murmured, and faltered. She was unsure of what to say next.

"Did the mission go as planned?" she decided on asking.

"It was fine."

Her husband normally gave short answers, but for some reason she felt he was acting strangely. Was he upset?

Did he think it wrong of her to be at her parents'?

Did he want her to be at home, waiting for him?

His fingers suddenly brushed against hers and his hand took hold of hers. He was looking away from her, but she wouldn't be too surprised if he was blushing.

"This way. It's shorter," he said, and his hold tightened.

Cheered up by his gesture, she smiled and walked side by side with him to their house.

* * *

When they entered their house, Sasuke switched on the lights and headed straight for the kitchen. This made her wonder if he was genuinely hungry, or if he just wanted a tomato. His love for the red fruits had somehow made the fridge habitually occupied with them, regardless of whether he was home or not.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want me to make you dinner?" she called out while taking off her shoes.

"No," she heard him respond.

Oh, tomato it was then.

Wanting to take a peek of her husband eating a tomato because he looked so cute when he ate them, she wandered over to the kitchen as well.

She came to a dead stop at what she saw.

Indeed, her husband did have a tomato in his right hand.

In his left hand – the prosthetic one - was the pair of baby booties she had so cheerfully knitted, but had forgotten about because right after finishing them, she had lost her baby.

On her return from the hospital, she had come home briefly to ensure the place was intact before going to her parents' home.

How could she have forgotten about them?!

What was Sasuke thinking?!

What was she gonna say?

She didn't know, and she couldn't get away from his questions because her husband looked up from the booties to meet her terrified green eyes.

Swallowing hard, through the turmoil of her emotions, she found it painfully ironic that the very same pair of booties she had intended to surprise her husband with about their baby, was now the whistleblower on her loss of that precious life.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Apologies for the depressing chapter, for the cliffhanger, and to anyone who was expecting Sarada to pop out.  
**

**But I hope you liked it nonetheless!**

**Thank you for following, favoriting and reviewing. I do appreciate it.**

**Happy Reading!**


	21. No One's Fault

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story and my own OCs.

* * *

**Trust**

**by chickypeg**

_**Chapter 21: No One's Fault**_

* * *

**Flashback:**

_His exotic wife was so breathtakingly beautiful beneath that blanket that barely covered her young, nubile body. Her skin glowed healthily._

_Her eyes that opened twinkled with unhidden joy at the sight of him._

_Her sweet mouth curved upward into the half smile of a sated woman._

_A sated, happy woman._

* * *

Sakura's face was pale.

Her emerald green eyes that had once sparkled with happiness were dull with pain. The skin under them was dark, as if bruised and the corners of her pretty mouth were pinched, indicating stress.

Where was the cheerful female he had left behind barely two weeks ago?

Who was this broken doll in her place?

"Sakura..." Sasuke called her name softly.

She visibly cringed when he stepped toward her.

Her action caused him to come to a stop.

He had never wanted her to regard him frightfully ever again. Nothing had torn him apart as much as knowing that he had once shredded her feelings to the extent that she believed he could kill her without a second thought.

Sakura turned, ready to flee.

But in a lightning flash, Sasuke caught her arms in his hands, stopping her from turning tail and running as she had prepared to do.

Sakura struggled, trying to get out of her husband's hold, but he was so strong and she was so weakened right now!

"Let me go!" she sobbed.

"Stop it!" he growled, shaking her slightly.

And before she knew it, his arms were around her, holding her against his warm, lithe body.

Sakura was stunned at his reaction.

Why was he doing this?

Why was he _hugging_ her?

"It's okay," he whispered. One arm wrapped around her waist, the hand of the other pressed to the back of her head, forcing her to lean her head against his shoulder, "it's not your fault."

Still stunned, the pink haired female took a full minute to say anything.

"You don't know what happened," she stated.

She wanted him to keep on holding her in his strong embrace, but she believed she had let him down, and that she did not deserve his comfort.

Or his love.

Maybe Sasuke sensed her feelings as he suddenly caught the side of her face and pulled it upright to look at his.

Still, she refused to meet his gaze.

She turned away, so ashamed of herself.

"Then tell me," he ordered.

She tried in vain to pull away again, but Sasuke held her fast. His grip on her was strong and hard, she was quite sure she would have bruises later.

Amidst her struggles, her husband took hold of her chin between his fingers and forced her now to look at him.

"Sakura."

He voiced her name softly, but there was something about his tone that made her want to break down and weep.

Which is exactly what she did.

Tears gathered in her eyes, large drops of salty water slid down her face.

"I was pregnant, and I lost our baby," was her broken admission.

Sasuke had figured out as much already, but hearing her say those words, listening to the pain, the sorrow, the grief, from his wife's own mouth, ravaged his heart.

"Sakura," he whispered her name.

"I failed you, Sasuke-kun," she whimpered.

"Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!" he hissed.

"I let you down!" she cried.

Sasuke drew back, and glared down at her.

"You didn't let me down, Sakura! _I_ let you down."

Her eyes widened. For the first time, she saw naked pain in his eyes. It wasn't the sort of darkness that came over him when he had spoken about his family's massacre in the past.

This was something different.

This sort of hurt mirrored her own.

Sasuke turned his head away and closed his eyes briefly, as if trying to come to terms with his own inner turmoil. Then, he lifted his hand, showing her the pair of baby booties she had so lovingly knitted.

"Would you have told me what happened?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied, still reeling from shock of what he had just said. She lowered her head sadly and added, "as soon as I figured out how to."

"Tell me everything now," he instructed when he finally looked at her again, and on a softer tone, "please."

**Flashback:**

_Sasuke frowned when his phone call did not connect to his wife._

_He was aware that she would not have left him, and the only place she would go to was either her parents' or the Yamanaka's._

_Ino spent most of her time with Sai, so Sakura wasn't likely to be there. _

_Hence, if she wasn't with Ino, she was with her parents. _

_While he could assume that was where she was, and leave her alone for the night, he felt so compelled to find her._

_Something inside of him made him sense that he had to be with her right now._

_It was as if they had some strange connection where their emotions could reach other, no matter how far apart they were._

_Sasuke had heard rumors long ago that members of the Uchiha clan who had found true love experienced this type of connection. Being a small, male child, he had dismissed it, as things like 'love' and 'romance' were 'yucky' to a boy of five. _

_Perhaps he should have paid more attention as Sasuke's desire to see his wife grew to the point of where it was too unusual to ignore. Somewhere, like a sound in the distance, he could almost **hear** her crying. _

_Having not removed his sandals or satchel, he spun on his heel with his tattered cloak swishing around him, and made his way to the door._

_As soon as he pulled it open, he was taken aback at the sight of his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki standing there._

_One of the blonde's hands was lifted in a fist, as if about to knock. _

"_Bastard? You're home?"_

"_What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, immediately suspicious about why the newly wed man was not at his home with his own wife at this hour of the night._

_Naruto lowered his hand and frowned. _

"_I know Sakura-chan's at her parents'. When I was passing by, I saw the lights on and wondered if she had come home." _

"_What happened?" Sasuke questioned. _

_His voice was quiet, but even his blue eyed friend could see glimmers concern on his poker face. _

_Naruto was unsure of what to say. _

_Didn't Sasuke know?_

_Had Sasuke even been aware that his wife had been pregnant?_

_Should he say it?_

_Wasn't it Sakura's place to do so?_

"_What makes you think something happened?" Naruto asked with false innocence. _

"_Naruto!" Sasuke growled impatiently, and caught his friend by the shirtfront. Pulling him closer, he snarled, "Tell me what happened to Sakura!"_

_Naruto was stunned at Sasuke's outburst. _

_The surviving Uchiha was often so cool, so quiet that one could rarely figure out what went on behind that dark gaze._

_Even Naruto, subjected to his friend's anger and bitterness in the past hadn't expected such a reaction. _

_A part of him was glad because this meant that Sakura meant a whole lot more to Sasuke that Naruto had initially believed._

_But in this situation, he didn't have time to dwell on such things. _

"_She's okay now," Naruto responded carefully. Calmly, he caught his friend's hand on his shirtfront, and pried it loose. _

"_But?" Sasuke prompted. _

"_I don't know if it's for me to say," Naruto replied. _

_Sasuke gave him a long, hard stare._

_Finally, he spoke._

"_Naruto, Sakura tends to hide how she feels, and if it's something bad, I know she won't tell me right away."_

"_Isn't it better then, that she tell you on her own time?"_

_For the first time, Sasuke hesitated in front of Naruto, furthering the blonde's shock. _

_Quietly, he answered, "If she doesn't tell me, I won't know how to support her if she's in pain. The longer she takes to talk, the more she'll be hurting alone. Would you allow that to happen to the woman **you** married?"_

_Naruto blinked at the sadness, the worry that laced Sasuke's tone._

_He completely understood what the black haired man was saying, but still..._

"_Sasuke. Please, give her the chance to tell you first," Naruto requested in an oddly mature voice._

_Sasuke frowned at him. _

"_Naruto-"_

_The blonde placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, "Please. It's only right that she be the one to tell you. If she doesn't, then come to me."_

_Sasuke looked at his friend long and hard again. _

_Naruto didn't flinch but met his gaze quite levelly. _

"_Is she going to die?" Sasuke questioned bluntly._

_Naruto smiled, but somewhat sadly. _

"_No. She's fine health-wise, but I think she really needs you. Go to her. And please, look after her properly."_

* * *

_And so, Sasuke had gone to find his wife. As he had already figured, she was at her parents'._

_He had rung them first to make sure, then went over. _

_Sure, he could have knocked on Sakura's window, but given that something bad had obviously occurred, he believed that he ought to do the right thing and at least come in through the front door._

_The relief in Mebuki Haruno's eyes had been unmistakable when she greeted him at the door. He did not ask anything, but chose to go with Naruto's idea that Sakura be the one to inform on what exactly had happened. _

_As far as he knew, she could only be pregnant._

_But if she was, why did both Naruto and her mother seem so worried?_

_What if there was a serious complication and they were all terrified for her?_

_When the door to Sakura's room swung open, he realized that there was a whole lot more to what he suspected, given how sickly and pale the pink haired beauty seemed._

_There had been strange reluctance, odd hesitancy about her. He might have expected it from her in their earlier days of marriage when she had been so unsure of him._

_But not now._

_Not when she was supposed to completely trust him, and he, totally in love with her. _

_When they had come home, he had gone straight to the kitchen to have a tomato before he wrung the story out of her about what was going on with her._

_Then his eyes spotted it._

_A pair of white socks._

_Small enough for a baby._

_Carefully knitted, and soft to the touch._

_A baby?_

_Sasuke's eyes swung to meet his wife's stricken expression when she entered the kitchen to see him holding the tiny socks._

_It was enough for him to realize that there wasn't exactly a complication, because there was no longer any baby._

* * *

Before she could open her mouth again, Sakura was lifted into her husband's firmly muscled arms. With his amazing speed, they disappeared from the kitchen and appeared in their bedroom.

Sasuke set her down very calmly on their bed. She leaned back on the soft mattress as he turned away and removed his traveling cloak. His manner was certainly a stark contrast to the inner turmoil that was apparent only when he spoke, when she could hear the emotions that thickened his tone.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura's voice trailed off.

"I shouldn't have left you alone. You shouldn't have been alone," he insisted as he tossed the cloak aside, finally showing some of his self-directed rage.

He was such a neat freak it was unbecoming of him to throw aside his clothing carelessly.

Sasuke now touched the doorknob.

And locked it.

She couldn't get away from him now and his questions.

Not that she wanted to, at least not anymore.

Seeing the naked pain on his face, practically feeling his self-directed anger as if it were her own, made the pink haired female realize that she _did_ need to explain and she _did_ need to make it clear that it wasn't his fault.

She had somehow come to the conclusion that after Sasuke left for that very long journey of self-redemption, he had come back stronger emotionally.

She had foolishly believed that nothing could truly hurt him.

Oh, she had hurt him when she had argued and claimed she didn't trust him.

But that was something she had thought he would get over. Eventually it hadn't mattered anymore because they had worked hard on their relationship. As such, she had admitted to completely trusting him, mending whatever wound she might have caused, while he confessed to loving her, erasing all the scars he had left on her heart.

Now, she realized that he could indeed be hurt, and that his pain ran very deeply.

Guilt and anger, because hadn't been there for her.

Grief because he had lost his child.

She recalled Kurenai saying that one of the most important things for her to do was to not push away those she loved.

Pushing away her husband now could easily break their relationship.

She had reassure him, to hold him, to comfort him.

And allow him to do the same for her.

In so doing, she also had accept what everyone had told her before – that it wasn't her fault.

That it wasn't anyone's fault.

Because she had to pull herself together and be strong not just for herself, but for him too if they were going to get through this.

Together.

But could she be strong, when she felt so weak?

* * *

"When did it happen? Tell me," Sasuke ordered once more. His prosthetic hand was in a fist, pressed against the door and his back was to her. She knew he was clenching his teeth and that his eyes were shut.

"Sasuke-kun."

He stiffened at her gentle tone.

"_Anata_...come here," she called him softly.

That sweet endearment must have eased something inside him because he lowered his hand and obediently turned away from the door. Head hung slightly so that she couldn't quite see his eyes, he walked over to her.

Stooping before her as she sat on the bed, he finally lifted his gaze to hers. His black bangs covered his rinnegan, but his normal black eye was revealed.

His mouth was set firmly, his eyebrow furrowed, and his nostrils slightly flared.

He was indeed upset.

Sakura cupped his handsome face in her small hands. Her eyes grew moist as she finally decided, "I'll start from the beginning,"

Sasuke nodded.

She swallowed hard and began, "I started suspecting I was pregnant just a few days after you left. Women can get signs as early as two or three weeks, but we often mistake the sleepiness for working too hard or random moodiness for the onset of menstruation."

Sakura smiled sadly now, "My period was due for the following week. Missing it is a very strong sign that a woman is carrying a child. But when my breasts started to feel strange, I realized that something was off, so I didn't even wait for it come. I went straight to shishou and she ran a blood test."

Sasuke continued to listen in stony silence. Sakura lifted a hand and began to gently stroke his thick black hair while her other hand moved to rest on his shoulder.

"I had already taken a home pregnancy tests. There are some that can give you early predictions, and it was 99.99% accurate."

The only indication that the underlying sorrow in Sakura voice affected him was the way in which his hands that were resting on the bed on either side of her, suddenly fisted into the sheets.

Sakura realized this when she felt the sheet shift slightly on either side of her.

She didn't look away from her husband and managed to continue, "The next day, the blood test showed positive."

She broke off in the sob she couldn't hold back.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered and reached a hand up to cup her face, stroking his sword-calloused thumb over her cheek to brush away one salty tear.

She used both her hands to hold his hand against her cheek before he moved it away. She pressed her face more into his palm, needing his touch.

"She confirmed the next day that I was three weeks along. I even began taking prenatal vitamins."

Shutting her eyes now, she swallowed hard and continued, "It was a week later, Sasuke-kun. I was exactly a month along."

She reopened her eyes now and forced herself not to cry, "I made a pair of baby booties to surprise you with. Mom taught me how."

Sasuke's mouth twisted slightly, almost as if he was about to smile, but grieved too much to lift the corners of his mouth upward.

"Naruto had just come back from his honeymoon with Hinata and wanted to visit. He was earlier than expected, and thank God because I started to bleed. I _knew_ I shouldn't have been bleeding when I was pregnant. I _knew_ I was losing our baby."

The tears came again.

Sasuke was suddenly beside her and had her in his arms, soothing her.

"The medical term we use for this is 'spontaneous abortion' and it happens very early in pregnancies," she sobbed, "some women don't even realize they were pregnant and mistake the miscarriage as a heavy period, but I knew what was happening."

She sniffed and burrowed against her husband, wanting more of his warm touch.

"Naruto and Hinata took me to the hospital, and Tsunade and Shizume took care of me."

Sakura lifted her eyes to his, her chin pressed against his chest, her face stained with tears.

"It isn't unusual, and I know it because I've treated women for these sort of miscarriages before. But it doesn't mean that it won't hurt. It wasn't simply a ball of cells attached to my uterus. At its stage it would have already started developing. Our baby already had a heart," she whispered the last sentence painfully.

Sasuke lowered his head to hers and gently kissed the tear that was following the path of the previous ones down her cheek. Then, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here," he apologized, and gritted his teeth, "I _should_ have been here."

Sakura shook her head, "There was nothing you could do."

"I should have been the one to take you to the hospital, not Naruto," he growled when he reopened his eyes and pulled back.

"If I had been here..."

"If you _had_ been here, Sasuke-kun. Who would you have blamed? Me, instead of yourself?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke stared at her as if he wanted to _hit_ her.

She hadn't seen such fury in his expression in such a long time. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her flat onto her back, pinning her there with his hands and the rage reflected in his eyes.

"Don't ever, ever accuse me of something so vile!" he snarled.

Sakura was numb to his anger.

"I'm not accusing you, Sasuke-kun. I'm asking you," she pointed out. Her words were toneless, her eyes dull once more.

"The only person's who's blaming you, is you! There's no way you're at fault!" he snapped.

"Then how could you be anymore at fault?"

Her words made him frown, as he understood that she really hadn't been accusing him of anything, merely trying to make a point – that he most certainly was not to blame, and that what he was telling her about herself - that she was blaming herself for no reason, was the same thing he was doing to himself.

"It doesn't change the fact that I wasn't here with you, that I don't believe that if I was here things might have been different," he argued.

Sakura shook her head.

"No one really understands why it happens the first time. Most women go on to get pregnant again and have a lot of healthy babies. Shishou had been checking me out for a while now, she says it's likely we'll be more lucky next time. This is just 'one of those things.'"

"That's a cold way of putting it," Sasuke muttered.

Sakura smiled sadly.

"That's the medical way of putting it," she corrected.

Sasuke grunted and moved to flop down beside her.

He was silent for a long moment as he stared up at the ceiling fan above them. Any slight gust of wind moved its panels around, clockwise and counterclockwise. Idly, he wondered if they had left the window partially open for the wind to come in.

Sakura remained quiet as well, but he could almost feel that deep void of numbing emotional pain she was experiencing.

He tensed, not liking that she had been coming home to this empty house, pregnant and vulnerable.

If Naruto hadn't come along, what would have happened to her?

"You shouldn't have gone through that alone," he repeated.

"It's only been one day," she informed him.

He turned his head to face hers. She was curled up in a fetal position to his left, green eyes observing him quietly.

"One day?" he repeated.

She nodded briefly, confirming it.

Sasuke's expression remained blank, but he lifted his prosthetic hand to stroke her cheek tenderly, she saw the way he grimaced.

At least whatever emotional bond they shared had brought him home sooner than expected to be with her.

"You're still bleeding?"

Again, she nodded.

"Are you in pain?" his words were calm, almost gentle but there was concern in that black Uchiha eye of his.

"A little," she admitted. There was some cramping, but not bad.

She had lost most of the blood when she miscarried, but she was still passing the last remnants of it.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sasuke wanted to know.

Sakura clasped his hand in her own and kissed the back of it. She pressed it lovingly, almost gratefully as her eyes moistened.

"You're here. That's more than enough."

* * *

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed. Beside him, his wife was huddled in a ball under the blankets, sleeping peacefully.

She had cried herself to sleep in his arms, weeping like a child.

He had not shed any tears of his own, but he had grieved in his own way with her. She had spoken occasionally, murmuring against his chest all these little fantasies she had of what kind of baby they might have had.

**Flashback:**

_Sasuke cupped his face in his good hand while propping his head using his elbow. His other arm was wrapped around his wife's waist as her tears leaked into the cotton shirt he was wearing. She cuddled closer to him and spoke, "I thought we might have a boy, someone like Itachi who would look after his siblings, only he would have a bright future."_

_Sasuke inhaled sharply, as that was something he could envision too. _

_Any child of his who was anything like Itachi would have made him proud. _

"_He was going to grow up to be great like his papa, and he was going to marry Hinata and Naruto's daughter."_

_Sasuke couldn't help it, his mouth twitched into a faint, but sad smile. _

"_I didn't know the idiot got his wife pregnant already, and with a girl too."_

"_Of course not, it was all just apart of my fantasies," she said._

"_I see."_

_"I hadn't thought of baby names names as yet...I wanted you to be home to discuss it first."_

_Sasuke shut his eyes and hugged his wife closer. _

_Silence ensued._

_Sakura broke it when she asked haltingly, "Sasuke-kun? How could it not be my fault? Is there something wrong with my body?"_

_While she had assured him that he was to blame, that no one was to blame, she couldn't quite accept that she somehow shouldn't be either. _

_Sasuke shifted slightly so that he could look down at her. He let out a heavy breath. _

"_Sakura. You're a medic, you tell me."_

"_But it's different-"_

"_Tell me what you tell your patients who miscarry their much-wanted babies."_

_Sakura bit her lip, then said, "That it was 'just one of those things.' That sometimes the problem is that the egg was faulty due to irregular chromosome alignment. It's also more common than they might think because many women come in for advice on what to do about an unusually heavy period, only to find out they had been pregnant and lost the baby before they themselves knew. It's so frequent that some medical professionals say it's probably a normal part of human reproduction."_

_Sakura swallowed hard, "But it's still so hard,"_

"_It is," Sasuke agreed, his eyes reflecting her own pain, "it happened to you too so you know what it's like, but you also have an outsider's perspective. The perspective that it isn't your fault. That it's no one's fault."_

_He shut his eyes when he said this, knowing he had accept as well that it wasn't his fault either. Both himself and his wife had to learn to live with that._

_Sakura nodded and buried her head into his neck. She asked quietly, "You're hurting a lot too, aren't you?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't apologize."_

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_We'll get through this – together, won't we?"_

"_Yes. Together," he agreed, and brushed his mouth against hers lightly.  
_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice whispered.

It was quite late at night now and only the dim glow of the partial moon provided any light. It was cast upon his beautiful wife who was reminiscent of a sorrowful dryad as she lifted her pale face with tear stains to look at him.

She rubbed one eye tiredly while trying to view at him at the same time.

Sasuke shifted to take his original position beside her. His hand touched her the soft skin of her upper arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, flicking dark eyes over the sleepy ones on him.

She nodded and managed to produce a tiny smile.

She wasn't quite happy, still saddened, but his being home was a relief to her and did cheer her up.

"I'm better now, Sasuke-kun," she assured him. Lifting a hand, she touched his lightly bristled cheek. He had come from an obviously difficult mission, judging by the condition of his clothing.

And then he had to worm such a tragic story from his wife and comfort her while being in pain himself.

"You should take a bath now," she suggested.

Sasuke frowned.

"Do I smell?"

Sakura chuckled a little.

Yes, having him home did indeed cheer her up.

"No, but you do need one, don't you?" she pointed out and rubbed his cheek to remind him of the beard that had already started growing.

Sasuke sighed and lowered his head to hers.

She blushed when he pressed his forehead against hers and shut his eyes. Her skin was warm, which was good.

A normal temperature.

She had cried so much he had wondered if she had made herself sick, but she seemed alright.

"Fine," he agreed and pulled back, but paused to narrow his eyes at her, "go back to sleep."

She smiled and nodded. When he got up from the bed, she huddled herself under the blanket again and slowly closed her eyes to the image of him stripping off his shirt and grabbing a towel to head to the bathroom with.

* * *

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said her husband's name.

He was sitting at the dinner table with his hands clasped under his chin while leaning on his elbows. His eyes were narrowed as if he was thinking very hard and seriously about a difficult matter.

Shaken out of his thoughts by his new wife's voice, he forced a grin at her.

"Oh, sorry Hinata!" he apologized.

Hinata frowned. She had been in the process of clearing away their breakfast dishes, ever mindful of her husband's odd quietness.

"What's the matter?" she asked, worried now because his behaviour was rare and unusual.

Naruto leaned against the chair's backrest and looked at her for so long that she blushed.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she stammered.

"Hinata, I don't want kids right away anymore," he stated.

She blinked, shocked at his words.

"What?"

Naruto looked away from her and to the large doors that led out to the balcony that was across the room.

"I know I told you differently before, but...there's a lot going right now. Too much."

Too much work with Konoha, too much work with the other villages. They were all still rebuilding after the war and they were trying to do it together. Kakashi had tried not to get Naruto overly involved with issues outside the village as he was also the ANBU Captain, but this was now unavoidable.

All the villages loved and respected him.

To create stronger bonds, Naruto was instrumental because everyone trusted him. In other words, he was a diplomat.

With Shikamaru and Temari taking further steps in their relationship, the blonde now had to make a few trips to Suna to sort out political matters with Gaara.

Then, Chouji decided he wanted to get married to Karui recently.

While Karui was not a close relative of the Raikage, she still had a very high status in her village. Also, the people of Kumo wanted Chouji to marry into their village instead of the other way around. Naruto and Kakashi were aware that there was no real reason for Karui not to marry into Konoha instead.

Truthfully, Kumo's villagers were hard headed.

They were a fussy lot, sometimes seemingly hard to get along with but once one got past the strong front they put out, they were actually very soft-hearted people.

It wouldn't take long to convince them that the child of Karui and Chouji would form a fantastic shinobi team with Ino and Shikamaru's children, but they still had to consider diplomacy and the villages' politics.

Plus, Killer Bee probably nagged the Raikage to get Naruto to work on the issue so they could hang out more.

As such, Naruto was useful. Likable, stupid but straightforward.

And a hero.

Either way, all these things required Naruto's presence and time away from the village. The blonde saw first hand what had happened to Sakura when her husband was away.

For Hinata...

"Is this about Sakura?" Hinata, ever perceptive of her husband, asked.

Naruto sighed and looked at her with almost tormented eyes.

"I won't ever forget the way she screamed my name, Hinata. It broke me."

Hinata nodded.

Sakura was like a sister to him, although he had once believed his feelings to be more than that. Hearing her call his name from beyond the front door of her home, hearing the horror, the pain and the anguish had hurt him.

He wished he could do more for her, he wished he could have saved her from that pain, wished he had gotten her to the hospital before she lost her baby!

He wished she hadn't been alone!

She shouldn't have been alone!

Naruto did not blame Sasuke, as he was quite sure that his best friend wouldn't have let his pink haired wife by herself had he known she had been pregnant in the first place. He would forced her to stay with her parents if he couldn't be with her.

But who expected a perfectly healthy woman to miscarry anyway, and a medic on top of that?

_'It's no one's fault...'_

Naruto remembered Sakura's words and shut his eyes.

Hinata was still next to him with the breakfast dishes in her hands. They knew for sure she wasn't pregnant because 'that' happened today.

Naruto knew a thing or two about menstruation, thanks to Jiraiya's desire to teach him a little about women's bodies when he was younger.

Yeah, the old pervert was very much into teaching his young protege about biology – specifically the biology of women.

Unfortunately, the young teen had been freaked out by what he had learned.

Now, the knowledge came in handy as he had Hinata. He felt sorry for her, but obviously she didn't feel sorry for herself because it was a normal part of nature.

He also understood that this meant she had not gotten pregnant yet, much to his relief.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her to him and buried his face against her soft tummy. He inhaled her sweet, feminine scent.

Hinata, still holding those plates in her hands, murmured, "Naruto-kun?"

"I do want kids with you, Hinata, but let's wait a little while when things settle down...when I can be here for you."

Hinata smiled, understanding. She did want to have children right away, but having witnessed what Sakura went through, she couldn't help but concur. She wanted Naruto at her side, with her every step of the way as much as possible.

"Yes," she agreed.

His cheek brushed her stomach as he turned blue eyes up to hers.

"Hey, how long again before we can do it again though?"

Hinata's entire face went red.

Before today, they had been making love non-stop. Her husband's lust, his desire for her had been insatiable.

He had fueled her passion, making her want him as much as he wanted her.

"A-A few days," she stammered.

Naruto sighed with disappointment.

"I see," then he flicked her a look, "you'll get some of that stuff that prevents babies, won't you?"

"I will," she promised, and made a mental check to get some birth control pills.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I don't really feel like writing about Naruto and Hinata lately, but maybe at some point in the future I'll do a little flashback about their honeymoon.  
**

***I'm trying to keep the story canon, although there's some stuff from the novels I haven't included (because I haven't actually read the novels. I only know bits and pieces from tumblr and wikipedia). I didn't really like the future Sasuke and Sakura have, even if they are together. I may twist it slightly this story.**

***About Asuma and Kurenai - their relationship is the same as in the manga in this story. What I included in the last chapter was a little scenario I imagined might have happened between them. Maybe I will write a little more on them if Kurenai makes another appearance, otherwise I don't really have any plans for them because it's so tragic :(  
**

**Thanks for following, favouriting and reviewing. I appreciate all the kind words, thank you :)  
**

**Happy Reading!**


	22. Is Love Enough?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story and my own OCs.

* * *

**Trust**

by chickypeg

**Chapter 22: Is Love Enough?  
**

* * *

"Mmm...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmured her husband's name before opening her eyes. She had felt his warm body shifting beside hers, causing her to stir.

Dark eyes met her emerald orbs, mere centimeters away. A gentle finger stroked lightly across her forehead, shifting a strand of pink hair from her face.

She closed her eyes once more when warm lips replaced the area where her hair had been.

"I have to report to Kakashi," Sasuke explained when he drew back.

Sakura nodded, aware that he had actually broken protocol to stay with her as he was supposed to seek out the Hokage when he returned from such a dangerous mission, regardless of the time of night.

She did not know what the mission had been exactly, as such knowledge was classified, even from her.

"I'll be home in about two hours," he promised as he disengaged his arms from around her. She immediately missed the heat of his body and unconsciously shivered as soon as the cold air touched her pale skin.

Sasuke blinked at her reaction.

Then, he carefully drew the blanket over her shoulders, surprising his wife with the small gesture.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered.

"But breakfast-" she protested.

He shook his head.

"No, I want you to rest. We'll have lunch together when I come home," he said to her. She was still tired and it showed on her face.

Appeased with his promise to eat with her later, she nodded.

He produced a small smile before easing his body from the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Sakura had fallen asleep shortly thereafter, but did have a vague memory of Sasuke's mouth brushing her own gently.

Later, she had a cup of coffee by herself in the kitchen while sitting at that small table they normally ate at.

Today was a little warmer.

In fact, she was seated under a patch of warm sunlight that was somehow comforting to her. She was still sad over the baby, but she was grateful that her husband was back.

Although he wasn't at home right now, she did not feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

Shikamaru Nara scratched his goatee lightly before he sighed heavily at the dark haired man before him. He had been hoping for a few quiet days before getting married, but this seemed unlikely. He had been to Suna and back, had some issues with the Shinobi Union, and had issues with his own impending wedding to sort out.

And now here was Sasuke Uchiha, two days early from his highly classified, dangerous mission that he was supposed to report back on the moment he returned to Konoha.

So troublesome.

Shikamaru badly wanted to lay down in some quiet place and stare at the clouds all day long...

"You were supposed to report to Hokage-sama last night."

"He was asleep," was Sasuke's flat response.

Shikamaru gave him a weary look.

Sasuke and Shikamaru had mutual respect for each other.

But there were times when the last Uchiha irritated his comrade, if only briefly.

"You know, you like doing whatever you want too much," he grumbled.

Sasuke grunted, but the Nara-clan's heir saw a brief smirk on the black haired man's features.

Shikamaru sighed again.

"Troublesome," he muttered, "anyway, you better go see Hokage-sama and explain to him."

Sasuke nodded and disappeared from in front of his comrade.

Shikamaru glanced at the document in his hand and grimaced. It was a letter for Naruto to take with him to Suna, stating it was an official visit. He should have been the one to go instead of his blue-eyed friend, as the matter was related to him personally, but there was so much work to do with that Shinobi Union.

In fact, Kakashi wanted to make some drastic changes with it, and their ANBU teams.

Changes Sasuke Uchiha might not like very much.

* * *

"What happened?" Kakashi demanded as soon as Sasuke appeared in front of his desk.

His former student was dressed in a white high necked shirt with black trousers.

"About the mission-"

"Not that. I mean with you," the Hokage responded. He was wearing on typical Hokage garb, but his hat was set aside carelessly over a stack of documents.

Sasuke frowned with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kakashi leaned back against his chair.

"Sasuke, it's normal for you to wander off and do your own thing, and I don't mind it because it's usually because you've spotted something abnormal that could affect us and you deal with it yourself. However, it's unlike you to not report to me. You went directly home last night, which could only mean something bad happened."

Sasuke remained silent, aware that the Hokage was concerned, not as the Hokage, but as Kakashi, his former sensei and somewhat father figure to him.

"I heard Sakura was at the hospital."

"She's always at the hospital."

Kakashi frowned under his mask.

"I meant as a patient, Sasuke. You _know_ that. Is she alright?"

Sasuke released a heavy sigh.

"I think so."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Don't you already know?" Sasuke asked.

He shrugged.

"There's patient confidentiality, even from the Hokage. So, no - I _don't_ know. But if it's too personal, then I won't ask more as long as she's alright."

Sasuke remembered what Sakura had told him about Kakashi before his mission, that the older man was softer toward her because she reminded him of his female comrade who had died long ago.

In general, the Hokage had a fondness for the pink haired kunoichi which could sometimes be described as that of a much older brother.

Kakashi had been, and still was, family to them all.

In some way or the other, he had been closer to them than their own blood relatives.

Rocking back on his heels, Sasuke admitted quietly, "Sakura had a miscarriage."

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He hadn't any idea that she had even been pregnant in the first place!

"Sasuke..."

"I wanted to be with her," Sasuke continued.

Kakashi felt genuine sorrow for his two former students.

To think there might have been a little Uchiha running around.

Children were important to the village, especially after a period of war where they had all lost many loved ones.

They represented the future, and what was to come. The loss of one, no matter how tiny it was, was not insignificant to the Hokage.

Especially when it was a child who should have been born between two of his pupils.

It hurt him almost as if it had happened to him.

Kakashi was capable of schooling his features to not show how sad he was.

"Is Sakura alright?"

"She's depressed, but she'll make it through."

"And you?" the white haired man prompted.

Sasuke's mouth twisted self-derisively.

"Of course I'm upset about it. We lost a child we had really wanted."

"But there will be more, won't there?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Someday."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow, noting that the remaining Uchiha did not sound very forthcoming on that topic.

Deciding to let it go, he focused on another aspect of the issue.

"How long does Sakura have medical leave for?"

"Two weeks."

"That's a long time, even for a miscarriage," Kakashi remarked thoughtfully.

"Tsunade believed she needs extra time to cope."

"Probably because she thinks you'll get another mission soon that will leave Sakura alone again."

Sasuke's eyes flashed at the reminder that his wife had been alone and pregnant.

"I don't plan on going anywhere, any time soon," he bit out.

Kakashi sighed heavily and pushed back his chair to stand up. It creaked when his weight lifted from it.

Sasuke remained silent, observing the Hokage.

The older man walked over to the large windows behind his office. The sky was starting to get grey as it was layered with dark clouds.

Rain.

It was unbelievable that it had been blue not too long ago.

"Sasuke, I've kept you in ANBU because you've been more useful there collecting intel and reporting back to the village. I've also allowed you the privilege to do as you like, to go and come as you pleased despite us needing you at a time when we're trying to rebuild Konoha and form alliances with the other villages."

"Where are you going with this?" Sasuke demanded, not liking his former sensei's tone.

Kakashi turned around with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Tsunade-sama has been working as my main advisor, but it isn't something she can keep doing on her own as she also runs the hospital. Plus, want to instigate change in this village. We need fresh blood, young people – namely your generation to play a large role in this."

"The intel I collect from my travels have already opened up newer areas for the village," Sasuke pointed out. He had been largely responsible for sending information to the village on how the outside world was developing.

Kakashi normally took this information and found ways to apply it to and develop the village.

"That's true, but with us improving our technology, it's easier for information to come in, instead of having you collect it on a whim when you're traveling."

Sasuke frowned.

Well, he did have a point there...

Kakashi sighed, aware he was going to meet some of that Uchiha stubbornness soon.

"I need Shikamaru here as he's our main strategist. He's got a great head on his shoulders. I want to hone him as advisor to the next Hokage."

"Shouldn't he be Hokage instead?"

Kakashi snorted under his mask.

"Shikamaru? I think not."

Sasuke smirked.

That was true. Shikamaru tended to complain when he his workload increased, but he accepted it nevertheless. However, he would draw the line at becoming Hokage.

"The poor guy still deludes himself into thinking he might one day wake up without any work," Kakashi remarked.

Sasuke muttered, "I guess that's why that knucklehead is the next best choice, huh?"

"Unless you want to compete with him for it. You _are_ the only ninja who can rival him right now."

Sasuke shook his head.

"I'll pass."

"But it does bring up the point that I want more of your generation involved in matters shaping the village for the generations after you. Naruto and Shikamaru have too much right now. If Sakura wasn't on medical leave, I would have had her come in with you today."

Sasuke frowned.

"Just what are you proposing, Kakashi?"

"I'm shuffling around staff. Shikamaru has too much work as Head of the Shinobi Alliance. I want Naruto on it instead because he has diplomatic status with most of the villages...and I want you promoted to ANBU Captain."

Sasuke frowned.

"How does this change things for me?"

"You won't be able to do what you want anymore," Kakashi answered bluntly.

The Uchiha clearly did not like that.

"Kakashi-"

"Sasuke," he cut off seriously, "we're dealing with a lot of politics. I know you hate it and you try to distance yourself from it, but I need you right now. Everyone's overburdened with work and this is the only way we can get around it."

"Are there any upsides?" Sasuke asked.

"You might have more time in the village to spend with Sakura."

Sasuke frowned.

"You mean you'll stick me behind a desk to handle reports from the rest of the team."

"Well...yeah. To some extent."

Sasuke looked him dead in the eye.

"I refuse."

Kakashi narrowed his own eyes.

"Sasuke."

"Kakashi, hear me out," Sasuke said with a sigh.

The Hokage nodded and seated himself behind his desk. Sasuke did the same with the visitor's chair in front.

"Sakura is my family right now, and I want to protect that and whatever future we have together. I don't go and come as I please because I want to."

"Is it because you still believe there's something stronger than Kaguya out there?"

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi pressed two fingers to his eyes, indicating his stress.

"And you've found evidence of it?"

"Traces."

"And your instincts?" he prompted.

"Tell me to continue with it."

Kakashi lowered his hand. He took a deep breath in.

"I thought you might say that."

"Kakashi..."

"Sasuke, I'm short handed right now. _Very_ short handed," the Hokage stressed, "I need you to be ANBU's new captain, if only for a short period of time."

"How short?"

"Until Shikamaru and Chouji's wedding issues are resolved."

Sasuke frowned.

"How long will that take?"

"Shikamaru's wedding is tentatively scheduled for next month. Naruto's leaving to sort it out soon. Chouji's wedding date is already set for two months from now, we just need to convince Kumo to have Karui reside here instead."

"Naruto's on that too?"

"Yeah."

Aware of all the political implications, Sasuke could understand why Kakashi was using Naruto as the new head of the Shinobi Alliance with diplomatic status.

Shikamaru's mind would be useful if he worked together with Kakashi to solve political issues. They were a pair of genuises after all.

"The political problems are really because Shikamaru and Chouji decided to marry outsiders?"

"More or less."

"Then it should ease up after they're married?"

"Hopefully."

"Six months," Sasuke stated.

"Six months?" Kakashi repeated.

Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be ANBU Captain for six months. I'll use a summoning to collect intel on the side. If something comes up before the six months, I will go."

"Why can't you be like other shinobi and ask instead of telling me what you're going to do?" Kakashi questioned in that disappointed tone of his.

Sasuke merely grunted in response.

"Fine, six months," the Hokage agreed.

"May I leave now?"

Finally, when the Uchiha decides to ask for something, he sounded so impudent.

"Sasuke, what are you planning to do?"

"About what?"

"Sakura."

Sasuke remained silent for a long moment.

Kakashi told him quietly, "I can spare you a day or two until Naruto leaves."

Sasuke frowned.

"Why so generous when you claim to be short handed?"

"Because she needs you, and I know you want to be with her."

Sasuke managed a faint smile.

"Thanks."

The younger man strode toward the door.

Suddenly, Kakashi spoke very quietly:

"'Couldn't you do anything? You're the best medic in the village.'"

Sasuke went very still at his former sensei's words. He did not turn around to look at the older man. He silently faced the door.

The white haired man always knew when to strike - when one least expected it, and not only on the battlefield. Just when Sasuke had thought the topic of the recent tragedy was closed, the Hokage brought up again to get him to talk.

"It's what you want to ask her, isn't it?" Kakashi continued softly.

Sasuke glanced at the white haired man from his shoulder. Then, he turned around fully.

"There's no way you can ask her that without sounding like you're blaming her for the miscarriage."

"I don't blame her for it," Sasuke said immediately.

Kakashi pressed his masked chin onto the back of his linked hands while leaning his elbows on his desk.

"I know you don't, but you want to ask don't you? She's a medic, how come she wasn't able to prevent the miscarriage. You don't blame her, but you are curious to know why."

Sasuke gave a lopsided frown, then a curt nod.

"You know I can't ask her. Even if it's not my intention to hurt her, that question will."

Kakashi leaned back against his chair.

"Sakura was in the very early stages wasn't she?"

"One month," Sasuke acknowledged.

"Where was she when it happened?"

"Home. Alone," Sasuke admitted, and then shut his eyes at the painful reminder.

"Sasuke, look at me," Kakashi ordered.

The younger man reopened his eyes, obeying the Hokage.

Kakashi's eyes were dark, but not as coal black as his former student's. However, there was true understanding in his gaze as he gently informed Sasuke, "At that stage, it's almost impossible for Sakura to do anything about the miscarriage."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember the medical terms, but based on my understanding, all Sakura could have done at the time is inject chakra into her womb to try to stabilize the fetus. I've been told that it's like trying to thread a needle while being half-blind. Given the pain she was in as well, she couldn't do anything about it. And even if you were there, it would have still happened."

"I figured as much," Sasuke muttered and sighed, "but it's not easy for her...or me."

"She'll make it through - you both will. You just need to stand by her side," Kakashi said to him.

Sasuke's looked at the Hokage inquisitively.

"What?"

"How do you know about that?"

"About what?"

"Stuff with miscarriages?"

Sasuke saw the way Kakashi's mouth frowned under his mask.

"Kakashi?"

"An old friend of mine was a medic."

The atmosphere around Kakashi changed then. There was brief sorrow in his eyes, and then silence.

"Rin, huh?" Sasuke said aloud.

The Hokage sighed.

"It's not really a secret that all my team-mates died, one of whom happened to be medic."

The _circumstances_ of her death were really the secret.

"She's the girl Obito loved," Sasuke stated.

Kakashi smiled sadly under his mask.

"Obito loved Rin and Rin..."

"Loved you," Sasuke finished.

The older man nodded shortly.

"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" he remarked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Patterns repeat,"

"They repeat, but are not always the same. You, Sakura and Naruto are still alive. That's more than I could ever hope for," Kakashi said to him with more feeling in his tone than he usually put in.

"Naruto doesn't feel that way about Sakura anymore. At least I don't think he does," Sasuke said.

"He doesn't. He wouldn't have married Hinata if he did. Naruto would have fought you tooth and nail and tried to seriously win Sakura's heart if he had truly loved her like that. But he doesn't. He cares for her the way a brother would a sister."

Sasuke nodded, agreeing.

"And you, Kakashi?"

"What about me?"

"Rin."

Kakashi frowned.

"You're unusually curious today, aren't you, Sasuke?"

The younger man shrugged.

"You seem to know a lot about relationships, but you've never gotten married," he explained, recalling Kakashi having some hard words for him on the battlefield the day he put a genjutsu on Sakura, creating the illusion that he had killed her with his chidori. Thinking about how he was in the past, he really couldn't blame Sakura for once believing he might hurt her physically.

Sasuke added, "I don't think you learned what you know from those dirty books you read."

"My books are classics," Kakashi defended.

Sasuke merely looked at him.

The Hokage observed his former student for a moment.

Perhaps what piqued the normally disinterested Uchiha about relationships was his own with Sakura.

"I never told Rin my feelings for her," Kakashi admitted with a forlorn look in his eyes, "I was always pushing her away, guilty over Obito's death. Then, she died too. I couldn't give her...anything. Nothing. I couldn't even protect her."

Rin had been warm, living.

Bright like sunshine.

And so gentle and sweet.

Had he been honest with himself, with her, without believing he had been cheating Obito by having a relationship with 'his girl,' perhaps that loving girl might have still been at his side.

His eyes shot to his former student's, "I always think about what could have, what might have been. It's enough to destroy a person."

He smiled suddenly, more kindly under his mask, "But I waded through it and then I took on you three as my students. Nothing gives me more comfort than seeing the three of you at peace with your lives."

Sasuke snorted and smirked at how corny the Hokage sounded, but he appreciated his words nonetheless.

"Sasuke," he continued, but more seriously now, "All I want to tell you is to treasure the time you have with Sakura. I know you have something important you want to do, but don't forget that you are a husband too."

* * *

Sasuke came home to the smell of curry.

"Sakura? I'm home," he called from the kitchen's door.

His wife was standing over the stove, stirring the contents of a medium sized pot. She glanced up from her cooking and smiled beautifully at her husband.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome back," she greeted him.

It was a sight to behold to come home to such warmth.

Even though she was sad over their baby, she managed to greet him so cheerfully.

This house was so empty without her. If she wasn't here, he would have nothing to return to.

And no reason to come back at all to this village.

"Did it go well with Kakashi-sensei?" she asked while adding a pinch of salt to the curry.

Sasuke wandered over to her until he standing beside her. She glanced up at him, a little startled at his close proximity, but smiled nonetheless.

"It was fine," he responded distractedly, before glancing at the pot, "curry?"

She nodded and took his good hand in her own. Opening it, she dabbed a little curry sauce on his finger from the wooden spoon she had been stirring with.

"Taste it. Does it have enough salt?"

Dutifully, he lifted his finger to his mouth. His tongue touched his appendage, tasting the sauce.

"It's fine," he responded and drew his hand away.

"Are you sure?"

He replied by pressing his finger to her mouth, where remnants of curry sauce remained. Sakura tentatively licked his finger.

She stuck her pink tongue out slightly and lapped once, reminiscent of the way a cat would lap at its milk.

And she did have cat-like green eyes.

Pretty, fierce...full of vibrancy.

Oblivious to her husband's thoughts, she turned away and remarked thoughtfully, "Mmm...it tastes okay," Those beautiful orbs shot to his own dark ones again, "Do you like it?"

"You're a good cook," Sasuke responded and turned, wanting to go over to the refrigerator.

She pouted at him.

"I meant about the dish, Sasuke-kun, not my cooking in general!" she grumbled.

He paused and turned to her again until he was leaning slightly over her.

Whenever he did that, he seemed invade her space, but in a more surprising than unwelcome manner.

Taken aback by his abrupt action, she leaned away slightly. His eyes were dead serious and he remained strangely silent.

Then, without warning, he lifted his hand and gently tapped her forehead.

"Ow! You're mean Sasuke-kun!" she cried and covered her forehead that had a small red mark now.

He was teasing her again.

This knowledge made her blush. She lowered her hands and smiled when she saw him open the refrigerator door and pull out a full, red, ripe tomato.

He lifted the fruit to his handsome mouth, widened his lips and bit into the succulent flesh with his sharp, white teeth.

The juice dribbled down the corner of his mouth. While chewing, this gorgeous man, quite unaware of how unbelievably sexy he looked right now, lifted his long fingers to wipe away the juice from his mouth.

She knew what those fingers were capable of...how his fingertips would slide along her skin, the callouses rasping gently, the way they would press down on her sensitive spots...

Sasuke brought his thumb to his mouth and flicked away the juice with that tongue of his.

Ah yes, his tongue was always so hot..so _wet_, the way he used it slide over her skin...

Sasuke paused in his action, hand still at his mouth.

Only his eyes moved as his dark gaze met hers.

"The curry's burning, Sakura," he told her.

Her face went red as his tomato and she spun around quickly to stir iy to prevent it from burning and sticking to the pot.

She was very embarrassed that he had caught her ogling him.

"Ah...sorry, Sasuke-kun!" she apologized.

Sasuke paid very close mind to the outline of that sexy body of hers.

She was slender, gently curved.

He did indeed love running his hands over her figure, pulling her against him, feeling her softness, inhaling her sweet, sweet scent.

She brought light into his life, and would put his needs before her own without a second thought. What a remarkable woman she was.

Sakura stiffened when she felt heat behind her. Suddenly, Sasuke's strong arms came around her neck, and hugged her from the back to him.

She glanced up from the pot to her husband while holding the wooden spoon in one hand.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His response was to hug her more tightly so that her pink hair was pressed against cheek when he leaned his face onto her head.

"This house is lonely when there's no one to come home to," he said softly.

Sakura took her time answering.

"It is," she agreed slowly and placed the spoon in the pot to stir the curry again, before switching off the stove's flame.

Sasuke shifted his face, kissed her pretty head and released her. She didn't know what he had just done, neither did she see the pain that flashed briefly in his dark Uchiha eye.

"The next time I go on a mission, I want you to stay with your parents."

"Sasuke-kun," she began angrily as she turned to him.

"It's not because I think you're helpless," he cut in, quickly assessing her thoughts.

"Is this because I lost the baby?" she demanded.

He nodded.

"Partially. I came here before I found you at your parents' last night. It's depressing when no one's around."

Sakura's eyes softened.

"It isn't that bad. I had a lot of stuff to do around the house until you came back," she told him gently.

"Sakura, if Naruto hadn't shown up the other day, I would have had no one to come to," her husband bit off.

Sakura's mouth widened slightly.

She was shocked at his unexpected, and very honest words.

Taking his hand in her own, she lowered her green eyes.

"If I get pregnant again, then I promise you that I will stay with them. Otherwise, this is our home. _Our_ place to come home to."

Sasuke gently removed his hand from her grasp.

"There won't be anymore babies. At least not right away," he informed her without looking at her.

"What?!" she gasped.

Finally his dark eyes glanced at her.

"We won't be trying for any."

"But Sasuke-kun-!"

"No," he cut her off, refusing to hear her protests, "I almost lost you."

She was momentarily taken aback, and touched by his words. Quickly getting a hold of herself, she argued, "But you want kids, you told me so!"

"I told you before that they aren't as important to me, that any child of mine would be in danger because of its lineage."

Sakura did recall him saying that. After a temporary silence, she finally managed, "But you were so angry that night when I said I wanted to hold off having them."

Had she said that?

Oh yes, she had, Sasuke remembered.

It had only been a couple weeks ago, but the memory was so far away.

Yes, she had told him that on the night they had that fantastic argument. It was the argument that broke down the walls between them and was the stepping stone to building a better relationship between them.

"Because I thought you were rejecting me," he answered.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Rejecting you?"

He nodded shortly, "I had proposed to you asking for children. You asking me to hold off having them was like saying you wanted to put off our marriage."

Sakura frowned.

It was warped, but she could understand why he thought so.

"I wasn't rejecting you," she muttered.

"I know that now," he admitted, then sighed, "Kakashi promoted me to ANBU Captain."

Sakura blinked at his admission.

"Really?!" she gasped.

He nodded shortly.

"But it's only temporary, six months max."

The pink haired female frowned.

"Why only six months?"

Sasuke briefly explained about Kakashi being short handed during a time when political issues with two villages were stirring up a lot of debate.

Sakura moved away from her husband to take some dishes out of the cupboard.

"I see. But it makes more sense that you continue on as ANBU Captain."

Because the ANBU Captain was in charge of all ANBU Units, he or she tended to stay in the village more often than the ANBU Vice Captain.

This did not mean the position as military leader was less important. In fact, after the Hokage, the ANBU Captain was the most respected person in the village.

"I _don't_ want to be ANBU Captain," he stated as he took his seat at the table.

Sakura paused with two white plates in her hands. She looked around her husband.

"Why not?"

"I'll be stuck behind a desk most of the day, delegating work to others."

She could picture her husband not liking that very much.

"It's still an important job. It's more than just sitting down while reading reports. You'll be screening jounin for positions in ANBU, training them and carrying out the most sensitive missions," Sakura pointed out while setting the plates on the table. Then, her mouth twisted slightly, "But then your position would be more internal to the village and rigid because of your responsibilities. You won't be able to wander off whenever you want to."

Sasuke frowned at the way she phrased it.

Yes, he had flexibility as ANBU Vice Captain, but she made it sound as though he enjoying disappearing for large amounts of time.

"I did bargain with Kakashi for the six months, instead of it being permanent, but I don't like leaving you alone," Sasuke told her as she gave him a dish with rice on it.

"I'm sure you don't," she concurred when she turned to the stove again, this time to take out the curry and placing it in a bowl, "but this is an opportunity for you to take on a job that allows you to spend more time in the village instead of leaving me alone most of the time. Yes, it's more bureaucratic but it's more stable; it's a great an opportunity for us to build our future – together."

Sakura was nobody's fool. She was too damned intelligent for her own good.

Sasuke was aware of how much it hurt her to see him leave her and go off on his own.

He often disappeared to underdeveloped areas and could not keep in close contact with her. They had bonded more as husband and wife. Even when they had first married, leaving her had been hard.

It was harder now.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," he said quietly.

Sakura set the bowl of curry in front of him and remained stubbornly silent.

She was quietly seething. He could sense the heat of her anger when she pulled out the chair opposite to his and sat down it.

Perhaps he approached the matter the wrong way.

Sakura was still so sensitive now after they had lost their baby. She was also trying to accept that despite her being a medic, there was nothing she could have done to prevent it from happening.

Furthermore, he had just told her didn't want any children with her quite yet, and then admitted to taking on an ideal job only temporarily before reverting back to his old position that would take him away from her for some time – with his absence usually based on his own decisions instead of it actually being because of his job.

It dawned on him that from her perspective, he was complete douchebag who sounded like he didn't really care about settling down with her into a normal marriage.

"Sakura..." he began.

"Just do what you want, Sasuke," she snapped and abruptly stood up. Green eyes spat emerald fire at him as she said, "you always do anyway!"

With that, she turned and walked out of the kitchen. She headed straight for the front door, opened it and slammed it shut as she walked out into the cold atmosphere of this autumn's day.

* * *

Sakura had no idea how long she walked for. All she knew was she was very angry right now and she wanted to punch something!

When she finally did become aware of her surroundings, she found herself in the old training area. She blinked at the familiar scenery that was lush and green with recent rain. In fact, she could clearly recall the hungry kiss her husband had given her just a month ago.

She blushed at the memory and remembered everything that had happened since.

Including him saying he loved her.

Did he even understand what loving someone meant?!

Loving someone meant caring about them,wanting to be with them as much as possible!

Not doing just the opposite by continuously doing work that would take them away from the person they claimed to return feelings for!

Sasuke was such a...such a _prick_!

She shut her eyes painfully.

But he _did_ say he loved her.

Those words wouldn't come so easily from his mouth, and he wouldn't lie to her.

He had no reason to.

Since they had gotten closer, she had seen aspects of him that had never been revealed to her before.

He was a very sexual man with her, but blushed like a shy schoolgirl when she kissed his cheek. He always welcomed her touch, and seemed to enjoy when she called him '_anata_.'

He had given her a ring to signify his eternal feelings for her.

He had come home just to give it to her, and then returned two days earlier than intended to be with her when she needed him.

Perhaps, she was misunderstanding him?

Yes, perhaps she was.

Her husband loved her, but now she had other doubts...

Sakura let out a heavy breath.

She had met people admitted to having one true love, but not being able to stay with that person they cared so much for.

Because sometimes, love just wasn't enough.

She closed her eyes, feeling a wave of bitterness wash over her. She had gone through so much to be with this man, they were both bending, trying to accommodate each other because they _did_ love each other.

But was it enough?

What if losing the baby was a sign that _they_ were not meant to be, that there was no future for them?

Sakura decided that ought to go home and talk things over with her husband properly.

It was only fair she do so.

She turned, about to go when she felt something wet touch her head. Lifting vibrant green eyes to the sky, she saw drops of rain falling.

Damn it, it was cold and she hadn't even brought an umbrella.

"Where the heck did the sun go?" she mumbled to herself.

She felt some water drip on her head.

More raindrops.

Great, now she was going to catch a cold.

Sakura decided that she had no choice but to walk through the rain. She took a step forward, but stiffened when she felt a familiar presence.

It was dark, almost brooding but she quickly became aware of who it was.

She glanced up to see her handsome husband standing in front of her with a large umbrella. He was wearing on his same black clothes from earlier.

One hand held the umbrella's handle, the other was shoved into his trouser's pocket.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"It's raining," was his answer.

She didn't know what to say. She felt so weary, so emotionally drained. There was so much on her heart and on her mind and she had reached a point where she simply felt dead inside.

"Come," Sasuke ordered.

Obediently, Sakura nodded and stepped forward to him under the umbrella, just before the rain began to pelt down larger drops.

* * *

Sakura did not look at her husband as they walked side by side in solemn silence to their home.

"Why did you come?" she asked quietly.

"You didn't take an umbrella with you," he responded in a similar tone.

They said nothing more until they arrived at their destination.

* * *

Sasuke unlocked the front door and ushered her inside. He closed the umbrella, shook off the excess water before following.

The pair removed their sandals and set it aside neatly.

Sakura was about to make a beeline for the stairs, but her husband stopped her by placing a large hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura."

She did not want to speak.

She did not want to argue with him.

Not...now.

But he said nothing about what had transpired earlier. Instead, he shifted his hand to the small of her back and led her to the kitchen.

He got her to sit on the chair she had occupied earlier.

To her surprise, in front of her was a warm plate with the curry and rice she had cooked earlier. Steam was still rising from it.

Had she been gone for that short period of a time?

"Eat," Sasuke ordered and walked around to sit on the opposite side.

Sakura reluctantly picked up her chopsticks, but ate nonetheless.

The quietness between them was not oppressive. It was just..._quiet_. No better word could describe it.

Or perhaps Sakura had simply tuned out all the sounds around her.

When she finished eating, the dishes were quickly cleared away from in front of her. Startled, she was surprised to see her husband standing at her side with her wares.

Flicking her eyes away, she noted this was actually a clone as Sasuke was still seated in front of her.

Did she want to talk?

Not really.

But they were going to anyway.

The clone took the rest of wares and carried them over to the sink where he began to wash up. He rolled his black sleeves up to his elbows, revealing his very masculine forearms. Sasuke's training had caused one of the main veins on his forearm to become visible. It was rather attractive, and a reminder that as elegant and handsome her husband might be, he was also every bit a man as well.

"Sakura," the real Sasuke said her name.

She looked at him.

He sighed and placed his hands on his lap before leaning against the chair's backrest. He had to approach this matter carefully.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura voiced his name.

He looked at her.

She took a deep breath and said carefully, "I understand that you do things on your own, whenever you want to. I don't...I've tried not to pester you too much even though it's hard every time you leave. I'm sure it's a turn off to have someone so clingy as a wife."

She smiled self-derisively.

"Sakura-" her husband began, but she cut him off as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I can't help the way I feel. Being married to you isn't what I always pictured it to be. I didn't think you would be gone so often and to be honest, I'm not sure if I want to deal with it."

Sasuke's original calm disposition changed.

She saw anger stirring in that dark eye of his.

"What are you saying to me, Sakura?" he demanded, "is it because I wasn't here when you lost the baby?"

"I'm not saying that," she denied angrily, then let out a soft breath. She looked outside the window where the sky was dark and rain pounded heavily.

"I'm saying that I don't like it when you go. I know it's important that you leave...I'm sure you have a good reason for not accepting the job of ANBU Captain permanently...but I just...I don't know, Sasuke-kun. I love you from the very bottom of my heart, and I will always love you," she said to him with absolute sincerity, "but I just don't know anymore if it's enough to sustain us."

"Are you saying you want to leave?" he asked her.

"I'm saying that I don't know," she answered.

Sasuke was silent for a long moment. Sakura could clearly recall earlier on in their marriage when he was coldly silent with her, and how much it had hurt.

Those memories made her slowly shift the chair and get to her feet.

"Maybe we can talk about it later. When I've settled down and thought about it a little more," she suggested.

"Do you think I would let you go?" Sasuke asked in a quiet, deadly voice.

Sakura, uneasy about the tone he used, glanced over her shoulder at him uncertainly. He was leaning against the chair, arms folded. His black bangs covered his rinnegan, but that one coal black Uchiha eye bore her pair of pretty green ones with unhidden rage.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura took a step back. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, she trusted him and believed him.

But his ire made her apprehensive.

With deceptive calmness, Sasuke stood up from his chair. The clone that had been washing the dishes disappeared in a poof as it had completed its task.

Slowly, her handsome husband made his way to her, like a black haired predator stalking its prey.

Sakura took another step back and she felt the wall hit her back.

She winced slightly at the impact.

Meanwhile, Sasuke came to a stop in front of her.

Abruptly, he lifted a hand and slammed it against the wall beside her face.

Sakura's eyes widened on him.

He glared at her.

His other hand – the real one – reached the zipper of her red top.

Slowly, he drew it down, revealing the creamy white skin of her chest and a hint of the black lacy bra she wore. Just above her cleavage was a golden necklace that lay there idly.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" she asked.

In response, his hand caught hold the necklace's pendant. It was the ring with rubies and onyx he had given to her. Unused to wearing a ring, and uneasy about working and carrying out daily activities with something so expensive on her finger, she had chosen to wear it as a pendant instead – just as he did with his own ring.

"Do you think I meant nothing when I gave this to you?" he growled.

"I don't think that-"

"Obviously you do!" he snarled. His hand that was on the wall grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him so that she fell against his strong, lithe body. His prosthetic arm went around her waist, banding her to him while his good hand cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Sakura was speechless. She hadn't expected such a reaction from him.

She better able to see the emotions swirling in that dark eye of his. She could hear his heavy breathing, feel his hot breath on her face.

"You're mine, Sakura! _My_ wife, _my_ family," he bit off.

Tears flooded her eyes then.

"_What_ family? You don't even want a baby with me anymore," she sobbed. His anger made her even angrier. Lifting a fist, she hit his chest furiously.

"Then you decide you want to go back to your old job a couple of months from now so you can leave and stay away for however long you want to instead of actually building a family - a future - with me!"

Sasuke grabbed hold of her upper arms in a firm grip to stop her from hitting him again. She might be low on chakra and recovering from her miscarriage, but those fists of hers still hit hard.

"It's not because I want to go!" he told her heatedly, "you ought to know that by now!"

"Know what exactly? All I know is what you told me!"

"And you came to all the wrong conclusions!"

"Can you blame me?!" she shouted.

The room rang with silence at her words.

Sakura covered her face with her hands and broke down in tears.

"This is too much, Sasuke-kun. I can't take it," she wept.

Seeing her, how broken she was, largely because he hadn't approached her correctly, hurt Sasuke. Once more, he was making her cry.

Maybe he should tell her to leave.

Maybe he should let her go.

Maybe she might be happier without him, given that he brought her such misery.

Maybe they ought to say goodbye before they got anymore deeper into this relationship of theirs.

"Do you really want to go?" Sasuke asked her on a gentler note.

His hands slid to her elbows as he looked down at her expectantly.

Sakura lowered her hands so that she was now wiping away her tears like a child.

"I _don_'_t_ want to go. I love you with all my heart and my feelings for you will never change," she sniffed, "but I just don't know what kind of future we have together. No children, and you'll be going and coming whenever you want to. I believe you when you say you love me to, but I wonder if my love is the same as yours because it's so easy for you to go away whenever you want but it's _not_ the same for me."

Sasuke gathered her into his arms.

She welcomed his touch, needing the warmth of his embrace. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and heard him whisper, "My love for you means being able to protect you and our future. I didn't say I didn't want children anymore, I just don't want to try again right away. I want to wait...until I think it's safer before we bring another Uchiha into the world."

Sakura raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"Safer?"

He nodded.

"You got pregnant because I forgot to use the birth control jutsu, and then I ultimately stopped because I believed that if you were pregnant then, then it was simply meant to be. But then you miscarried, and I realized that maybe it isn't time for another Uchiha to be born into this world."

Sakura frowned slightly, paying close attention to what he was saying.

"Is it unsafe for a child of ours now? Things are supposed to be peaceful now," she pointed out.

Sasuke shook his head.

"It's not. Whenever I leave the village, it's not because I want to. It's because I want to make sure the village is safe from any threats. There are others who do not like that there isn't any war, people who are keen to stir up trouble. Some of these troublemakers take an interest in persons carrying doujutsu. Besides the rinnegan, the sharingan is the most rare doujutsu. The Uchiha name is famous, and there are persons who are similar to Orochimaru experimenting with fragments of what deceased members of the my clan left behind."

Sakura stared at him in shock.

"Sasuke-kun...that's sick..."

Sasuke nodded shortly.

"It is. I want to make sure those people are gone. I gather intel and I go after them," Sasuke explained. What he was saying was true, but he carefully hid the truth about his suspicions about something stronger than Kaguya being out there because he did not believe it necessary for her to worry about something so frightening.

The Fourth Ninja War had been gruesome, and he could be wrong about his suspicions. Whatever threat existed might not be so terrifying after all, but he did not want to worry his wife unnecessarily.

"I don't want them hurting a defenseless child of mine. Whenever I leave the village, my purpose is to handle these things and to investigate further. Until I can accept that it's safe, we can try again," Sasuke said to her, then continued, "I accepted the job temporarily because they need me...and..." his voice trailed off and his cheeks reddened slightly.

"And?" Sakura prompted, curious about why he blushed like that.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"And I want to be with you for a while."

Sakura's expression brightened at his words.

Sasuke continued on a normal tone, "For the time being, I've tasked Aoda with collecting intel for me."

Sakura visibly shuddered at the mention of her husband's snake summoning.

He frowned down at her.

"What's with that reaction? You summon slugs," he pointed out.

The pink haired female scowled, "Snakes slither, and they're slimy and creepy and..."

"And slugs aren't?" Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow. He was referring to her own summoning.

Impressive as her slugs might be, they were kinda yucky.

In his opinion anyway.

Sakura shook her head, not wanting to divert from the topic.

"We can't wait forever to have a baby, and you can't be gone so often and for so long forever," Sakura pointed out.

She was right.

Sasuke sighed.

"I know."

Sakura, thinking about how sweet it was of him to take on the job to spend some time with her, took his hands in her own.

She had totally misunderstood him, and realized that instead of walking out, she ought to listen to what he had say instead. She had been so emotionally over-wrought, still reeling from the loss of her baby that she had felt like he was deserting her.

She knew better now.

"I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Sasuke told her gently.

He removed his hand from her hold and used it to cup her cheek instead. His other hand was shoved into his pocket.

"The truth is that I did this without explaining to you in the first place. I realize I seemed like a bastard before."

"You meant well."

"I made these decisions without telling you anything, expecting you to go along with it if ever you found out why. I'm sorry."

"I didn't give you a chance to explain either, Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Sakura," he said her name seriously.

She frowned at his tone.

"It may take a few years or me to tie up what I have to," he said while looking down at her meaningfully, "if you want to leave, then I won't stop you. But this is your only opportunity."

Sakura blinked.

"My only opportunity?" she repeated.

Sasuke nodded and took a step back from her.

"If you go, go now. But if you're staying, you stay forever."

This was his ultimatum. Under different circumstances, she might have gotten upset over it.

Surprisingly, she wasn't.

Instinctively, she was aware of why. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant without him. Him allowing her to leave if she wanted to was obviously extremely difficult for him, given the way he had reacted earlier.

In fact, the last time she had wanted to go, he had very much against it. After a few breaths, he had accepted her decision. Thankfully, she had stayed on and wormed a few truths from him that encouraged her to stick with him.

She hadn't regretted her decision to stay then.

She wouldn't regret the decision she was making now.

"Can I trust you that we will have a future together?" Sakura asked.

"It won't be an ideal one," he warned her.

Sakura smiled nonetheless.

"Nothing is ideal with you, Sasuke-kun. I'm learning that now," she told him.

"Sakura..."

"You want me to stay," she stated.

He nodded shortly, but she could almost read his thoughts: '_more than anything even though I'm being selfish_.'

Sakura took a step toward him and gazed up at him with her pretty green eyes.

"I won't lie and say I'm alright with this, but I trust you, Sasuke-kun. I will stand by you, no matter how far apart you are from me. I love you, _anata_."

Sasuke's cheeks reddened slightly and he looked away, wanting to hide up his expression as he was very happy with her response. Taking one her hands in his own, he forced himself to look at her again.

Sakura thought him very cute with the way this normally stoic young man was blushing so shyly. He cleared his throat and his expression returned to normal - as in neutral.

Then, he lowered his head and shut his eyes briefly. When he reopened them, she saw a quick shimmer of emotion on that black orb of his.

"Sakura...thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, haven't been able to update sooner. Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Thank you so much for following, favoriting and reviewing. **

******Okay, I want to make this clear: this story is mainly Sasusaku, but there will be other canon pairings in here, including NaruHina. If you are not a fan of this couple, I use line breaks a lot so you can easily skim and skip the bits you don't like.  
**

**To the Guest reviewer who is afraid this going to be Naruhina, may I ask why would you think that when all 22 chapters of this story have been about Sasuke and Sakura with only a couple Naruhina scenes and references to other couples thrown in? Is it that you are actually asking me to not write about Naruto and Hinata's relationship anymore because you do not like that couple? I would very politely like to point out that the initial summary of this story did state that other pairings would be mentioned, including Naruhina so you had a warning earlier on that this was going to be more than Sasusaku. While I understand that not everyone who ship Sasusaku also ship Naruhina, many people who read this story love the Naruhina scenes as well. There is no way I can sound very kind when I say that asking me to not write about a couple I love in my own story, simply because it is a 'turn off' to you, is a bit unreasonable. I truly do appreciate that you love the Sausaku parts so all I can suggest is that you be mindful of linebreaks as they will help you skip those parts you don't want to read, and I can at least assure that this story is mainly Sasusaku. Apologies if I sound harsh, I just wanted to be honest and straight to the point.**

***Thanks again for reading, I think this was probably my longest chapter yet :)**


	23. Blonde Best Friends

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only the plot of this story and my own OCs.

Warning: Story is unbeta'd. Expect grammatical errors and a mix of British and American spelling.

**A/N: Contains some Sai/Ino in this chapter, and a tiny bonus at the end with Kakashi. **

* * *

**Trust**

by chickypeg

**Chapter 23: Blonde Best Friends**

* * *

_The room was dark, but she could feel his hot gaze on her as they lay together on their bed. _

_"Can we?" he whispered against her soft mouth. _

_"Yes," she responded and welcomed his kiss. _

_She could feel hesitation in his touch._

_The uncertainty in his caresses._

_Oh, he was able to make her sob in pleasure alright._

_But he did not come at her with the forcefulness of possession that she so loved._

_Instead...he was so gentle._

_**Too** gentle. _

_As if he was afraid to touch her._

_Afraid she would shatter, like glass._

* * *

"I thought I got Saturdays off," Sasuke grumbled to the Hokage.

Kakashi was dressed in normal shinobi garb – black trousers and long sleeved shirt. Sasuke, also in dark pants, chose to wear on a white short sleeved shirt.

The Hokage smiled under his mask.

"I merely wanted you to review the report from that mission we were on more than a month ago."

"You could have emailed it," Sasuke pointed out.

"The file was too big," was Kakashi's response.

The young Uchiha tsked in annoyance and ignored his still smiling former sensei. He walked closer to his desk and accepted the report.

Sasuke frowned at the thickness of the file.

"Why is this so large? The mission wasn't that big of a deal."

"It has a specific account of all the treasure we brought back."

"Oh," Sasuke muttered and flipped through the pages in a quick skim. He sighed and shut the manila folder, "Where are you going anyway? I thought weekends were non-existent for the Hokage."

"I get R&amp;R once every forty five days," Kakashi responded.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean you get a day off every month and a half?"

"I rarely have weekends to myself and I can't afford to get sick, so I am entitled to a day for just me," Kakashi said.

Sasuke did not argue with that. There was no denying how much work the Hokage did.

The white haired man stood up and stretched. His eyes creased in pleasure with his action.

Upon returning to his normal stance, he grinned.

"You can drop the report on my desk when you're done with it. Bye bye," Kakashi said and walked out the door, ever so nonchalantly.

Sasuke snorted, knowing Kakashi was probably going to spend the day at home with his perverted novels.

He was about to follow through when the door flung open in front of him.

Sasuke jumped back in time before it hit him, and scowled.

"What are you doing, stupid?" he demanded of his blonde haired, blue eyed friend who was standing in the doorway, panting for breath.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" he asked.

"He went home. Said today's his day off."

Naruto muttered a curse.

"Damn it, I wanted to talk to him about that trip to Suna. I'm thinking about taking Hinata with me."

"I thought your honeymoon was over," Sasuke remarked and stepped forward, about to walk past him.

"Yeah, but she'll be great company..." Naruto smiled sneakily, "if you know what I mean."

Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't even want to think about that," he stated flatly and shoved his hands in his pockets with the file under his one arm, about to head home.

Naruto caught his other arm.

"Hey, how is Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke sighed.

"She's okay," he answered.

She was, sort of.

Her delight with him being around was obvious. Kakashi had given him two days to spend with her before taking on his role as ANBU Captain.

Their time together had been quiet and peaceful.

Sasuke distinctly recalled dozing off with his head buried in her lap while she lovingly stroked his dark hair.

Lack of conversation on her part was a revealing factor about her general mood. Sakura was a chatty girl, something he didn't really mind. He loved the sound of her voice anyway.

Her not talking was..._strange_.

At times he worried that they might revert back to the way they had been before, but then she would look at him and smile so beautifully that he knew it was really her grief.

Last night she had rolled over from her back onto her side before cuddling herself against him. Sasuke had awakened to a light weight on his arm, and had found his wife curled up beside him, sleeping peacefully with that pink head over hers on his shoulder. He had shifted his arm to wrap it around her, then moved onto his side too so that he could snuggle her small, warm body against his.

He had rest his chin atop her pretty head, breathed in deeply and hugged her tightly, before relaxing and dozing off again.

He didn't mind sleeping like that.

Having someone so important to him in his arms while he slept gave him a kind of comfort he hadn't had in a very long time.

Hearing her whisper, 'I love you,' to him before she left the bed this morning had warmed his heart and put a rare smile on his face.

But when she thought he wasn't looking, sadness flashed in her eyes.

He was aware that it would take time for them to make it through this, but it was so frustrating to see her grieving, especially when he was also hurting from losing their baby too.

"That bad, huh?" Naruto said knowingly.

Sasuke did not respond. As much of a knucklehead Naruto was, he was perceptive of his best friend. The blonde was very much like a brother to him.

Not like Itachi, but as close as Itachi had been to him.

As such, Naruto saw right through him.

The blonde withdrew his hand.

"You look like you could use a little cheering up too," he commented.

"What do you think I ought to do? Hurry home to read dirty books like Kakashi?" Sasuke asked cuttingly. He did not mean to come off so harsh, but he was still pretty upset.

Naruto, thankfully, took this in stride because he was aware that it was his friend's pain talking.

"Nope, but maybe we can do what we tried to do every time we had time off when we were genin."

Sasuke's shoulders twitched visibly.

Naruto snickered, knowing his friend was slowly coming to the realization of what exactly he meant.

"Naruto..."

"It's the mission that belongs to us, that no one else can do. It's the only mission we have never been able to complete," was his friend's solemn statement.

Sasuke stiffened.

"We can't do this without Sakura," he argued.

Naruto walked around to his friend until he stood in front of him. He placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Sakura can't handle this important mission because she needs to relax right now. Sasuke, it's up to us to complete it."

"But there's no point without her," Sasuke argued.

Naruto placed his other hand on his friend's other shoulder. With determined eyes, he said, "Yes, there is. An opportunity like this may not ever come again. Not when Kakashi-sensei is always busy being Hokage, or you or I are on separate missions. We will take a picture of that unmasked face, and take it to her. She'll be happy with that."

"I don't know, Naruto..."

Sasuke was unsure because he was aware how much Sakura being there with them would mean to her. She would be thoroughly disappointed if she wasn't.

But it was true; this was a rare opportunity.

"Come on, she'll get past not being there. This is the new mission: we see underneath his mask, and we take a picture for Sakura! Doesn't that sound great?" Naruto coaxed.

It did, and it might really cheer her up...

Slowly, Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. Let's do it."

* * *

The sound of frantic knocking startled Sakura. She had been having a cup of tea in the kitchen when there came a loud pounding at her front door.

She hurried, wondering what was wrong and immediately flung the door open...

And revealed her best friend Ino Yamanaka.

"Pig, why are trying to break down my front door?" she demanded.

The pretty blonde girl was panting for breath, as if she had run a several miles to arrive at her friend's home.

"He did it!" she exclaimed while half-gasping.

"Who did what? Damn it, get in here and settle down before you explain," Sakura said. She grabbed her friend's arm and tugged her into the house.

* * *

"So what's the this about?" Sakura demanded.

Both females were seated at the table with a cup of tea each. Sakura, thankfully, had some mochi to serve with the tea.

Ino's face split into a wide grin.

"He finally did it!"

Sakura blinked.

"Is this about Sai?"

"Yes Forehead! Who else?! He finally proposed to me!" Ino said excitedly.

"Are you serious?!" Sakura gasped, equally excited.

Ino nodded quickly.

"Yes! He did!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura told her sincerely and both females shared a brief, hard hug. When they released each other, Ino was still jittery with happiness, judging from the way she tapped one of her feet quickly.

"How did he finally get around to asking?"

Ino giggled.

"Mom actually got him to do it. He came over to visit and saw a picture of mom and dad on their wedding day. When she saw him looking at it, she told him that we're the same age they were when they got married."

Ino's face reflected sadness over her deceased father. She resembled him a great deal, from her sharp nose, blue eyes and blonde hair. Inoichi Yamanaka had been a kind, responsible man who had instilled confidence in his daughter.

Her mother was the one with all the sass that Ino had inherited.

"Sai said he wanted to get married to me, and asked if now was a good time."

Sakura chuckled.

"And this conversation was going on in front of you?"

Ino laughed.

"Yeah, Sai's still a bit ignorant about these things. In fact, as soon as mama said that getting married soon was ideal for us both, he turned to me and said, '_Ino, let's get married.'_"

Sakura slapped a palm to her face.

"That Sai...Ino! I apologize as his team-mate for not beating more sense into him!"

"It's alright, Sakura," Ino laughed off, "mama took him aside, had a few words with him and then he came back."

"And he proposed to you properly?" Sakura asked, desperately wanting to know more.

Her friend took a sip of tea before continuing, "Not exactly. He disappeared again and returned with a single red rose."

Sakura's face went red and her mouth widened, anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"_Ino, I know I'm a little ignorant sometimes," Sai said to her while scratching the back of his head with obvious nervousness, "and I'm not as emotional as other people...but I would be very grateful if you would have me as your husband, and teach me more...about feelings..about you...about **love**."_

"Sai said that?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino nodded excitedly again.

"He did!"

"That's so...so..._romantic_!"

"It was! So I was like, 'hell yeah' and I hugged him real tight!"

Probably jumped him, Sakura thought good-naturedly. Ino likely made out with him for a good half hour after.

"I'm really glad for you, Ino. Sai's a good man. He'll make you happy," Sakura said kindly to her.

Ino sneered, but in a teasing way, "What, are you jealous? I'm the one Sai always called 'Beautiful'!"

"Only because he learned that he'd get a pounding if he called you 'Ugly'," Sakura responded.

Ino scowled.

"Oh, whatever, just because you got Sasuke-kun-"

"Ino," Sakura cut in seriously.

Ino blinked in surprise at her friend's tone.

"Sakura?"

"Ino, do you still have feelings for Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired female asked. While Ino obviously loved Sai, Sakura did not want her friend's eyes straying to her husband at the same time. Sai deserved more than that.

Ino's mouth dropped open.

"What? Of course not!"

"Then I think you better remember that he's married to me and you're getting married to Sai," Sakura stated.

Ino smiled a little self-derisively.

"I didn't mean it like that, Sakura. I know I act like I'm still obsessed with Sasuke but it's really because I want to tease you. If it bothers you that much, I'll stop."

Sakura covered her friend's hand with her own and looked at her kindly.

"I think it's time we moved on from that phase in our lives. We were both kids crushing on Sasuke-kun. It's different now."

Ino sighed.

"It is. You know, I always wondered if I had been Sasuke's team-mate instead of me, if he might have fallen for me. Truth is, ever since we took the chunnin exams in the Forest of Death, I started doubting that."

"What do you mean?"

Ino glanced at her.

"Sasuke-kun's been through a lot. He carried a heavy burden. No matter how handsome the guy is, he had so many walls built around him. When we were kids, we were attracted to him for his looks. Then he had this air of mysterious about him that women fall head over heels for," Ino was explaining. A faraway look came to her eyes as she remembered watching the pink haired preteen run to the guy they were both crushing on and beg him to stop behaving like bloodthirsty maniac.

"That day, Sasuke had been scary. He was like someone I had never seen before. I questioned myself on how well I really knew him. He was filled with darkness and that darkness was overflowing when he beat up those guys who had attacked you," Ino said. She turned her eyes directly to her friend now, "Even if I had been his team-mate, I don't think I would have had the courage to run to him – even touch him as you had! He calmed down when you hugged him."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, absorbing her friend's words.

"We still fought over him occasionally after that."

Ino snorted.

"It was a front, Sakura and I hadn't totally given up on him yet. But now, I have," she assured her. Then, the blonde tilted her head inquisitively.

"What do you think about Sai?"

"Oh, he's a great guy. You ought to know-"

"I don't mean like that," Ino interrupted her, "I mean, would you have gone after Sai, had Sasuke not existed?"

To that, Sakura burst out laughing.

"Sakura!" Ino chided her.

Sakura quieted, but had tears in her eyes.

Oh, she was so glad Ino visited! It made her forget, just for a while about the baby.

"I'm sorry Ino, it's just the answer is 'no'! I wouldn't have gone after Sai! I mean, he's a great guy and everything!"

"But?" Ino prompted.

Sakura grinned, "I can't lie to you – he's good-looking. Decent eye candy,"

"Sakura!"

"But I don't feel like that toward him, I never have. He's something like Naruto – like a sibling," Sakura's expression became serious as she recalled her interactions with the dark haired fellow, "like an irritating little brother who knows too much. Sometimes I just want to punch him!"

Ino was relieved.

She would not admit it, but she used to feel threatened by Sakura. The pink haired female had grown so strong, she had surpassed even Tsunade.

She was highly regarded in the village for her part in the ninja war because she had helped fight Kaguya and had saved so many lives with her medical skill.

She was so beautiful, men drooled after her.

The little girl who had been so insecure about her forehead had surpassed her with flying colors. While Ino was proud of her friend and happy for her, there were times when she used to feel jealous of her:

**Flashback:**

_The blonde haired female scowled at the sight of Sakura Haruno in Sasuke Uchiha's hospital room again. Whenever she came in, her friend was always there!_

_Couldn't she leave the guy alone for once? Even when they were younger and he had been warded, unconscious for a long time, Ino couldn't visit him without stumbling upon Sakura!_

"_It's hard to accept, isn't it?" came a male voice behind her. _

_Ino stiffened and turned around. To her surprise, Sakura's other team-mate, Sai was behind her. She always appreciated his good looks._

_He was tall, had a toned body and was rather pale. Despite this, his paleness somehow suited him. _

_Sai was actually a handsome guy._

_Having him call her 'beautiful' did make her blush quite often._

_Although she noticed that he hadn't been doing so lately. _

"_What are you talking about?" she questioned._

_He pointed at the scene she was spying on from behind the door._

_Sakura was tending to the flowers by Sasuke's window. The black haired fellow was always stoic, never smiling._

_But with her back turned so that she couldn't see, the Uchiha had a rare, warm smile on about his mouth. _

_Small as that curve of his lips was, one could still view the rare warmth that pervaded his expression. _

_Ino swallowed and shifted away from the door. _

_Sai remained standing in front of her. _

"_Maybe you should think about what exactly upsets you about it," Sai suggested._

_Ino frowned up at him. Was he aware of the rivalry between herself and his teammate? _

_Because he did bring up something interesting: _

_What really upset her wasn't that Sasuke obviously favoured Sakura in a way he would never favour her, but that she had lost to her best friend.  
_

_Sai smiled at her, a genuine warm sort of smile that made Ino really notice him beyond his good looks._

"_I'll see you around, Beautiful."_

_And his compliment was what reached her, made her realize that instead of pining away for a person who would never become hers, perhaps she ought to look to the person who made her feel good about herself. _

"_Sai!" she called, smiling now, "wait up!"_

* * *

And so, Ino's envy had disappeared.

Ino accepted herself now, understanding that she might not be as powerful as Sakura, but she was just as useful on the battlefield. She was also beautiful too, and she even had her own handsome significant other.

"I'm glad," Ino said, "and I'm glad we can sit down and chat like this. So tell me, why do you look so sad?"

Sakura was stunned.

"Ino?"

"Come on, Sakura, you can't expect me to not notice that something feels off about you? What's going on? Is it Sasuke?"

Sakura slowly shook her head.

"No, Sasuke's been great."

Ino frowned.

"You don't look so well either. I also heard you were at the hospital. If you didn't seem a little down, I would have asked if you were pregnant."

Sakura lowered her eyes.

"That's because there isn't a baby anymore."

Ino froze with her teacup still in her hands.

"S-Sakura?"

"I was pregnant," she admitted, "but I lost my baby."

Ino nearly dropped the teacup. She quickly set it aside.

"Sakura? I'm so sorry! I didn't think...I..."

"Ino, it's okay," Sakura gently assured her.

Ino was silent, but there was genuine compassion in her eyes.

"We...we're handling it. It's hard when you think about what might have been but I'm trying...both Sasuke-kun and I. We're working to make it through."

"But how? How do you get through something like that...especially with..." Ino trailed off, not wanting to offend her friend.

Sakura smiled kindly with true understanding.

"Especially with a cold-hearted guy like Sasuke-kun?" she finished.

Ino nodded slowly and grabbed a mochi, stuffing the whole thing in her mouth because she didn't know what else to do.

"He isn't as cold hearted as you think. He's here for me. It hasn't been long since he came home from that long mission, but he's rarely left my side unless it's for work. He holds me when I cry and he listens to what I have to say."

"How does he feel though?" Ino queried, quite curious.

"He's upset about it too. We both really wanted the baby. I guess I kind of planted that idea in his head," Sakura murmured, recalling how she had told him she wanted to give him a family, "he doesn't talk much about it, but it's just his way of dealing with it. When he wants to talk, he will. For now, we're just quietly supporting each other in whatever little way we can because it's those little things that really count."

Ino nodded.

"I really am sorry that I brought it up."

"It's okay, you were worried," Sakura told her.

"But...if you don't mind me asking, will you try for another baby?"

"Yes, but not now."

"Oh."

"What about you, Ino? When are you guys planning on kids?"

Ino frowned.

"We haven't spoken about it, but I'd love to have a baby some time next year. It's something I'd have to discuss with Shikamaru and Chouji. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio is a cell that has existed since our grandparents' time. Hokage-sama already expressed wanting it to repeat again. That means our children have to be born around the same time. No large age gaps."

"I see," Sakura murmured and remembered how she had wanted her baby to possibly be on Ino's child's team, but ended up trouncing that idea for exactly what Ino said – a child of hers would have to be on Shikamaru and Choji's kids' team.

It used to hurt a lot when she recalled how much she had wanted that child of hers, but, surprisingly, it did not hurt as much anymore.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sure you'll have a beautiful baby, Ino-pig."

Ino grinned, "You too, Forehead! Someday, you and Sasuke-kun will have one as well!"

"There's just one problem..."

Sakura's voice was serious, but there was a faint flush along her cheeks.

"Problem?" Ino repeated.

The pink haired female nodded and looked at her friend in a strange way.

* * *

Ino waved to Sasuke as she walked out of her friend's house.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

He gave a polite nod and headed up the pathway to his wife. As she walked onto the street, Ino peered at the scene that was taking place at the Uchiha's front door.

Sasuke was towering his wife – he was quite tall. He seemed to scrutinize her. Then, he lowered his face to hers and kissed her forehead gently.

Ah, there was indeed love between those two. Ino had seen it the night of the Food Festival and she was witnessing it again.

She hoped that herself and Sai were able to have a good marriage too.

* * *

"Stay away from Kakashi for a while."

Sakura stiffened at her husband's words.

Sasuke was calmly digging into the rice she had cooked.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why?" Sakura asked, surprised.

Sasuke grunted.

"He's a pervert."

Sakura tried to smother a laugh, but couldn't. She brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"I don't think that's funny," Sasuke said indignantly.

"I'm aware he's got a dirty mind, _anata_," Sakura assured her husband as she seated herself in front of him, "I don't think I'm in any danger of him though."

Sasuke said nothing.

"What makes you think he's so perverted that I ought to stay away from him for a while?" she queried.

Sasuke thought back on the incidents that occurred earlier that day.

**Flashback:**

"_Kakashi-sensei's a tough cookie to beat. We can't use any high level attacks because it's forbidden in the village," Naruto said._

_Sasuke nodded in agreement. _

_That was true. Should anyone catch sight of Naruto in Sage Mode, or Sasuke using Susanoo, they would freak out because the pair wouldn't use those attacks unless some incredibly dangerous enemy was approaching. _

"_I wonder if the byakugan might work," Naruto continued. _

"_You want your wife to look through Kakashi's clothes?" Sasuke questioned. _

_Naruto screwed up his face in disgust. _

"_Gross, no! Why do you have to say it like that?"_

"_Why are you even considering the byakugan?" Sasuke argued. _

"_I didn't say I was considering it! I was just thinking aloud!"_

"_Well think more quietly!"_

"_Damn it, do you have to be so difficult!" Naruto snapped, "anyway, we gotta find Kakashi-sensei. The only place he's gotta be is by the memorial stone."_

_Sasuke nodded. _

"_Maybe I can come at him with rasengan, and you, chidori."_

"_We'll have to do it when there's no one around," Sasuke warned. _

"_Only Kakashi-sensei goes there this time of day," Naruto assured him._

* * *

_Sure enough, Kakashi was standing in front of the memorial stone with his hands shoved into his pockets. _

"_He's probably sensed we're already here," Sasuke muttered as they peeked at him from behind a tall bush. _

"_Then go talk to him. I jump him from behind."_

"_He'll find a way to escape and punish us by tossing us into prison for a few days," Sasuke argued. He frowned, "You can jump him and I'll use my chidori to threaten him into removing his mask."_

"_He won't fall for that! He knows we won't hurt him!" Naruto said. _

_Sasuke cursed. _

_That was true. _

"_I could use Susanoo to grab hold of him."_

"_That's too powerful!"_

_But Sasuke was already emitting purple chakra. _

"_Sasuke, that's enough," Kakashi called without turning around. _

_Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. The dark haired man cursed softly and his aura disappeared._

_Finally turning to face them, the Hokage silently watched them with his hands shoved into his pockets. _

"_You're both capable of beating me to the ground so there's no need to be sneaky. What are you both up to?" he demanded. _

"_Well...uh..." Naruto stammered. _

"_An attack on the Hokage can be regarded as an act of terrorism. That goes for you especially, Sasuke," Kakashi added, giving him a pointed look to remind him that the only reason he had escaped prison before was because the Hokage himself had put a few good words for him.  
_

_Sasuke tsked. _

"_Why don't you just show us what's under your mask?" he responded._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto protested._

_Kakashi blinked in surprise. _

"_Is that what this is about?"_

_Naruto, scowling about Sasuke's blunt admission, reluctantly confessed, "We've known for so many years and you've never shown us your face. We also wanted to show Sakura."_

_Kakashi cocked an eyebrow. _

"_Let me get this straight: the two of you were going to beat up your Hokage and drag him to see someone? That's terrorism **and** abduction."_

"_We weren't going to do that," Sasuke denied. _

"_Yeah, we only wanted to take your picture!" Naruto chipped in and even produced a polaroid camera as evidence. _

_The Hokage frowned lopsidedly under his mask. _

"_You could have just asked."_

"_Oh yeah, we remember what happened last time!" Naruto remarked with an eye-roll. Then, he pointed accusingly at his former sensei, "We don't want to see another mask underneath that mask! We want to see what's underneath the mask that's **underneath** the mask you're wearing!"_

"_You could have asked that too."_

_Naruto stiffened, then scowled. _

"_You would have just showed us another mask!"_

_Kakashi chuckled and walked over to his two former students. _

_They both eyed him uneasily. Just what was he up to?_

_He came to stand between the two young men. He glanced at the bright, blonde haired one first, then at the dark haired, dark eyed one second._

_Then, both his eyes creased as he smiled._

"_I'll show you."_

"_You will?" Sasuke and Naruto asked silently._

_He nodded._

_Both men waited with baited breath as Kakashi caught hold of his mask and slowly tugged it down. It revealed a perfectly shaped nose that was almost sharp at the tip. _

_But his mouth, just what did his mouth look like?_

_Buck teeth?_

_Thin lips?_

_Fish mouth?_

_What was revealed to the two men stunned them and made their cheek redden at the most beautiful, masculine face they had ever seen._

_Kakashi had high cheekbones which gave his cheeks a sculpted look. His mouth was just...perfect. Lips not too thin, not too plump either. _

_And at the very corner of that handsome mouth was a beauty mark; a small mole._

_His jaw did not escape their attention either as it was strong and went well with that gorgeous face of his. _

"_You..." Sasuke's voice trailed off._

_Naruto's lower jaw had dropped to the floor and he seemed unable to find his voice. _

_Kakashi pulled the mask upward and over his nose again so that only his eyes were revealed. He put his arms around both his students' shoulders._

_He looked at Sasuke first. _

"_So, how about we visit Sakura first and I can show her myself? That way you won't have to take a picture."_

_His grin widened under that mask. Having viewed his actual face, Naruto and Sasuke could almost see his perfect, white front teeth sparkle as he continued, "In fact, I'll make sure to keep her company whenever you go off on those long missions. I'm sure seeing my face will **cheer** her up."_

_Sasuke was dumbfounded. _

_Before he could find his voice, the Hokage turned his attention to Naruto who had finally shut his mouth. _

"_After we visit Sakura, how about if I walk you home? I haven't spoken to Hinata since your nuptials. Why, I'm sure she's curious about my face too!"_

_Kakashi's crinkled as he became thoughtful, "Perhaps when you go to Suna, I can visit her too! You know – seeing my real face might cheer her up as well!"_

_Sasuke shoved off Kakashi's arm and grabbed him by the shirtfront violently. _

"_Stay away from Sakura!" he spat. _

_Naruto, behind him, piped up, "Yeah, keep the heck away from my Hinata!"_

_Kakashi carefully removed Sasuke's hand from his shirt. _

"_Oh, I see neither of you are pleased with my intentions, so let's make a deal," he suggested and released a heavy sigh._

"_What sort of deal?" Sasuke questioned suspiciously. _

"_That you guys stop trying to get under my mask and I won't show my face to your wives without it. How does that sound?"_

_Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, then back at their former sensei. Simultaneously they frowned, and gave hesitant nods. _

"_Great! Now, get going you two. I want some peace and quiet," Kakashi said. _

"_Oh, wait, Kakashi-sensei! I want to take Hinata with me to Suna-"_

"_Fine, go ahead," Kakashi waved him off and ushered his former students away._

* * *

"No reason," Sasuke responded to his wife's question.

Sakura gave a lopsided frown.

"Sasuke-kun?" she attempted to prod him more.

"What are you wearing anyway?" he deliberately changed the subject while he calmly continued eating his rice.

Sakura looked down at herself. What she wore on seemed to be the longer version of her red top that zipped upward.

"Oh, this old thing?" she laughed off.

"You're not wearing pants," her husband stated

"It's a dress, Sasuke-kun," she stated, feeling irritated at the critical note in his voice.

Was the man simply that _dense_?

Shortly before preparing lunch, the pink haired female had donned a slightly altered version of her normal red outfit. The only difference between her daily ones and this was that this one was more of a short, tight fitting dress. Instead of ending with lapels to the front and back, the outfit's hem was a perfect skirt that went around her hips and her upper thighs.

It barely covered her crotch.

As such, her long, perfect legs were revealed.

She also chose to wear a push up bra which gave her breasts extra upheaval and a more voluptuous cleavage that showed as she had the zipper down to her chest.

Sakura actually looked like a seductive little thing in that tight dress that showed off all her delicious curves.

Where had she gotten this idea?

Well, Ino of course.

**Flashback:**

"_He's been treating you like glass, you say?" Ino queried._

_Sakura nodded while blushing hotly. They had resumed marital relations but Sasuke acted as if he was afraid to touch her. _

"_He acts like a virgin."_

_Ino, who had been sipping her tea, sputtered on a laughing fit. _

"_Ino!"_

_Ino set down her teacup and smothered her giggles. _

"_I'm sorry, Sakura, it's just hard to imagine!" _

_She grinned as she added, "Remember when you changed into that yukata at the festival?"_

"_You mean when you stripped me naked and shoved me into a bundle of clothing?"_

_Ino waved off her words as if she hadn't heard them, "When Sasuke saw you, he looked as though he wanted to eat you."_

_Sakura's mouth turned downward. _

"_Eat me?" she repeated._

_Ino nodded and took a proper sip of tea. _

"_As if he wanted to take you home and ravish you."_

_Sakura's face flushed red because that was exactly what he had done!_

"_Look, I'm no expert on it, but why don't you try making the first move?" Ino suggested. _

"_How do I do that?"_

"_Wear something sexy."_

"_I don't really have anything sexy," Sakura murmured as she wracked her brain to figure out if she did. _

"_You don't have any lingerie?" Ino asked in surprise._

_Sakura shook her head. When they had married, she hadn't felt comfortable enough with him to wear any. Back then, she had believed he thought her nothing more than a baby incubator. Sex, it seemed, hadn't been special to him._

_Resentful of his attitude, she had eventually taken all her sexy lingerie and set them on fire in a barrel at the back of the house._

"_Do you at least have something sort of sexy?" Ino pressed._

"_Yes, I believe I do," Sakura murmured thoughtfully.  
_

_Ino grinned, "Good! And if all else fails, naked works great!"_

"_You sure know a lot," Sakura remarked. _

"_I watch a lot of soap operas," Ino responded._

* * *

So much for the sexy outfit working, Sakura thought angrily.

Well, as Ino suggested, if all else failed...

Sasuke glanced up when he heard a poof.

Apparently his wife had carried out a transformation jutsu.

At least he thought she did.

When the thick clouds of smoke cleared, he stopped and stared.

"_Anata_," his wife breathed out.

The pink haired beauty was standing before him in their kitchen, clad in nothing but a plain white kitchen apron.

Yes, her luscious curves were barely concealed under that thin scrap of cloth. Her slender arms, her long legs were exposed.

Sasuke did not even blink or indicate surprise.

He simply asked flatly, "What are you doing, Sakura?"

"Seducing you," she responded brightly, and quite honestly.

Sasuke gave a lopsided frown.

"I see," he said.

Sakura knew her husband quite well. While he acted seemingly disinterested, his eyes had gleamed briefly when he first caught sight of her, and he placed his index finger under his nose and was rubbing it suspiciously.

She wouldn't put it past him to suppress a nosebleed.

Putting her cutest puppy-eyed look to work, she widened her pretty green eyes sadly and turned away like a shy maiden - while quite aware that her perfectly formed, peachy backside was in fully view of his dark gaze.

"I guess...you don't want me then?"

Sasuke lowered his hand from his face and observed his wife quietly.

Her skin was so creamy and flawless, her mouth so pink and kissable...

And that pert ass of hers!

That - that body of hers...it simply _begged_ for his touch!

With deathly softness, he demanded, "Don't want you?"

She feigned hesitance at his dark tone and continued as she lifted her hands as if about to transform back into her previous outfit.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun, you don't have to-"

She cried out when Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and spun her around roughly.

She stared up at him in shock as he glared down at her.

"I want you, you know that," he growled. His eyes bore hers, filled with lust as his free hand reached down to cup her cute, bare backside. His mouth crashed onto hers, smothering her cry of surprise.

She whimpered as he forced his tongue past her lips and lashed it hotly against hers. The kiss was so deep, so long, so _hot_ that when he finally drew back, she was leaning against the refrigerator, breathless.

Her pretty mouth was swollen now. He lifted his thumb and stroked the sensitive flesh slowly.

"I'm going to give it to you so hard, you won't be able to _walk_ tomorrow," he vowed darkly.

Sakura's eyes widened at what he promised and she whimpered when he attacked her neck now, leaving throbbing red marks.

The apron stayed on, even as he placed her hands on his shirt.

"Undress me," he ordered.

Meekly, she nodded and obeyed.

She helped him out of his shirt, revealing his lithe, battle scarred torso. Consumed with lust she pressed a kiss against his collar bone, and using her tongue, she lightly, almost shyly drew down his body.

She kept her eyes on his eyes, those emerald eyes hazy with desire while his own dark eye watched her with patience, wanting to see her next move.

She unbuttoned his pants, still looking at him.

"Teach me," she whispered.

Sasuke gave a short nod and instructed her as she requested when she released him from his pants and sweetly used her mouth on him.

She was so inexperienced, but so much more arousing than any other woman he had had in the past. He taught her well what he liked, and did not like.

She was a good student.

So good, that in a flash, they were out of the kitchen and she was on her back on their bed, legs spread apart to accommodate him as he thrust into her, making her sob for more. He kissed her deeply, she returned it.

He flipped her over until she was on her stomach and continued pounding in her.

Every time she neared her peak, he would stop.

He would change their position or play with her delectable body.

She would beg him to appease her wanting for him.

And then he would take her again.

"You're so big, Sasuke-kun," she groaned as he thrust slowly into her. They were lying side by side, almost spooning as he filled her so completely. He surged into her when she said those words.

His hot mouth that was attached to her shoulder, sucked harder and broke the skin, leaving a love bite.

He shifted his head to whisper hot things in her ear that drove her wild.

"Please, let me come," she begged him when she felt herself about to orgasm.

With one powerful thrust, he shattered her, giving her what she wanted as he throbbed deeply inside of her while she wept with pleasure.

* * *

Sakura lay completely naked at his side. The moonlight cast an almost iridescent glow on her creamy skin. One long arm was curved over her stomach, cushioning a beautiful peach-like breast. Her pink hair spilled behind her and across her pillow. The palm of her other hand was open and beside her pretty face.

Her forehead that she used to be so insecure about was adorned with diamond shaped byakagou seal. This in itself lent to how utterly breathtaking, totally exotic Sakura Uchiha was.

She was sound asleep as her eyes were shut and her breathing soft and even.

Sasuke, beside her, was leaning on his elbow as he quietly observed her. He smirked when her mouth opened slightly and her breathing got a little louder.

She was looked adorable like that. Almost child-like and innocent.

She was so precious to him.

He wanted nothing more in the world than to protect her and whatever future they had together. Backtracking on his thoughts, he lifted a hand and gently pressed it to her stomach.

His child had been in there, if only for one month.

She carried that little life within her, had waited ever so patiently for him to return so she could share the news with him.

Only to suffer pain through losing it and feel shame and regret when she admitted it to him.

That hurtful memory caused him to pull his wife against his strong body so that her back was pressed against the hard wall of his chest.

His palm remained as it was while his lips pressed gentle kisses down the side of her face.

She was so beautiful, inside and out.

And she was his.

His to love, his to cherish.

His family.

His that he wanted to make so happy, but felt as though he couldn't quite do it.

Sakura's eyes twitched when she felt familiar warm lips on her temple, then her cheek. Slowly her eyes drew open when she felt hot breath on her neck and her husband nuzzling her there lightly before moving to her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered and opened her eyes before turning her head to the side to look at him.

He did not speak, only scrutinized her face momentarily before slowly lowering his eyes to the rest of her body.

Sakura was bemused by his actions.

She shifted until she was on her back and noted his hand remained pressed against her stomach. Slowly, it dawned on her what he was really thinking about.

"My body didn't really change when I was pregnant," she explained. His eyes shot to hers.

With a tiny smile, she continued, "My breasts were a little sensitive," she blushed, "I thought it was because of you at first."

Sasuke blinked. She noted that his hair was messy and some of it was brushed away so that his rinnegan was revealed.

"Because of me?"

Her face reddened.

"Sasuke-kun, you seemed to like my breasts a lot."

He did not smile, but she saw a flash of amusement in his eyes.

"Is that so?"

She forced a nod, then continued, "I thought that was why my breasts were so sensitive, but my body was preparing itself to breastfeed our baby."

Sasuke did not say anything, but his hand that was on her stomach shifted upward until it cupped one of her breasts.

"Did you want to breastfeed the baby?" Sasuke asked her.

That hollow feeling well up inside of her again. She blinked back tears and nodded, too choked up to speak.

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly. He could envision coming home to his wife, sitting in a rocking chair with their baby in her arms, latched onto her breast. It was merely a dream now, but the thought of how warm he would have felt coming home to such a loving scene.

Sasuke moved his hand to tenderly brush a strand of pink hair from the side of her face. She saw pain similar to her own reflected in his eyes.

She did not forget that he was hurting too.

Lifting a hand, she gently touched her fingertips to his chin.

"I'm sorry, _anata_. It must be frustrating to hear me talk about it."

To her surprise, Sasuke shifted his mouth so that it touched her fingers sweetly before moving his head so that her hand automatically cupped his cheek.

She blushed at his gesture.

"It's not," he assured her.

Silence ensued as they merely looked at each other, giving each other small, gentle touches.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered his name, breaking the silence.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, equally quiet.

"I don't think I can walk tomorrow."

Sasuke stiffened at her unexpected words.

He snorted, but then to her surprise, he continued chuckling with genuine amusement. He noticed her observing him with a bemused expression on.

He frowned.

"What?"

Her cheeks reddened and she lowered her eyes shyly, "It's the first time I've heard you laugh like that."

It was true. He gave quick snorts, smirks and grunts but he wasn't really the type to burst out in laughter like Naruto. In fact, the one time she witnessed mirth on his part, he had been acting like a madman.

His laugh had been befitting of an evil villain.

Blood had been pouring out of his maniacal eyes. He had been battered and bruised.

If anything, he had been reminiscent of a psychopathic serial killer.

This time, however, his eyes had lit up, if momentarily, with warmth as that handsome mouth of his had curved upward.

Sasuke, allowing her words to sink in, realized that perhaps this was the first time since his clan was still alive that he genuinely laughed.

"I suppose that's true," he murmured and slowly, thoughtfully, cupped her shoulder and stroked the smooth skin there with his thumb.

"Are you sure you can't walk?" he queried.

Sakura smiled assuringly at her husband, "I was just kidding, I can."

His hand cupped her breast and he shifted until his larger body covered her smaller figure.

Sakura saw that his expression had changed to one of seriousness.

Blank of emotion but with incredibly dark eyes that darkened even further with lust.

Her body responded to that look as she knew what was in store for her.

Sasuke was no lightweight. One might be deceived by his slenderness, but given his height, his body was a mass of muscle.

She loved the feel of his heavy body against hers, she welcomed it, its warmth, its strength, its power. She loved when he filled her, when he thrust into her...

When they became one.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said his name with a thread of confusion.

In response, he lowered his head until he could murmur hotly in her ear, "It's a shame you can still walk, Sakura."

Her face went red.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," she stammered, understanding what he was implying.

She pressed her palms against his chest, attempting to push him away, even as she moaned when he nipped teasingly at her ear.

"I can't...my body can't take much more..." her voice trailed off because she realized it was futile; when Sasuke said she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, he meant it.

* * *

**-Bonus-**

Kakashi Hatake smiled at the photograph of himself and his former students that was in his hand. He pressed his fingertips to the glass surface of the picture's frame and he grinned as he recalled times in the past when he played with them.

The last time he had fun with them, he had disguised himself as a photographer and offered assistance to the trio in unmasking Kakashi Hatake. He remembered how oblivious the fact that their sensei had been unmasked before them all the time.

It was so long ago, that Naruto and Sasuke hadn't recognized him as the photographer from that time.

_Sakura_ had though.

Yes, Sakura had seen Kakashi's face before but neither of her team-mates were aware of it.

The reason being that whenever he got hurt Sakura was normally responsible for healing him. At one point in time, an enemy had used a fire jutsu on him that caused a bad burn on his cheek that even his mask couldn't protect.

_"You're that photographer from that time!" Sakura sputtered after seeing his handsome face. _

_She was blushing fiercely and pointing at him accusingly._

_Kakashi, sitting on his hospital bed in blue scrubs, smiled and revealed his perfect white teeth that caught a glint of light and sparkled. _

_"I wanted to play with you a little," he responded._

_Sakura, recovering from her shock, merely shook her head. _

_"You're really childish sometimes, aren't you, Kakashi-sensei?"_

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Hinata had actually seen his face as well, but really by mistake. Her father had requested a training session with her and Neji Hyuga. Hinata had her byakugan activated when she fought.

The poor girl had promptly turned a feverish red and fainted into a heap before they had even properly started. Neji had rushed to her side in a rare display of panic while the Clan's leader had sighed, realizing his daughter must have seen his face.

Still, Kakashi couldn't help but be amused by the fact that his male students had reacted so strongly to his threat of showing his naked face to their wives.

"Foolish boys," he murmured with good humour.

He set the photograph aside.

Those two male students of his were foolish indeed - foolish in love.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!  
**

***In case you weren't aware, the apron scene was inspired from a Boruto extra. I can't remember where or what it was from exactly, only that the artist for Springtime Youth drew it. **

***Kakashi's face and the story of the photographer is based on an extra chapter Kishimoto himself made. **

**You may find these chapters on one of those online manga reading websites. I can't remember which ones exactly...I'm actually writing from (a very rusty) memory.  
**

**Just to respond to this review:**

**Cherry: I like this story, and random scenes of this fic sometimes play in my mind at random times, too. So I just want to know, if there is a particular time you post new chapters. (hope it's not long before you update chapter 23!)**

-Thanks so much for your kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying this story so much! To answer your question, it usually depends on how much time I have to write. Lately I've been managing a chapter every 7-9 days. I hope I can continue that trend, or if possible, shorten the time gap between when I post chapters. I know this chapter is a little later than usual though, and I can't confirm if the next one will be, but let's hope it is within 7-9 days or shorter. Thanks again, hope this answer helps :)

**Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**


	24. Connected Hearts

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only my own OCs and the plot of this story.

Warning: Unbeta'd, jealous Sasuke, other couples.

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter. I know I mentioned to another reviewer possibly every 7-9 days I try to update, but it's really hard (sorry Cherry!). My computer is slow right now (literally takes 20 mins to start up properly) and I have to get a new one. But I'm too poor to afford one at the moment T.T**

**Chapter is shorter than previous ones, but that's because I split the original in two. That means the next chapter should be up hopefully soon :)  
**

* * *

**Trust**

by chickypeg

**Chapter 24: Connected Hearts  
**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha spied a nice, fat, red tomato on the kitchen counter. He picked it up, washed it in the kitchen sink, then proceeded to the living room where he sat down on the sofa.

Being ANBU Captain wasn't that bad of a job. Sasuke had to admit, it was pretty relaxing now that things had quieted down after Chouji and Shikamaru's nuptials.

Kumo had finally agreed that Karui should reside in Konoha so that matter was taken care off. Naruto and Hinata had spent some time with Gaara in Suna, thus tightening their relationship with their strongest ally.

Temari's marriage to Shikamaru further solidified the villages' bond.

Not that Sasuke had been present for those two weddings.

Well, he _had_ been there, but no one but Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru and the Hokage had been aware of it.

Due to the importance behind the two ceremonies, the presence of high level figures from both villages was required. Sasuke, as ANBU Captain, had been dressed in full black robes with a hood over his head.

His mask was a cat's with a deep frown painted red on its face. On either side of its cheeks were two red stripes and a similar one on the corner of each of its eyes.

No one could really tell which ANBU soldier was under those outfits.

Sasuke had stood behind Kakashi's right side throughout both ceremonies.

And both were pretty damned boring.

He was glad that his and Sakura's had been very short and straight to the point, unlike these which involved all these political persons giving their life stories instead of focusing on the marrying couple.

Thankfully, Sasuke hadn't worked a full day for Chouji's wedding. After completing his shift, he had decided that maybe he ought to track down his wife and _coax_ her home.

**Flashback:**

"_You may leave now," Kakashi permitted to his former student. The Hokage's eyes never deviated from the ceremony taking place in front of him. At the moment, Killer Bee was giving a speech about what a great comrade Karui was._

_Well, not exactly giving a speech._

_He was really rapping while the Raikage was slapping a palm to his face and everyone else looked on uncomfortably. The only enthusiastic person was Naruto who was cheering on his friend. _

_When the Hokage spoke to Sasuke, only his mouth moved and his words were so low that besides the ANBU Captain, only the Kazekage sitting next to him heard. _

_Sasuke, standing between Kakashi and Gaara, responded, "Understood."_

_The Uchiha nodded to a new ANBU who appeared behind Kakashi. The ANBU gave a polite bow to his captain and took position as Sasuke disappeared._

* * *

_Sasuke was aware that his wife was somewhere in the crowd during the reception. _

_There was a large mix of people in the outdoor area that had been chosen. Bordering the left side of the area was two buildings belonging to a couple who leased them, along with the outdoor area for weddings and other important events._

_Persons mainly from Konoha and Kumo were there today. Others with political pull from other countries, including the Fire Nation's daimyo, were present._

_Security was amped up. Even Naruto had duties, but they were more on the ground level where he kept an eye on everything while participating in the event itself._

_Sasuke, standing atop one of the buildings, spotted his wife walking a distance away from where the guests were all crowded._

_The black haired man frowned at what the beautiful girl was wearing. _

_Because he had to be with the Hokage for a pre-wedding meeting with Gaara and the Raikage, he hadn't seen what his wife had chosen as an outfit. _

_He hadn't particularly paid much mind to the matter, nor had she drawn his attention to it. _

_Sakura had donned silk today._

_Pretty rose hued silk with shiny rhinestones that took well to her strawberries and cream complexion. _

_The dress was just above her legs and its skirt loose. Her perfectly shaped calves showed._

_That was fine with the Uchiha._

_He didn't even mind that the dress's bodice was fitted around torso. _

_That was quite okay._

_What bothered him was the halter design of the dress; the dress's straps were like drapes, and those drapes went down her chest and pleated over her breasts, forming a V._

_Sakura had small, pretty breasts but she wasn't a washboard by any means._

_Sasuke, knowing every inch of her sweet body, could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. The light bounce of her chest when she walked was enough to inform him._

_Her cleavage was showing and some of those outside men who came to attend the wedding were flashing her odd looks!_

_She certainly did stand out with her pink hair done up into an elegant knot and with sparkly earrings dripping from her ears!_

_She was breath-taking._

_And Sasuke wanted to kill every man who thought the same way._

_**Especially** when they glanced at her cleavage with obvious male appreciation._

_They were like wolves and Sakura was oblivious to it._

_The only reason none of them approached her was because they were aware of who she was and her capabilities. They were wary at the moment, but it wouldn't be too long before their lust took control and they decided to try their luck._

_Perhaps Sakura sensed her husband as she approached the building he was standing atop of, because she paused just in front of the alley. She tilted her head upward and immediately caught sight of him. Her green eyes were so vivid that he could make out their colour even from his distance._

* * *

_Sakura knew the man underneath that dark robe and that animal mask was her husband. She knew his height, and every inch of his hard, battle scarred body._

_His eyes, unwavering, pierced her like a bullet. For a moment, she felt as though she couldn't move because there were feelings transferred to her from him._

_Ever since they had become closer, an inexplicable connection had formed between them. Many times, they were aware of each others' thoughts and feelings without them even having to speak aloud. _

_At the moment, she sensed displeasure on his part, but despite their connection, she could not figure out why. _

_But there was more...**much** more behind that dark gaze. _

_He suddenly vanished._

_Sakura blinked in surprise, but figured she ought to turn into the alley between the two buildings because that was likely where he reappeared._

_She did so, and before she knew it, she was shoved against the hard wall behind her. _

_A strong mouth captured her own._

_She moaned in protest and lifted her hands to push at the heavy body that was pressing against hers. _

_Large, calloused hands caught her wrists and pinned them against the wall on either side of her head. _

_A hot tongue thrust against her own and she weakened against this person._

_Her husband was the man kissing her. She could feel his ANBU mask press against temple as he had shifted it partially to the side of his head. His long bangs tickled her pale cheeks._

_His body, clad in that black cloak, was so warm against hers._

_She whimpered when he slanted his mouth and moved slightly to catch her lower lip between his teeth. He bit lightly and she shut her eyes to the feeling of pleasure and pain. _

"_Sasuke-kun..." she gasped when he finally released her plump, sensitive flesh.  
_

_But he said nothing. His face was an emotionless mask, save for those dark eyes of his that vied her with desire. _

_He lowered his head again and released her wrists, only to catch her small waist instead. He pulled her against him, pressing his hardness against her soft stomach while his lips trailed hotly down the side of her neck. _

"_Wait!" she protested, but it came out as a squeak. Her hands caught his shoulders to stop him, but then his mouth moved to her chest. He paused with his chin pressed at her cleavage and his eyes stared up at her._

"_Anata..." she began, unable to fathom his thoughts. _

_Abruptly, his gaze broke from hers so that he could nibble at the inner side of her soft, peach-like breast._

_She stifled a cry and tried to shove him away from his intimate act._

_His mouth sucked, his teeth nibbled, his tongue stroked._

_**So hot, so wet**, Sakura thought agonizingly, even as she caught his thick black head in her hands and attempted to push him away. _

_But he was relentless and continued his sucking._

_She was like prey, trapped in a spider's web, unable to move as her predator slowly devoured her. _

_Ah, but this was not a painful sort of experience._

_Quite far from it actually. _

_Heat rose in her lower body and she willingly parted her legs when his strong thigh forced itself between them, pressing against her softness. _

_She wanted to beg him to take her right here, but thankfully, she had some degree of reasoning and was able to speak up again. _

"_We can't...not here," she hissed when he deliberately moved his thigh against her. _

_Maybe those were his magic words because without warning, he let her go. He lifted his head until he met hers at eye level. His leg also moved away from hers. _

"_My shift's over. I'm going home. Say your goodbyes and meet me there," was his order.  
_

"_Wha-? But I just can't leave!" she argued._

_Sakura fumed at his actions. _

_Her husband was such a jerk! So he thought he could get her all hot and bothered and have her at his own bidding whenever he wanted?!_

_She might be weak against him, but no way was she going home right away! Today was a special day! No way was she going to leave here early just because her husband wanted a little **sex**!_

_Oh no, Sakura Uchiha was putting her foot down today!  
_

_She was going to -!_

_Before she could verbally rage at him, she heard the rustle of clothing._

_Pausing, she eyed her husband. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_He had pulled his hood down completely, revealing his thick black hair and allowing the dim light in the alley to fully cast upon his handsome face. His hands went to the front of the cloak where the neckline was and he unclasped it and drew it off his shoulders.  
_

_He was wearing on standard ANBU uniform with the armless black shirt, matching trousers and sandals, as well as the body armor around his chest and protective gear along his arms and elbows.  
_

_Two kodachis were strapped to his back._

_He handed his cloak to her. _

_She unthinkingly accepted it. Looking down at the black material in her arms, she frowned at it.  
_

_"What am I supposed to do with this?"_

_Silence responded to her._

_Looking up, she realized the stupid man had gone!_

_Scowling, she adjusted her hair and stomped toward the alley's exit._

_Just what was he thinking?_

_'Come home and have sex! Oh, but the way, bring my clothes home for me!' _

_That was idiotic!_

_She paused just before exiting the alley. _

_But her husband wasn't really the sort to make her take him his stuff home for him if they were going in the same direction. His actions were very strange to her. _

_Then, she felt it._

_A familiar, distinct throb at on her breast._

_She slowly looked down at her face went red at the sight._

_Her husband hadn't left her clothing in a disarray, but he had left his something on her._

_On her right breast which helped to form that slightly revealed cleavage, was a large, dark mark. _

_Her husband's mark._

_He had given her a lovebite and if she walked out of this alley, everyone would see it! She stiffened and touched her mouth and frowned at its sensitivity. She was quite sure her pink lipstick was smeared and her lips swollen from Sasuke's kisses!_

_And then it clicked with her._

_The reason why he had seemed so angry in the first place._

_He didn't like how revealing her dress was!  
_

_In fact, as she thought more on it, she had noticed that she had gotten more glances from men than usual!_

_Sakura covered her mouth and giggled a little as her anger drained away. _

_She held the heavy black cloak away from her with both hands. She smiled at it and the way it carried the musky male scent of him. _

_Her husband was indeed a jealous one alright._

_She pulled the cloak around her, finally understanding that he had wanted her to cover herself with it. The garment practically swam over her and it dragged on the ground as he was much taller than her. _

_He hadn't realized she would actually stand out more in the cloak if she went into the crowd to say goodbye to their friends, than if she walked around with a hickey.  
_

_Well, she could leave but then everyone would worry if she didn't return soon!_

_Thankfully, there was an easy remedy for that._

_ With the advent of technology, she could call Ino from her cell phone and tell her she was leaving. _

* * *

_After a quick call and a brief excuse of a headache to Ino, Sakura made her way home without anyone seeing her. Upon entering, she immediately unclasped the cloak and opened the closet in the hallway to set it inside. _

_Then, she sensed it._

_Or rather, she sensed **him**. _

_Her husband was behind her. _

_She turned around slowly and caught sight of him still wearing on his ANBU uniform, minus his armour.  
_

_Somehow, he seemed dangerous in these clothes. _

_All black with only his handsome face and long, muscled arms showing. _

_With the grace of a panther, he stepped toward her. Sakura leaned her back against the door and eyed him with a wary green gaze._

_Sasuke came to a stop barely an inch away from her. _

"_Sasuke-kun," she voiced his name, waiting for him to make the next move. _

"_Pull your straps down," he ordered with a thread of steel in his tone._

_But she could see the desire in his eyes, that burning need that matched her own._

_Silently, she obeyed._

_Her slender arms moved as her right hand carefully drew her dress's left strap down, and her left hand followed suite with the right strap. _

_They hung loosely at her elbows, barely covering her luscious curves._

_Sasuke reached over and pressed his hand against the door to the side of her head. Sakura's eyes shot to his hand and then to his handsome face again._

_He hadn't moved, and his dark eyes bore hers. _

"_Pull it down all the way and show me," he practically growled._

_Once more, she obeyed._

_She caught the material covering her chest and pulled it down until her breasts were completely freed for his hot gaze._

_And indeed he stared at them, almost as if this was his first time ever seeing them. Sakura turned her head away and shut her eyes with embarrassment. _

_She knew he wanted her, but she felt so shy under his blatant scrutiny._

_His free hand reached over and caught her chin, forcing her mouth against his. Her lips softened and parted under his, welcoming him._

_Their kiss was long, and deep._

_He broke off to nuzzle and nip at her ear while his hand cupped her warm breast with the hickey. He glanced down at her while his thumb stroked the sensitive tip, making her shift and bite her lower lip at the waves of pleasure his touch generated._

_Then, his mouth replaced his thumb and she couldn't smother her whimper. As he caressed her, she became aware of his intentions._

_She was going to keep on wearing that dress...and he would have her every way imaginable in it._

_He spun her around and wrapped one arm around her waist so that her back was against the hard wall of his chest. At the same time his other hand caught her thigh and slowly drew upward. _

_His hot tongue flicked at her tender earlobe, and that teasing hand of his found itself in her panties_

"_Don't ever wear this dress again," he snarled as his caresses grew deeper. _

"_I got it...as a gift..." she whimpered. _

_She felt her husband stiffen behind her. _

_Before she could react, his hand that was teasing her suddenly moved..._

_And tore her panties from her body._

_Sakura gasped in shock at his action and watched from over her shoulder as he tossed the flimsy white material away carelessly._

_He surged against her, but did not quite enter her._

_There was a menacing air about him._

_She could feel it – anger, fury..._

_And possessiveness and dominance._

_She loved it. _

"_Who?" Sasuke growled as he moved against her. _

"_I-Ino," she moaned in response. _

_His response was a snort, and suddenly, he thrust into her. _

_"**Mine**. You're **mine**."_

_His words were rough, low and full of emotion.  
_

_To her surprise, he gently caught her hands with his own and pressed them flat palmed onto the door's wooden surface. _

_Sakura smiled briefly at how tender he was. As much as her husband liked to act all dominant and alpha-like when they made love, he always put her comfort first. He did little gestures like these to ensure she would not be hurt and he always ensured her pleasure came first. _

_His hands moved away from hers and he caught her hips, anchoring her against him as he continued to move._

_He leaned forwarded and whispered things in her ear that aroused her more – that she looked too good in the dress, that others were eating her with their eyes but only he was allowed to devour her._

_That he was going to spend the night doing so, so much that she wouldn't be able to **move** the following morning. _

_And Sakura responded by grinding her hips against his and giving long sighs of pleasure. As she neared her peak, Sasuke released her briefly, only to catch her by the hips and have her wrap her legs around him as he thrust into her again. This time her back was against the door as he propped her against it. _

_Anyone outside would hear an odd banging on the door from the inside, but thankfully no one was around to._

_The couple's mouths crashed together, tongues fought with each other until they came together, throbbing and moaning._

* * *

_Sometime later, while her husband's heavy body rested beside her own, Sakura smiled at how boyishly handsome he appeared while sleeping._

_Her choice of wear had been a last minute decision. Ino had given her the dress as a birthday gift the year before. Sakura hadn't tried it on and assumed it fit because Ino was incredibly accurate when it came to guessing her friend's size. _

_The pink haired female had taken for granted how well the garment fit her and had chosen to try it on the very day she was supposed to wear it. _

_Oh, she had noticed that her breasts were a little more exposed than usual...but she hadn't thought it was **that** revealing. _

_Hm...if a dress with a cut like that aroused his jealousy and lust to this level, perhaps it mightn't be such a bad idea to..._

"_Don't even think about it," Sasuke growled._

_Sakura stiffened beside him. _

"_How did you...?"_

_Her husband opened his normal black eye while keeping the rinnegan shut. _

"_I sleep with one ear open."_

"_I know that!" she scowled, "I meant, how did you know what I was thinking?"_

_Sakura pouted so cutely._

_Sasuke snorted. _

"_You were muttering it to yourself."_

_Sakura blinked. _

"_I was?"_

_He nodded._

_She smiled brightly and lifted a hand to gently stroke his soft, black hair._

_"You're cute when you're jealous, anata."_

_She saw him go still._

_Then, abruptly, he flipped to his other side so that his back faced her. The bed rocked slightly with his movement. _

_"I'm not jealous," he grunted. _

_Sakura merely smiled. The blankets moved as she drew nearer to him. _

_She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled herself against his warm, naked back. Gently, she touched her lips to his shoulder before leaning her head against it. _

_"Anata, I love you," she whispered to him._

_His prosthetic hand threaded through the fingers on one of her hands. He brought the hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it gently.  
_

_'I love you too.'  
_

_His words were not verbal, but his small, sweet gesture spoke for him. _

* * *

Sakura entered the living room and saw her husband sitting on the sofa slightly hunched. Likewise to her, he wore on his jounin uniform, but unlike her, he was not wearing a green vest.

His feet were flat on the ground and his prosthetic arm was over one thigh. His free hand held a large, ruby red tomato.

He did waver his gaze from it's shiny surface.

After a long moment, he finally blinked and brought the fruit to his mouth.

It was nice having him home so much. He was ever stoic, normally silent, but he did pay attention to her chattering.

She smiled as she recalled that they were able to do more couple-like things, such as chores and shopping.

**Flashback:**

_"I'm glad we can do this together," Sakura commented as she stopped by the section with all the packaged cookies and chocolates. _

_Sasuke, standing beside his wife, frowned._

_"What's wrong?" she queried, noting his expression._

_"You like sweets a lot," he muttered. He had been aware of it before but he had never really acknowledged what he knew. As he thought back on the last few months, he realized that everyday, the pair learned something new about each other. Whether or not it was something good or bad, getting information in small details about his wife from her own actions actually gave him an odd sort of fascination about this woman he so loved.  
_

_She was such a strong woman and day by day, his respect for her grew. _

_She was intelligent, and kind. _

_At the same time, her feelings were so fragile. She could hurt so easily, but she readily forgave. _

_Sasuke treasured her and wanted to make her smile all the time. _

_Whenever he came home from a hard day at work, she would greet him with a smile and his mood would immediately improve._

_Sasuke hadn't relied on anyone for a long time. Ever since his clan had passed away, he had been forced to become independent as there was no one to look after him._

_No one to love him._

_But now he had this precious woman who filled his existence in a way no one else ever had._

_He hadn't know what needing someone meant until he married her._

_"Of course I do, Sasuke-kun. I know you hate them though," she told him gently.  
_

_Sasuke remained silent as she continued, "And you love tomatoes. It's funny because my dad hates tomatoes,"  
_

_That perked the Uchiha up. _

_"He does?"_

_Sakura nodded while picking up a pack of chocolate cookies, "Yeah. He despises them. He drives my mom nuts because she likes cooking with tomatoes."_

_Sasuke pondered whether or not dislikes for certain foods was hereditary. He would be disappointed if they eventually had a child who loathed the sight of his favourite fruit. _

_He chose not ask Sakura about it. Although he was aware that losing their baby didn't hurt her as much anymore, he tried to stay away from the topic because he was also aware that she craved a child. She didn't have to say anything. _

_Not when her eyes trailed longingly after children who crossed their path, or when she mentioned a toddler she treated at the hospital. _

_He hated denying her the one thing she wanted, especially when he loved her so much and wanted her to smile all the time, but not yet._

_He despised himself for it, but he had to be sure._

_The Uchiha couldn't bear to bring a child into this world, only to have it tormented and murdered._

_Just as he had been tormented, and just as his own clan had been murdered. _

_His wife understood this much about it, and therefore she waited patiently. _

_But her desire for a baby didn't go away. _

_Sasuke had three months again to go as ANBU Captain. Thus far, Aoda had discovered nothing out of the ordinary regarding Kaguya._

_The Uchiha was still not convinced._

_Something burned in his mind that there were still some loose ends to tie up, but whatever it was kept eluding him._

_He had managed to settle more quietly with Sakura. It was undeniable that his temporary job would provide the stability he and his wife needed for the future, but because Sasuke was unconvinced that they were not totally out of danger, he did not allow himself to get too comfortable with it._

_Still, he enjoyed coming home to a warm dinner most days with his wife. He even liked this shopping trips. Sakura would give an odd comment or two about how many tomatoes he brought home, but she would smile as she said them, as if amused by his abnormal appetite for the fruit.  
_

_Just a little while longer, he thought to himself, as they walked over to his favourite section. _

_Just a little bit longer and he could give in and finally make his wife truly happy. _

* * *

"Sasuke-kun? Are you ready to go?" Sakura asked her husband who was finishing off his tomato. He glanced over at her while licking his fingers, much like a large moody beast who had paused because someone interrupted his meal.

Then, he nodded and stood up.

Hands in his pockets, he followed her to the door.

It was still early morning, just after sunrise as the couple made their way through the empty streets of Konoha. Autumn and Winter had come and gone and Spring was settling in.

Flowers were blooming and birds were singing.

Somehow, the weather reminded the Uchiha of his wife.

Cheerful and bright, just like her.

Sakura was facing forward and walking slight ahead of the young man behind her, so she did not see the small, warm smile that graced his features.

* * *

Occasionally, Sakura was actually the one leaving him behind to go on a short mission.

Sometimes villages required a medic with extensive knowledge to assist with developing medications, antibodies and antidotes. With Konoha becoming renown for its kindness to outsiders, medical help was often requested from smaller villages.

The pink haired female was sent out depending on how much medical skill was required to handle the matter.

Her official title was ANBU Head Medic, but her duties were wide ranging. With things more peaceful now, she rarely went on S-ranked missions. She spent more time doing medical research or assisting at the hospital. However, if an ANBU was injured that person became her priority, regardless of how minor the injury was. Her duties involved doing a detailed report on injuries, recovery and clearing the shinobi for future assignments.

Ironically, because Sakura was the official ANBU Head Medic, her husband was actually her supervisor as he was ANBU Captain. This meant that as long as she took on an assignment outside of the village, she had to report straight to him or the Hokage himself afterward.

When he was ANBU Vice Captain, he was her direct supervisor when the ANBU Captain was not present.

This was simply the village's chain of command for its military personnel.

So, today, her supervisor himself was seeing her off at the village's entrance.

"I'll see you in two days' time, Sasuke-kun," Sakura beamed up at him.

Sasuke's handsome mouth curved upward ever so lightly, but enough to indicate a smile on his part.

"Yeah, see you soon."

Sakura blushed and tilted her head more upward.

"_Anata_..." she breathed.

Sasuke paused. He was silent for a long moment while Sakura waited with expectation. Realizing he hadn't made a move to kiss her as she obviously wanted, she frowned.

"Hey, Forehead! Sasuke-kun!" came Ino's voice.

Sakura scowled and spun around.

"Damn it, Pig! Why are you here so early?" the female snarled in response.

Ino, dressed in jounin gear as well, with Sai flanking her left side, was taken aback by her friend's tone.

"Good morning to you too," she said, then grinned and teased, "Aw...did we get in the way of you and Sasuke-kun making kissy faces?"

Sakura proceeded to snarl a few insults at her.

As the pair bantered, Sai greeted Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gave a polite nod.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura became engaged in a scuffle. Ino had a hand in Sakura's pink hair while Sakura had a hand in Ino's blonde hair.

Their other hands were pinching each other's cheeks.

"Forehead girl!"

"Pig!"

"Should we stop them?" Sai asked his comrade.

Sasuke glanced at him, then at the two fully grown women.

"They're just expressing their feelings for each other."

Sai tilted his head. Though he still smiled, he appeared confused.

"How strange. I thought only men engaged in a friendly brawl."

Sasuke snorted. Didn't the pale skinned fellow realize as yet that the women of Konoha were **not** like the females typically written about in those books he read?

"Bastard, Sai! Good morning!" came Naruto's voice. To his side was Hinata who was smiling shyly.

The pair held hands as they approached their comrades.

Ino and Sakura paused in their fight to see their other friends.

Immediately, they released each other and waved happily.

Naruto frowned when he saw them.

"Were you two fighting?" he asked the blonde and the pink head.

"Not really, we were just warming up!" Ino declared while Sakura gave a firm nod of agreement despite the scratches over their faces.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, "I thought this was a simple medical mission. I didn't know any fighting would be involved."

Sasuke shrugged.

"There won't be any battles. There's a small village called Mitsubachi on the outskirts of the Land of Fire that needs desperate assistance. The daimyo himself asked us to send help to them."

"That's the village with all those bees, right?" Naruto queried.

Sasuke nodded.

"They are a small village but they provide most of the country's honey."

"Oh, I see. But I don't get why you're sending Sakura, Ino and Hinata specifically," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"I didn't choose them to go."

"Kakahi-sensei made the decision?" Naruto queried.

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto frowned, but accepted nonetheless. Their Hokage knew what he was doing. All three females had special skills – Hinata, the byakugan, Ino had her mind control jutsu and Sakura had her combat and medical skills. The trio were trained to fight and could take down an army if they were required to.

For these reasons, Naruto did not delve further in questioning why three females were chosen for this assignment.

"If I had my way, I would have gone with them."

"You have a meeting with the Shinobi Union," Hinata gently reminded him, and tightened her hold on his hand assuringly.

He glanced down at her with warm blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do," he murmured.

"You're so overprotective sometimes, Naruto," Sakura admonished him, but with a kind smile, "we'll be fine!"

"That's right! We're Konoha kunoichi after all!" Ino supported her while Hinata grinned at them in agreement.

The three males looked at each other and gave faint smiles.

"I guess we'll see you in two days' time?" Sai asked when the men returned attention to their significant other.

"Yeah! See you guys later!" Ino responded and immediately reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. Sai gave a genuine smile and returned her hug. He drew back slightly and gave her a kiss that was so sweet, one could almost see a red heart pop out from between their connected mouths.

Meanwhile, Naruto glanced down at Hinata with a frown.

She lifted a hand and touched his cheek.

"I'll see you soon," she promised.

Naruto blushed in response. Then, he lowered his head and gently brushed his mouth against hers.

"I'll miss you," he murmured against her lips.

Hinata looked at her husband shyly.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered and they kissed again, deeper this time.

Sakura blushed slightly at their friends' blatant display of love for each other. Although she knew her husband didn't like showing his tenderness to her in front of others, and she appreciated how much he spoiled her behind closed doors with it, she could help but pout up at him.

"Can't you act a little depressed to see me go?" she asked quietly. Her emerald green eyes looked up at him, reminiscent of a sad little kitten. He almost smiled at that.

Almost.

Her husband responded by lifting his hand tapping her forehead gently in that affectionate manner she had come to love.

"Be safe," he told her softly. For a moment, that black Uchiha eye of his shimmered and she sensed that although he wasn't going to admit it, he would miss her.

Sakura's face reddened in response to his gesture and her understanding of his feelings.

"I will," she promised quietly and added, "I love you."

* * *

"Hey, Sakura aren't you bothered that Sasuke didn't kiss you goodbye? I know we got in your way earlier, but..." Ino was saying as the three girls retreated into the distance while their significant others watched them leave.

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment, then blushed and touched her forehead.

"I got something better than a kiss."

Ino and Hinata frowned.

They were confused by what she meant, but didn't pry as they had to focus on their assignment.

* * *

"How come you didn't tell Sakura-san that you love her? She told you, but you didn't tell her. I've read that couples normally remind each other of their feelings for each other before they leave on a long journey," Sai remarked as the three men made their way into the village for their respective duties.

Ino's own constant demands for declarations of love from him played a large part in his question.

Maybe once Sasuke might have gotten irritated with the pale fellow for asking such a thing and being nosy in the first place, but perhaps marriage to Sakura had mellowed him a little.

Or maybe he just got used to Sai and understood that the guy was genuinely curious and wanted to learn a little more, especially as he was getting married next month.

And to Ino of all people, unbelievably.

Having also come to realize that sometimes marriage had real trials, based on his own experiences, Sasuke was more tolerable to his comrade's questions.

"She knows," Sasuke responded to him.

Not that his answers were helpful.

Especially when he wasn't the type to elaborate.

Sai and Naruto came to a stop at a junction. Sasuke gave a brief 'goodbye' and turned left while the other two would continue on straight. Sai frowned at Sasuke's disappearing figure.

"What did he mean by that?" Sai asked.

Naruto, normally more dimwitted, did have a little knowledge of what Sasuke meant, having been married himself and having been friends with the couple in question for a long time.

"Sometimes you don't need to say aloud what the heart already knows," Naruto replied.

Not that _that_ answer was particularly helpful either.

Naruto waved goodbye as they neared his destination, so the poor, confused young man couldn't question his friend more.

But Sai would ponder upon it.

Later he sat in the library and perused a romance novel with the depiction of a couple in a very intimate position on the front cover, in hopes of understanding what his male companions had meant.

He was quite ignorant of the strange looks he received from others who were in the library - because guys rarely picked up those sort of books.

His thoughts were consumed with his pretty girlfriend.

He missed and he loved her. He thought about how just looking at the way her blue eyes lit up when she saw him, filled him with love.

_"Sai!" _she would call to him with undeniable joy.

No one looked at him the way she did.

No one made him _feel_ the way she did.

And then he understood what Sasuke and Naruto had meant earlier.

* * *

Sasuke entered his house to collect a few reports before heading to work.

Although his wife left her mark on every part of their home with her decorative taste, desire for simplicity and neatness, and her love of flowery scents that flowed through the house, he always found it so empty without her in it.

The Uchiha recalled Sai's question.

It wasn't as though Sasuke didn't tell his wife he loved her. He did, though not as much as other couples.

But he his feelings were so deep for Sakura that he didn't always need to say aloud what he felt.

Sometimes, words just weren't needed when hearts were connected.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Will try to get the next chapter up sometime soon :)  
**

**Thanks for all the kind words about the story, I really appreciate it. Take care for now :)**


	25. Sasuke's Care

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only my own OCs and the plot of this story.

Warning: Unbeta'd with a mix of American and British spelling

* * *

**Trust**

by chickypeg

_**Chapter 25: Sasuke's Care  
**_

* * *

Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Uzumaki had never interacted enough with Sasuke Uchiha to realize just how intimidating a man he could be.

Hinata had never been close enough to him.

Whilst Ino had witnessed his rage briefly in the past, she had not been on the receiving end of it.

The ANBU Captain sitting before them did not express anger toward them per se...

But something about him caused them to feel wary.

Sasuke was sitting behind his large desk at his office that was located on Hokage Tower's second floor. His elbows were pressed onto the desk's wooden surface and his hands were linked together. His dark Uchiha eye peered above his linked fingers at them while his Rinnegan peeked out from behind his bangs that were as black as a crow's wing.

Perhaps the way his eyes seemed so dark and cold as he observed them made the pair of females want to step back.

Perhaps it was way that mouth of his formed into a stern straight line.

Perhaps this was merely their own perception as they felt guilty for not looking after his wife properly, as they had been assigned to do.

The beautiful, pink haired female was at Hinata's side. The brunette had to hold her up as she was exhausted from depleted chakra. On her cheek was a thin cut that had bled bright red blood down her face.

All three females were scratched and bruised.

Ino, in particlar, was soaked with blood.

"Explain," Sasuke said.

He did not raise his voice, but there was hardness in his tone that made the women stiffen.

Kakashi, who had come to speak to Sasuke in person just before the three young women had appeared, was standing at his ANBU Captain's side. He wanted to know what occurred as well, so he decided to stick around.

Good thing too, because the Uchiha was an intimidating fellow.

The Hokage glanced down at his brooding former student and smothered a sigh before turning to the three kunoichi.

Almost soothingly, he said to them, "This assignment was supposed to be a simple one. We didn't expect you to come back in this condition."

"Because we had an unexpected encounter," Sakura responded and winced from a bruise she had on her side.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Why aren't you in the hospital?" he demanded.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest," she answered with a forced smile.

Her husband frowned at her, but accepted her words nonetheless.

_ She_ was the medic after all.

Also, if she was in any real danger, Hinata and Ino would have forced her to go. They would have taken her to Tsunade deliberately because Sakura wouldn't dare argue with her mentor.

Sasuke eyed them quietly and waited ever so patiently for them to elaborate on what had occurred. Blue, lavender and green eyes shot to him warily when they heard his chair creak when he moved his foot slightly.

The man was so silent but he made his presence so easily known.

"Well we-" Sakura began but Ino shook her head at her.

"I'll explain," she cut her off and indicated for Hinata to help their friend into one of the visitor's chair beside the desk.

Sakura eased into the seat gratefully. She was so tired and weary.

All she wanted was a hot bath and her bed.

And a warm cuddle with her handsome husband.

She observed him for a moment. His eyes were fixed on the other two females as he awaited their story.

That handsome face could have been carved from granite.

He was angry.

It didn't take much to realize when he was. He didn't need to growl or snarl or declare vengeance was his as he might have done in the past.

Instead, his eyebrows narrowed slightly, his mouth fixed itself into a firm line and his eyes were dark and unfathomable.

The rinnegan peering at them didn't help either.

Hm...Sakura wasn't so sure that she wanted that cuddle anymore.

"Maybe you ought to sit down as well, Ino," Kakashi suggested. His eyebrows had furrowed with obvious concern as out of all three women, she was the one who appeared to have been hurt the most.

Ino hesitated, then nodded and sat down beside Sakura in the second empty chair.

"The mission was supposed to be a simple one, as you mentioned, Hokage-sama," Ino was saying, "but we ran into trouble afterward."

* * *

**Two Days Ago:  
**

Mitsubachi, or the Bee Village had several varieties of bees. These bees were also important for pollinating the village's many herbal plants that were vital for creating medicines. Oftentimes, whenever a strain of plant was created with useful properties, seedlings were sent to Konoha for further development.

Recently, a new type of bee had appeared, but proved to be poisonous to the villagers. They mingled with other bees and contaminated the honey with their poison.

Given that Mitsubachi supplied most of the country's honey, everyone in the Land of Fire who consumed honey were at risk from the poison.

Mitsubachi had to stop its honey production until something could be done about the bees. This put the village in a difficult situation as honey was basically their means of income.

The sensible course of action would have been to send out someone from the Aburame Clan to handle the evil little bugs, but the Clan was on a retreat to another tiny village called 'Konchu' – the insect village. They would not return until the end of the week.

However, they had been able to contact Shino who promised to join them in a day's time to assist.

For the time being, Sakura was there for her medical skill. She would isolate the poison and develop an antidote.

Hinata would use her byakugan to easily search through the thousands of bees to pinpoint the poisonous ones. In addition to her duties she was to ensure Sakura's safety.

Ino was along for the ride, for the same reason as Hinata, only this was her main responsibility. Her duty was to protect her comrades while the other two were busy with their tasks.

The three females also half-suspected that the Hokage was actually being kind in sending the three girls off because he was aware that they were very good friends.

With things being quieter now that Chouji and Shikamaru had their respective weddings, he could afford to allow them the occasional 'fun' sort of mission.

And so they set off on their assignment.

Three women who shared a history of tears, pain and laughter.

They giggled and gossiped on the way to Mitsubachi.

Argued and teased each other.

But most of all, enjoyed each others' company.

* * *

**Presently:**

"We did our jobs. Sakura isolated the poison, she cured the villagers and even in that short period of time, she managed to develop a special tasteless syrup to add to all the honey to destroy the poison in them."

All eyes turned to Sakura who blushed under their scrutiny.

"Ino...it's not that big of a deal," she protested.

"You're too modest. You did a great job back there," Ino argued and continued her story, "you helped everyone. Shino came in time and released a special strain of insect that was attracted to the poison. He used the time he had in Konchu to research and collect the bugs."

"So they attacked the poisonous bees?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Hinata spoke now, "they attacked the bees and ate them. They did not become poisonous either because their stomachs broke down the poison into something harmless."

"Is the village is okay now?" the Hokage pressed.

"For now. Shino is staying a little longer to ensure everything is okay."

"He's staying there because he met a female beekeeper who is as obsessed with bees as he is with his bugs," Ino muttered.

"Ah...well, I suppose that's true..." Hinata admitted.

"What happened to you three?" Sasuke snapped, finally showing some impatience. His tone reminded Sakura the few times in the past when he would silence her with a few cutting words.

Hinata and Ino visibly cringed at his harsh tone. Sakura was about to speak up and tell him it wasn't necessary to behave that way, but she thought better of it.

Right now, they were all in this room within a professional _military_ capacity. No consideration was going to be given to their personal background and feelings. Sasuke was ANBU Captain and he had every right to demand what happened to the kunoichi.

There was no time to consider the tone of voice he used with them.

They were ninja, not a bunch of powder puffs.

Also, if their roles were reversed and he had been the one to come back in a condition like her own, she would have been none too pleased and probably would have been raging at his team-mates for answers.

"When we were coming back, we were ambushed," Ino answered.

"We did not expect it. No one thought we'd encounter bandits along the way," Hinata put in.

"And not any at such a high level," Sakura added.

Sasuke slid his exhausted wife a look. She was leaning heavily on her chair and there were dark rings around her eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"You ran into rogue ninja," he stated.

She nodded.

"After the war, several villages suffered a great deal as you already know...including persons capable of guarding S-ranked criminals. Some of the criminals escaped and there are a few very strong ones who are still on the run."

Ino chose to elaborate, "They were only two men. Sakura had been at the camp, already tired from all the work she put in at Mitsubachi. Hinata and I went fishing."

"Fishing?" Kakashi repeated.

Hinata nodded and replied, "The mission was over and we felt like having fish for lunch. There was a river nearby so Ino and I went there while Sakura rested a little."

The shy female looked ashamed now, "We let our guard down."

* * *

**A few hours ago:  
**

"So, Hinata, how was your wedding night?" Ino teased the brunette.

Hinata's face went red.

"Ino!" Sakura chided as she settled against the tree, but couldn't quite smother her giggle.

"What? I'm gonna be married soon too...and..." Ino looked away with a frown.

Hinata and Sakura shared a look, realizing what was wrong.

"You're worried about your own wedding night," Sakura said.

That was when Ino let out an undignified snort.

"Hell no!"

The other two females shot her a look of surprise.

"Wait, Ino don't tell me you and Sai have already...?" Sakura's voice trailed off, not really wanting to outright blurt her question.

"Of course not!" the blonde laughed off, "I'm looking forward to it! I just want some tips on how to blow Sai's mind!"

Sakura giggled.

Hinata, chuckling a little, thought back on her own blissful night.

_**Flashback:**_

_Her blonde haired husband had been very gentle with her. _

_"Hinata, if you take any longer, I'll have to come get you!" Naruto threatened with a pout as he sat on the bed they would be sharing from now on. _

_In response, his wife peeked into the room shyly from the doorway. _

_Only the top of her brunette head and her lavender eyes showed.  
_

_"Hinata?" he voiced her name with a frown._

_In response, she slowly showed herself to him._

_His new wife was beautiful._

_So sexy that Naruto had to cover his nose to prevent a spurting nosebleed._

_Hinata had chosen to wear a black teddy. The material clung to her body like a second skin, and was so sheer that her pale skin and belly button could be seen. Her tummy was flat and toned. _

_Her breasts, plump and soft, were pressed together and revealed from the deep, plunging neckline of the outfit. The material at her breasts was thicker than the the rest, so not everything was showing._

_"N-Naruto-kun," she said her husband's name shyly._

_Naruto forced himself to compose. His wife's thighs, naked to his blue gaze, beckoned him. _

_He didn't know where to start with her!_

_But upon sight of how timid she was, he knew what to do._

_"Hinata, come here," he called gently to her. _

_Finally looking at her husband, the young woman went even redder if possible. _

_Naruto Uzumaki not only had a handsome face, but he had quite the body. _

_He had stripped down to his trousers._

_His chest was was hard, as if chiseled out of rock. He was not a bulky man, but he was by no means slender either._

_He was...perfect._

_"If you don't come to me, I'll come to you," he threatened again, but this time with a light teasing tone to put her at ease.  
_

_This made her smile, and she stepped toward him, finally obeying. _

_She was like a goddess to the blonde. In the dimly lit room, she looked like an exotic creature from his dreams. _

_A perfect body, lengthy black hair and pale eyes._

_**What did I ever do to deserve her**? he asked himself as she neared._

_Once close enough he caught her arm and pulled her so that she tumbled into his lap. _

_"N-Naruto-kun!" she gasped in shock, but he merely smiled and kissed her._

_But not in that sweet, gentle manner she was accustomed to._

_No, his kiss was deep, slow, like that night he had come back from a mission and had finally shown her that underneath his playful exterior, there was a passionate man who waited patiently to have her. _

_His mouth trailed down her neck, nibbling lightly. _

_"Hinata," he whispered and drew back slowly._

_She looked at him. _

_With serious eyes, he asked her, "May I touch you more?"_

_Slowly, she nodded._

_And indeed he touched her._

_In places no one else every had._

_His hands, his mouth, did things to her. _

_Fondling her slowly while removing her sexy outfit from her delectable body. _

_Finally, she was flat on her back with him rising above her as she covered her large breasts with her arms._

_His biceps bulged and rippled with movement when he leaned over her. He smiled kindly down at her, blue eyes so gentle and loving._

_Carefully he pried her arms from her chest but she blushed and quickly moved to her side to hide herself._

_She could feel Naruto frowning at her. _

"_Hinata..."_

"_I'm so big," she explained desperately._

_Naruto paused for a second, then leaned down to nip at her earlobe. She whimpered at his touch and gasped when his hot mouth touched her shoulder._

_She cried out when his hand that cupped her shoulder moved slowly before forcing itself under her own arms to take hold of those large mounds of hers that she was so insecure about. _

"_You feel so good," he murmured soothingly._

_He caressed her so lovingly, so sweetly, slowly breaking down those walls of uncertainty she had built around her, until she was comfortable enough to let herself be fully expose to his gaze, and at last, his love making.  
_

* * *

"You're blushing, Hinata. Are you thinking of something dirty?" Ino questioned with a devilish smirk.

Hinata's face went red.

"I-I was not!" she denied.

"Sorry to cut in but we've got to move again soon and we need some sort of nourishment. Perhaps we can go fishing in the river up ahead?" Sakura suggested.

"You stay and relax. We'll get the fish," Ino said.

Sakura frowned.

"But-"

"It's okay, Sakura. We know how much work you did in the village. You deserve a break," Hinata told her.

The pink haired female sighed and nodded.

"Okay, fine. But if you guys aren't back soon, I'm coming after you!"

* * *

And it was a good thing she did.

While it wouldn't have surprised her that her comrades ended up splashing and playing around in the water while they fished, the pink haired female still used her fine-tuned ears to listen for anything out of the ordinary.

At first she vaguely caught the sound of Ino and Hinata's giggles.

But then she heard odd movements in the air from their direction, like a slash in through the wind.

Then, a female's cry and another's scream.

Immediately abandoning the small camp they had set up, Sakura hurried to see what was wrong.

As she approached the river bank, she heard a male voice.

Quickly, she ducked behind a nearby bush. She peered through the leaves and bramble and saw Hinata held in a headlock by a brawny, masked man. She was struggling but the man snarled, "Quit twisting around or we'll get your friend to heaven sooner!"

The lavender eyed girl immediately stilled.

Ino was on the ground bleeding with a large gash at her side. Her blonde hair was spilled in yellow waves over the river stones along the stream's bank.

Sakura, though accustomed to the sight of blood, bit her lip.

There was so much pouring out of her dear friend's wound.

So much that it trickled through the stones and into the river.

Standing above the fallen kunoichi was another masked man who appeared more slenderly built than his friend.

In his hand, dripping with Ino's blood was a Fuma Shuriken, similar to the large kind Sasuke wielded. The design was different with more curved blades, but would rip through flesh nonetheless.

Judging from the scene, the blonde had likely been attacked first. The shuriken wielder probably sent his weapon at her from behind while the other grabbed Hinata who had probably gotten distracted by her friend's condition.

Sakura had to act fast.

Hinata, thankfully did.

She had switched her byakugan on and had spotted Sakura hidden in the bushes. The pair shared a mutual nod and sprang into attack at the same time.

Sakura launched herself out of the bushes and with deathly speed, connected the shuriken-wielding man with her fist, and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Hinata slammed an elbow into her captor's ribs, forcing him to release her. He aimed a punch at her but she ducked and dove into the river.

Around her, she used her chakra to create a whirling vortex which shocked the man and caused him to momentarily hesitate.

She used this as an opportunity to concentrate her chakra with the water and use what was known as her 'Water Needle' attack.

Water, as thin as needles, sprang from the river and speared at the man. He screamed in pain as they stabbed into him.

Meanwhile, the man who Sakura was fighting struggled to his feet, shuriken in hand.

Spying her headband, he snorted, "Konoha, huh? We should have been more careful. But it doesn't matter, we'll get you anyway!"

"What do you want from us?" Sakura demanded, "gold? We're medical shinobi on a small mission! We have nothing to give you!"

The man shrugged and then stuck out his long tongue. Grossed out, she watched as the nasty, slithery thing licked up the shuriken's blade and flicked over a bloodstain.

"A woman has value between her legs."

The man froze when he realized that he had said the _wrong_ thing to her.

The girl's eyes had narrowed and was spitting green fire had him.

"Is that what it is?" she asked softly and began to slowly crack her knuckles.

The confident air about her made the man realize that this girl was more than just a capable kunoichi.

Something about her...no she wasn't ordinary at all.

Thinking about it, it dawned on him that no regular ninja girl could aim a punch like the one had experienced.

In fact, he heard that Konoha had a powerful medical kunoichi who had surpassed even the legendary Sannin, Tsunade.

If she was indeed that same kunoichi, he was in a hell of a lot of trouble!

In a fit of panic, he flung his shuriken at her.

She shifted in time to avoid the full brunt of the attack, but with its curved blades, she underestimated the speed at which it would return to its owner from behind her.

She managed to move away just in time but it still caught the side of her cheek. However, its owner did not get a chance to grab it as he had to practically run from the small, pink haired female who was coming at him with those destructive fists of hers.

He couldn't outrun her.

She caught up with him and made him the sorriest S-class criminal in the whole of the ninja world.

* * *

**Presently:**

"Sakura healed me up afterward and gave me tablets to build up back my blood since I had lost so much," Ino informed them.

The pink haired female had developed those tablets. Tsunade had pioneered the idea first, but Sakura had taken it to another level. The tablets were mainly used for persons suffering from heavy blood loss. They increased the rate at which blood cells multiplied, effective immediately after consumption. That, together with Sakura's healing chakra, brought Ino back from the brink of death.

She did as much as she could until Ino regained consciousness. From there, she swiped some of her blood from her own cheek and used almost all of the last of her chakra to summon a small slug.

It had curled itself around Ino's wound to finish the healing process and destroy any potential infections.

While Ino had recovered a great deal, the cost was that Sakura had nearly fainted in the process because she had used up so much of her chakra. Thankfully, Hinata had been in better condition than her friends and had been able to carry Sakura the rest of the way home.

"What happened to the the men?" Kakashi asked.

Ino noted that Sasuke's eyes were gleaming almost angrily, but maintained his composure nonetheless.

For once, she consciously thanked God she hadn't married the guy.

He was so scary sometimes.

She preferred her Sai, cutely silly when he attempted to learn more about human emotions, but gentle and loving.

The blonde turned her attention to the Hokage.

"We tied them up near to the river and hurried back here," she turned to Sakura now, "you saved my life, Sakura. Thank you."

"That's what comrades do," Sakura responded with a wan smile.

"And you do not need to go to the hospital?" Sasuke quizzed his wife again.

"No, just a little rest because my chakra is low," she answered.

Sasuke glanced at Ino.

"What about you two?"

"Shishou ought to give Ino a look over to assert how well her blood has been building up. Because she ran all the way to Konoha with Hinata, she might need a lot of R&amp;R. Hinata should be fine. I don't think those guys did anything bad to you?" Sakura asked her friend.

Hinata shook her head.

"No, the man who I fought only grabbed me from behind to stop me from helping Ino."

Before they could continue, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sasuke said.

The door swung open and Sai and Naruto entered.

Both men paused at the sight of the beat-up females.

Sakura seemed half dead as she slouched on the chair. Hinata had scratches all over.

As for Ino...

Sai hurried to her side. He stooped beside her chair and took her hands in his own pale ones.

"Are you okay?" he demanded while scrutinizing her.

She smelled so strongly of blood.

He glanced at Sakura as well.

She smelled of blood too. In fact, upon closer inspection, he noted the bloodstains on her vest and her hands.

Ino, likewise to her comrades, had worn on standard jounin uniform with green Leaf Village vests shirts and black shirts underneath.

Sakura had stripped her off her vest to heal her. Her shirt was ripped at her side. Although she had been healed as good as new, blood remained on the revealed skin.

"I'm fine, Sakura saved me," she replied.

Sai frowned and inclined his head to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What happened? This mission wasn't complicated."

"The girls were attacked after the mission by potential S-ranked criminals," Kakashi answered.

Naruto, who was at Hinata's side with his arm around her shoulder, scowled darkly.

"What did they want with the girls?"

"What do men usually want with women?" Kakashi responded.

Naruto's blue eyes darkened with rage.

"Did any of them-?"

"No, Naruto," Hinata responded as she touched her husband's face gently with her fingers in an effort to soothe him, "we handled the situation."

Naruto's anger did not recede.

"I was uncomfortable with just three girls going out alone in the first place," he grumbled.

"They're all strong women and they dealt with the matter," Sasuke, to everyone's surprise, argued.

Naruto frowned at his best friend's words.

"I'm not doubting their abilities. We always send a guy along whenever kunoichi go out on missions because the guy's presence usually wards off pigs like them."

"I think the situation would have been the same regardless of whether a guy had been with us or not," Sakura pointed out.

"That's why you look like you're at death's door and Ino just escaped from it!" Naruto shot back.

"Naruto," Kakashi cut in.

Naruto's eyes turned to him.

"The very reason why I chose our three strongest females for this mission was because they could handle it. Getting hurt and dying is a part of being a shinobi."

Naruto tsked.

"I know it," he agreed with much reluctance.

The Hokage sighed.

"I called you two in to take the girls home. Sai, take Ino straight to the hospital and have Tsunade-sama give her a look over. Hinata, because you're the most healthy of the three, I want you and Naruto to come up to my office and I'd appreciate a more detailed explanation. Sasuke, I'm giving you the afternoon off. Take Sakura home."

"What about the guys who attacked them?" Sai questioned. He hadn't moved from his position by Ino's side.

Before Kakashi could speak, Naruto did.

"If Hinata feels up to it, she'll give the coordinates in your office. _I'll_ handle it from there," he stated with firm authority.

This surprised everyone in the room.

He ignored everyone and took his wife's hand, leading the way.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Hm...that brat's really growing up."

Sakura grinned.

"You sound so disappointed, Kakashi-sensei."

He glanced at her.

"Do I? Perhaps I am," he muttered and headed out the door.

Sai stood up now, and was looking down at Ino with a rare expression of concern.

"I'm fine," she assured him, and gasped when he suddenly swung her up in his arms.

"Sai!" she gasped in shock and went red with embarrassment.

Sai, ever so nonchalantly, looked at her.

"It's easier this way, isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

He smiled suddenly and the other three people in the room were given the impression that while this was not a fake smile, there was some unpleasant meaning behind it.

"You've reminded me many times that you are the princess of the Yamanaka Clan. Shall I not carry you off to the hospital like the _princess_ you are?"

Ino's mouth dropped open in shock.

Then, she struggled.

"This does not count! Sakura, help me!" Ino pleaded.

"I'll have shishou forward me her report, Sai. Have fun,_ Pig Princess_," Sakura waved with grin.

"Damn it, you Forehead girl!" Ino called as Sai walked out of the office with her still in his arms.

The pink haired female chuckled, imagining the stares her friend would receive as she was toted princess-style to the nearby hospital.

Sai wouldn't care.

Sakura noted that in his disregard for Ino's feelings, Sai was actually acting more human. At the moment, his worry for his beloved was overriding any thoughts about how Ino felt. All he wanted to do was take her somewhere to make her feel better.

Princess-style too.

All that over-the-top romantic rubbish the blonde had been feeding him was finally backfiring.

Sakura's smile froze on her face when a shadow fell upon her.

Her green eyes slowly slid upward to the dark, brooding man who towered her small figure.

"Uh...ah...Sasuke-kun-" she began, but was cut off when his strong hand reached down and gripped her chin.

She winced because his thumb stroked over the cut on her bloodied cheek.

"How did this happen?" he asked quietly.

Sakura could hear the in his voice, the thread of rage that was coming through.

But why was he so angry?

They handled the mission well.

They did their jobs and they beat up two S-ranked criminals.

So why was he upset?

"The shuriken scratched me," she responded.

Sasuke's eyes almost blazed at her words.

That was when she realized he was not angry _at_ her, or any of them for that matter.

He was angry _for_ her.

Outraged that she had been hurt.

That the men who had attacked them had wanted to steal their dignity, degrade them and treat them as less than animals.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered his name.

"You sure have a knack for going above and beyond," he muttered, confusing her.

She tilted her head inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

He did not reply.

Instead, he turned around and stooped in front of her. His back leaned forward slightly. Distractedly, she noted that he had lithe body line.

"Get on," he ordered.

Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Hurry up," he growled and she scrambled to obey.

Her arms slid around his neck and she leaned against his strong back heavily.

His long arms slid over her legs until his hands caught hold of under her thighs as he stood up, so that he could easily carry her.

Sakura rest her chin trustingly on his shoulder.

He was grumpy, but at least not with her.

* * *

Sakura enjoyed a princess-carry, but likewise Ino, she preferred it be done privately.

Not in the village's streets where others would vie them with curiousity and whisper.

Those whispers would continue on for a couple of days and some teasing from closer friends would ensue.

While she did gather some stares as Sasuke walked home with her, everyone looked on understandingly, given her obvious physical condition.

Sasuke trudged down the dusky street. Only the sound of sandals were heard as he walked with her on his back.

Sakura was so sleepy.

Her husband's warmth and the familiarity of scent lulled her into dreamland as she lay on his strong back.

She awakened only when they arrived home and she felt her husband shift one of his hands under her bottom so he could prop her more easily while searching his trousers' pocket for the key to their house's front door.

She murmured softly and opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered his name and straightened up a little to rub one of her eyes sleepily.

"We're home," he said while the door swung open.

She grunted slightly in acknowledgement before tightening her arms around his neck and nuzzling at it through his thick black hair.

She could almost feel him frown at her movements as he stepped inside and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"_Anata_...you're so comfortable," she breathed sleepily in response.

Sasuke snorted as he walked up the stairs, jostling her slightly with the movement.

"And you stink."

Sakura stiffened at his words and immediately straightened up.

She hit his shoulder and grumbled, "That's a horrible thing to say!"

Her lash had felt more like a kitten's paw swiping at him.

"You smell of blood," he told her when he entered their bedroom. His tone had taken a dark turn, causing her to feel uneasy.

"Sasuke-kun?" she voiced his name carefully.

He did not respond as he headed straight into the bathroom.

Immediately, he had her on her feet again, but turned around in time to take her into his strong arms before she slid to the floor. Sakura, clinging to him weakly, gazed up at him.

"You can't even bathe yourself now," he said to her with fathomless dark eyes.

"Wait!" she protested when he brushed her hands from his body and quickly stripped her off her vest.

His statement alone was enough for her to realize his intentions.

Sasuke's eyes shot to hers.

"You can't even stand up properly," he told her darkly.

She swallowed at his tone.

With one arm around her shoulders, the hand of the other reached for her shirt. Quickly he disposed of that.

Then, setting her on the cold hard floor, he stooped in front of her, grasped her trouser's waist band and pulled them down her long legs. There was nothing seductive about the way he went about doing it.

Normally, he would slowly, almost teasingly draw them down her long, gorgeous legs.

Today, he chose to strip her like a child.

Once her trousers were off, he tossed them aside with her other soiled clothing.

He paused at the sight of her body in her underwear. Her legs were stretched out in front of her, one of them slightly propped at the knee. She had her palms pressed behind her as she weakly held herself upright.

Her skin was marred with various scratches, bruises and dirt.

Her thick, vibrant hair was mussed and some of it fell onto her face.

Despite this, he found her an attractive sight, especially when her curves were barely concealed from him in that matching set of a black bra and panties.

He hadn't been seductive before, but now...

Sasuke moved from his stooping position at her feet to lean over her.

She was taken aback

Though he remained expressionless, he asked softly, "Tell me, what can this weak body do?"

He turned her around slowly, his prosthetic arm going around her waist while his good hand slowly trailed up her back, between their two bodies, to her bra's clasp.

His hot breath met her ear as he told her, "I can take you now, and do anything I wanted to you. You couldn't stop me. Not that you would anyway."

"Sasuke..."

He was right – she _wouldn_'t stop him.

She was surprised when as plainly as possible, he unclasped her bra and chucked her into the white bathtub.

She gazed up at him as she sat down in bemusement in the cold vessel. She had half expected him to start caressing her body.

But he didn't.

Instead, he turned on the shower head above on her. It was the detachable type which he removed from its position and pointed it at her.

She felt the warm, welcoming spray of water on her body.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to," she began, but he deliberately aimed the shower head at her face.

"That's mean!" she sputtered angrily.

But he ignored her and grabbed one of her arms, prying it from her body so that he could focus the shower on her breasts.

The scent of blood caught her nose and she looked down from the side of her legs to see red water streaming down the white porcelain and down the drain.

The blood wasn't even her own. It was Ino's.

She frowned at that and then glanced at her husband.

It was very sweet of him to take care of her.

Even if he was practically bathing her like a child.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she felt compelled to say.

"You did your job. You saved your team-mates," he told her while catching one of her hands in his to rinse out the red stains on it.

"Then why are you so upset?" she asked helplessly.

While she had come to understand that he wasn't angry with her, but because she had gotten hurt, she sensed that something more was bothering him.

Sasuke was silent for a long moment as he concentrated on on his task.

Then, he sighed and turned the shower head away from her.

His arms leaned over the tub's ledge as he stooped beside it. He lowered his dark head and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Sakura waited quietly for him to speak.

Finally, he did.

"I know you're very capable. I'm confident you can take care of yourself in a serious fight. You've proved that to me over and over again, but I can't help but worry."

He lifted his head now and she saw possessiveness in his eyes.

Using his prosthetic hand, he lightly touched his fingertips to her soft cheek where her cut was.

"Sometimes I just want to lock you away from the world," he added softly.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke lowered his head and covered her mouth with his own. Her lips softened and parted under his, allowing him to invade their hot depths.

He released her only to strip off his black shirt.

She almost drooled at how his stomach muscles rippled with his movement.

His shirt met her pile of clothing, followed by his pants.

Finally, he stood before her practically nude, save for a pair of black briefs.

"W-What are you doing?" she stammered, fighting hard to stopper a nosebleed.

But good heaven, the man was sexy!

His strong body was tall, slender but by no means was he skinny. He evenly muscled all over.

So lithe.

So powerful.

Sakura was very close to drooling a puddle into the tub.

Did this man have idea of his affect on her?!

"Bathing you," he responded, obviously oblivious.

"But-" she began to protest, but stopped midway when he ever so calmly drew his briefs down his toned thighs.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight of his naked glory.

He was shamelessly erect and appeared unaffected by that fact.

Sakura covered her nose then, praying blood didn't spurt out.

"Don't you have any shame?" she chided, blushing furiously.

Sasuke snorted with his underwear dangling from his finger.

"You've done more than look at it before," he bluntly reminded her.

"That's different!" she argued after managing to compose herself. She swooned slightly and grasped the tub's edge.

She had forgotten just how weak she was at the moment.

Sasuke's thoughts of smirking at her about her bashfulness toward his arousal went out the window then.

Sighing, he added his last garment to the pile of clothes, then stepped into the tub and took her into his arms. She leaned against him gratefully, enjoying the feel of his warm skin against her cool body.

"_Anata_," she whispered his name sleepily.

He proceeded to settle her against one arm while the hand of the other plugged the drain. He shifted her slightly so that he could reach other side to turn on the faucets.

He reached over to the small built-in shelf to the side where Sakura stacked her shampoo, bath salts and oil.

He grabbed the first bath oil he could reach and poured some into the rising water. It was rose scented.

The Uchiha frowned at that.

He was going to smell very feminine after this.

Thank goodness he did not have to head back to work.

He added some liquid soap which bubbled quickly with the movement of the gushing water from the faucets.

After replacing the soap, he turned off the taps as the water had reached a good enough level for him and his wife. Finally, he eased Sakura's back against his chest. She was still awake and gazed up at him tiredly.

Despite this, she managed a tiny smile and tilted her head upward to brush her mouth against his lower jaw. Sasuke's face flamed briefly at her small bit affection.

"You're wonderful, _anata_," she whispered.

Sasuke grunted, acting as though he wasn't concerned, but touched his lips to the top of her pink head when she couldn't see.

Slowly, gently, his large hands ran over her body, wiping away the remnants of blood and grime that the shower had missed.

She was drifting away in his arms when she came to the realization that he was focusing more on her most sensitive spots.

He left nowhere untouched, even when she whimpered and squirmed like a weak kitten.

He held her fast then, and she could feel his dark gaze behind her, warning her silently not to move.

She was like a small animal in his hands, being handled and cared for in a loving but almost dark manner.

Almost like a puppet as she was powerless to do much of anything.

As Sasuke nuzzled her ear, she heard him murmur, "Would I be such a cruel man if I took you now?"

His strong hand soothed down her flat, toned stomach, to that secret place between her legs.

Sakura gripped one of his strong thighs, while her other hand caught his wrist, wanting to stop him.

But he did not.

He nibbled her earlobe.

"Would it be wrong to take you now, when you can't do anything but lie down and simply _feel_?"

When he put it like that, she couldn't think it wrong.

Because all she wanted to do was _feel_.

To have his touch, his heat, his strength against her.

Inside her.

His hand left her to unplug the tub so that the water drained away.

Then, he stood them up and turned on the shower to wash away the soap suds.

But even then, his hands did not stop fondling her sweet body, nor did his lips stop kissing her, nibbling at her.

But he didn't take her. Instead, under the warm shower's spray, his fingers danced over her softness until she came apart in his arms. She slumped against him as the water soaked their bodies. The familiar pleasurable waves that washed over her quickly eased her into a sleep her body so desperately needed.

* * *

Sasuke must have continued looking after her when she had drifted into dreamland.

Later, Sakura opened her eyes blearily. Her nostrils caught a mild scent of roses.

She was curled up into a ball beside her husband. She was using his shoulder as a pillow and his good arm was wrapped around her as he lay flat on his back next to her.

She was dry, dressed in a plain cotton nightdress, and warm and comfy under their blankets. Idly, she noted that Sasuke was shirtless and she gave a faint smile at how sexy he was with his flat chest, toned abs and battle scars.

As weariness grabbed hold of her and pulled her back into a deep sleep, she vaguely noticed that he was holding his prosthetic hand in front of his face, and wriggling his fingers as if to test them.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered his name, wanting to ask him what was wrong.

He turned his head to hers.

One eye was coal black.

His bangs had shifted away due to his position, revealing his other eye which was an unusual grayish blue with strange swirls.

As good looking a man Sasuke Uchiha was, he could frighten away people when they caught sight of his rinnegan. It stood out, even more than the sharingan.

But Sakura wasn't frightened.

He could take on that monstrous form from Orochimaru's curse mark and she _still_ wouldn't be frightened.

She would still love him.

"Go back to sleep," Sasuke murmured to her.

_But your hand...what's wrong with your hand?_ She opened her mouth to ask, but she weariness prevented her from forming the words.

So exhausted she was that her eyes unintentionally closed and the last memory she had was of her husband's warm lips touching her forehead tenderly.

* * *

**A/N: A couple chapters ago (warning! spoilers for Gaiden here!), I had asked for clarification on whether or not Karin had traveled with Sasuke and Sakura at some point when Sakura was pregnant. There was still some uncertainty, but a kind soul on tumblr posted his/her official Viz media translation for us. The person's name on tumblr is madara-fate so all credit goes to him/her for providing his/her translation (in case you haven't read or seen it yet), and of course to Viz. I can't post a tumblr link here, but just to paraphrase everything: when Suigetsu asked about the umbilical cord, Karin as we know, confirmed that it was from Sarada and Sakura. Sakura did chase after Sasuke, and they (Sasuke and Sakura) did travel together.  
**

**Karin's exact words about Sarada's birth was 'Sarada just happened to be born at my hideout.'**

**In other words, Karin hadn't traveled or gone on a mission with them :D**

**So, that clarifies everything :) Thank you madara-fate :)  
**


	26. Rock Lee

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I have no claim on any of his characters, only my own OCs and the plot of this story.

Warning: Unbeta'd

***This chapter implies LEETEN pairing.  
**

***VERY long chapter. I was going to split it but I'm too lazy to do so...**

* * *

**Trust**

by chickypeg

**Chapter 26: Rock Lee  
**

* * *

**One Year Ago:**

_His eyebrows were like caterpillars above his very round, bug shaped eyes. His bowl-shaped hairstyle didn't help his looks either._

_But Rock Lee was as proud of his appearance as he was to wear on that skin tight green outfit of his._

_Konoha's handsome devil was walking down the street on this late evening. It was already dark, but several persons still wandered around because of the many vendors selling food outside. _

_Lee observed a dismayed Sakura Haruno speak to Naruto Uzumaki while standing near to the ramen stand. _

"_He'll come home soon, I'm sure," Naruto was comforting the pink haired beauty. _

_Lee was certain they were conversing about their absent team-mate, Sasuke Uchiha, who had been gone for more than a year. _

_Sakura Haruno was truly an angel in Rock Lee's eyes. _

_Her hair was like the soft pink petals of the cherry blossom._

_Her eyes, like sparkling emeralds._

_Her mouth was pretty, reminiscent of a fairy's._

_Her figure small, but feminine._

_Ah, she was truly beautiful!_

_But his angel was sad, and likely because of the Uchiha who she loved so much. _

_Despite more than eight years having passed, Rock Lee's torch for Sakura Haruno flamed high. He loved her, but aware of her own feelings for the Uchiha, he had chosen not to pursue her. _

_He had realized that her heart was impenetrable, and even more so ever since Sasuke had left the village. _

_When the war had ended, the handsome black haired fellow had stuck around for a little while._

_Lee had observed some interaction between the two during that time._

_What he noticed first of all was that women flocked to Sasuke Uchiha because of his good looks. His dark history hadn't kept them away as they viewed him as somewhat a hero for assisting with ending the war._

_Even his air of mystery only served to draw them in like flies. _

_But the Uchiha brushed off every single one of them._

_All except the ethereal beauty, Sakura Haruno. _

_Sakura, unlike the others, he would walk home sometimes. _

_And when she wasn't looking, Sasuke's face softened into a smile._

_How did Rock Lee know this?_

_Because wherever Sakura was, he tried to be, only to find Sasuke Uchiha in her company. _

_That was when Lee decided to back off. _

_Why?_

_Because it was more important to the taijutsu specialist that the person he so loved, get what she wanted._

_More than anything else, even his own heart, he wanted her happiness. _

_But then, the Uchiha left on a long journey, and hadn't been back since! _

_And Sakura was certainly dismayed with his absence. _

_For once, Rock Lee wanted to be a little selfish. _

_For once, he wanted to think of himself._

_Because he truly believed that he could make her happy instead of seeing sadness in her eyes whenever the Uchiha's name came up. _

_Perhaps, maybe, just **maybe**, Konoha's handsome devil had a slim chance!_

_Except...**he** was going off on a long journey too._

_A very long one. _

_But, Rock Lee would not be deterred. _

_Other men were already clamoring after the pink haired female so the bushy browed fellow had to make a case for himself before he left._

_He observed as Sakura bid Naruto farewell._

_Then, he approached her from behind her.  
_

"_Sakura-san!" he greeted her and bowed to the waist, almost clumsily._

_He must have startled her because she appeared taken aback when he straightened up._

_And despite him making a nuisance of himself, she managed a smile for him. _

"_Oh, hi Lee-san," she greeted him._

_Lee almost burst out in tears at how absolutely considerate she was! She was obviously disappointed that Sasuke Uchiha hadn't come home yet, but she still made an effort to be kind to him!_

_Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking that Lee would fall to the ground and worship her feet. She liked him as a friend, but his level of adoration for her disturbed her greatly. _

"_Sakura-san, tomorrow I leave on a long journey."_

_The pink haired female was surprised. Her green eyes widened and her pink eyebrows lifted. _

"_Journey?" she repeated._

_Lee nodded. _

"_It is a journey of trial that I must undertake as a part of Gai-sensei's vigorous training. Exactly one year from today, I shall return home."_

"_Oh Lee-san, I wish I had known sooner!" she said, genuinely saddened._

_He shook his head._

_Bravely, he took one of her hands in his own._

_His boldness made him blush while she frowned at his hand holding her own. Thankfully, she did not pull away as it appeared she was willing to listen to what he had to say. _

"_I know...I know you still hold feelings for Sasuke-san."_

_She was silent, but attentive to his words. _

"_And I will not get in the way of it. Not now anyway."_

"_What do you mean?" she finally spoke._

_His hold tightened into a gentle squeeze, "What I mean is that when I come back, and if Sasuke-san has not returned, I will pursue you with all my heart. I held back for so long because I wanted you to have a chance with him. But if he still refuses to return home for you, then he is not worthy of your love."_

_Sakura's mouth opened slightly in shock of his words._

_Lee continued to speak in a very serious tone, "My feelings may not reach you even then, but I will do my very best."_

_With that, he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it._

_Sakura's face went red at his action._

_Lee, for however much of clumsy gentleman he was, could be quite charismatic at times. He released her hand, bowed again, then turned and ran as if the devil was after him._

_Sakura stared after him, still dumbfounded. _

_But there was one memory Rock Lee would take away from home during that long journey – Sakura's blushing face. For one moment, he had made her heart quiver, even just a little._

_And that was enough to burn hope brightly into this astute young man's mind._

* * *

Rock Lee returned home today.

The first person he wanted to see was Sakura, but instead Tenten knocked on his door to welcome him back.

He was not an unappreciative man so he thanked her graciously for remembering.

"I just got a phone call from Ino. She wants us to meet up and she said for you to come along," Tenten said to him.

Lee frowned.

"But I just got home-"

"Come on, Lee!" Tenten snapped and grabbed his arm to drag him away.

* * *

Sakura's eyes did not open as she awakened. Her head felt muggy and she was so drained.

She burrowed more deeply into the hard, warm object she was lying on top of.

_Hard_?

_Warm_?

Frowning, she slowly lifted her eyelids, revealing emerald green irises.

Against her cheek, a healthy heart beat under heated skin. She could hear its thumping against her ear.

The scent around her was male.

Her pretty mouth curved upward.

Ah, she was seemingly draped over her husband's body with their blanket drawn up to her shoulders.

She shifted her face slightly so that her chin was pressed onto his chest. He was awake. His good arm was curved behind his head while a single black eye observed her silently.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed out.

"Hn. Do you plan on going back to sleep?"

She responded by wrapping her arms around his torso and embracing him tightly while rubbing her cheek against his chest again.

Sasuke was so comfy.

And he was all _hers_.

His body heaved slightly as he released a heavy sigh. His prosthetic hand gently pressed onto her back.

"Sakura, you've been out for sixteen hours."

That got a rise out of her. Her eyes shot to his.

"I have?"

He nodded.

"Shouldn't you eat something?"

He asked a valid question: she needed nourishment if she expected to make a fully recovery.

Despite this, she merely nuzzled under his chin like a sleepy kitten before mumbling, "I know. But I don't want to get up."

Sasuke let out another heavy breath.

Unaffected by his mild frustration, she lifted slightly to touch her lips to his jaw's underside.

"You're so comfortable, _anata_," she added lazily.

Sasuke snorted then and moved. He surprised her when he caught her upperarms and easily drew her off his body and onto the bedsheets.

"_Anata_?"

Her expression was like an inquisitive cat's.

Sasuke was bare to the waist in only a pair of dark trousers. He lay on his side, propping his head with his good hand as he watched her quietly.

"There's soup downstairs. Clean your mouth and I'll bring you a bowl."

Sakura frowned at him.

"Did you go to work today?" she asked.

He nodded briefly.

"Then why are you here?"

"I came home a little while ago."

Was it that late? From the way she had been curled atop her husband, she was quite sure she had been sleeping like that for some time.

Vaguely, she recalled rousing from her sleep at the sound of the door opening. Through bleary eyes, she had vied Sasuke stripping off his black shirt before walking over to the bed.

She had murmured his name while he sat beside her and touched her forehead, as if checking her temperature.

Attracted to the sight of him, like a spoiled child, she had rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around his waist and refused to let go.

She couldn't recall what happened next but Sasuke probably had given in and snuggled with her afterward.

"If you were with me since you came home, when did you have time to cook the soup?" she questioned.

Sasuke grunted and lifted his heavier body from the bed. The mattress shifted with his movements.

"I had a clone stay home with you."

Sakura hid her smile and smothered a giggle. He really didn't like to admit how much he cared.

His actions displayed it though.

She reached and caught one of his wrists.

"Thanks," she murmured.

He responded by moving his hand that was between hers to brush his index finger's knuckle against her cheek lightly.

Briefly, his gaze upon her softened.

"It's okay. Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'll come downstairs in a bit. I need a bath and a change of scenery."

"Fine. I'll heat it up," he said to her as he walked over to the chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room. He'll pulled out a fresh black shirt and pulled it over that scarred, flat, washboard torso of his. Sakura blushed and tried not to stare too much.

The man was too gorgeous for his own good.

He glanced at her from over his shoulder as he head toward the door.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't go back to sleep," he ordered, with a slightly warning tone.

"I won't," she promised with a smile.

He grunted and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura's head dropped back onto the white pillow and she groaned.

She felt so drained.

Her chakra had already started to replenish but she required more rest.

Forcing herself to move, she flipped the blankets from her body and pushed herself into a sitting position.

She hated when she ended up like this.

Chakra depletion was normal for her, as she used her energy to heal others.

But to this extent was rare.

She could have activated her byakogou seal, as it would have prevented her from falling into this condition, but she had chosen not to. The seal stored chakra and was used only in cases of dire emergency.

Ino's potential death indeed was one, but Sakura had enough of her own chakra to not rush to her reserve in the byakogou seal.

Sakura looked down at herself. She recognized the nightgown.

She had a blurry memory of awakening and seeing it, before falling asleep again. She frowned as she felt as though there was something important she had to ask Sasuke, but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was about.

Disregarding it when the desire to use the bathroom came to her, she went to the adjoining room.

* * *

The bathroom was clean and pristine.

There were no dirty clothes beside the tub, the floor was mopped with no leftover suds in the tub either.

Sakura smiled as she washed her hands at the sink.

Sasuke was definitely a neat freak.

She wouldn't be surprised if she found the clothes she had used yesterday, pressed and folded neatly in her drawers.

After a quick shower, she changed into a green cashmere sweater and white trousers. Perhaps she might be able to coax her husband into going for a walk after dinner. She really wanted some fresh air.

She combed her pink hair neatly and frowned at her reflection in the mirror.

Those cherry blossom strands of hers were getting quite long. Her hair's length was a little past her shoulder blades now.

Smiling a little, she reached into a small box on her dresser which contained a few bobby pins. Winding her thick, silky hair together, she formed a simple, elegant french knot behind her head with it. A few strands escaped her hairstyle and lingered on either side of her head. Rather than looking messy, she appeared more elegant.

Ino had taught her this hairstyle. The beautiful blue eyed girl had a mass of golden locks that required extensive care. She shared some of her tricks and tips with Sakura.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" came Sasuke's voice as the door opened.

Her husband paused when he saw her.

His wife looked very...clean.

She smelled clean, and also looked very..._neat_.

Neat clothing that he was familiar with, but that hairstyle of hers revealed her long, pale neck. Somehow it made her eyes seem larger and more vibrantly green with most of her hair scooped away from her face.

She beamed at him, and he swore the room brightened up with her smile.

"I'm coming, Sasuke-kun," she answered and wandered over to him.

He frowned down at her.

She was a tidy little package today.

A tidy little package he wanted to mess up. He wanted to pull her hair loose from that knot and run his fingers through it. He wanted to rip that sweater from her body and tear away those trousers. He wanted her naked and writhing on his bed in wanton passion.

This woman...would his lust for her ever fade?

No, it wouldn't.

His love for her was strong, and connected to it was his passion for her.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice broke into his thoughts.

He glanced at her.

She was too exhausted for him to do what he wanted to her. He had been carefully observing her since she had awakened. Her eyes had dark rings under them and her eyebrows furrowed in that manner he had come to recognize as weariness.

"Come here," he ordered. She was already standing close, but when she stepped forward, he noted the way she practically staggered. In fact, she stumbled slightly and fell against his strong chest.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," she apologized meekly while his hands steadied her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded while rubbing her nose slightly as she had hit that specific part of her body on him.

Which was more or less like bumping that facial feature of hers onto a slab of steel.

Sasuke wound his arm around her waist and drew her close to him.

Startled, she glanced up at him.

He frowned in response.

"What?"

"Nothing," she lied quickly and allowed him to lead her downstairs.

Her cheeks were red.

She shouldn't be surprised at how sweet his gestures were as she ought to be used to them by now, but she couldn't help but experience fascination and overwhelming love for him whenever he acted this way.

* * *

After depositing his wife into a chair at their small kitchen table, Sasuke went over to the stove. He returned a minute later with a bowl of steaming hot chicken soup. Sakura inhaled its heavenly scent.

"It smells great, _anata_. Thank you," she said gratefully.

Sasuke grunted and returned to the stove to take out some for himself as well.

"Did you get any news on the two S-ranked criminals?" Sakura asked when he sat down in front of her.

After a quick thanks for the food, Sasuke answered, "Naruto fetched them. He said you girls didn't leave anything for him to finish off."

Sakura chuckled at his words as he proceeded to eat.

"I guess not. We left a few marks on them."

"A few?" Sasuke repeated.

Based on Naruto's description, and Tsunade's medical report,'few' was an understatement.

Black eyes, missing teeth, hair patches and broken limbs were just a 'few' damages the criminals had incurred.

Sakura frowned.

"Did you see them?"

"Not yet. Naruto got them last night. Tsunade healed them to the point of consciousness, and then sent them for interrogation."

Sakura shuddered visibly.

She didn't want to be in a position where Ibiki was questioning her.

"Ibiki isn't that bad," Sasuke remarked.

Although he acted more interested in his soup, he had been observing his wife and listening to her words.

Sakura was surprised at what he just said about Ibiki.

"He doesn't strike me as being your friend," she said slowly.

Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm his ANBU Captain, whether or not he likes it."

As if that explained everything.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her husband's habit of not elaborating, she questioned, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke frowned as he stirred his soup a bit.

"He doesn't think I ought to be ANBU Captain. He believes I'm more useful as prime interrogator."

Sakura's mouth dropped open.

"He said that you?!"

Sasuke nodded in affirmation.

"As a compliment."

"How the heck is that a compliment?!"

"Because prime interrogator is a more respectable job than ANBU Captain. In his opinion anyway."

Sakura refrained from slapping her palm to her face.

"Ibiki is growing daft in his old age."

She looked thoughtful, "Unless he thinks you'd keep your composure better than anyone else?"

"I think that's what he means."

That and the fact that he could use his doujutsu to inflict terror upon captives.

"Do you _want_ to be prime interrogator?"

"No," Sasuke answered with a snort.

Sakura smiled.

"Sakura," he said her name.

She lifted her head to look at him. He was finally gazing at her, straight in the eye.

"You're not eating," he stated disapprovingly.

She grinned.

"Sorry," she apologized and dug in.

Silence ensued as she swallowed some hot soup gratefully.

Sasuke's cooking skills were top notch. Everything was perfect, right down to the seasoning.

She glanced at him and noticed his prosthetic hand rest calmly, flat palmed on the table beside his bowl. It was covered in white bandages, just like Naruto's.

Sakura frowned as a blurry memory of him moving around his fingers came back to her. She had been wondering if something was wrong with the hand.

Everything seemed fine now.

She assumed if he had any concerns he would tell her.

"Did you get any news on Ino?" she questioned.

"Tsunade said she was okay but needs rest," he answered.

"Oh? That's great," Sakura said.

Ino's wedding was going to be next month. It was great that she would be well enough for the special event.

So many persons in their generation were getting married.

Soon, babies would start popping out.

Sakura's thoughts sobered then.

She wished she could have one of her own, but Sasuke had been adamant about putting off children for the time being. It was ironic that they had a serious argument about that months ago when _she_ had been the one wanting to put off having kids.

Sasuke glanced at his pretty wife.

He stifled a sigh at her sad expression.

These were the moments when he read her like a book.

She was thinking about babies.

Wise enough not to comment on it, he stood up and picked up his bowl.

"Tsunade also needs to clear you for active duty," he informed her.

Sakura frowned and glanced at him. He had walked over to the stove to take some more soup.

"What? How come? I can clear myself."

"Kakashi's new orders. Something about how you may not discover certain injuries, depending on how much damage was done to you. Someone else needs to give you a look over to clear you."

Well, that was true.

Sasuke returned with his bowl, paused to look at her, then took her bowl from her as well after setting his own down.

"_Anata_?" she said, confused by his actions.

He returned a moment later with a newly filled bowl.

She smiled at his thoughtfulness.

After making short work of the second bowl of soup, Sakura carried her dishes to the sink. She paused beside Sasuke to pick up his empty bowl.

"What are you doing?" he asked her with a frown.

She returned one as she walked over to the sink.

"You cooked. I'm washing up," she responded, believing it fair that she did so. They often shared chores when they were both home. Normally she made their meals and he assisted her with cleaning the dishes and the kitchen afterward.

"Sakura, come here," Sasuke ordered sternly.

She looked across to him with slightly narrowed eyes. She wasn't angry, just wondering why he seemed particularly irritated.

She obeyed him nonetheless and returned to his side.

Before she could speak, his good arm caught her by the waist and suddenly she fell across his lap.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped and pressed her hands against his flat chest to brace herself. His clothes were of soft fabric, but his body was hard, and warm.

She glanced up at his handsome face, waiting for him to explain.

He was scowling at her.

"You need to go back to bed."

"I'm better now, Sasuke. I can handle a few dishes," she insisted.

Sasuke snorted and suddenly his mouth was covering hers.

His action was so abrupt and unexpected that Sakura barely had time to react to him. She kissed him back and recalled the moments last night that led up to her sleeping away in his arms whilst in the shower. The memory of his teasing fingers dancing upon her sensitive flesh became clearer.

She almost moaned aloud.

She could feel his hardness press against her thigh.

Ah, he had been acting the gentleman last night, considerate of her needs.

But he wanted her now.

Slowly, he drew back and lifted his good hand to lightly touch his thumb against her pretty, kiss-swollen mouth.

"I thought you said I need to rest?" Sakura whispered.

Her husband merely grunted and drew his finger lightly over her plump, sensitive flesh before leaning down to nip her ear teasingly.

"I said you need to go back to bed," he corrected her, "I'm taking you there,"

Sakura's face went red at his implication and she shivered in anticipation when he sucked her ear's tender lobe and simultaneously slipped a large hot hand under her sweater.

He leaned against the chair's backrest and observed the way his wife gasped open-mouthedly at the way he caressed her perfect, sweet breast.

"Leave the dishes for later," he ordered quietly as he pinched the tip and she let out a soft cry of pleasure.

His handsome face was dead serious, but passion blazed in those eyes of his.

Meekly, Sakura nodded, aware of his intentions for her.

He pushed the sweater up to her neck and roughly pulled down the black cup that had covered the breast he had been fondling. His mouth covered it.

Sakura jolted in reaction to the feel of his hot, wet mouth on her. Moaning, her hands threaded through his thick hair that was as black as crow's wing.

Red hot passion was quickly growing between the two and Sasuke knew that if he didn't take her to bedroom soon, he would end up having her on the kitchen table.

Again.

Their coming together that morning had been so wild, so passionate, so...

"BASTARD!"

The familiar sound of their best friend's voice shouting down the house caused the couple to go still.

The heated atmosphere quickly receded.

Sasuke let out a low snarl against her breast and lifted his head away from her, glaring in the direction of his friend's voice.

"Naruto? What does he want at this hour?" Sakura asked.

"That dumbass," Sasuke growled, along with a couple of swear words, but but gently ushered her off his lap and headed to the front door.

Sakura adjusted her clothing as she occupied his chair. She heard her husband demanding in a very black tone what Naruto wanted. She couldn't hear his response, but she got the impression that Naruto wasn't affected by his friend's bad mood. A muffled conversation ensured between the two friends.

Sasuke returned two minutes later.

"Something's come up. I have to go," he said to her.

Sakura blinked.

"What happened?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not sure. I'll let you know when I come home."

He lifted his hands to make signs to summon a clone.

"It's okay," she said.

He paused midway with the hand signs.

She stood up and walked over to him. Looking up at him with a gentle smile, she covered his hands with her own, preventing him from continuing.

Sasuke frowned at her.

"I'll be fine, _anata_. I'm much better now."

He gave her a clinical look. He wasn't the type to baby her, so if she said she was alright he believed her.

He could more or less tell when she was lying now anyway.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Sasuke still frowned.

"HURRY UP!" Naruto called from the doorway.

"Give me a minute, dumbass!" Sasuke snarled in response.

"This is serious, damn it!" the blonde shouted back.

The Uchiha scowled in the door's direction.

"Fine, I'm coming!" he snapped and turned to go, he glanced over his shoulder, "keep that cell phone around in case something happens and call your mother if you can't get in touch with me."

Sakura smiled at his consideration.

"I will. Oh, _anata_," she said and caught his arm.

He glanced over at her.

She looked a little shy.

"Kiss me?" she requested ever so bashfully.

"Bastard!"

Sasuke looked to the front door's direction again.

"Shut the hell up, Naruto!" he retorted.

Thankfully, Naruto must have listened to him, as silence responded.

Sighing heavily, Sasuke then gave his wife his attention. He caught her shoulder with his good hand and lowered his head to hers.

Except, he didn't kiss her.

Instead, he spun her around so that her back was facing him. She gasped at his unexpected action, which turned into a moan when he pulled aside the neckline of her sweater and attacked the revealed flesh with his hot mouth. As he sucked and nipped with his sharp teeth, breaking the skin and using his tongue to soothe the wound, his other hand took hold of her breast he had caressed earlier. He pinched the still sensitive tip under her sweater.

She moaned, trying to stifle her cries, but her husband was relentless.

His mouth released her flesh and his tongue flicked out to soothe the throbbing mark there while his fingers continued to tease her.

"When I come back, you're mine," he hissed and finally released her.

Sakura gripped the table's edge to stop herself from falling forward.

She turned her head slightly to vie her husband over her shoulder.

Her eyes were accusing, but filled with lust.

He smirked and touched his mouth to her temple.

His tiny gesture caused any anger in her evaporate.

"See you," he said and stepped back, turned and disappeared. She scowled behind him, but her expression softened into a smile. There came some bickering at the front door, then it slammed shut.

Still slightly shaken from his touches, she managed to straighten up and walk over to the window.

She observed as her husband and their friend walked down the pathway, arguing with each other.

Then, in the blink of an eye, they vanished from sight as they moved with speed to their destination.

* * *

Sakura walked over to the kitchen table again.

The house was so lonely and quiet now with her husband gone. Her body still reeled from his touches and she wished Naruto hadn't interrupted them. Intuitively, she suspected Sasuke had been called out because of those S-ranked criminals.

Sighing, she proceeded to wash up by herself.

The ANBU Captain didn't venture out the village unless it was for a meeting with another village, or if the circumstances were truly dire. She had a feeling her husband would be sent out on a mission soon.

She only hoped it wouldn't be for too long.

After putting the leftovers into the refrigerator, Sakura realized she was no longer as lethargic.

In fact, she was almost as good as new. Perhaps Sasuke's cooking was just special.

She blushed.

Or maybe his touches had energized her.

A knocking on her front door intruded upon her thoughts. It wasn't Naruto's loud pounding, but there was urgency in the way the person thumped on the hard wood.

Drying her hands on a dishcloth, she hurried to see who it was.

* * *

Standing before Sakura was none other than Temari, sister of the Kazekage and recent bride to Shikamaru Nara.

The older female often appeared tough and unapproachable. She was slightly taller than Sakura, and had full, generous curves.

Temari was actually a down-to-earth female.

She did have a bad temper though, especially when her husband's laziness started to irk her.

The Sand Village's princess looked quite pretty today. She had donned a short blue dress that reached about an inch above her knees. It clung lovingly to her body, cinched at her waist before swathing gently over her breasts. Her hair which was normally done up in spiky buns was combed out neatly today

"Temari-san?" she said her friend's name.

They had known each other for years and had good comradery between them, but only when Temari had come to live in the village had they really become close.

"I've been asked to collect you."

Sakura blinked.

"Collect me? For what?" she demanded.

"Ino."

Sakura frowned.

"Ino?"

"Yes. Come on," Temari said and grabbed her wrist, tugging the her friend out the door. Sakura pulled back, strong enough still to manage to get the other woman to stop.

"Wait, Temari! What's this about?" she asked with a frown, "I can't just leave. I'm still recuperating and Sasuke-kun will worry if I'm not here."

Temari paused and appeared thoughtful. Then, almost carefully she told Sakura, "It's very important to Ino that you're there, Sakura. Please come."

"But-"

"Shikamaru has to meet him and Naruto anyway. Ino already told him to let you know you would be with us. You can call him or leave or note just in case," she suggested.

"But where are we going?"

"Where Ino is."

Sakura fought a frustrated huff.

Okay, she wasn't getting a straight answer unless she came along.

Something was definitely going on and she knew she ought to go.

She hurried inside to get her cellphone. Sasuke did not answer when she tried calling, so she scribbled a quick message and left it by the bowl of tomatoes on the kitchen table.

Then, she hurried away with Temari.

* * *

Temari's outfit should have been a dead giveaway.

But she didn't suspect anything until they arrived at a small banquet hall that was used for small receptions. Sakura was familiar with the building as she had been there occasionally for small weddings.

"Why are we here?" she asked Temari suspiciously, especially because they were at the back entrance.

"Don't worry about it," Temari brushed off and tugged her through the door and into the hallway. She then pushed open a door to the left, and inside revealed Ino's mother.

The woman was very much like Ino in build and with her facial features, but her eyes were a warm brown, as was her hair.

Ever since Inoichi Yamanaka had passed away, the older woman appeared to have aged a little more as her hair was more grey now and her eyes more tired. But she was as sassy as ever.

"Oh, good. You got her," she said.

"What's going on, oba-chan?" Sakura asked.

In response, the older woman held up a pink, sleeveless mandarin dress. The edging was red with pale sakura flower buttons sewed along the the top fold. The dress's pink was pale at the top but darkened as it went to the hem.

The skirt was patterned with pink cherry blossom flowers.

Sakura reached out and took hold of the dress. She stared at it, then her friend's mother.

"But oba-chan, I bought this to go to Ino's wedding last week and I forgot to take it home with me."

Ino had dragged her out to do some shopping and Sakura had immediately fallen in love with the outfit. Upon purchasing it, they had returned to the Yamanaka household, only for Sakura to forget it there. She was supposed to return for it, but hadn't the time as yet.

"And it's a good thing you forgot it by us otherwise poor Temari would have trouble getting you to wear it!"

"Wear it? _Now_? But-"

"No 'buts' young lady, you're changing into it!" the older woman declared and caught her shoulders before shoving her in the direction of a room divider.

* * *

"You were getting married next month!" Sakura said accusingly when she caught sight of her blonde best friend.

Ino Yamanaka was dressed in a pure white kimono.

A type similar to that of Hinata's on her wedding day.

In other words, the young lady had gotten married today.

Sakura had donned the madarin dress. It was a tight fitting outfit that hugged her body neatly. It outlined her slenderness but did not hide her curves. Ino's mother had considered letting her keep her hair in a knot, but had decided against it and combed out the thick mass neatly.

It fell past her shoulders, and the older woman even parted it neatly to the front so that some of it went over and across the side of her forehead, slightly hiding the byakogou seal. Two small clips with cherry blossom designs kept the hair neatly in place. Another bit went over onto the next side. Sakura liked the hairstyle quite a lot as it hide up most of her forehead. A tiny pair of studs adorned her ears, along with a silver necklace. She had transferred her wedding ring to her finger, as she figured it was a special occasion so she may as well as do so.

The pink haired female looked quite lovely today.

Ino smiled at her friend.

"Yes. But we decided we couldn't wait any longer," the blonde responded. She was sitting on a chair, looking breathtakingly beautiful with her thick blonde hair piled neatly atop her head and with that white kimono draped over her.

"Can you even survive a honeymoon?" Sakura demanded.

Ino face reddened hotly.

"O-of course I can!" she insisted, "Tsunade-sama said I was okay!"

To her side, wearing traditional wedding garb as well, was Sai.

He was smiling.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san. It's just that yesterday was a shock to me when I saw her," Sai answered. His face became serious as he explained, "even as shinobi, we sometimes forget how short and precious life is. I didn't want to waste another moment apart from her."

Ino blushed at her new husband's honest words.

Sakura snorted before her face softened.

Once upon a time Sai had been the most fake, emotionless man she had ever stumbled upon. Now here he was pairing up with her rival and best friend.

"You've come a long way, Sai. I'm surprised. But glad for you guys," she told them warmly, "congratulations to you both. I just wished you'd had me here for the ceremony as well."

"Don't feel bad, Sakura. We had initially planned to elope but Sai insisted on telling mom first."

Sakura laughed then.

Elope? Those two?

Sai placed his hand on Ino's shoulder. She covered it with her own and the pair shared a tender gaze.

"I had always envisioned having a big, expensive wedding like those Western styled ones. I wanted that big ballgown and I wanted to look like a princess. But when you almost have a foot in the grave, you realize that none of that stuff matters," she turned her attention to her friend, "mom didn't approve of us eloping so we agreed on a quick ceremony. Then she accidentally blabbed to Chouji's mom who went on to tell Shikamaru's and of course their kids and daughter-in-laws found out afterward! I hadn't had anything to wear, but she gave this to me. It's her wedding kimono."

"It's beautiful, Ino."

Ino bit her lip and lowered her eyes sadly, "She said dad would have been proud."

Sakura blinked moisture from her eyes.

She recalled the older man quite well. Ino resembled him a great deal.

"He would have been, Ino," she assured her.

"Hey, are you making her cry already?" came a familiar lazy voice.

On Ino's other side appeared Shikamaru, closely followed by Chouji who was munching on a pack of potato chips. Shikamaru might have come straight from work as he was still dressed in his jounin gear, minus his green Leaf village vest.

Chouji was more formally outfitted in a suit.

"Yeah, we didn't agree to this spur of the moment wedding for you to make her unhappy," the chubby man agreed to his team-mate's words.

Sai was unsure of what to say as he scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

Ino giggled through her tears.

"It's not that...I just wish dad was here," she explained.

Chouji and Shikamaru looked at each other, compassion flashing through their eyes.

The trio had been team-mates for so long. They had known each other since they were practically babies.

Whatever squabbles they might have had, they were still as close as siblings.

They had shared so much, even the passing away of their fathers.

"Old man Inoichi would have been happy to see you getting married," Chouji assured her.

"Yeah, you would have been someone else's headache," Shikamaru put in.

"Shikamaru!" came a female's voice.

Approaching them was Temari who was glowering at her husband.

After a quick ceremony with only her mother, Shikamaru and Chouji present, Ino had asked them to gather up a few of their friends and teachers for a small reception in a banquet hall. Temari had been one of the first to find out, so she assisted, especially when Shikamaru was abruptly summoned to the Hokage Tower. For this reason, some of the invitees were wearing casual or work clothes.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Uh...Sasuke ought to be here soon," he told Sakura, hoping to sidetrack his wife's scolding.

"Great," she said cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Temari turned back to Ino, "I'm sure your father would have been glad you're getting married to Sai,"

"Yeah, he would have been," Shikamaru assured her.

Still munching on some potato chips, Chouji grunted, "That's right. The only thing he ever wanted was for you to be happy. No one's made you smile as much as that guy so Inoichi-san would have been proud."

"Thanks guys," Ino said humbly.

Karui joined them, and soon, Hinata. Both females had enough time to dress into more formal outfits before. Sakura was more or less one of the last few persons to find out about Ino and Sai's nuptials, mainly because she had been unconscious most of the day.

Other guests who trickled in included Kurenai, Mirai, and other members of the Yamanaka Clan. Sakura's own parents also came by. She chatted with them for a while before they went on to converse with Ino's mother.

Tsunade made an appearance and Sakura ended up speaking to her.

"You're looking better today," the former Hokage remarked.

Sakura blushed a little, "Sasuke took good care of me," she said while sipping a glass of wine.

"Is that so? Things must be going really well," Tsunade chuckled, "where is he, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. Naruto almost banged down our door and dragged him away when we were having dinner. Shikamaru said he should be here soon."

"He should be," Tsunade glanced around to make sure no one was listening in before saying softly, "Ibiki found out a couple of interesting things after interrogating the men who attacked you."

"It has something to do with Sasuke?"

"Yeah...I'll tell you because you'll find out soon anyway as you're ANBU Head Medic. When I was looking over those guys, I found some weird marks on their skin. Like needle marks."

Sakura's eyebrows raised.

"Needle marks?"

"Yes. As if someone had been experimenting on them."

Sakura went still.

"Orochimaru?" she whispered.

The man was no longer a threat to the village and like a snake, as long as he was left alone, he didn't bother anyone.

This did not mean everything was totally safe with him. His leftover experiments were known to show up from time to time.

"It appears they hadn't exactly escaped from prison after the War. They're former experiments from Otokagure."

Sakura was speechless.

"I didn't know that village still existed!"

"No one thought so either. We all assumed after Sasuke supposedly killed Orochimaru the first time, that all the prisoners and experiments disbanded. They didn't. They had no where to go and did not know what to do with their newfound freedom, so they continued residing in the Land of Sound. Even though the village was really a bunch of hideouts, they somehow managed to live together for a long time, even electing leaders from time to time. But..."

"But?" Sakura prompted.

"Too much disorder. Many of these people were runaways from their own villages. They did bad things before, and then they were experimented upon. Many of them have broken minds and spirits. Their leaders have died within months of each other. This is what I know based on the information Kakashi gave to me. They called Sasuke into interrogation to get him to pry more information from those guys."

"Is this something we even need to get involved in?" Sakura queried.

Tsunade frowned.

"It is if our kunoichi got attacked."

"I know, but I get the impression that Kakashi-sensei might want to do some intervention that's a little beyond necessary."

Tsunade paused, and then told her slowly, "It's something that's going to involve more than just us. Those men aren't the only ones from Oto who attacked persons from other villages. At first we didn't take it seriously, but the attacks have become more frequent. Naruto was actually talking about that last week. There was a meeting with the Shinobi Union after your husband's interrogation on the men. Sasuke was included in that meeting. That's why neither he nor Naruto are here as yet."

Sakura frowned at that.

"I see," she murmured and sipped her wine thoughtfully.

"By the way, Rock Lee is back in town."

"Oh? That's great!" she said, genuinely glad her bushy browed friend had returned.

"It's a good thing he got over you and moved on with Tenten," Tsunade remarked.

Sakura frowned and vaguely recalled that her shishou had mentioned that in another conversation.

"You said that before, but I didn't know they were together. Tenten never said anything."

Tsunade blinked.

"Is that so? I assumed they were together because she was the person who saw him off the day he left for his journey."

The pink haired female lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't think so. He told me the night before he left that he wanted to be with me. When you mentioned he had moved on, I assumed you might heard he had gotten together with another girl."

"No, I was just making assumptions."

Sakura grinned.

"I guess we both were!"

Then, she frowned.

Did Lee know about her and Sasuke?

As if on cue, a familiar figure in green spandex appeared in front of her.

Lee was a tall and very physically fit man. The only problem was that those all-too tight green outfit outlined every ridge, every vein of his athletic body.

It just didn't look right!

"Sakura-san!" Lee said her name excitedly.

She smiled in response.

"Hey Lee-san! I'm glad you're back!"

Lee's face went red and appeared about to pass out.

"S-Sakura-san! It pleases me that you are happy that I am home!"

"You're a good friend, Lee. I should be happy about it," she pointed out, still smiling.

Lee paused and stared at her. His perfectly circular, bug-like eyes were filled with adoration at how it was possible for her, who was already so attractive, to appear even more so by simply changing the type of dress she wore!

He noted that she wore a ring on her left hand. Something niggled him about it, as he had the impression that it was a Western tradition to have a ring on that finger on that hand.

He couldn't remember the tradition though.

But he pushed his thoughts away as it didn't to matter to him.

Not right now anyway.

"Oh Sakura-san! You are like the blossoming sakura, clothed in all it's glory!"

Tsunade, unable to handle Lee's over-the-top behaviour, placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, smiled at her and then left.

Sakura understood her actions without her speaking.

Somewhere in the distance, Tenten spotted them.

She sighed and shook her head at her team-mate.

Lee didn't seem to know that Sakura was no longer on the market.

Meanwhile, the village's dangerous beast decided that he was going to be forthright! He was going to make his intentions clear to her!

No longer was he going to watch from the sidelines and hope she approached him differently!

No longer was he going to watch her vibrant eyes dim with sadness every time Sasuke Uchiha's lack of presence was mentioned!

He was going to make her happy!

And no one would get in his way!

"Sakura-san, I see that Sasuke-kun is not here. For this reason, I am declaring in front of everyone today that I intend to-"

"Um Lee-" Sakura tried to interrupt him.

But to no avail:

"-pursue you with my entire heart-"

"Lee!" Tenten called to him and grabbed his shoulder.

Sakura, meanwhile, noticed they were gathering stares from their friends.

Everyone, aware of Lee's feelings for her were starting to realize what was happening.

* * *

Shikamaru, who had been chatting with Chouji, noticed someone new appear in the room out of the corner of his eye.

That new person was a quiet man who wielded terrifying power.

"Shit," he cursed.

"Huh? What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, but was promptly ignored as the often lazy fellow began to walk away hastily.

* * *

Sakura wanted to save poor Lee the embarrassment, but she didn't know how.

"It's okay, Tenten," he assured his female comrade who was looking at him pleadingly.

"Lee," she tried again.

"Lee-san, please-" Sakura tried to protest, but Lee cut her off.

"Sakura-san, today we are gathered here at this beautiful occasion. The union of a man and a woman, very much in love. I think it is quite fitting for us both! Sakura-san, would you do me the honor of-"

"Of what?" came a deep, male voice.

Sakura was startled to find that standing next to her, was none other than her tall, handsome husband.

Closely behind him was Naruto who was frowning while Shikamaru, about two feet away, sighed heavily.

"Well, too late now," the Nara clan's heir muttered to himself.

Sasuke didn't appear angry. He simply eyed Lee with a frown. He had grown taller than the taijutsu specialist, despite him being younger.

His hands were shoved into the pockets of his dark trousers. He wore on a black long sleeved shirt.

The last time Lee had seen the Uchiha, his hair hadn't been so long that it covered over one eye.

"Sasuke-kun. I see you have returned," he said to his comrade.

"What are you doing, Bushy-Brow?" Sasuke asked him in an almost weary tone.

Sakura noted the tired lines around Sasuke's eyes. He must have had quite a day, having been to work, then back, before going at it again for an interrogation and a meeting.

And having to maintain a clone all day long just to look after her.

She sympathized with him.

"Sasuke-kun, I assume that your presence at Sakura-san's side means that perhaps you are pursuing a serious relationship. But it matters not," Rock Lee declared with sudden passion, "I have learned a lot on my journey and I have decided that as long as Sakura-san has not made a marriage vow, that I will pursue her relentlessly until she decides to marry me! Just as I promised her the day before I left!"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura with a frown.

"Is that true?"

Sakura thought back on it.

Yes, she did recall Lee saying something along those lines.

"He did mention wanting to pursue me when he came back..." she began.

But Lee blurted out, "Do not make excuses for me, Sakura-san! I said I was going to pursue you, but you made me no promises and you never encouraged me. Therefore, you are not in the wrong! I know I am being selfish when I say this, but I will make you mine, regardless of Sasuke-san's feelings!"

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke uncertainly.

"You know, Bushy-Brow..." Naruto began, feeling awkward and sorry for his comrade.

Sakura lifted a hand and stopped him.

"It's fine, Naruto," Sakura said to him, then looked at Lee. Sasuke glanced at her before taking his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms. He wasn't particularly jealous because he was aware that had Lee stood a real chance with Sakura, he would been together with her already as Sasuke had been gone most of the time for the last couple of years.

However, he was interested in hearing what his wife had to say to this man who was obsessed with her.

The tights wearing young man waited for her to speak.

As did everyone else in the room.

"Lee-san," Sakura said kindly, "thank you. I have always appreciated your feelings, but I...I cannot accept them."

"But Sakura-san, I can assure you that a day will come when you will want your surname changed to mine," Lee protested.

"It's already been changed to Uchiha," Sasuke calmly informed him.

The room rang with silence.

Lee didn't react for a moment.

Then, he seemed dumbstruck as his jaw dropped to the floor, as did his knees which gave out on him!

Around him, many eyes gazed upon him with pity.

But no one was more sorry than he was!

"Lee-" Sakura tried to call to him. She reached out to help him to his feet, but Sasuke caught her shoulder.

She looked at him, and he shook his head at her. There was no jealousy emanating from him, giving her the impression that he was actually warning her to keep away from the infatuated man, lest any physical contact from her suddenly give him delusional hope again.

Sakura, understanding this, returned her attention to Lee.

He was on his feet again suddenly.

Lee was many things, a great shinobi and a clumsy gentleman, but he was also a man of honour. He stepped forward, but only to stand directly in front of Sasuke. The handsome Uchiha towered him and almost everybody else in the room, except for probably Naruto who just slightly taller.

All of a sudden, Lee bent himself completely to the waist.

Sasuke was taken aback at his acquaintance's very polite bow.

"Bushy Brow?"

"I apologize, Sasuke-kun," he told him sincerely before lifting his head to reveal a genuine smile.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

Lee then took hold of one Sasuke's hands, and shook it.

"You have always been Sakura-san's heart. It pains me that she will not be mine, that she will never be mine but a true man feels a sense of peace when he sees his loved one happy."

With that, Rock Lee released his hand and turned away.

"Lee! Wait!" Sakura called.

Lee merely paused and looked at her from over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Sakura-san," he assured her, then winked and gave her a thumbs up and a big grin. Sakura frowned as he continued walking with head held up high.

Tenten chased after him with obvious concern.

"Well...er...let's party!" Naruto declared to break the awkward silence in the crowd.

"Yeah!" Ino agreed and lifted a wineglass, but murmured to Chouji to try to get Lee and Tenten to return.

"Poor Lee-san. He's been gone so long that he had no idea we got married," Sakura murmured.

"That's because you don't wear the Uchiha insignia to show you belong to my clan," Sasuke responded.

Sakura glanced up at him.

"I'm supposed to?"

He turned away.

"Of course. You're an Uchiha," he stated, as if that explained everything.

Still feeling saddened that Lee was disappointed, and humiliated to an extent, she murmured, "I didn't know."

Sasuke glanced down at her, then sighed.

"I should have said something sooner, but it never came up. All our shirts need to have it."

She nodded.

"It's not your fault he's overdoes it," Sasuke added, not liking that his wife was troubled over another man's feelings.

Sakura glanced at him.

"I know, but still..."

"Or did you want to give him a chance?" her husband demanded.

"What? Of course not!" she denied.

He put a gentle hand on her head, "Then don't let it bother you. Let it go."

She smiled at his stoic way of comforting her and decided that he was right. She shouldn't let it bother her.

At least, not too much anyway.

But in her heart, she did feel incredibly bad for Lee.

Her clothing covered it, but underneath the silk, that lovebite he left on her from earlier throbbed.

"Um...Sasuke-kun."

His single dark eye looked at her.

She looked away shyly.

"H-how do I look?"

He paused, as if finally taking in her appearance, then grunted, "You'll get cold on the way home."

Sakura scowled in response.

"You're mean guy, Sasuke-kun!"

"Am I?" he asked quietly and she noted the way that dark eye probed her.

She felt naked under his gaze.

Her body throbbed in memory of his earlier touches.

Looking away with very red cheeks, one of her hands reached out and took hold of his larger one.

"Yes, you are," she responded, "a very wicked man."

* * *

"Did you like making a fool of yourself?" Tenten demanded behind her friend.

"It doesn't matter. I held my head high and-"

Tenten suddenly grabbed him from behind, stunning him. Her arms went around his waist as she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Lee," she whispered as she buried her face into his green spandex.

She didn't need to see his face to know that water was pouring out of his eyes like two rivers.

"You always know me so well, Tenten. I'm too much, aren't I? I embarrassed myself, and I embarrassed her in front of all our friends at Ino's wedding. Why can't I be more like you, so quiet and down to earth?" he asked himself angrily.

"Lee," she said his name and hugged him more tightly, "I wish _I_ could be more like you, and not so cowardly with my own feelings."

Lee turned around then with her arms still around him. His hands caught her shoulders and he gazed down at her sadly, "Things haven't been the same without Neji. You've always been here for me...when Neji died, you were the one comforting me but I never took the time to consider what you were going through. I'm sorry, Tenten."

"It's okay," she tried reassuring him.

But Lee shook his head.

"No, it's _not_ okay. I promise you that from today, I will be a better friend toward you."

Tenten lowered her head so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"Friend huh? If only I could be as honest as you."

"Tenten?" Lee said, not understanding what she meant.

Before he could question her further, Chouji was barreling toward them from down the street.

"Lee! Tenten! Come back!"

Tenten quickly released her friend as the two turned to their comrade who trying to catch up to them.

"Oh, Chouji-san," Lee said.

"Are you guys gonna leave just like that? Ino was looking forward to you being there!" Chouji scolded them.

Tenten and Lee glanced at each other and smiled.

"Ah, that is true, Chouji-san. We will return," Lee said to him.

"Great, great. I could do with a gallon of soda now," Chouji said as he walked a little ahead of the pair while sweating profusely from his exertion.

"By the way, is something going on between you two? You're holding hands," the chubby fellow added.

Lee and Tenten glanced at their entwined hands, at each other and then away as they let go.

Chouji, continuing on, smiled knowingly as he munched on his potato chips.

* * *

The wedding reception was so lovely. After Tenten and Lee came back, things really got into swing. Everyone did their best to make Lee feel welcomed home, instead of humiliated after the incident with Sakura.

He even came over to chat in a friendly with her and Sasuke.

Sasuke only half-listened as most of what was being said to him had to do with Gai-sensei.

Sakura, however, noted that the guy who had been crushing on her was now at Tenten's side, and that tomboyish young woman was definitely pleased with his attention.

Thankfully, it was Friday and almost everyone would have the following day off.

Almost.

Depending on what decisions were made during the meeting with the Shinobi Union, Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru probably had their work cut out for them.

"_Anata_, do you want to go home?" Sakura asked her husband after her parents came over to bid them goodnight.

Sasuke frowned when he saw Kakashi coming over to them.

"Do you need to rest?" he questioned as he hadn't forgotten that her chakra still wasn't fully replenished.

"I'm fine, but we can leave now if you want to," she said to him.

She did actually want to stay. One of the reasons she loved coming to weddings was because it was one of the few times her friends and family were able to gather together in the same place.

Sasuke, despite his own tiredness, knew what was in his wife's heart.

"We can stay a little longer," he said to her.

Before she could question him further, Kakashi had whisked his attention away.

No one spoke of the meeting with the Shinobi Union, not even Shikamaru or Naruto. Instead, they conversed about small advances in the village, how great Kakashi's leadership was and how the other villages were progressing.

The women gossiped about similar topics, as well as upcoming weddings and new fashions within the village.

Sadly, it grew late and the newly wed couple was planning to leave, as were Sasuke and Sakura.

"When we've settled in properly, we'll probably try for a baby," Ino whispered to her when they gave their last goodbyes.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked home in silence.

Though it wasn't unusual, the dark haired male was aware that his wife was a little depressed. They trudged through the empty streets under the pale moonlight and the dim streetlights. The air was cool and slightly damp due to the weather.

Sakura had collected her clothing from earlier, so she was able to pull on her green sweater to keep her warm.

"Are you upset about what Ino said?" Sasuke finally spoke.

His hands were shoved in his pockets. A thread of sleepiness was coming through his tone.

Sakura, at his side glanced at her husband.

"You mean about them trying for a baby?"

Sasuke wasn't looking at her. His attention remained forward, but he was listening to her.

Sakura sighed. They had been dancing around the topic because there was no point in discussing it when he had already made it clear that there would be no babies any time soon.

"You know it upset me," Sakura stated.

Sasuke hadn't wanted to ask what he already knew, but he was aware of how hurt she was. The one thing she wanted, the _only_ thing she probably ever asked for besides his love, he was refusing to give her until _he_ felt it safe.

And when was it going to be safe enough?

He didn't even know the answer to that.

"If Ino plans on having a baby soon, then so do Chouji and Shikamaru. Hinata already informed me that Naruto is likely to leave the Shinobi Union soon. Shikamaru will take over again, now that things are quiet. Either Naruto goes back to ANBU or gets his own trio of genin to train – or both. As soon as his position is stable, they're going to start a family."

Sakura swallowed hard, "Everyone's planning a future together...except us."

Sasuke didn't say anything to her. He was sorry she was upset about it. As a female in a village that prided itself in its future generation – their children, she was feeling very slighted at the knowledge that she was being left out while her friends planned on popping babies out.

"I already explained about that," her husband said to her.

Sakura snorted.

"Yeah yeah – it's not safe," she retorted and walked ahead of him.

A gust of wind swept through the atmosphere and curled around her. Her dress rustled and her hair blew up slightly. Tsking, she used her fingers to thread through the heavy strands in hopes of getting it neat again.

Ensuring safety actually was planning for the future, but Sakura wasn't looking at it from that angle.

Sasuke let out a heavy breath. At times like these, he was aware that he ought to not say anything. He would let her cool off instead.

Didn't she know that his heart ached with desire to give her a baby? That every single day, he questioned his own decisions?

That in the end, the memory of his clan's tragedy won out because he couldn't stand the thought of losing someone else important to him, or for Sakura to taste such pain?

She knew it, he acknowledged, that's why she hadn't dumped him.

"What's going in Oto?" she asked, changing the subject after finally managing to get her hair under control.

He was taken aback that she was even informed, but then he recalled Tsunade had been present for Ino's small reception.

"How much do you know?"

"As much as shishou."

Sasuke frowned slightly.

His wife slowed her pace until she came at his side.

The information wasn't really top secret, but it wasn't something for everyone to know. Sakura would find out eventually though because as soon as she was cleared for duty, she was going to run some tests on the two S-ranked criminals.

"There's been endless fighting in Oto. We had a brief meeting with the Shinobi Union. We agreed that since I have experience in Oto, that I ought to take on some responsibility for it. Especially since I was the person who freed everyone in the first place. Kakashi appointed me to scour the area and, if possible, find some common ground with everyone. If we can do that, steps can be taken to get the place in order and maybe they can become a proper village."

"Were those men S-ranked criminals?"

"Yeah. It's a little complicated because before they were in Oto, they were a part of other villages but they were criminals. Half of Oto is made up of them, that's why we're intervening. We want to weed out the S-ranked ones and send them back to their original villages for trial. Oto can try to establish itself better after they're gone."

"I see," Sakura murmured.

"I won't be leaving until next week. Not until you run your tests and we get more information from those two guys."

It was likely she wasn't going to have direct contact with the criminals as Tsunade had already taken blood samples. But if she needed to look them over herself, Sasuke had already requested to stay by her side when did so.

His wife nodded.

"Any idea how long you'll be gone for?" she asked.

"No, it may be a few days...at first."

"At first?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Depends on how bad the situation is."

Sakura understood.

They might continue using him to sort things out in Oto because of his experience there. Someone would become acting ANBU Captain in his absence.

* * *

When they finally got home, Sakura entered the house first. Sasuke followed behind her.

As he shut the door, she toed off her sandals and stripped off her sweater.

She was about to head up to their bedroom.

"Sakura. Wait," her husband said behind her.

Frowning, she turned partially to him.

"What's wrong?"

In response, he used his good arm to reach out and take hold of her. He gathered her against his body as he looked down at her meaningfully.

Pressing her hands against his chest, green eyes glanced up at him in confusion.

"_Anata_?"

His prosthetic hand lifted in a fist and gently stroked her cheek briefly.

Somewhere to the back of her mind, she noted that the hand's movement was jerky, almost stiff. Before she could comment on it, he spoke:

"I'm sorry that I can't give you what we both want yet."

She blinked, surprised he was bringing up the baby topic.

She smiled then, sincerely and with a hint of sadness.

"It's okay, Sasuke-kun. You already warned me about it," she hesitated, but then added, "I know it's frustrating that I get upset about it, even though I chose to stay with you."

"I know it isn't easy for you. I'm sorry I can't make it any easier," he apologized.

She lifted her hands and cupped his face between them.

"This is always going to be a sticking point with us. I'm not going to be easy to deal with all the time."

Sasuke snorted and turned slightly to kiss the fingers on one hand.

"I'm not always easy to deal with."

"I've learned to handle you," she pointed out.

Sasuke gave her a rare, gentle smile and and lowered his head to hers.

"Then I can learn to handle you," he stated and touched his mouth to her forehead.

She closed her eyes, endorsing in his sweet gesture. She lay her head against his chest, enjoying his warmth, his strength.

"Sakura," he said somewhere above her head.

"Take off your dress."

Sakura went very still. She drew back and lifted her eyes to his.

"Sasuke-kun? But aren't you sleepy?"

He growled as he lowered his head to nuzzle somewhere above her ear, "I don't care. I want you naked. Now."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

***I hadn't intended on expanding about Rock Lee, as I had written in one of the earlier chapters that he had moved on from Sakura. But sometimes I just can't help but enjoy him as a character and I really wanted him to make an appearance here. So, I hope you liked it. I also want Tenten to be happy. I am a NejiTen shipper...but well...you know what happened to that ship. In writing this, I realized that LeeTen can be kinda cute, so maybe someday I will write about them again. And if you're one of those people who don't like certain couples I write about, canon or not, you can always skip those parts. **

**Just to answer a few questions:**

**Kit - Hi, thanks for your kind words :) I have seen bits and pieces of Boruto. I think it was okay, especially because the genre is shonen. But I agree, they could have at least had a small SasuSakuSara scene. **

**ted dy bear - There was a similar scene in the last chapter. It wasn't detailed so you probably missed it. I have only one ongoing story besides this one, so if you're talking about Growing Pains III, then the answer is yes - but not often. In fact, I intend to post another chapter very soon in that story as soon as I finish posting up this chapter:) Thanks for reviewing :)**


End file.
